The Axis powers and…who?
by JadeCrispy
Summary: Kristina was just and ordinary chinese girl in Malaysia when one day she fell into Hetalia! She's desperate to get home and currently stays with Italy. Slowly, she sees the other countries, and take a closer step to finding home. But will she finally met Malaysia who may help her? Will she deal with her unwanted feeling for two of the axis powers? Stay in tune to find out!
1. Prologue: Kristina

**Preview: Kristina was just an ordinary chinese girl in a secondary school in Malaysia when suddenly she fell into a strange forest which was definably no where near home. When she meets Italy and Germany, she couldn't believe it, she was in Hetalia. As she tries to get used to life in Hetalia, she meets more and more new countries. She finds herself caught in a little romantic tangle. *cough* Italy *cough* Japan *cough*. As time goes by she finds herself a clue to get closer and closer to home, waiting to meet her only hope, Malaysia, if he or she ever come. Will she ever go back home? Will she ever solve her raging emotions?**

* * *

Prologue- Kristina :

" Hey did you know that Malaysia, Indonesia and Philipines are going to be real characters in Hetalia?" My friend, Riana, told us. " They are going to be known as the good girl trio!"

" Really?!" I exclaimed. Hetalia is an funny, short clip anime which is about people who takes place as countries and have funny adventures. The main characters are Italy, Germany, Japan(the axis powers), China, Brittan/England, America, France and Russia(the alliances). There are also many other countries but Malaysia, Indonesia and Philipines aren't real characters, yet.

" Yeah, imagine: Bad touch trio vs Good girl trio!" Riana exclaimed. The bad touch trio consist of Prussia, Spain and some other country which I forgot. Riana always tends to favour something a lot, like talk about it all the time. Last time it was about this classic novel and movie called the outsiders. She talks about all the time before Hetalia came in. But they were pretty good, I can see why she talks about it so much.

Riana was a malay girl with curly short hair, sort of chubby. She was two years older than me. She's of average height and wears glasses, quite smart. She wore the school blazer with her white school shirt underneath and the school long skirt. She doesn't look pretty which is why many people judge her and pair her up with her equally sized friend, Amir. Seriously, these popular kids are so stupid.

" Cool!" One of my best friends Yuna exclaimed. Yuna is an indian girl with shoulder long wavy hair which was tied in a pony tail and big eyes. She wore just her shirt and skirt uniform. She's also in my class and always sits next to me.

" I can't wait to see Malaysia!" I exclaimed. It would be cool to have a Malaysia country, they don't show enough asian countries. And why Malaysia? We live in it, except I don't go to a government school, I go to an international school. Mainly because my mother sent me to study in Singapore for a few years and when I came back, I couldn't catch up with the language. I was only taught chinese as my other subject since I'm chinese.

" So do you think Malaysia's a girl or a guy?" Riana asked again.

" Girl, it has to be a girl!" I said. I was an ordinary girl, sort of. I am a tall chinese 14 year old girl with wavy (less wavy than Yuna's though) shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail and wear metal black glasses with a grey lenses. I have grey ones because I was slightly dyslexic. I wore the school uniform: white button up t-shirt with a long knee length brown skirt.

Then something popped into my mind, oh shoot! How can I forget!

" Yuna! It's Ms Sophia's class! We can't be late!" I exclaimed, shaking Yuna. Yuna gasped. Ms Sophia is our french teacher who doesn't like students late. She's a kind teacher but we wouldn't want to be late for class.

" Why did they have to make the break time so short!" Yuna exclaimed as she quickly packer her snack box into a small black bag she always carries around. We quickly said good bye to Riana and ran to class. Okay maybe we over-reacted, but it took us five minutes to get to class in this big school. We were running towards the steps but then we were stopped by a eurasian girl named Hilary and she said " Um you two cannot go upstairs yet there's still five more minutes. So please wait. And Kristina can you please clip up your fringe."

I pushed back my long fringe which reaches to my chin( I know it looks gothic but it looks nice) and we hung out at the nearby trees. Seriously why can't we just go up early? Our school was surrounded by the trees like all other schools. Yuna went to greet our other friends who came out way. I was leaning against a tree thinking about Hetalia. Yup, I drifted off to daydream again.

I thought about the new character Malaysia. I saw picture of her, all fan made. I wonder how Malaysia will look like in the end. Maybe she'll have a crush on Britan, due to the fact that Malaysia was once a british colony until Japan took over. She will have a little brother named Singapore since Singapore was once a part of Malaysia but then became independent 56 years ago.

I then thought about the time Riana, Yuna and I were talking about Hetalia crushes. They aren't real of course. Riana's was Brittan. I can see the connection, I mean Riana likes fantasy as much as I do and it's many people's choice. Yuna says her's is Spain. I don't really know why but I guess she thinks he's cute or something (Yuna will kill me if she hears/read this thought).

I don't really have a Hetalia crush at all. I mean they are all nice but crushing on an anime character just seems wrong you know? I had a crush on a real person once, Liang Hao. He's a friend of mine, the most annoying in the world. But I got over him and now I made myself swore I will never crush or fall in love again.

But if I did have a Hetalia crush, I think it would be ether Italy or Japan, my favourite characters. Italy is a wimpy, artistic, fun, innocent and annoying italian guy with red hair who likes pasta. Italy's so fun and all that so how can anyone hate him? Japan on the other hand is a shy, conceited, determined japanese guy with black hair(all asian have black hair) who is… different. I love the character. I wonder if I'm really pure chinese. I love anime, japanese food and culture and nearly everything about it. But I'm sure I will never have one Hetalia crush.

Then I looked around, then tripped. Before I knew it, my face hit the grass. Ouch! I know I'm clumsy, forgetful and daydreaming all the time but I wasn't always this clumsy that when I fall I hit the ground. Ouch! Luckily, I wasn't injured or broke anything. I stood up. Where am I? This doesn't look like the school at all.

It was more of a forest, filled with tall oak trees and fir trees. Huh? There aren't any fir or oak trees in Malaysia. There were also plenty of bushes, another thing you don't see in Malaysia. And there was grass, the only thing similar. I could hear birds and squirrels in the distance. I looked around me. Where in the world was the school? I started to panic, but then I took a deep breath and told myself " Maybe you're just daydreaming."

I pinched myself hard, ouch! That hurts. I opened my eyes which closed when I pinched, still in the forest. Okay, now I panic. Where's Yuna? Where's Alyan? Syrian? Alisha? Hello? Riana? Amir? Tasha? Jao Lan? Hilary? Prefect? Anyone? Where in the world is the school?

I had no idea what to do. One thing I was thinking about Hetalia and the next, I'm here. What in the world… Maybe I should look around. Yeah, maybe I wondered off into the trees. _But Malaysia has jungles, not forests. But Fir and Oak trees cannot stand tropical weather._

I walked the first few steps before tripping again. Ouch! At least I was prepared for that this time. Stood up again and looked at what I tripped. It was a backpack. Huh? What would a black backpack be doing in a middle of a forest. I squat down in front of the backpack and opened it, I gasped. It was all my things! My macbook, a few sets of clothes, a large thick notebook, pencil case… there's a lot. But not food, only a bottle of water.

Now how in the world did my things get here? I swear I put them all in my school bag, some of them are here! I zipped the bag closed and put it on my back. Well since this is my stuff I might as well carry it around. Then I stood up and look around, where in the world should I go? I decided to trust my instincts and follow any sort of path.

I spent I think hours of walking, though it was probably only and hour since I've been on hiking expeditions before. I couldn't see any school or civilisation at all. Great, I've just missed french and a bit of my next class, english. And english is my favourite subject! Call me a nerd if you like but I don't care. I put my grey lensed glasses into the backpack and took out my water bottle and took one long slip.

Then I heard something in a distance. A sort of knocking. BUMP! BUMP! BUMP! I wonder what's that. It didn't sound like the birds or squirrels or any kind of animal really. More like something hitting against something hard. Is it a bear?! Or maybe… it's a person. I'm not sure. I took in a deep breath and walked forward. I hid behind a bush.

It was a guy, about 1.7 metres tall, my height. He had red hair and wore some kind of blue army suit. It look like those army suits you see during the world war, cape like shirt with a belt and pants. He wore brown boots. He seemed to be fixing something together, in a shape of a box. Phew… at least it's not a bear. I wonder if this guy can tell me where I am.

I came out of the bushes and slowly approached the guy. He didn't seem older than sixteen or seventeen. I stopped a few paces behind him. Did I ever mention I get shy on first impressions? Well, I'm a lot braver than my friends. I hid my fear and took a deep breath then I tapped his shoulder twice.

The next second, the guy dropped his hammer, turned around with shock and started crying out in an italian accent " Please don't kill me! I'm innocent! I surrender! I surrender! I have relatives in your country so please don't kill me! Wahhhh! I want my mommy!"

Wow, this guy seems scared to death. He was sort of cute, sort of. He was only slightly taller than me, barely. We were about the same height. There was one strand of hair which sticks out. I myself was shocked and nearly screamed myself. My face was red. I calmed myself down and said " Hey calm down! I'm not going to hurt you or kill you!"

The guy stopped crying and wailing and then said " You mean, you aren't Germany?"

" How can I be a country? I'm Kristina Wong and I'm lost. I thought maybe you can help me or something." I told him. Suddenly, the guy became really happy and then said " Oh hello Kristina then! Well just to tell you, we're in my country! Italy! Northern Italy!"

" Northern Italy?! Are you kidding me?" I said shocked. How in the world did I fall half way across the world. I seriously must be dreaming, but this is all so real. Well, at least that explains the types of plants which should be in Malaysia.

" Yup! I'm Italy, nice to met you~" The guy said. I looked at the guy closely, he really looks like the character Italy. This must be some kind of cost play. How can this guy be Italy, an anime character?

I then held his stray hair and started tugging it. Italy, as he calls himself, didn't say anything. He, for some reason, blushed a deep red. The hair didn't move at all. It wasn't a wig. This guy doesn't look like he's playing cost play at all like I see in videos. It was more like… real.

" Can you please stop that, it sort of hurts…" Italy final said. I let go of the hair. Okay, what in the world am I doing, in a forest of northern Italy, meeting Italy himself. How in the world did that happen? This can't be real. Suddenly, I hear a gunshot in the distance.

" Ahh! Germany's here! I'm almost done with the box. I need to finish this!" Italy said. Then he quickly hammered in the last few nails, lifted the cover and told me " Quick! Inside!"

I couldn't protest. Whatever made that gunshot was scary but Italy didn't seem to trust whoever made that sound. Plus, I didn't want to know where the gun would go and shoot. I quickly scrambled inside the box and Italy went in after me. He closed the box and I only saw pure black. The box only seem to hold for one person, not for two. So I was too close for comfort with this guy I just met. Can this guy be really Italy? From Hetalia?

" So you're name is really Italy?" I asked Italy.

" Yup! Well that's my real name now." Italy said. " So how did you get lost."

" I have no idea." I said.

" Well, we can help you find your way home, I'm sure it's not far." Italy told me. Yeah right, like you can take me home when my home is halfway across the world right now, I think. While Italy was rambling about what we would do before he takes me home, I thought of something. This seems familiar, really familiar.

" Hey Italy, is this a tomato box?" I asked him. Italy stopped talking and told me " Yes? How did you know?"

I didn't have time to answer. Suddenly, the lid opened up, revealing a guy which is much taller than Italy. He must almost be 2 metres tall. 1.97 metres I think. He had blond, cow-licked hair and green looks very serious. He looks like he's 25 to 30. I can't tell which. He was wearing a green army suit, which was different from Italy's.

Then we both stood. Italy was already screaming " Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! …" And I think you know what's he saying. I just started at the guy who was pointing his rifle at the both of us. I hope he does shot! Otherwise I'm so dead, literally!

" Please don't shoot! I'm just a girl!" I exclaimed, great, now I sound just like Italy.

The man just stared at Italy with shock. Then after a long while he grabbed Italy's cape like shirt and pulled him up with ease with both of his hands. What the… he's strong " Are you really Holy Roman Empire's grandson?…"

" Eh? You know Grandpa Rome? Yay!" Italy exclaimed and started rambling on and on. It seems Italy likes to talk a lot. The man looked annoyed, then he looked at me and said. " And who are you?"

" I'm… Kristina… I'm just a girl who's lost…" I stuttered with my bravery draining from me. Oh no, please don't kill me. Then he looked at Italy again. He put Italy down and some kind of realisation hit his face. Then he hit Italy with the bunt of his rifle. Italy then fell to the ground and cried.

I quickly got out of the box and ran to Italy's side. " Italy! Are you okay?"

" Ouch… it hurts…" Italy moaned in pain, a bruise was starting to form on his cheek. Ouch, that must have hurt " Can you kiss it to make me feel better?"

I looked at him, how old did he think he was? Five? " Nice try but you need ice to heal that." Then I glared at the man who was now aiming his gun at us.

" Hey! What did you do that for!" I exclaimed.

" He's my enemy, and what a good disguise too. Using this cheery attitude to try and trick me." The man said, taking no pity.

" He's been acting like this since I've met him! He isn't that sort." I said. That was sort of true. I mean I know I've just met him but he doesn't seem like the guy who would hurt anyone. Besides, if this really is Italy, I know he's just a coward who just wants to have fun.

" And that was when?" The guy asked.

" Um…" I couldn't answer to that. " Who are you anyway, coming here and pointing your gun at us!"

" Germany, and you two are coming to my country as captives." The man said pointing his gun at us. Italy and I looked at each other. Captives!? Italy didn't seem scared, more like happy. He probably think he's made a new friend. Well, where else was I to go, especially with a guy who calls himself Germany who is aiming a gun at us.

I wanna go home.

* * *

Hey people i hope you like this story so far! :)


	2. Chapter 1: Captives or visitors?

Hey Guys! I hope you like this fanfic so far, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Captives or visitors?

This isn't as bad as I thought.

When we forced into his house, it was quiet small. Like a small shack, with grey walls and a few furniture which is just a wooden table and chair and a bed in one corner. Looks like Germany isn't so well off. He says we have to stay here as his prisoners. We were given pillow and two blankets. Well, I'm seem better off than some prisoners, most prisoners actually.

Germany didn't actually treat us like prisoners. He gave us decent food, not good but decent. He let us keep our things. That's good too. But we weren't allowed to have contact to the outside world. Come on, I need to get home! I wasn't his enemy. Germany didn't treat us like we were pests. More like furniture.

Italy seems okay with this, I mean better than okay. He likes Germany despite the fact he's his enemy. Most of the time he ends up annoying Germany or sleeping. I just end up doodling in the notebook I have. I doodle anything I could think of, including a few failed drawings of anime. _Why is drawing anime so hard!_

But the main thing was, I was bored. All the time. I also spent my time thinking and daydreaming. When could I call mom and dad so they can get me out of here! It's already been about a week! I was so bored that I nearly tried to sleep as much as Italy.

Germany was the most tensed among the three of us. Germany couldn't understand Italy at all. He was wondering about how nether of us were trying to escape at all. I had no where else to go so of course I'll stay. Italy for some reason just likes staying here. I also got to know Italy better in person. He was just as they say, a fun guy who loves pasta, is a coward and all that.

One day, Germany got tired of pondering and worrying.

Germany stood up and then opened the cabin door. I looked up from my drawing of a horse, my favourite animal. I was wearing a red polo shirt with blue jeans. (have extra set of clothes remember?) Then Germany looked at us and said " Look, the door is open. Aren't you two going to escape?" Wow, looks like Germany was desperate for a reassurance.

Italy completely ignored him. He was sleeping on the ground next to me. I looked at him and poked his shoulder. It didn't work. I poked him hard, still asleep. " Hey, wake up." I said softly. Wow, Italy really can sleep.

" Italy! Wake up!" Germany shouted. Italy woke up sleepy.

" The door's wide open. Aren't you going to escape?" Germany said. Wow, Germany is soooo bad at keeping prisoners. Italy got up and went out of the house. Germany watched him. I took my things and walked out too, mainly because of the fact that I'm free that means I can finally contact my family. They must be worried sick.

I called my mom first. No answer. I wonder if it's because of no signal. I check, full signal. Maybe it's because I need to type in a certain number. I took out my macbook and search how to call overseas. Good, there's internet thanks to my broadband. I tried again. The phone was put down just before it rang. Again? I tried calling Dad, then home, then nearly everyone in my contacts. Still the same thing. What in the world. Then I tried sending emails to everyone I know. I end up getting a message saying it cannot be sent. As I turned off my laptop, I went into deep thought. So far, everything that happened goes by the storyline. Then I finally drew a conclusion.

I was in Hetalia.

I have no idea how that happened but all the evidence seems to be pointing at it. I can't contact anyone, I have met Germany and Italy, and I am somehow in Germany. There's no reasonable explanation but I'm here. Now there was only one question that matters now. How in the world am I suppose to go back home? I was already feeling home sick, staying with two stranger I don't know well.

I put my things back into my bag and saw Italy flirt with two german woman. Italy's a womanizer. But not the pervert kind, but the one who tries to find love and aim for pretty women. I sighed, Italy won't find a girl if he's always like this, especially when it can get annoying sometimes. I looked around Germany's land.

It was actually a nice city, despite it's world war or the great war as I was told. It was like a nice little town and all. Women buying groceries, children playing, men working hard but smiling. I smiled too. I gave a sad one when I was a teenage girl my age playing with her little sister. I have a little sister of my own and two elder brothers. The girl seems happy and so is her sister. Just to think I always end up annoyed at my sister and remember the times we play together.

I felt a lump in my throat. I miss my family. When the parents came to tell them they were going somewhere, happy smiles on their faces, I couldn't take it anymore. I quickly wiped the tears swelling around my eyes and tried to close my trembling lips. Then I walked back into Germany's house. Wait, what if I'm not invited? I mean he practically kicked us out. I don't think I'm invited to stay. And I wouldn't want to bother Italy ether.

I went in anyway, not knowing where else to go. I saw Italy sleeping again and Germany looking at Italy suspiciously and with burning confusion. I ignored both of then, when to a corner of the shack and put my bag aside. I sat in the corner, legs to my chest and my arms wrapped around my legs. I rested my head on my knees and bottled up my feelings. Don't cry Kristina. don't cry Kris. I knew I was possibly alone, no, I am alone.

" Hey Christine, aren't you escaping too?" Germany said. I didn't answer, I didn't bother to correct him. I just took in a deep breath.

" This isn't some place where you get to do what you like you know. You're my prisoners." Germany said again. I just kept quiet. " Even when I gave you a chance to escape, you two would leave! What is wrong with both of you?!"

He was getting frustrated, I was getting upset. Stop talking please. The more Germany talked, the more I was reminded of home.

" You can't treat my home like it's your home! I command over you!" Germany exclaimed. That did it, the word home. I hid my head and cried out loud. Tears came out like a leaking pipe. Lips trembling, eyes red sore, weak limbs, painful heart. I want to go home… I want to go home. The shack was quiet now but I didn't care. I just kept crying. Please send me home… I wanna see my family again, my home…

Then someone poked my shoulder. I looked up. I probably looked like a mess but I didn't care at all. It was Italy. He has a worried and sad look on his face. He was in a crawling position and then Italy said " Are you okay Kristina?"

I hid my face again/ Italy sat down and shook me again " What's wrong? It's okay, you can tell me…"

I looked at Italy, wiped away my tears and spoke in a croaked voice " I… I-I J-J-Just…W-w-w-want… to go home…" I really couldn't take it, I kept crying. Italy then hugged me and said " Don't cry… don't cry… It's alright… you will be home soon."

Then silence, the room was only filled with my weeping. Germany also looked worried, guilty even. Then he had the courage to say " But when you had the chance to leave, why didn't you?"

I looked at Germany and managed to croak " B-be…because…I-I-I-I… don't know… w-w-w-w-w-where h-h-h-h-h-home…is…" Then tears poured out again. I really couldn't take it. Italy just kept hugging me, trying to make me feel better.

Germany squat down in front of me and pat on my shoulder, then he said " There there, it's alright. It's okay, we'll- I'll help you find your home." I blinked. Did Germany, the guy who seems to be a block of wood who goes crazy, did something kind? I knew Germany had a heart but this is just… I don't know.

" Yeah bella… it okay~" Italy said. Bella? Oh, I see. Bella is a name which is like s

weetheart and such. I just sat quiet. I wasn't crying anymore, but that doesn't mean I was upset. I want to go home.

…

For the next few days, Italy has spent more time with me. Germany finally gave up as putting us as his prisoners and we became his unwilling guests, well, for Italy anyway. Germany says I can stay as long as I want, that is until I found my home or found another one. Italy just doesn't want to leave because it's nice to stay here for him.

I doodled a lot more, trying to draw things which doesn't remind me of home. Italy also taught me how to draw better. Well, since of his renaissance time I expect he's good at art. I know I'm already artistic, not to brag, but I still need some practice. Italy helped me a lot. He also sometimes cooked pasta for me and Germany. I didn't really like pasta but Italy's pasta renewed my love for pasta. He's a good cook.

Italy also told me about his past too. Italy is apparently Roman Empire's grandson and has two brothers: his older brother Spain and his other brother Romano also known as Southern Italy. He used to live in wealth until he was bullied by the other states. Sooner or later, he was under the rule of Austria who made Italy his servant. Hungary who became 'calm' was fond of him. He was visited regularly by Spain but not so much of Romano. He also met Holy Roman Empire, who was living under Austria before going to conquer other countries. He and Holy Roman Empire were… well…

" Wait, you're not straight?" I asked Italy when he was telling me about Holy Roman Empire.

" What's straight?" Italy asked. " You mean like a straight line?"

" No, straight means not gay, not straight means you're gay." I told him.

" Um… Ve… At that time." Italy said, I gave him a strange look. Well, just let me say I don't really get gays or lesbians.

" But not now of course. I was then." Italy reassured me.

" So Holy Roman Empire was gay…" I said. Well that splashed my image of this Holy Roman Empire. I then thought hard, when did I hear Roman Empire before… oh, in Chibitalia. Oh, Holy Roman Empire taught Italy was a girl… poor guy… I wonder if he found out if Italy was a guy?

Then I thought of one common question: Did HRE become Germany later? One day I actually taught of it and actually research it. HRE was a german empire but I don't think it's Germany. HRE's hair is a sandy brown and Germany's a lemon blond. Plus I think if Germany was HRE's older self, Germany would have freaked out when he first met Italy.

Oh well, I guess these random thoughts are ways to distract myself from home.

Italy also has been trying his best to be good friends with Germany. He even wrote a song about it. He even asked me to help! Well I did some song writing and the song turned out… I have no idea what to say. Then Italy took a guitar, went up to Germany and said " Hey Germany I've written a song for you do you want to hear?"

" What, even though I'm your enemy? Okay, let me hear it." Germany said. Then I heard Italy strum the first chord. Oh no, this ain't going to be good. Because I heard the lyrics and I think it may end up offensive.

Guess what, the beginning seems nice for Germany but when it came to the end, he wrapped Italy in a package and sent him home by post. I didn't know what to do or say when Germany _literally _did it. I wonder how it feels like sitting in a post package? But Italy came back for me and Germany anyway. Wow, I wouldn't come back if Germany did that to me.

I can see why Germany would be so agitated. I mean, Germany is in dept. Apparently when Germany found Italy, it was nearing the end of WW1 and as we know, Germany lost. So he has to pay a huge sum to France. Guess what? He tried to earn money by selling cuokuo clocks. There was even one weird lady cuokuo clock too. And all the money goes to France. Wow, Germany is so nice to us, even when he's going through a hard time. Sometimes I help him to pay the gratitude.

" Um Kristina, you don't really have to help me." Germany said when I sat next to him, got the instructions and start to work.

" No, I want to help. You are going through a hard time yet you help me. So I should help you too. Besides there's nothing else to do." I told him. Germany smiled and we went back to work. Italy, being lazy and sleepy, didn't really help. I see why Germany is so annoyed about Italy. But sooner or later, I was also tired of cuokuo clocks. _If I get my own house, I will NOT get a cuokuo clock._

Italy somehow managed to come back after Germany mailed him off, he asked for a request. Germany was calm, happy even, until Italy came in through the door (I have no idea how he got here) and asked if he could find a job since his country was poor. It took some time for Italy to get Germany's attention but when he did, he was immediately kicked out.

Then the second time, Germany looked more stressed than before, which was the reason I started helping him. Italy didn't dare come into a house this time. Germany yelled at Italy saying that he couldn't help him and Italy just begged for help. I pitied Italy, and some how, so did Germany. Germany looked at Italy sadly who was knocking at the window and said " Oh Italy…"

" Just let him work with us. I mean it would pay off your depts faster." I told Germany. Since then, Italy started working with us. It was nice to have some liveliness. But Germany was slightly annoyed by it. Soon, we were able to pay off the dept.

Soon, Germany was able to pay off his dept.

" Thank you you two. I don't know how I could do this without you. Somehow Italy, you managed to be of some help. Now I can try to sustain my country again." Germany said.

" So you won't be needing us anymore?" Italy asked, who is nearly close to tears.

" Well, yes." Germany said.

" Okay then! See you soon!" Italy said. Somehow, I calculated about 3 months since I got here, it wasn't an easy three months. Wait… three months?! I checked my calendar. Germany said it has been about twenty years but in my calendar it's only been about three months?! What is going on? I mean seriously.

" Hey Kristina!" Italy called me. I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at Italy. " Do you want to say at my place?"

" Um… Okay, sure!" I agreed happily. " Germany seriously needs to relax."

" I am relaxed!" Germany shouted.

" Okay, let me rephrase it ' leave you alone so you can sustain your country again'. Okay?" I said. Germany didn't complain this time. And then I took my things and I was off to Italy's home.

* * *

Oh… poor Kristina! What's going to happen at Italy's home? Who will she met this time? OH! I am so excited for the next chapter! Stay tune to find out! :D


	3. Chapter 2: Living with Italy and his …

**Hey guys I hope you like all this! I'm so happy I've already got a few readers from a few countries even though I just started writing this weekend! I heard from one of my readers when will Japan come soon. Wait, Japan will come soon. Shall we meet Italy's brother then…**

* * *

Chapter 2: Living with Italy and Italy's brothers

Italy's home was quiet nice. Germany's shack had become a home the past ' 20 years' and I bet Italy's home was like Germany's but it better. It was like a bungalow. It had many rooms and it was a nice place, the walls had many paintings.

" Wow Italy, you have a nice home." I complimented.

" Thank you Kris! It's good to be back home!" Italy said in his normal cheery mood. I smiled. Then I asked " So where's my room?"

" Um… ah! In here!" Italy said as he opened a door on the right. We both went into the room. It was huge, it was like three times the size of my bedroom. There was a queen bed at one side of the room, a cupboard, a dresser, a fur rug, my own bathroom and so much more! I had to share a room with my sister in my own bedroom but this, wow. The walls were off a pale reddish-pink. Wow, I love it!

" Do you like it~" Italy asked.

" Like it? I love it!" Thank you Italy!" I exclaimed. Italy smiled as I explored the room and put my things down.

" Do you want me to show you around?" Italy asked.

" Yeah, but first let me put my things away. I really need more clothes…" I said.

" We can buy some later, and I'll wait for your to unpack." Italy said.

" But I don't have any money." I told Italy.

" It's okay, I'll buy them for you!" Italy said cheerfully.

" You sure it won't be a problem?" I asked. Italy shook his head. Then I went and hugged him and exclaimed " Thank you so much Italy!"

" You should do this more often!" Italy flirted. I immediately stopped hugging, blushing. I know Italy sometimes flirted with me but I didn't get used to it yet. It's what he does to all pretty women he sees but still. Wait, does he think I'm pretty!? No girl, calm down. Remember, single for life.

" Don't count on it." I said. Then Italy left. I changed into my last set of clean clothes, a white t-shirt with a blue butterfly and red jeans, and unpacked my things. Then when I finished, I stepped out of the room into the empty hallway and said " Hello? Italy? Where are you?"

Silence. I want to look for Italy, maybe he can show me around. I don't really know the place well. Maybe I should stay here. I was about to turn around when I bumped into someone. We both fell down into an awkward position, with me on top of whoever it was. Then I heard the person under me swore. I quickly stood up and said " I'm so sorry, so sorry, sorry!" Then I looked at the face.

" There you are Italy! I've been lo-"

" Who the freaking hell are you! What are you doing here you clumsy slut! And I'm not Italy! God I would rather die than to be like him!" Italy suddenly exclaimed. Huh? That didn't sound like Italy.

His voice was much deeper than Italy's voice and sounds a lot more rude. He looks slightly older than Italy, about seventeen or eighteen. Then I got a closer look. He has dark brown hair with one stray hair instead of red and green rude eyes instead of kind orange ones. He looks a lot like Italy but instead of the blue coat like uniform, he was wearing a brown one. I got to admit he was cute if it wasn't for his rudeness.

" Who are you? You look like Italy but you're definitely not him." I said, narrowing my eyes.

" I'm Southern Italy, Romano! And mainly, who the hell are you!" the guy exclaimed. Romano!? Italy's brother. Wow, they may look alike but their attitudes are poles apart. That was when the real Italy came in.

" Hello Romano~ I see you met my friend Kristina!" Italy exclaimed.

" I don't care about your stupid girlfriend, she practically pounced herself unto me. And where have you been all these years?" Romano shouted. I blushed, what the hell? I wasn't Italy's girlfriend, just his friend.

" I'm just his friend Romano. I'm sorry okay. Let me start over, hi I'm Kristina, nice to met you Romano." I said after I calmed down. Romano seemed to calm down a bit but was still under the weather.

" Whatever." Romano said " So what are you doing here anyway?"

" Oh, Kristina's going to live with us for awhile." Italy said.

" What?! You are going to let a clumsy girl into our house just like that?! For what I know, I don't like her already." Romano said, glaring at me. I wanted to hide but I just stood tall.

" Well, it's not like I'll disturb you on purpose." I said. " Just to ask and I hope you aren't bothered, are you guys twins or something because you look alike?"

Romano and Italy looked at each other, seriously. When you see the two brothers together, you would probably think they are twins. Romano looked at me annoyed and said " We aren't twins." Oh… I don't think I'm in Romano's good books. Italy didn't mind at all.

" Hey Kristina, would you like a tour around the house?" Italy asked. I nodded. Italy led the way and I walked beside him. As he was pointing to the places in the house, Romano was trailing behind to ' keep an eye on her so she won't cause any trouble'. I think he just wants to know more about me basically since he's suspicious and all.

Soon, we came to probably Romano's favourite place in the entire house, the tomato gardens. I wonder why Italians are so fond of tomatoes. Romano took a big fat juicy one from a plant and started eating it. It looked pretty fresh, but I didn't want to take one from the garden. Romano would probably yell at me for taking his tomatoes or something. Then I saw someone tending the gardens.

He seemed slightly taller than Romano and Italy. He has very dark brown hair, nearly black and bright green eyes. He seems to be older than Italy and Romano, about eighteen or nineteen. He wore a yellow long-sleeved shirt with a collar with a red vest and brown pants. He wasn't wearing boots, he wore leather shoes. On the ground beside him was a basket filled with tomatoes.

" Hey Spain~ Come and met my new friend!" Italy called the guy. He looked up and smiled. Then he stood up and came towards us.

" Oh hello! What's your name?" Spain said, giving a friendly gesture and a wink. What the… Spain just winked at me.

" Um… Kristina." I said nervously, blushing. I was shy again. I took in a deep breath to get some courage to say something when Spain beat me to it. " Looks like you've got a good one Italy."

What?! Why does everyone here think I'm Italy's girlfriend or something?!

" Oh, Kristina's just a friend of mine. She doesn't have a place to stay so she'll be living with us for awhile." Italy explained.

" Well, you can stay as long as you want! Glad to met you!" Spain said.

" Well I say get out as soon as you can…" Romano grumbled. I sighed, I'm not going to get along with Romano well am I?

…

Living with Italy and his brothers: A relaxed day if you don't count Italy's constant energy and Romano's constant glares.

The first few days I had to get used to. I usually wake up and get dressed, eat italian bread for breakfast. Then I took my sketch pad and went to the garden to draw nature, sometimes helping Spain with the garden. Then came lunch, usually eating pizza. Then after that is usually Romano teasing me. He always try to get under my nerve to get me to leave. After that Italy would spend the day with me. Then came dinner and dinner is usually pasta. Then I do my own reading in the house's library and then go to sleep. A typical italian day.

Until Italy started getting nightmares.

I was just about to fall asleep when suddenly the bedroom door opened. I looked at the door, there wasn't anyone. Then I almost drifted off to sleep when I felt something, or someone, on the bedside me. I turned around to see Italy.

" AAAAAAAAAAAH!" I exclaimed and pushed Italy off the bed. What the heck?! What was Italy doing here.

" Ouch… hey Kristina…" Italy said in his painful cheery voice. He looked up at me (since he was now on the floor) and I looked down at him, glaring and cheeks red. Seriously, was Italy out of his mind?!

" What the heck are you doing in my bed!" I exclaimed.

" Sorry… It's just that I've been getting so many nightmares and I'm afraid to sleep alone. It's so scary…" Italy said, giving me a sad face. Darn, Italy really knows how to make a person pity. I sighed and said " Then why me? Can't you sleep with Romano or Spain or something?"

" I asked Spain and he said I was big enough to sleep by myself. I asked Romano but he ended up strangling me and our hair got tangled, so I called Germany who tried to help us." Italy said. No wonder I heard screaming the night before. I remember that episode.

" What were your nightmares anyway?" I asked Italy.

" Well at first there was no beer or wine, no alcohol at all!" Italy whined. Typical, that is actually good for you. " But then the nightmares get worse. I started to become poor again, my friends leave me… and so did Spain and Romano. Then I wasn't a country anymore…"

I blinked twice. Wow, that's like a terrible nightmare for such a timid country. " Let me guess, the next part was the other countries bullying you for not being a country anymore right?" Italy nodded. I sighed and said " Stay on your side of the bed and don't touch me okay?"

Italy brightened up and got unto the bed. I felt conservative all night but then I was able to sleep. After that, Italy always came to my room to sleep beside me. We just slept okay. Sometimes when I couldn't sleep, I would look at Italy, he seems to have better dreams then. I would smile and would go back to sleep.

Spain was kind to me. He even taught me some ways of the spanish and italians. I now could have the courage to pick a tomato from the garden and eat one. It wasn't as nice as you think but juicy. Once Romano caught me and scolded me like there was no end. Spain managed to stop him from beating me up. Spain told me although he gets along with Italy better, he was closer to Romano. When Italy and Romano both fell under the rule of Austria, Austria gave Romano to Spain. Spain was happy at first but then upset since Romano was very rebellious.

But Spain cared for Romano no matter what and Romano shows his affection in a rough way which Spain took some time to get used to. Before Spain always visited Italy and wanted to swap him, later feeling guilty. Spain was such a nice person to me. He's like my older brother. My older brother Seth just shuts in his room playing video games and chatting with friends.

Romano… hates me. I don't know why but he does. Every time we met he would scowl at me and if we were alone, tease me. I didn't like Romano that much ether. We would usually end up fighting and a silent argument when anyone else is around. Argh, that guy just drives me up the wall.

One day, we were eating dinner all together having, you guessed it, pasta. Romano was just playing his food while we all ate in silence. Then Romano glared at me with anger again. I sighed, I didn't want to fight with him anymore. Why can't we just be friends? If he was a lot nicer, we could get along, could, not would.

" So when are you going back?" Romano asked me. Spain and Italy looked up and looked at me. It was actually the first time Romano actually said something to me without an insult. I was quiet at first then I said " I don't know…"

" Surely you're going to go back sometime. You've already been here for a long time, years even." Romano added. Actually, it's only been two and a half weeks, long ones. But it did seem like years. I've already lost count of the days I've been in Hetalia. " I mean don't you want to go home?"

" I know…" I said slightly louder this time.

" You freaking know this is not your home. You can't treat this like it is your home. Why can't you just get your butt out of here!" Romano exclaimed. I took in a deep breath. I know I can be quick tempered but I don't want to blow it in front of Spain and Italy.

" Stupid girl! If you can, go now! I know you have a home so don't treat this as a second home! We aren't your family, go back to your own!" Romano yelled at me. Spain got up and then tried to calm Romano down but that was when I explode.

" Romano! You think I don't want to go back home!" I said, standing up. I glared at Romano, that's it, I've had it.

" You don't think I actually miss my family?! I really want to go home, to see my family, to go on outings and- and, do all those stuff. But no! Instead, I'm here, trying my best not to be a burden, helping all I can and trying to help everyone! It's been a suffering knowing I'm only here because I have no idea where home is and I have no other choice! Romano, you are actually lucky you are with your family! I have been here all these years wanting to go home but yet I can't!" I cried out.

Something stung on my cheeks. I touched it and looked at my hand, tears. No wonder my eyes seemed swollen. The three tomato lovers stared at me, especially Romano. I sat back down, ignoring that whatever happened and started eating again. Italy patted my back while I tried not to burst into tears.

Romano looked at me, not glaring his time. He still looked angry but it was a different kind, like he was trying to hide something. Spain just started at me. Then they all sat down and started eating in silence as if nothing ever happened. Romano was still playing with his food, except this time, he seems to be thinking hard.

After dinner, I went to the library to finish reading a fantasy book which was really good when I was Romano in the library, looking at maps, frustrated. " Oh come on! How hard is it just to find one little home!" Romano exclaimed. I got curious and started walking towards him. He seemed to be looking of maps in Italy and Europe. I was right in front of his desk when Romano saw me.

Romano looked up at me and glared, Uh oh, he's mad at me. " What are you staring at?" Romano grumbled. " What are you doing?" I asked.

" Trying to find your home. You keep saying you want to go home right? Well I'm trying to find it. The sooner we find it, the sooner you can go home." Romano told me. I blinked. What? Romano's trying help me find my home? I smiled at Romano, who seems to be taken back a little and I said " Thank you."

Romano looked back at the maps and I think I saw him blush. I smiled again and sat next to him and said " You know my home isn't really in Italy…"

…

It's been a week after Romano and I finally became friends, sort of. Romano still glared at me, but in a friendly way. We still aren't near where my house is pinpoint where. But at least Romano found where my country may be. Romano says that ' how in the hetalia did you get here when your home is there?!"

Yup, he found Malaysia. But he has no idea how to get there, or what the country is. So we tried to pinpoint where my home is. I wasn't sure ether because I can't remember my address and we were in a different time period. Once he pinpoint a forest and I hit him on the head for that. He said I was violent enough to be in a rainforest. Yeah right.

Day after day sleeping next to Italy, helping Spain with the garden and ' play fighting' or finding my home with Romano, it soon became WW2.

I was in the living room with Italy watching the news. I wasn't very interested in the news because it never interest me until I heard WW2 came. Germany has now stabilise and was attacking France, who apparently was also Italy's brother. And Germany was succeeding. Italy seemed angry.

" I can't believe Mr Germany is attacking France again! It's like he's got this grudge against big brother!" Italy exclaimed as he crossed his arms and looked at the TV angrily.

" Well of course! He made Germany make cuokuo clocks 24/7. Obviously he would be looking for revenge." I said. Italy still glared at the screen. " Wait, France is also your big brother?"

" Yeah, a distant one. I can't let Germany harm big brother for this!" Italy exclaimed.

" So what would you do?" I asked.

Italy turned around to face me and said " We, are going to make an alliance with Germany!"

Uh oh, not good. " Um Italy? Do you know how badly Germany doesn't want to be your ally? I mean he has already got big work on his hands and I don't think he'll want a weak ally ether." I explained.

" But this way, I can make sure France does get hurt." Italy explained.

" Sound more like you're going against France if you make allies with Germany." I said. " Trust me, I know politics. My GP teacher did this activity in class and I was a minister of a country, acting as one. And it was chaos but I did it and ended up in victory."

" Yeah but if I can stop Germany, France won't get hurt." Italy said.

" But if Germany finds out he'll go to war on you!" I said. Italy now seemed frightened. " But, Germany won't hurt me! I'm his friend!"

" Not yet." I corrected. " Though, it's a good idea to make Germany and ally since he's now powerful."

So after long discussion, we decided to make an alliance with Germany. The German minister was pretty easy to convince. I had to use Italy's strong points (it wasn't easy, I had to lie) and we sort of forced the alliance.

" Thanks Kris! Now we're in an alliance with Germany! How did you do it?" Italy asked.

" Politics are confusing…" I murmured, rubbing my head.

" Ve~ You are so good! Now let's visit Germany!" Italy said excitedly. I have a feeling Italy would be flying off or mailed again.

Germany wasn't pleased to met Italy.

Apparently Germany was receiving the news of Italy becoming Germany's ally when Italy came in and exclaimed " Germany! I pledged my undying support for your cause, We'll be best friends now!"

Italy was sent flying out of the door right after he said that, much further than the last time. Germany didn't sent me flying. Instead he looked at me and said " Oh hello Kristina, long time no see."

" Same to you." I said. I was about to say something else when Germany interrupted " Hold on, is that… oh no!" I looked out of the door, I saw Italy flying towards us. What the… Germany slapped the door in front of me and I heard a loud thump! Ouch, that must have hurt!

" You know, Italy isn't that bad as an ally." I said. Germany looked at me and asked " Did you convince him to make an alliance with me?"

" No, he wanted to. I just helped." I told him. Germany looked at me with annoyance. Maybe I shouldn't have told him that…

Italy went to the window and explained " A bear kicked my ass and sent me back here."

" Get away from me I don't want your help!" Germany said. A bear kicked Italy's ass, ouch. I went to the window and tried to help him get over. Germany beat my hand, making me let go off Italy. Then he threw me over!

" Hey Germany! What was that for!" I exclaimed.

" I didn't want any alliance now go away!" Germany exclaimed.

" Come on Germany." Italy begged. " You can be my friend can't you? We'll be an alliance. I haven't been ruled my somebody since forever."

" You want to be ruled by somebody?" I asked.

" It's not easy doing things on my own." Italy told me then continued " You'll be my strong big brother. You can order me around and I'll disappoint you." Germany turned around to listen, like he was surprised.

" When I'm in destruction you can swoop in and save me. And when you hear the canon I'll be there to march in the chain of command." Italy said.

" Yeah, It's not good to fight alone." I added " You need allies, to help you when you fall and such. People who fight alone almost never succeed. To have someone to be loyal to you, to help you no matter what, to share your sufferings, it's quite nice when you think about it. We'll be your friends till the end!"

" Plus, I can shape Italy up. We'll be great and can easily fight with no problems!" I added just to assure Germany.

Germany was quiet for a second and said " Friends… that sounds… nice." I began to smile. I guess Germany never had any real friend. I don't mind being friends with Germany. He may be serious and loud but he's hard working and has a kind heart.

" Since I never had friends I'll likely treat you two badly. But someone has to take it." Germany said. He relaxed and smiled. Then Germany went out of his house and said " Okay. We'll be an alliance."

" Yeah!" I exclaimed and cheered. " It's nice to have new friends now!"

" Ve~ We'll be the best of friends!" Italy exclaimed. Germany smiled at us, then we looked at the sky and put our arms around each other.

" This could work, friends. Ur… we don't have to kiss do we?" He said nervously. I laughed. " Of course not Germany. We're friends, not in a relationship."

" Unless you want to." Italy added. I hit Italy on the head.

" I thought you were straight!" I exclaimed.

" I am I am!" Italy exclaimed and I laughed. Yup, this could work. Definitely. Wait, was there something in the end? Something about pasta and a desert…

* * *

**I think we know what happened about the pasta and the desert. I'm still laughing about it! So for now, Kristina has met Italy, Germany, Spain and Romano. Trust me, Kristina is going to meet a lot more people. BTW, is anyone excited to met Japan? Just wait, I promise the next chapter will be a good one. ;) (yes! Finally I used the wink! I've always wanted to do that! Sorry I was being dorky there :P) **


	4. Chapter 3: Meet Japan

Now Is anyone excited to see Japan? I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 3: Meet Japan

Italy wasn't the only ally Germany had. And we are going to met him today.

I already know who he is, Japan. Japan is one of the axis powers who the three will be known was one day. But I pretend to be clueless. How in the world am I suppose to explain to them that they are characters in an anime? I wonder how Japan will look like.

Wait… Japan… during WW2 Malaysia fell under the Japanese rule. Maybe Japan knows Malaysia, the character Malaysia! But there isn't a Malaysia character yet. Maybe I shouldn't ask Japan about Malaysia. He'll probably look at me as if I was crazy.

Anyway, we were going to met him today. Germany, in a black suit, brought us to Japan. I don't know how we got there not by plane and fast but we did. We arrived in front of Japan's home. Wow, his hall is huge, much bigger than Germany's or Italy's. Inside Japan's home was of a pale yellow and there was a painting of japanese characters. There was also a pot of blossom flowers. Nice. But Japan wasn't there when we arrived.

" Hello? Japan?" Germany asked. No one. We let ourselves in. I didn't know why Germany had to dress so formally. I wore a long-sleeved red dress shirt with flower prints on it with blue jeans. Italy was also in a suit, and I have no idea where he went now. He should have been with us, maybe he went to explore the place. Maybe I should have worn a dress or something. Oh well.

Then the door opened to reveal a eighteen to nineteen year old japanese guy with longish straight black hair with a fringe, his dark brown eyes scanned around the room nervously which eventually fell on us. He wore a white suit and with string like yellow shoulder pads and yellow outline. He also carried a samurai sword next to his belt.

" Hello Germany, nice to see you here." The guy said as he entered the room. " I see you have brought some people here. Konichiwa, I am Japan. I enjoy feeling the mood and refraining from speaking."

Wow, Riana wasn't kidding when she told me the stereotype about japanese people. The one she told me was japanese guys are sort of hot, Japan wasn't an exception. But he looks very nervous.

" It's true. Okay I brought two people who will be our new allies. Except one of them isn't really a country, she's here to help our new ally." Germany said.

" Do you speak of Italy? Alright, I am in agreement. Although I am curious, He's obviously not the suspicious character over there is he?" Japan asked. I looked at Italy who was flirting with three japanese girls who seem to like him. I rolled eyes and smiled, oh Italy. He's always like this.

" I don't want to believe it ether but, that's him." Germany said.

" And who is this girl here?" Japan asked, sweating nervously, I think he was referring to me. Okay Kristina, just like all other times. I feel myself blush, well I always do that when I met new people. I took in a deep breath and said " I'm Kristina, Italy's friend and apparently assistant. He's not very good when it comes to politics or much of war really but I think I can help him. But he really isn't bad as an ally."

" Oh I see." Japan said. Darn, snap it out Kristina, it's just first people meeting nerves. Darn Raina and her stereotype facts.

Then a guy wearing a suit just like Japan's went up to Italy and exclaimed " Improper!" I guess they didn't like flirting in this country. I glad I finally met an aisan country. I mean I like Italian and surprisingly german food but I need some aisan again.

Then Italy went up to us and said " Hello! Hey who is this?"

Japan was shy again. And then Germany said " This is Japan, the other ally." Italy also stopped talking. Maybe he has heard about Japan. But then Japan started talking nervously and Italy was surprised and started talking to him in his normal cheerful mood. Maybe these two will get along…

…

We were sitting at Japan's real house. Apparently what I thought was Japan's house was actually his government building. We went to his real home which was a traditional japanese house. I liked japanese culture so I felt welcome. But I was mostly silent. Yeah I do that a lot when I first met people. I was able to get along with Italy, Germany, Romano and Spain before because they ether reach out to me or we met in awkward situation.

Japan's different, he's quiet and shy, which makes me feel shy. Anyway, we were sitting around a small table, Japan was signing the document. There was a blanket beneath the table so we all put our legs beneath it to keep warm. Italy found it really comfortable and actually put his whole under the blanket and slept on his belly.

Germany was lying down too, staring at the ceiling. I got to admit I wanted to do it but I just don't want to make it like a home like what Romano yelled at me the other day. Instead I crossed my arms on the table and lay my head down, watching Japan. Why? Because I was bored. Italy's feet was on my crossed legs so it was sort of comfortable in a way.

When Japan finished signing, Japan put an orange on Italy's head. The orange just stood there. There was a white cat sitting next to Italy. Aww, I like cats, almost as much as dogs.

" I have signed the paperwork but he appears to be sleeping." Japan said.

" Yeah that is kind of his thing." Germany said. So it's official, Japan, Germany and Italy are allies. Plus me if you count me as Italy's help. For some reason, ever since I started living with him he's always asking me for help. Well, I could repay him for letting me stay in his house.

Then Japan was sort of staring at me, making me feel a little uncomfortable. Then the white cat started walking towards me. I stroked it's head and it purred. It lay down next to me while I keep patting it.

" Kristina." Japan said. I looked up at him.

" Are you a chinese?" Japan asked again.

" Yeah, how did you know?" I asked Japan. Germany was now eyeing me suspiciously. Huh? What's going on?

" I lived with China once, he's my older brother. So I know how people from his country look like." Japan explained. The cat purred again. Wow, the cat really likes me. Well, my ancestors are from China.

" I see." I said as I put the cat on my lap and stroke it again.

" I hope you are no offended Ms Kristina…" Japan started.

" Kris, just call me Kris." I said, telling everyone except Italy who was asleep and knows my nickname.

" Okay, Kris, I hope you are not offended but I suspect you are a spy." Japan said. I looked at Japan with surprise. What?! I'm not a spy.

" I knew there was something about you I didn't like. You do look a lot like a chinese. Are you working for China?" Germany said. " Your home could have been anywhere."

" No! I'm not working for China. I haven't even met him. Yes I am a chinese but that doesn't mean I stay in his country. There are a lot of chinese immigrants so there are now many chinese in certain aisan and european countries." I explained.

" That's true. I'm sorry. I just wanted to make sure." Japan said.

" Well, you don't look like the type China would send anyway." Germany said. I looked at Japan then Germany. The white cat meowed, begging for me to pay with it.

" Why are you guys so tensed when you asked if I worked for China?" I asked the two.

" Kristina, do you remember my enemy France?" Germany said. I nodded.

" Well he is in a group which we call the Allies. It consist of five countries who are in alliance and our enemy. They are Brittan, France,America, Russia and China. They are all very powerful so that's why we were worried you might be China's spy." Germany explained.

" Well, I hope I won't met them soon." I said, while playing with the white cat who was now nibbling my finger.

" Unfortunately, I think you will met them soon since we are in war." Japan said.

" Right, I keep forgetting that." I said as I looked at the cat. The cat was just soooo cute! I hope I can use swords or guns easily because I would probably need to fight.

…

Germany needs boats, Japan didn't get the point.

We were at a meeting when Germany asked Japan " Now Japan, Do you think you can make U-boats using those blueprints we have the other day?"

U-boats? What are u-boats. I struggled to remember the last time I learnt of world war then I remember U-boats were another word for submarines.

" Well, I think your design is much to big to in my home. But please, do not worry." Japan said. Then he took something out of his pocket and put it in his hands. It looked like a small ship. I think that's a model of a U-boat. " We succeeded in miniaturising it by using technology."

Miniaturising a ship?! Wow, that couldn't have been easy. It looks like a toy. I don't think Japan gets the idea Germany wants because Germany had to exclaimed " Wha! No way!" I wonder how Japan did it, maybe he can miniaturise the Allies…

" We have twelve random colour assortment and we shall release a new addition colours to match each season. A popular voice actress will advertise it for us too." Japan said. " Cool!" Germany exclaimed. I looked at it with boredom. I don't like vehicle toys.

And then, he put the U-boat aside and did some modifications to it. Suddenly, and I have no idea how, it became a huge gigantic robot! Wow! It's as tall as a building. We actually had to go outside for that. " And that it's ultimate final form." Japan concluded.

" This is wonder Japan!" Germany exclaimed. Wow!

" Japan, you made an ultimate distractible robot! Awesome! But just to remind you Japan this is war, not toy advertising and selling." I told Japan.

" Oh… well at least we can use the ultimate form." Japan said.

" How do you operate the ultimate form?" I asked.

" Um… I haven't figured that out yet…" Japan said. Well, now the U-boat toy is sort of useless unless we figure out how to use the U-boat ultimate form to attack the Allies.

…

Anyway, after a day's work, we decided to stay at Japan's house for the night. Cool, I've always wanted to stay in such a house. Japan and Italy were already outside having a bath in a sauna. Apparently Italy wants to be shrunken so I guess Italy would have that chance. I don't think Japan can shrink Italy, or will. Otherwise, I'll be carrying Italy in my pocket all the way back home. I don't want to take care of a shrunken Italy.

I was very bored so I decided to draw anime of a cat. I've been trying to master anime for a long time but it wasn't so easy. I try to make a cartoon anime cat but it just turned out wrong. " Argh! Why can't I draw anime right!" I exclaimed and threw my pencil down. The white cat found interest in it and started playing with it. I looked at the cat and smiled. " You are so cute you know that little white cat."

" It's name is Snow." a voice suddenly interrupted the silent room. My face suddenly turned red and I got a shock. I looked at the doorway and found Japan, wearing a kimono. He looks so different without his suit.

" How long have you been here?" I asked.

" Ever since you put out your frustration on anime." Japan said.

" Oh… so the cat's name is Snow." I said as I pat the cat. the cat stopped bitting my pencil and purred at my touch. I took the pencil, it was bitten all over with little cat bites. I sighed, I would need a new one soon.

" Yes. It's a very nice cat. I also keep another cat, it is black and white. I named him Japaneko. I also keep a dog named Pochi." Japan said sitting next to me on his knees.

" Japaneko?" I asked.

" Yes, I named the cat that because he sort of looks like me." Japan said. " So what were you trying to draw?"

" I was trying to draw an anime cat but I can't seem to do it. Every time I draw anime it just doesn't turn out right." I said, trying to find something Snow can play with since Snow was begging for a toy now.

" May I see?" Japan asked. I passed him my sketchbook and he looked at my drawing of a half anime, half american cartoon cat.

" Well, it's not bad, but you need to draw lightly when you make the marking otherwise it does not look nice." Japan explained. Afterward, Japan taught me how to draw an anime cat and learnt more about art. Huh, first I get an art lesson from Italy and now Japan. Cool. Japan said he can offer me lesson on how t draw anime. Great! I hate learning how to draw from books anyway.

* * *

**Cool right? This is the part where Kristina's feelings start to spark, but for who? Let's see, The next chapter will be fun. It was also super long so I had to divide it into two chapters. I hope you like it! :)**


	5. Chapter 4: SOS! SOS! part 1

I hope you guys like this chapter! Who's ready to me the allies?

* * *

Chapter 4: SOS! SOS! Part 1!

The light blue wave lapped onto the sand and slowly drew back like flapping a towel. The sand was like a sandpaper, only when you dig your hands into it, it feels like a really soft blanket. The sky was of an even lighter blue, with long white cotton strings. There was a beautiful tropical forest behind me. I watched as Italy played in the waves. Germany was finishing the message.

It would have been a nice vacation if we weren't stranded on an unknown island.

Apparently, Germany wanted to test out the new U-boats. So when we went out to see, we were attacked by some of England's boats. The bad thing was England has a very strong navy so we ended up being shipwrecked on an island of nowhere.

" Hey Germany! Kristina! I found a crab!" Italy yelled, holding up a crab by it's body. The little red crab was squirming around, trying to escape.

" Yeah, like that will feed us. Just make sure the crab doesn't pinch you." I said and became drawing the sand with my finger. I'm probably making a new drawing every five minutes.

" And try not to drown the waves!" Germany yelled. Then I heard Italy yell out. Italy was waving his hand around, the crab was hanging unto his hand. I warned him.

Japan came back, with his jacket suit hanging from his shoulders, wearing a singlet with his suit pants. In his arms were various fruits.

" Wow, that's a lot of fruits you got there Japan." I said.

" Yes, there are many abundant fruits on the island. They will sustain us for awhile." Japan said, looking at his pile of fruits.

Then we heard Italy shout " Hey guys! Let's play Marco Polo! I'll be Marco and you'll call out polo while I try to catch you!"

" Okay." Germany said but the two never bothered to move.

" Wait Italy, I'm coming!" I exclaimed and stood up. Then I said to the two " Aren't you coming?"

" Don't feel like swimming." Germany said.

" Agreed, the currents may pull you away." Japan added.

" Then how will you play?" I asked.

" Italy assumes we are in the water and his eyes are closed, so he won't know." Germany said. That was sort of mean, but I shrugged and ran toward the sea bed. I plunged into the water. Well, at least this sea doesn't taste of pee like the last time I went into a sea. I was wearing a yellow t-shirt with my now very torn jeans which has turned into shorts. Italy was wearing his light blue button down shirt unbuttoned and red shorts. He closed his eyes and said " Marco!"

" Polo." Germany and Japan said dully on the beach. Italy swim in a random direction. I sighed, they were right.

" Marco!" Italy yelled again.

" Polo!" We all shouted his time, me more enthusiastically. Then Italy must have heard me and swam towards me. Uh oh. I quickly swam away.

" Marco!" Italy exclaimed.

" Polo!" We shouted/said. Italy really knows where I am because he keeps swimming towards me. I screamed and swam away quickly. I was a fast swimmer and apparently, so was Italy.

" Marco!" Italy exclaimed but stopped swimming.

" Polo!" I half screamed. I was having too much fun. Germany and Japan have stopped ' playing'. I made a quick turn, but it wasn't quick enough.

" Marco!" Italy yelled. He was a few metres in front of me when I was turning around.

" Pol-ooooooooo!" I screamed as Italy grabbed me by the waist. He opened one eye and said " Caught you!"

It was a really awkward position, I became really uncomfortable so I quickly screamed " My turn!" Italy let go of me and I closed my eyes. Then I shouted " Marco!"

" Polo!" I heard from my left. I started to swim to my left, but not fast because I wasn't sure where to go. Then I shouted " Marco!"

" Polo!" I heard from my right this time. I swam to my right faster than before.

" Marco!" I yelled for the third time.

" Polo!" Italy yelled more clearly. Great, it's my left this time. I wonder if I'm swimming at the right direction. It went on like this for I don't know… ten minutes. Darn, I stink at being Marco, I wanna be Polo again.

Soon when I yelled tired " Marco!"

" Polo!" Italy yelled. It came in front of me this time. And it sounds really near. I darted forward and wrapped my hands around somebody in front of me. Then I opened my eyes and looked up. Yup, it's Italy. He was smiling down at me. For some reason, this awkward position made me blush and stand up.

" That was a good game. I'm so tired." I said.

" But we only just started!" Italy exclaimed. Sometimes I wonder who's the older one, Italy or me. Well, I act as if I'm seventeen even though I'm fourteen. " Why not make sandcastles or something?"

" Ve~ I'll make pasta!" Italy exclaimed as he ran back to shore. Pasta, really? How can you make pasta out of sand. I trudged back unto the shore, the sand sand slightly under me. I was soaked, but with the warm sun, it felt nice. I walked towards Germany and Japan. Germany scribbled something on the sand. I sat between Germany and Japan and asked " So what's up?"

" We are talking about the Alliances so we can find a way to break them up. This way, it would be easier to defeat them." Germany explained. I looked at the drawing. It was a cartoon drawing of five guys.

The first one had really thick eyebrows and layered hair. That one looks serious. There were a lot of arrows coming from this guy to the other guys. Another had shoulder length hair and seemed to wink at us. Another was like the first guy minus the think eyebrows and plus some glasses. Seems like the guy is enthusiastic. Then there is another guy who's hair is darker(or in this case more dug out) than anyone else and had a ponytail. The last one had a scarf covering his nose and mouth.

" So these are the five." I asked.

" Sort of. Anyway, let me explain. There are a lot of problems with this group, mainly around Britain." Germany said, pointing his stick which he used to draw at the cartoon guy with the thick eyebrows. " France and Britain can't stand each other, they are always fighting." Germany used his stick to point from Britain to the man with shoulder length hair. Then he wrote ' can't stand each other' on the arrow between them.

" China is in a opium war with Britain." Germany said pointing from Britain to the guy with a ponytail. Then he wrote next to the arrow between them ' Opium war'

" Russia wants China so he may be against Britain." Germany said pointing from the guy with the scarf then to China and then Britain. He wrote next to the arrow between Russia and China ' wants to conquer' and between Britain and Russia ' might fight'

" America thinks Britain's a pest." Germany said pointing from the guy with glasses to Britain and wrote beside the arrow between them ' annoyance'. " But they are brothers."

" Then Britain finally doesn't like Russia." Germany said drawing another arrow between Britain and Russia and wrote ' doesn't like'

" I think what would happen is that if they spilt up, Russia, France and America would be against Britain but America may side with Britain. China would be neutral since both sides want him under their rule." I summarised.

" How do a girl like you know politics?" Japan asked.

I hung my head and said " Global Perspectives, Politics are so confusing."

" Well, if they do split up, will their attention draw away from us?" Japan asked.

" It may be so." Germany said " So I was thinking-"

" Hey Germany! Japan! Kristina! Check this out!" Italy suddenly yelled. We looked at Italy and… this amazing huge sand sculpture of pasta and a fork in mid air. My lower jaw dropped.

" How in the world did you do that?!" I exclaimed.

" Well, he is an artist." Germany said.

" He really miss eating pasta…" I said fading off.

…

The multicoloured flower crackled like chinese firecrackers in front of us, except it was soft, like a constant beat. A interesting beat. We all gazed at it, on our logs. Italy slept on the sand, not minding if sand got unto his clothes and hair, with his coat over him. That guy could sleep no matter what.

Serious faces stared at the fire. Near complete silence. There wasn't much to talk about. Italy somehow managed to bring packets of marshmallows so now there are three sticks (four if you count the one I'm going to roast for Italy) with a marshmallow at the end of the stick near the fire. Mine was barely roasted at all, but so was Germany's and Japan's.

" Hey Germany." Japan said.

" Yes?" Germany said.

" Earlier, Italy, Kristina and I were thinking of a name for the group. For the three, I mean four of us." Japan said. " How about 'Suujiku'?"

" What does that mean?" I asked.

" Axis powers in Japanese." Japan explained.

" Axis powers, that sounds good." Germany said. " In German it would be called… Ein Achse."

Italy somehow heard our conversation and woke up to say " In italian, it would be 'Ein Asse.'"

Then the three looked at me. I didn't get why they were looking at me. Then I got it. " Sorry guys, I'm not strong in any other language except english."

" But you are a chinese, you would be fluent in Chinese." Japan said.

" I lived in an english environment for awhile and I never picked up the chinese language well sadly. So I only know very basic chinese. Just to think I have to take up four languages in school." I said.

" So it's official, Axis Powers." Germany said, I nodded. Then I yawned.

" I'm gonna sleep, it's been a long day." I said.

" Okay, I'll wake you up for your shift." Germany said.

" What shift? It's not like there will be any animals attacking us on a beach." I said.

" If a sign of help comes by, one of us can spot it and try to get it's attention. Help may also come at night." Germany explained. I nodded. Then I got off my log, lay on the sand and sleep. The night was cold so I had to wrap my arms around me as I slept. at least I felt comfortable on the sand. Then, I felt something drape over me. I didn't know what it was but I accepted it. I soon drifted off to sleep.

Germany was right, we need to take shifts. Because what attack us that night wasn't an animal, it was humans. Countries which we are to call our enemies.

…

" HAHAHA! Hey you four! Listen to my totally awesome hero voice!" An enthusiastic voice suddenly exclaimed. I woke up immediately. Looks like I wasn't in a deep sleep, though I'm usually am. Japan's coat slipped off me as I stood up. Oh, so Japan was the one who put his coat over me, I think.

I looked up like the other three axis powers. There were five guys standing on the cliff. There was one tall guy who looks like he's 22 in the middle who looks like the leader. He has blond hair and glasses, very american as I can see. He wore a brown bomber jacket and brown pants. Beside him was a brittish guy who looks like he's 24. He had very thick eyebrows ( I think as thick as my physics teacher's. He has really bushy eyebrows) and blond hair like the american guy. He wore pale green army clothes.

On the other side of the American, a guy about 25 years old who looks french stood next to him. He had shoulder length very blond hair and blue eyes. The moment I saw him I taught of my friend Alyan, wow, this is the type of guy she'll go for. He wore a blue coat and pants.

On the very left was a chinese guy, about 35 years of age, has a long ponytail which is even longer than my hair and his dark eyes stared down at the four of us. He wore a green cong sam shirt and white pants. He held a wok, who would carry a wok around?!

The last guy on the very right had white hair and pale skin. His eyes were kind but yet supernatural. He wore a grey scarf with a grey coat and long pants. I knew who they were. America, Brittan, France, China and Russia respectively. Something tells me that they aren't here for a party.

" They're here, get ready to attack." Germany said standing up and removing his coat. He pulled out his shotgun. Japan stood up and said " Agreed." Japan drew his samurai sword. Italy screamed and ran away, but not far. I stood up quickly and put my fists in front of my hands, what? I had no other weapon. Italy was just waving his white flag around. Seriously? After all the times I told him to bring a weapon?

" China! I choose you!" America shouted. China jumped off the cliff and down to the beach. Wow, how did he do that without getting hurt? It's like a ten metre drop! Germany got ready, Japan threw out his samurai sword, Italy just waved his flag faster. I took in a deep breath. Then China ran toward Germany. Germany did have a chance to shoot, he kept dodging China. China hit him with the wok and apparently his utensil he carried too. Germany fell down unconscious.

Then China ran toward Japan who wasn't very far away. Japan attacked, but he wasn't as successful. Japan got hit by the wok on the head and fell unconscious too, more quickly than before. Then China glared at Italy. Italy was holding a white flag on a stick and was waving it rapidly when China looked at him. Italy cried out for help. China made a move.

I quickly move in front of Italy, put my fists in front of my chest and said " You want him? You have to get through me."

" Get away Aru, let me… wait… you're chinese." China said relaxing his position, looking at me in shock. Then he tensed again and said " Traitor, why are you working for them?"

" I would ask why are you attacking them!" I said.

" Hey China! What's taking so long?" America exclaimed from the cliff. China tightened his grip around his wok handle and swung it. I ducked and stood again. We went on like this a few times before I ducked again and went behind him.

" Huh?! Where did she go?!" China exclaimed. He held the wok right next to his head. I have an idea. I grabbed his hand which held the wok and exclaimed " Peek a boo!". Before China had the chance to look behind, I hit him with his own wok. He fell unto the floor unconscious.

Italy looked at China who fell unto the ground then at me. " Wow! You are so strong! I'm glad to have such a strong pretty friend~" Italy praised.

" WoooHoo! I did it. I did it! I did it!" I exclaimed than sang. But then suddenly someone wrapped his arm around me and Italy coward in fear. A pickaxe came into view. Uh oh. I spoked too soon. I looked at my attacker, it was Russia. He just smiled at me. But it was a nice yet creepy smile, I didn't dare to struggle, I was too scared.

" Alright! We got them all! I never expect someone would beat China down but at least we did it!" America said as he approached the camp with France and Brittan. They were standing in a semi circle. France went up to China who started to wake up.

" Uh… I never expected that. Did we win?" China asked.

" Oui! But you got beaten down by a girl!" France said, helping China stand up.

" Not just a girl, a girl from my own country!" China exclaimed. They all looked at me. Italy just seems to afraid and was waving his flag non-stop. Come on Italy… attack. Oh forget it. I know he won't.

" What is a chinese girl doing with the trio?" Brittan asked, looking at the unconscious axis and Italy who was still scared stiff.

" I don't know how she got involved in this. She doesn't seem to be a country." China said.

" Maybe she's just a human ja?" Russia suggested.

" So what's your name chic?" America said. Chic? Seriously?

" It's Kristina, and I'm not really from China. My ancestors were from China but I live in a different country." I explained, my neck inching away from the pickaxe.

" You mean like Germany, Japan or Italy?" Brittan asked.

" Nether of those countries." I said.

" So are you yourself a country?" America asked.

" No, I'm just a plain ordinary human." I said. " Who somehow couldn't age the past few decades."

" She's a country." France concluded.

" I'm not! I just somehow managed to live a long time." I said.

" So what do we do with her?" Russia asked.

" She can come home with me~" France said, giving me a wink. I looked at him in disgust. Urgh! No way am I going home with a pervert.

" Italy! Help!" I exclaimed with all my might. The five looked at Italy and Italy exclaimed, waving his flag rapidly " Please don't hurt me or Kris! Please don't hurt us! We surrender! We surrender!"

I mentally slapped myself. Looks like our lessons haven't work. " Italy! What did I say about trying before giving up!"

" Okay that's enough." America said.

" Please don't hurt us! I don't wanna get hurt. See? White flag! White flag! White flag!" Italy exclaimed. Suddenly, a sudden rumble came. We all tried to balance ourselves. Russia didn't move at all. Darn, I thought the earthquake would shake him off me. Everyone did come to their senses and looked at the sea to see what was going on. Japan and Germany woke up and did the same.

The waves got bigger and bigger, higher and higher. Then suddenly, a huge column of water rose up, I mean like huge! I stared in awe as the water started to disappear and form a huge shadow. Then suddenly, music started to play in the background and a light from the sky shown down on the figure.

It was a huge man, 50 times our size. He has straight hair like Italy's except it brown and his eyes were closed. He wore a roman armour with a blood red cape. I could only see him until his knees. We all stared in awe as he sang.

He started singing about who would be who like bankers will be Italian or police men would be german. Basically how hell would be like. I just stared at the huge man. Who in the world is he? Then when he finished. Suddenly clapping came from no where as he and the light disappeared. We were all starting at the dark horizon for awhile.

Then I heard Italy said " Grandpa Rome." and smile. He had stopped waving his white flag.

" Grandpa Rome?" I asked. " That was him?"

" Ve~" Italy said. We were all silent for awhile then America gave out a fake laugh.

" Ha ha ha!" Then America stopped and said in a panicked voice " Run away!"

Russia let go of me and all the allies ran away in fear. Screaming. We were silent again and then Japan said " What the hell was that."

" I have no idea…" Germany said.

" Grandpa Rome…" Italy said sleepily and lay down again. I yawned and did the same. I was tired after all of that. Then, I fell asleep.

…

It wasn't long before I woke up again hearing " HAHAHA! Yes we were interrupted by a dude singing in a chic voice but we are not going to fail this time!" I woke up again, with Japan's coat slipping off me again. Germany and Japan were already drawing out their weapons. Italy looked happily confused. How long was I asleep this time?

" China! I choose you!" America shouted. China jumped down again and we were all prepared. I beat him down once, I can do it again. China jumped near Germany and soon, Germany and Japan were unconscious again.

Then China glared at Italy. Italy waved his flag even faster. China tried to make a move but I got between again " Come, if you dare."

China wasn't going to question this time. He then tried to attack me, with me dodging every time. I managed to get behind him and hit him with his own wok again.

" Yay Kris! We got China!" Italy exclaimed, I was about to cheer too when guess who caught me again. Yes, Russia with the same pickaxe. Great, captured again.

The allies came close to us while Italy begged again but less desperate than before. Then, the allies gasped at look at the horizon, Japan and Germany woke up and did the same. I did too. then I heard a strum of a guitar. Then suddenly, a light shone upon the same Grandpa Rome, who was now on a freshly painted blue canoe. He was sitting down playing a guitar and there were several roman women surrounding him. Wow, I guess Rome likes luxury.

The Rome started sung again while we all stared in awe again. This time he sang how heaven would be. British as police men and french as chiefs and so on. Then the light went off with Rome and his women disappearing and suddenly clapping from nowhere.

We were all staring for awhile and then Italy said " Grandpa Rome…"

Then we were all silent again and America yelled again " More running away!" Russia released me again and the allies ran off again. Screaming.

" Guys, can I stay awake this time, just in case they attack again." I said.

" Okay, but I don't think they'll be coming back soon." Germany said.

" What do you think Roman Empire was trying to tell us?" Japan said.

" I'm wondering how Roman Empire got here in the first place, and so huge." Germany said.

" Didn't you hear what he sang? He said how the world should be like! How it would be heaven on earth or hell on earth! I want the heaven decision! Where everyone is working together to create a good life." Italy said as he lay on the sand again.

" I think I get what you are trying to say Italy. Maybe… we all should try to get along, with everyone. I wonder why are we fighting anyway. I mean, we can actually create a nice place if we ignore our differences." I said. We were all silent.

" You can take my shift, I'm sleeping." Germany said as he lay on his log and slept.

The night became silent again. Now it was only me and Japan who were awake ad keeping the fire warm. Then I picked up Japan's coat and said " Thanks for the coat, here, you need it."

" Keep it for now. I saw how cold you were. It seems like you are not used to the cold." Japan said. I blinked and then said " Thanks…"

We were staring at the fire for awhile and then Japan said " Maybe Italy's right."

" About what?" I asked.

" The heaven and hell message. Maybe he could be trying to tell us how to get along. How the world would be a nicer place if everyone get along." Japan said.

" Yeah… in my country, it doesn't matter if what race you are, you are who you are and they accept you. But of course we argue sometimes but we always somehow get to keep it together." I said. " I wonder why the world can't do the same."

Then we were quiet for awhile and then Japan asked me, looking at me " What is your country, it sounds like a nice one." I looked at him, he looks sort of cute I guess. Shoot, stupid Kristina, single for life remember? I blushed and then looked at the fire again and said " Malaysia. It is a nice multi-national country."

" Oh, Malaysia…" Japan said as he looked at the fire. I looked at Japan, my shyness faded as I saw Japan's guilty face.

" What's wrong Japan?" I asked.

Japan jumped a little and looked at me. I swear I saw him blush a little. " Oh! Um… nothing…" We didn't talk for the rest of the night. I wonder what Japan was thinking. I know Japan, in the real world, oppressed Malaysia and Singapore in world war two. Well it is now world war two… what is Japan keeping from me? This there really a character name Malaysia? I have no idea.

…

This is was how it went on a few night. First night after the attack, we were talking about smores. It's been sometime since the Allies attack but I know they will come back soon. But for now, I just want to relax. The next night was even weirder. It was the time I finally met Austria.

We were sitting by the campfire roasting our marshmallows as usual and then Japan said " It occurs to me. I wonder how Mr Austria is doing. Right now."

" Mr Austria?" I asked. " Who's he?"

" Austria's an ally of mine and is like family to me. But he can be a bit of an annoyance sometimes. Pretty good with classical music." Germany told me.

" Ask him Japan, he's been over there this whole time." Italy sat up and pointed down the beach. We immediately looked. There was a grand piano right at the shore but still in the shallow water and behind it was a 27 year old guy, slightly taller than Japan. He has straight black hair and deep blue eyes. He wore black glasses and a suit.

Anyway, he was really close to us but Germany shouted " How did I not see him?!" How did I not see him more likely. So that was the background music. The classical piece came to an end and then he looked at us.

" Good Evening everyone. How is your evening." The man said.

" What in the world are you doing here?!" Germany exclaimed " How did you get here?!"

" I was thinking more of how did the piano get here." Japan said.

" So… who's he?" I asked.

" That's Mr Austria! Remember! I told you about him!" Italy said. " And Germany just mentioned it." I thought hard… Austria. Oh! He used to be Italy's boss, the prim and proper one. How can I forget.

" I came by to visit and I couldn't leave without my piano." Austria said " So I came here by boat and here I am."

" You came here by boat?!" I exclaimed.

" Yes, now may I know who are you." Austria said.

" Oh… I'm Kristina." I said.

" Kristina… I don't think there is such a country. I was asking for your country name, not your real name. We hardly say our real names, only to fellow countries and dearly loved ones." Austria said.

" Oh, I'm not a country." I said.

" Then what are you doing here with these countries?" Austria said, not bothering to stand up.

" I got stranded here, like everyone else." I said.

" Well Mr Austria. We would love to chat but you mentioned that you came here by a boat. As Kristina said we are stranded here so can you please help us back home." Japan said. Austria was quiet for awhile and then said " No."

" Why not?! If you came to visit us then rescue us! How did you find out where we were anyway?!" Germany exclaimed.

" Well first of you are being rude unlike those gentleman and lady there. Second I do not want to stay in this dirty water anymore but I can't move the piano. Lastly, it's nice at home now that you are not yelling at me. So I think I'll let you stay a little longer." Austria explained.

Then Austria clicked his fingers and a huge grand boat appeared in front of us. It rushed in like a steam engine, and splashed waves of seawater at us, drenching everyone except Austria. Then he said " Well it is nice to met you Ms Kristina but I need to leave now." Then ropes were dropped down and pulled the piano along with Austria unto the boat. The four of us were speechless as the boat quickly zoomed away, drenching the four of us again.

Then after three seconds, when the boat was nearly gone, Germany exclaimed " Hey! Come back!"

" Austria! Please come back!" I yelled.

" I think he's long gone now." Japan said as he stared out to the distance. We were all silent then I felt a sudden weight on my shoulders. I looked behind me, it was Italy, wrapping his arm over my shoulder and another on Germany. He brought us closer to him and said " Well I like it here and I think we can can stay here a little longer!"

I heard Germany sigh and groaned. I just kept quiet. This is going to be a long night. So for the next few nights after that, it was just smores and silent nights by the fire.

* * *

Don't be sad! Part 2 is coming soon


	6. Chapter 5: SOS! SOS! Part 2!

Hey people! I'm back! Here's part 2 of SOS! SOS! I hope you like this chapter! :) This is my favourite so far.

* * *

Chapter 5: SOS! SOS! Part 2!

Tonight, I didn't sleep. I was too lazy and I didn't feel tired. Plus I took a nap earlier which I don't normally do. The suddenly, Germany and Japan sensed something and the Germany stood up. " It seems they're here." His coat fell off him

" I agree." Japan said standing up.

" Not this again." I groaned and I put Japan's coat off me and stood up.

" Say what?" Italy asked as he woke up.

" Italy, get up, time to teach you have things are done." I told him.

Then we saw the allies again spread out evenly along the cliff. " The goddamn Allies."

" Will they ever quit? Seriously." I said as I put by fists in front of my chest. Germany pulled out his gun and Japan drew his sword. Italy took out his flag again. I sighed. Italy's pulling out the flag again.

I picked up a long stick from the ground and said " Japan can I borrow that sword for awhile?" Japan looked at me confused and pulled his sword completely out of his scabbard. I took his sword and quickly sharpened one end of the stick. I passed the sword back to Japan, walked toward Italy and took his Flag. Then I broke his flag and gave him the newly made spear.

" Use this, it will help you defend yourself from the Allies better." I said. Italy just looked at me confused and nodded.

I faced the allies again and heard America shout " Ha Ha Ha! Listen to me and my totally awesome voice guys! China! I choose you!"

I guess you know what happened next. Germany and Japan were knocked out by the wok again and then Italy tried to wave his broken flag. I then shook him and said " Don't do that. Point the pointy end at him and try to hit him!" I told him. " Watch how I do it."

Then as usual I knocked China out then short cheering. I wasn't even thinking about cheering before I got caught by Russia again. I really should think on where I stand.

" Italy! Use the spear! Use the spear." I exclaimed as Russia drew the pickaxe nearer to my neck. Italy was standing there helplessly as the allies came closer. He didn't shout this time but was stammering in fear.

Then Italy did something unexpected. He yelled " EEEEEEE!" And ran toward America. He tried to hit America on the head but the America grabbed the spear. He then said " Woah dude! Calm down, that hurt!" Then he pulled out the weapon from Italy's hands and broke it into two using a rock.

Italy became cowardly again and said " Please don't hurt me! I swear I won't hit you again! I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

I sighed and said " Well, at least that was an improvement." I said. Then suddenly, a cool breeze passed through and Italy stopped begging. I realised someone was missing from the allies. I looked at the ocean where everyone, including Japan and Germany, was staring. I saw Britain, He was standing next to a victorian chair in the shallow part of the ocean. He had this weird creepy look, but not like Russia's. But it was still scary.

Britain was chuckling in a deep weird tone. The chair had a blue aura around it, creating the creepy effect. He was smiling, the chair was tapped together. Something tells me this is going to be very different than the times before.

" That's Bubsy's Chair." France said.

" I don't know what that means." America said. We were all just staring at Britain and the chair.

" It's a chair that's been cursed." China explained " I heard a guy named Bubsy killed someone for sitting in that chair and was arrested for murder. Then Bubsy cursed the chair so if anyone sat on it, they will suffer a painful death."

" I heard about sixty people died because of that chair." Japan murmured.

" But it doesn't make sense, like why would Britain put such a chair here." I said.

" Correct China." Britain said in a serious voice " Does anyone here have the courage to sit down on this accursed chair?"

I remember this episode. And I know how to stop Britain's crazy plan. Besides, who wants to sit in that stupid chair. He might try to force us to sit on the chair if we don't soon. I looked up at Russia and said " Psst! Russia."

Russia, who was way taller than me, looked down at me.

" I think you can sit on that chair. Looks nice to sit on." I said. Russia nodded and then said to China " China, take Kristina." then he pushed me to China. I immediately fell on China who fell himself. We fell unto soft sand. Darn, why am I always falling. I quickly stood up from my freedom before Chine quickly wrapped his arms around me. Darn, I tried to struggle out his time, but his grip was firm. " Don't move Aru… I need to ask you things."

" What?" I whispered.

" Like who in the world are you. Where did you come from? There's a whole lot of mystery around you." China said. I didn't answer, because Russia sat on the chair.

" Ah… comfy. You were right Kristina." Russia said right before Britain freaked out and screamed " Ahhhh! What the hell are you doing?! It's not suppose to be you! Get out of the chair right now!" Too late. Red rays came out of the chairs cracks and the chair burst into pieces. I smiled, I knew it.

" Oh come on! That was my ultimate weapon!" Britain said. But all of us were looking at Russia in shock. He didn't even fall when the chair broke into pieces. I couldn't help it but scream out loud.

" Run away!" America screamed again and all the allies ran away from Russia. Russia looks confused, but he shrugged and followed his fellow allies. Then, the night was silent again.

" Russia's creepiness is confimed…" Germany said.

" I knew that would happen." I murmured to myself.

…

We've been here about two weeks now according to Japan who has been recording down the dates. My clothes still managed to stay intact thankfully but my yellow t-shirt has now become a yellow singlet. I felt very conservative but at least it looks appropriate. I wish we could go back to Italy's home soon, I wonder how Spain and Romano are doing?

As usual, we sat by the night fire, roasting out marshmallows and listening to the crackling of the fire. Our smores making was getting better and better thankfully. It was getting really delicious. But the sad thing is we were running out of marshmallows, too bad.

This was the last night the allies attacked, the last night we'll spend here.

We were just sitting around the campfire, and Italy sleeping when suddenly Italy woke up and exclaimed " Hey! We should do that thing!"

We all looked at him and Germany said confused " That thing?"

" Which is what?" Japan asked.

" You know, what we always do at Christmas!" Italy said.

" Christmas? Is it really that time of the year already?" I asked.

" It appears to be so." Japan said, doing his calculations.

" Well which thing Italy? We do a lot of things during Christmas." I told Italy.

" The Christmas tree of course! It wouldn't be Christmas without a christmas tree!" Italy said.

" But how are we going to do that with out a Christmas tree?" Germany asked.

" We can always make one. I can easily make one out of sticks and all that." I said.

" Come on! Let's make some Christmas trees!" Italy yelled and stood up. I stood up too and said " Are you guys going to do it? Or are you going to sit out as usual?"

Germany and Japan looked at each other and then Japan said " Well, there is no harm in doing so."

" Might be good for a change, to do something instead of staring at the fire. It was getting boring anyway." Germany said. The both stood up and helped us find sticks for our christmas tree.

After a while, and a bit of mine and Italy's artistic abilities, we were able to make four small christmas trees. I decorated the trees with seaweed and seashells. I even managed to find four cutout paper starfish for the tree. It looked weird in a way but it still looks nice. It looks more of a teepee with seaweed with seashells tied to it and a little star paper hanging on a string. Well, it was better than nothing.

" This thing! Aren't they pretty?" Italy said. Well, it did look like christmas trees after a while.

" Are you certain that is what they should look like?" Germany said uncertain.

" Yup! Positive!" Italy said.

" The your christmas trees must be really different from mine." I said. Then Japan stood up and said " Interesting, I made something similar to that as well."

Japan, as we were building, wanted to try and build his version of a christmas tree. He didn't know what a christmas tree was since he has never celebrated christmas. It was a cross with a star thing hanging from the top.

" Well, you got the 'christ' in christmas tree right." I said.

" Are you a christian." Germany asked.

" Yeah, a catholic to be specific." I said.

" A chinese fourteen year old catholic pretty girl who comes not from China. Wow, what and interesting combination!" Italy said. I blushed. Italy has been calling me pretty a lot more times than usual. I guess he likes me as a friend and me being a girl Italy naturally can say I'm pretty. Well I'm not that pretty, only a little. That is only without my glasses and my hair let down which is what I usually do.

" That's a good tree Japan but mine's better." Italy said.

" Well he did try his best." I said.

" Kay! Now we start to hold hands and sing!" Italy said.

" You do that in Europe? Because I don't remember that part of Christmas." I said.

" I will not do something that girly." Germany protested.

" What you mean girly! I'm gonna do it!" Italy said as he waved his hands around.

" I don't mind since I'm a girl" I said. Then Germany and Japan tensed up. I knew what it was.

" Persistant Bastards." Germany said throwing away his coat and pulling out his guns.

" They are back again." Japan said. drawing his sword.

" Won't they ever give up?" I asked as I prepared to fight China again.

Then Italy started waving his flag. I took the half broken spear and replaced his broken flag with the broken spear. " You did well last time so I'm sure you can do that again."

" But last time America broke my spear!" Italy exclaimed.

" Then attack Britain, he seems to be the weakest in combat." I told Italy. Italy didn't say anything. Mainly because America and the Allies surrounded us again and America exclaimed " Hey guys listen to me and my totally hero voice! China! I choose you!"

I think you get what happens next. Blah blah blah Germany and Japan unconcious, China then unconscious, I got captured. The only thing different was Italy attacks Britain this time but then Britain managed to make Italy lose his spear while fighting. Then Italy begged for mercy again. Sigh… at least he is improving a bit.

" Great, we caught them all!" America said. Italy was still begging when I heard the sound of bells. We all stopped and I grumbled " What is it now? And why of all days this day?"

We all looked at the sky, there was a silhouette of a sledge and rain deers passing by the moon. I could only think of one thing, Santa? But Santa doesn't exist. So we were staring in the sky in awe and some reason relief. Russia let go of me this time. I didn't move.

" Merry Chirstmas!" Santa said in a very young voice. I could see his face clearly now. He was yes wearing santa clothes but yet was too thin to be santa. He looks like he's 16 and had straight yellow hair with brown eyes " Surprise! I have come from Finland to deliver Christmas to you all it's what I do! It's wonderful, is it not?"

" Santa?" I said.

" It's actually Finland, Kristina, One of the Baldric states." England told me. Finland. Wow, I've met a new country. I wonder how many I've met so far. Then everyone came to their senses.

" Wait a minute! What the bloodily hell is that?!" England shouted.

" It's a lunatic flying around in a crazy foolish plane!" China shouted but not as loud. Russia chuckled beside him.

Then Italy stood up and said " Hey there Santa! It's good to see you!" Then Italy started laughing.

America then said to Italy " Dude you are out of control. How many people do you know?"

" And it's good to see you Italy. I got your letter. So here's your gift! I made sure to bring presents to everyone else as well! Enjoy!" Finland said as he searched though his white sack. Then, present came falling down gently upon us nine. It landed respectively on who's gift was who's. One red one wrapped in a green bow landed on my hands. Wow, Finland got a gift for me? Even though we just met?

" How strange." Britain said as he held the gift in front of his face. " This is present for me. But I don't even believe in Santa."

" Italy." France said looking at Italy, " You were the one who called him here right?"

" Yeah." Italy said standing up " Who doesn't want to get presents on christmas? Luckily Santa travels everywhere!"

" That's right!" Finland said, still flying around " Christmas even comes to the battle field! I made sure to get here early for you guys too. that way you have time to have a little fun."

" Arigato." Japan said as he looked into his present. " How nice. I'm not even a Christian and he gave a present to me."

" I'm surprised he gave a present to me, and we just met. Thanks Fin- I mean Santa!" I said as I opened mine. I took out the wrapping and inside were five new teenage fantasy books. Wow! How did he know I love to read! This was my favourite genre!

" Rice balls, Miso, pickled plums?" Japan listed " I can't believe it he delivered my very favourite meal." China pulled out a huge pink stuff cat from his wrapper and said " Kitty!"

" What did you get?" I asked Germany.

" You don't want to know…" Germany said.

" Huh, no way." America said, relaxing and looking at his present, smiling. " I know it's christmas time already. Presents, I guess being bloodthirsty kinda gets distracting. And by that I mean bringing democracy to the rest of the world. Ha ha, guess Santa knows what he's doing like I do."

I sniggered and then thought of something. I went into a big laughed. It was the happiest laugh I've made since I got here. Everyone looked at me and Italy asked me " What's so funny?"

I managed to stop and smile happily at the eight countries. Then I said " Look at us, we all enemies and allies yet we are all here, spending the moment, not fighting. Just enjoying Christmas. Why can't we all be like that. It's sort of what Roman Empire told us a few days ago, it can be heaven on earth so long as we separate our differences. Let's spend Christmas together shall we?"

They all look at each other and then Britain said " Well I guess I can cope with the axis powers for today."

" Yeah, me too." Germany said. We all agreed.

Then suddenly, something came into view. something soft and white. Can it be? Here? I looked up.

" Hey look! It's snowing!" Italy said. I gave out a big smile and exclaimed " It's snowing! It's really snowing! Woo Hoo! This is the best Christmas ever!" I've always wanted to see snow, ever since I was a small child. Even though I am afraid of the cold, I've always wanted to see the beauty of snow. And now, here I am, looking at it. It was so beautiful.

" How can it be on a southern island?" Germany said.

" Maybe a miracle can happen." Japan said as we all stared at the sky.

" But of course! Because if everyone can find togetherness and embrace the christmas spirit, then everything becomes possible even miracles!" Finland said.

" Can find togetherness…" France said.

" Anything is possible." China finished. We still were staring in the sky in all.

" How about we cease fire?" Britain said. " At least for the holiday."

" Of course." I said.

" Agreed." Germany said.

" And go blesses everyone!" Finland said as he left.

" You too Santa!" I exclaimed, then, Finland left. I looked out at my books which I was still carrying. I smiled, then I realised something.

" Hey, it's christmas and I didn't get anything for you guys." I said to everyone. " Including you five allies."

" But why would you get gifts for us if you could?" France asked. " We are the enemies."

" It doesn't matter. I still care about everyone I met, even my enemies. Yes it's hard but sometimes good things happen when you are nice to everyone." I said as I put down my books.

" Well, I didn't get anyone anything ether." Japan stated.

" So did I, nobody did." Russia stated. We all nodded.

" On Italy! Merry Christmas!" Italy exclaimed. I smiled even wider and exclaimed " Merry Christmas everyone!"

Then we were all exchanging greetings, being kind to one another. We all even sat by the campfire together and shared stories. Just for that night. Then I sang out loud for the christmas spirit " We wish you a merry christmas, we wish you a merry chirstmas, we wish you a merry chirstmas and a happy new year!" then everyone joined a long and in the end, laughed out loud.

" Wow, you are pretty good at singing." Italy said.

" Thanks…" I said, well I did join the school choir.

" Hey, what is that anyway." America said pointing to our christmas tree.

" A christmas tree what else?" Italy said. Then there was a three seconds silence. Then The Allies exclaimed " A what?!"

" Yeah… not the best artwork yet…" I said. This is really the best christmas ever.

…

The next day, we were all sitting down and staring at the beach, extremely bored. Then Japan said " Well, we've been stranded for exactly two weeks now. We are lucky to be near so many fish."

" True, but fish is very boring, I rather have beer." Germany said.

" I just wish we have better cooked food." I said.

" Yeah me too." Italy said in a half talking like he was eating something " Fish is real boring." Then he held up a chinese dumpling in front of our faces and said " How about these? You want popsicles?"

We all looked at him shocked. " You have a chinese dumpling?! Where in the world did you get that?!"

" You don't like them Germany? Japan? Well then I'll just have to eat them all by myself~" Italy said.

" Italy! What the hell are you eating?!" Germany exclaimed. " What are you eating?!"

" Popsicles I told you!" Italy said.

" That's not a popsicle it's a chinese dumpling!" I exclaimed.

" That's not what Germany meant! Where did you get that dumpling?" Japan shouted.

" Oh! I just went out and bought a few." Italy said.

" What? You bought a few?! From where!? Why didn't you tell us?!" I exclaimed.

" Well, because you didn't ask!" Italy said. We all sighed, typical Italy. From the entire two weeks there was good food on the island, good cooked food, and Italy didn't tell us at all. I should have kept a close eye on Italy.

" Come on. I'll show you." He said as he stood up. Then we all followed him through the forest. After a while, Italy said " Keep going straight we'll be there in a minute."

" You really go all the way out here?" Germany asked.

" Well, we should have explored the forest more often, we could have found more decent food." I said. " But it was a good idea to stay ashore at first since it was near places where people could see us." I told Germany.

Then we reached to the place Italy was talking about. We all gasped, except Italy who was acting a little proud about this. It was a huge gate, chinese styled, about six metres tall. And who knows how big this place is. On the top plate there was chinese words which with my very little knowledge managed to read China Town. Of course it had to be something related to china, where else would you get chinese dumplings?

" Aya! Welcome to my vacation home. Please, come on in." China said as he came out of China town. We just stood there, awed. All this time this was here and we were staying at the beach waiting for help when help was already here. I feel cheated, really cheated. I took in a deep breath and sighed and said " Italy, we were looking for something like this don't you know."

" Well, at least we had fun!" Italy said. Well, I couldn't say no to that. We did have fun despite the bad nights and food.

" You vacation here?" Germany asked.

" Sure, I own home in every major city too." China added. " Usually people would come to my home to get a good deal on named brand handbags."

" Wow, I had no idea…" Japan said.

" Now all you need is pasta and everything will be perfect!" Italy exclaimed.

" Hey China, I don't mean to be a bother but can we buy some food and probably helps us find a way home?" I asked.

" Why of course! I'll ask a boat man to send you four home. Besides, I tend to try and be friendly to you guys for a while. Last night was nice. Besides you are chinese Kristina so I can make an exception this time." China said.

" Thank you! Oh I'm so relieved this SOS thing is going to be over!" I said.

" Come in, come in. You all must be tired. Oh, and a new change of clothes too as I can see." China said and we entered China's Villa.

…

" Thank you China, for everything. You couldn't have helped us like this since we are technically in war but we did cease fire… so thanks anyway. Wow, it's been a long time since I ate chinese food. I never thought I'll miss it." I said to China as I sipped my Bo Lei tea. China and I were sitting on chairs, with a glass table next to us, on it was a cup of tea and a teapot. We were admiring the view of his garden.

It was good to have a nice bath and a new set of clothes. I wore a red congsam dress which was decorated with printed flowers and long white pants. My hair was finally combed out and I was finally clean. I packed my old clothes so that maybe I could use them again.

" No problem Aru, It's good to help people once in awhile, even though they are enemies. What you said last night about showing kindness to your enemies have affected on me a bit. But this is the last time I'm helping you in the war." China said.

" Well then we used that chance well. I can't wait to go back to Italy's home." I said.

" You are living with Italy now?" China asked. I nodded.

" I never expected Italy to get a girl, well it is possible for him to but not as soon." China said. I chocked on my tea, oh gosh I think I might have a sore throat. This again? Oh come on.

" I am not Italy's girlfriend." I said, blushing.

" So as you say. Then why are you staying with Italy?" China asked.

" Oh, because I was lost a few months, or technically years ago and Italy found me. Afterwards I lived with Germany since Italy and I suddenly became his prisoners. then now I'm living with Italy trying to find my home." I explained.

" Where is your home?" China asked.

" Some- why are you asking so much about where I came from?" I asked him.

" Oh, well because you said you didn't come from my country yet I can clearly see you are pure chinese. The moment you said that you have become a big mystery to us allies, especially to me. Tell me, you said your ancestors went to another country, is that country Italy or Germany perhaps." China explained.

" No, My ancestors went to Malaysia, a country in South East Asia." I told China.

" Oh of course. Many people from Hong Kong went to Malaysia since I lost that part to Britain. But Britian says Hong Kong will come back to us soon." China said.

" Is Hong Kong a country?" I asked.

" Sort of but not really. Do your ancestors come from Hong Kong?" China asked. I shook my head.

" So it's purely from my country." China confirmed. I nodded. China leaned back in his chair and said " I see… you are a very strange girl Kristina. Your name doesn't sound chinese ether."

" Oh it's just my chirstian name. My chinese name is Jie Li An." I told China. " I prefer being call Kristina or Kris." I said.

" Can I call you Li An then, I am better at calling people chinese names." China said.

" Um… okay." I said as I finished my cup of chinese tea and put it on the table. Then Italy came in and said " Hey Kris! The boat arrived! We can go home now!"

" Oh, okay. Thank you again China. Zai Jian." I said. China smiled and waved. He said " Zai Jian, Li An."

As Italy pulled me away he asked " What is Zai Jian, or Li An?"

" Zai Jian means goodbye in chinese and Li An is my chinese name." I said.

" I like the name Kristina better." Italy said.

" I do too." I said. Then I heard Germany yell " Italy! Kristina! Hurry up or we will leave without you.

…

Spain and Romano were glad to see we were home. Yes, Romano was glad to see me. He even gave me a hug like what Spain did. Just to think a few weeks ago we hated each other. We told them all about our SOS adventure and all. Then Romano said " I think I pinpoint your home."

" Really!?" I exclaimed.

" Yeah it's in a lake right?" Romano said. I pinched his elbow playfully. He's joking about home again.

" Ow! Watch it woman!" Romano yelled.

" Okay now. It's lucky China was being so nice, and that Kris was chinese which help you get home. Now let's all eat pasta." Spain said.

" PASTA!" Italy exclaimed and quickly rushed to the kitchen. Spain and I laughed out loud while Romano yelled at Italy. I've grown to like the Italian family, they are like a family to me. But I need to find home soon. But it's good to be back.

It is good to be back.

* * *

SOS chapter is over! :( Oh well. At least it ended nicely. In the next chapter we will met a new character: Egypt! I know, it seems too soon but while I was writing I realised Egypt was involved once! So Get ready! It should be coming soon since it's the holidays and I can update more often! :)


	7. Chapter 6: Annoying battles and training

New chapter! Since it's the school holidays I can easily update now! Now, ready for hilarious moments? Who want to met Egypt?

* * *

Chapter 6- Annoying battles and training

Because we ceased fire during Christmas and China helping us doesn't mean the fighting was over. After the new year we were back to fighting again which annoys me a lot. I spend now most of my time helping Italy learn how to fight. Believe me it wasn't easy training Italy. I had to bribe him with homemade pasta each time. Yes, I learnt how to make pasta, which Italy likes.

So far, Italy can fight, but for a very short while and for defence before he goes to his usual cowardly state again. Italy isn't brave at all. At least I can make him fight a bit. I also tried to teach him common sense but he isn't really catching it. Soon, I gave up and we went back to our usual routine.

The Allies just love to make the first move on us. The first string of battles included Italy and me, and a phone.

The first attack was stupid, even I fell for it. We were walking around Italy, Italy wanted to try out this new pasta restaurant in town so I followed him along. He was just humming along and I was admiring the scenery when some weird guy came up to us. He had flattened blond hair with a yellow moustache.

" Hello dear bella, dear signore." the man said as he approached us. He seemed oddly familiar. He wore a long sleeved button up office shirt with long pants. he also wore a set of glasses.

" Hello guy I don't know!" Italy said.

" I thought you knew everyone in Italy?" I said.

" Ve~ he seems new." Italy says.

" And may I know who are you?" The mysterious man said.

" Italy!~" Italy said. " And this is my friend Kristina~"

" Oh! Well Kristina is surely pretty!" the mysterious man said. I blushed slightly. Then I narrowed my eyes at his face. His accent wasn't italian ether. And just to add the way he flirts it's different.( I've seen a lot italian flirting from Italy) I think I know him…

" Are you looking for a place to eat?" the mysterious man said. What the- how does he know?

" Ve~ I've heard of his new restaurant and we're going there right now!" Italy said.

" Well we're friends now right? So come, let me treat you to an even better place! It has the best pasta in the world!' the mysterious man said.

" Oh! Okay!" Italy said and started walking towards the man but I grabbed his shoulder and said " Psst! Italy! I don't think we should go with him."

" Why not? He's giving us free pasta!" Italy said.

" I don't have a good feeling about this guy… I can tell he isn't italian." I told him but then the mysterious man popped behind us and said " Now now, why so shy bella? Come on! Pasta's waiting!" Then he put his arms around us and pushed us away, real quick.

Then he took us to a restaurant. A burger one. Wait, burgers? He said pasta. Well, I needed a change of food. " Hey! You said pasta not burgers."

" Pasta? You italians have too much pasta. Here dude! Have a burger!" the mysterious man said as he stuffed a burger in Italy's mouth which Italy was forced to swallow.

Then I finally recognised that voice. Oh no! We've been tricked. Burgers, american accent, yellow hair, glasses: it can only mean one person. I quickly used my hand and ripped off the moustache. I could easily see America.

" It's America!" I exclaimed.

" What? Oh no! Please don't hurt me!" Italy exclaimed. But we were already helpless now because America grabbed us and took us away. I struggled to get away but America's grip was firm. Oh well…We were soon brought into a small shack. America, who apparently was super strong, carried both of us by the backs of our shirts and announced " Yo Britian! I totally got Italy and Kristina."

Then I saw Britain in front of me. Of course, probably the other allies aren't far behind. " I can't believe I fell for that." I murmured.

" You bet ya." America told me.

" Nicely done!" Britian said as he first tied me to a chair and then Italy. I struggled to get out of the rough ropes. Darn, these are tough. I looked at Italy. He seemed happy a bit. I rolled my eyes. Seriously. Well, at least the allies hasn't done anything really bad to us.

" Let's hit them violently and let's see what we can get out of them." Britain said.

" Hey! You wouldn't hit a girl would you?" I said.

" Well… not really, but we can surely force it out of you." America said. " You will give in eventually."

" My lips are sealed, sorry guys." I said.

" Well you don't need to beat me. I would tell you everything I know." Italy said. I mentally face palmed myself. Seriously.

" Well… what do you need out of us?" I asked.

" Embarrassing stuff or weakness we can use against you and the axis powers." America said.

" No." I said.

" Hey, make the dude call Germany! Maybe Germany will come and we can take him!" America suggested.

" Good idea." Britain said. Then he dialled in a few numbers in the olden kind of phone and put the phone near Italy and said " Call for help." Italy obeyed, in the most distressful voice as possible. Then Britain passed the phone to me and I said " Basically we're captured by America and Britain. Help?"

" _America and Britain won't be able to stand Italy for long. Act annoying too and you should make your way out of here._" Germany said and put down the phone. Darn, what now.

" This dude is lame." America said pointing to Italy. " He makes things easy. Maybe we should make him work."

" He's not good at housework or any kind of work. Trust me, I live with him…" I said, aching at the memory of Italy trying to help with the garden and end up being pecked constantly by birds (Don't ask!).

" Oh, so your Italy's chic! No wonder you spend so much time with the axis powers." America said, making me blush furiously.

" Why does everyone I met think I'm Italy's girlfriend…" I muttered.

" Well the girlfriend stays in the chair and let the guy do the work." Britain said. Stupid allies. The next few minutes, Italy was breaking every single cutlery in the shack which Britain brought along.

" Wow, you were right, your boyfriend is bad at work." America muttered.

" He's not my boyfriend." I told America, blushing.

" Whatever. I better stop Italy before he starts destroying my clothes…" America said as he grabbed Italy from the back of his shirt again and pulled him towards Britain.

" Okay so what now?" America said still holding Italy.

" I've wrote a letter to Germany and this is what he said" Britain said as he read out loud.

" Please prepare him good food, a cute girl, and a footslash soccer ball. Also he will die if he accidentally learns french so be careful. Kristina should help but she can be an annoyance along with the package and can beat you up soon. To take care of her you need to provide her a good book, a sketch pad, her trust which you may not get and a shield in case she attacks. Also she hates sick stuff as I was told otherwise her attacks will be more frequent." Britain read out loud. I sniggered.

What Germany meant was I found out what he got for Christmas which was porn magazines and I realise what goes on deep in Germany's mind so I beat him up for it. I found one of the magazines lying on the floor of his bedroom when I was trying to find Italy, Italy now sleeps with Germany when we are at his house and with me at home( I know, weird…). So now Germany's slightly scared of me and he literally used a shield when I was attacking him with a chair. Maybe Hetalia miracles were coming to me now.

" This stinks." America said. Guess what, we were packaged the next minute and I was stuck with Italy in the small package. I'm starting to wonder if this is legal at all. When we finally got delivered to Germany, Italy said out loud " They send me back because I was too much work."

" They sent me back because they were afraid of my full power when I attacked them with a table for tying me up. Can you let us out now?" I said in the darkness. It was getting really uncomfortable. I was complaining to America and he said it should be no problem for lovers. Urgh, I want to kill him right now. It was extremely close for comfort in the package.

" Welcome back Italy and Kristina." Germany said as he opened the package.

" I am not falling for that again." I said as I let Italy out first.

…

The second time I was in Germany's house and Italy went out for a has been hours and he should be here by now. Then, the phone rang. Germany groaned.

" What's wrong." I asked.

" Italy has been calling me several times when he's in trouble." Germany said. Oh, no wonder he is annoyed. Italy sometimes called me when he's in trouble. Looks like Germany gets most of the calls.

Germany finally picks up the phone and I squat beside him, just near enough to hear Italy scream " Germany! Germaaannnyy! There was a pretty girl so I hit on her. but it turns out that the pretty girl was France in disguise! HEEEEEEELLLLPPP!" Then the phone call ended.

" Italy thought France was a girl…" I said.

" Well, he has long hair and with the right costume he can look like a girl…" Germany said.

" Are you going to help him?" I asked Germany.

" No, the same like last time. He will come back. Just wait." Germany said. He was right. I stayed over Germany's house and the next morning I saw the parcel on the floor with the word f*** on it and a voice came from it, it was Italy crying.

" Welcome back." Germany said as he opened the parcel. I saw Italy crying.

" Italy! What happened! Are you okay?" I said as I sat down beside him.

" France took me to Britain and America and then I was put into a kennel. Then Britain gave me some of his disgusting food and the taste is still in my mouth!" Italy complained. I sighed and said " Come on, let's get some good food." The I ruffle his hair. Italy then smiled again.

…

The third time it was when Germany himself was captured. I was at his home when the next phone call came. This time Germany sighed and stand up. " What is it Germany?" I asked.

" Italy is stuck in a desert, he can't tie his shoelace and Britain's there." Germany said. " Looks like this is nothing. I can go."

" Let me help you, if Britain really there one of us can let Italy escape." I said. Germany nodded and I went to North Africa to help Germany. In the end, both of us were captured.

" Come see!" Britian said as he brought me and Germany to America and France, followed by the trembling Italy. " I captured Germany and Kristina by using Italy as a decoy!"

" Are you sure you won't be annoyed by Italy this time…?" I asked.

" Shut up, now that we've got Germany, it would be easier now." Britain said.

" You rock Britain!" America cheered.

" Oui, now you three will tell us everything you know or else…" France said.

" Before I tell you I have something I want to say." Germany spat with hatred. " And it goes something like this. Let your mind blow up!"

" Or else what? You wouldn't hurt a girl." I said. " A vicious one."

" Oh… let's see. I could easily rape you and do worse things without blowing a single punch…" France said. That got me quiet. Stupid France. The perverted jerk.

Then a gun was pointed at Italy. Italy panicked and quickly said " Wahhh! Why are you pointing a gun at me! I said I would tell you everything I know which is pretty basically everything I know! Please don't kill me, please!"

The Germany cursed at the allies again " Do your worst, compared to my everyday life your torture would like bites from a mosquito!"

" Um… please keep your hand to yourself pervert!" I squeaked.

" Then tell us what you know." America said.

" France I don't think you should go on pressuring a lady like that." Britain said.

" She freaking threw a table at us is that a lady to you?!" America reminded Britain.

" It's okay, I haven't done away with any suitors for awhile~" France said. I growled at France. Stupid France.

" Though Germany's kind of a saint but he's actually he's a detached super kind of saint because he has a lot of hardcore books and DVDs. You can't guess what I've seen living with him for awhile. I saw one video that had toxin everywhere that really looks like what people are up to and I'm sure you know what that means! And he recently gave a yellow bellied door's fleece with all of it's something." Italy said super quickly. I'm not sure that was exactly what he said because he was speaking so fast I can't catch up with the words but enough to understand.

" Germany." I said looking at him. " What is going on in that mind of your's…" I'm feeling sick. Germany was panting loudly and still had his eyes narrowed. I guess he's really mad at Italy now. Germany put his head down in defeat, poor Germany… Then Italy wouldn't shut up about me.

" And Kristina may be a scary girl but she's actually really sensitive since she's been bullied when she was young. She was constantly paired up with guys she didn't like and made her break up some friendships can you imagine that so that they won't suffer the same. I am very sad for her. She also had a crush on some chinese guy named Liang Hao but he was annoying and likes someone else. Though they were still friends she can't help but fall for him but now she's over him and trying to stay single so she really is very sensitive…" Italy rambled on and on.

" What the hell Italy!" I exclaimed at him blushing furiously. " How did you know about that and about Liang Hao?!"

" I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wanted to read one of your books but I ended up reading your diary instead so please don't kill me!" Italy exclaimed. What the…

" ITALY!" I exclaimed.

" Okay, that's enough." England said. " Let's put them in a prison."

…

Germany was sitting at one corner of the prison, looking depressed. Then he said without taking a glance at Italy " I hate you and your ass face." Italy didn't say anything to Germany. He knew Germany hated him now. But Italy tried to talk to me.

I can't believe Italy read my diary. I found an empty notebook I could use and wrote in it so that I could distract myself from home. But I ended up writing much about home in the end so I forgot about it and hid it away. I still write in it once in awhile. Luckily he didn't read all my secrets, like how I came from another world. But Italy told the allies two of the most sensitive subjects to me.

I wasn't always in a private school. I used to go to a government school in Singapore and I was bullied many times there. As Italy mentioned, I was paired up constantly and teased constantly too. I was so sad I cried everyday. I stopped being friends with my childhood friend Henry and a nice guy name James. They would have been great friends but I was so scared they would tease me and them that I broke my friendship with them.

Liang Hao was another subject entirely. He was my very first crush and a good yet annoying friend. We met when I came to the school. I was one of the only ones who were kind to him when he was the underdog and they teased me again. This time, I did not back down, but I was extremely embarrassed. When I one day finally confessed two years later Liang Hao said he didn't like me that way and he likes someone else. I was heartbroken but we still stayed friends. I then decided not to fall in love again because I will just feel hurt.

Luckily Italy did not read the parts about my strange feeling around him, or around Japan…

Anyway, Italy begged for my forgiveness. " I am so sorry Kris… I didn't mean too. The guns were pointed at me and I was so scared they will kill me. I didn't mean to spill the secrets. I wanted to keep them a secret honest. And I heard you like to write so I though your diary was actually a book you've written. I am so sorry…"

" But Italy… those were my inner most thoughts, and you spilt them like you break plates." I told Italy.

" I am so sorry…" Italy said. Then he sat next to me. I shifted myself to the left so I won't see Italy. Then Italy said " If I told you a secret, will you be okay? I was the only one who hadn't my secret told. And then we will be even."

I looked at him. He would be willing to tell me his deepest secret, just for me? " Um… okay. Fine. But make it two, since you owe Germany one too." I then heard Germany snort.

" Okay, I'll do Germany's first. Germany, you aren't the only one who has such perverted thoughts. Every time someone pulls my stray hair I will feel a sexual tension. Yeah, I know, silly but that happens. Then stupid thoughts come to my head and yeah… you know the rest…" Italy said. Then I started to blush. I remember the day I first met Italy, when I pulled his stray hair. Whoops…

" Really…" Germany said.

" Ve… I'm ashamed about it…" Italy said.

" Sorry…" I said.

" For what?" Italy asked.

" I remembered when I first met you I pulled the stray hair one too many times…" I said, blushing furiously. I couldn't imagine what Italy thought when I pulled his stray hair. No wonder he was blushing so much when I did.

" Oh, it's okay. You didn't know." Italy said. " Now your turn. Well, how can I say this… you really mean a lot to me Bella…"

I looked at Italy. I could see his face turning slightly red in the available light in the room which made me blush. " Ever since I met you I wanted to get to know you better. You were kind to me and didn't care if I was annoying or not. You did a lot for me even though you are trying of your home. I would try my best to protect you Bella. You are like my treasure."

By those choice of word, I felt my heart warm up. Wow, Italy really cares for me. I blushed a deep red and heat rose from my body. Oh no, not this again. Single forever girl. I looked at Italy, smiled and said " Thank Italy. thanks for caring for me." Then I hugged him. He hugged me too.

" Now, let's try to get out of here." I said, standing up. " Is there anyway we can call Japan?"

…

Japan managed to help us after many hours of trying to convince him. So we were back, ready to attack the allies now. They have done way too many attack.

" We have to train Italy's army first. Italy's army is even worse than Italy in fighting." I told Germany. " If we can improve our weaknesses, we can easily be even."

" That's true, I've been waiting for a chance to train Italy and his army." Germany said.

" That won't be easy at all… I did my best when I trained Italy…" I told Germany.

" Well, why not we train ourselves first. Then we can easily train our army at home." Japan said.

" That might work for you. Why not we do as you propose and then Germany goes to Italy to train the army." I said.

" Okay, then it's settled." Germany said.

So then the next few days, we were going to stay in Germany's house. I came with Italy and Japan came by himself. I wanted to train myself too. But after one training, I didn't want to train with Germany anymore.

" Okay, you will run fifty laps around the field, go!" Germany exclaimed.

" What?! Fifty!? Are you out of your mind. Even the people with the highest stamina can't run fifty laps!" I exclaimed. " How about ten?"

" No." Germany said.

" Twenty?" I asked.

" No." Germany said.

" Twenty-five? That's the maximum I can offer otherwise I'll just sit at the side." I told Germany. Germany sighed and said " Okay."

I wasn't able to do 25 laps. Germany saw that we were all struggling (except himself) so he reduced it to the ordinary number of laps and exercises. Japan seemed to be doing well, but he isn't used to western cultures yet. Like me.

One time we were sitting at the table for lunch. I had lost my appetite because of the food itself. Japan seemed to not like the food ether. Well I wouldn't blame him. I am picky once but this time it was a good exception. Who would want to eat snails?!

" Eh he, how strange and weird. Never before a meal as interesting as one you are eating now. It looks like you are consuming snails." Japan said.

" That's because they are snails." I told Japan before gagging.

" It's a french delicacy called Escargots." Germany told Japan and me.

" I know…" I said, putting my fork down. There is no way I am eating snails.

" I learnt about it from my big brother France. Would you like some?" Italy asked.

" I'll think I'll pass." I said. Oh gosh, I feel sick.I nearly puked.

" I'm sorry but I am still full from eating raw fish." Japan said squeezing this eyes shut and disgust fills his face. I took out a small packet of biscuits from my bag and gave a biscuit to Japan. " Want some, We are going to have to eat something for lunch."

Japan looked at the biscuit then the escargots and shrugged. Then he took the biscuit and eat it. " People eat such weird things… I heard some chinese eat frogs…"

" Frogs? Have you tried some before?" Japan asked.

" Yes, I thought it was chicken and when my dad told me, I told myself I will never eat frog again…" I said, remembering that painful memory.

Another time, it was bathing. Both water and sun bathing. It was a really hot day and we decided to cool down. I wore my SOS shorts and my yellow sleeve torn shirt. I feel like I'm on the island again. Well, at least I'm cooled down. And the shorts are of appropriate length so I guess I'm fine. Japan learnt europeans are more comfortable of underdressing.

I was splashing my arms and legs with water from a nearby tap when Japan came along. He was still wearing his white suit.

" Oh, hi Japan." I said as I stood up. " Why are you wearing your suit. Isn't it hot."

" I'm quite comfortable in it thank you." Japan said.

" You know if you wear such clothes on a hot day you will get dehydrated?" I told Japan. " At least take out your jacket."

" Fine, but do you know where Italy and Germany are?" Japan said as he took out his jacket. He now look like when he was in SOS island as I call it now. He looks sort of cute… darn Kris, stop checking Japan out. Stupid stupid stupid.

" I don't know. They shouldn't be far." I said. " Let's find them."

It was pretty easy to find Italy. But when we found him, he was lying on a suntan like chair, half naked and only had his boxers on. Yup, he's shirtless. He was relaxing under the sun. The moment I saw him I gave a slight yell and covered my eyes with my hands. Yes, I was very conservative. Apparently Japan was too, because he put his hand over my hands and started yelling at Italy.

" I can't believe it! Put some clothes on at once!" Japan shouted at Italy. I couldn't see but I can already imagine Japan, with his jacket over his shoulder and using his left hand to cover my eyes which are already covered, shouting at Italy. " Basking in open dishonest goes to your ancestor!"

" Oh, but I'm hot." Italy said as he sat up. I put my hands away since Japan was covering my eyes but I could see Italy a bit. Japan's hand now was smacked on my face. Ouch. " I'm italian and all the chics dig it. Don't you agree Kris? Why don't you dig it Japan?"

" Sorry I am very conservative." I said, blushing hard. Why did I have to see Italy shirtless and half naked. Wasn't sleeping next to him enough?

" I couldn't possibly show a stranger in my loin cloth!" Japan exclaimed as he put his hands away. I saw Italy put I quickly looked away blushing. I looked at Japan, he was blushing a deep red too. " I'm begging for you to put some clothes on! I could see could see to you sleeping in your bed completely nude already!"

" TMI! TMI!" I exclaimed as I covered my eyes again.

" Now now Kris, don't you think I'm hot like this?" Italy asked me. I blushed even harder. I bit my lip. He actually dare ask me that question! I am to innocent for my own good but that doesn't mean people have to shove these things in my face!

" I give up…" Japan said. We had also found Germany soon after we found Italy. When Italy's here, Germany won't be far behind. " Mr Germany you have to say something to him please!"

Then Germany came around the corner, holding a hose, and half naked. I covered my eyes with my hands again. And yet again Japan covered my hands with his, thinking he was covering my eyes.

" Hey Japan, can I wash your back?" I heard Germany said as he approached us. Okay, this is too much for me. I could tell Japan too was disturbed.

" No, it's clean…" Japan said.

" I'm going inside…" I said as I walked off, trying not to bump into things. But the floor was wet and I fell, faced down, into a huge puddle of water.

" Kristina-san are you okay?" Japan said turning to face me. I groaned and stood up. Japan rushed to me, but then suddenly he blushed a deep red and looked down. I looked at him strangely and asked " Japan? What's wrong?"

" Y-your cl-clothes…" Japan stammered as he blushed a deeper red. I didn't think that was possible. I look down at my clothes and gasped. Water had steeped in my yellow shirt and my undergarments were revealed.

" Oh my gosh!" I yelled as I covered my chest with my arms. I stood up and ran back inside the house to change. Darn, just to think Japan saw… maybe Germany and Italy too… I want to met another girl once in awhile now…

…

" Count off!" Germany yelled. It was the next day and a cloudy day it was. we were going to continue our training today. I hope we won't run twenty-five laps again.

" Uno!" Italy said.

" Ne." Japan said.

" San!" I said. San in chinese is 3.

" Today we shall continue with our training. Today you would start off with the things a solider should know!" Germany said in a gruff voice. We was still wearing his army clothes except his jacket was open revealing his black singlet.

" Yes sir!" Italy said, he was wearing a salior's outfit for some reason. Japan started to panic. Japan was wearing a common japan solider brown uniform.

" Relax Japan, it's not an exam." I told Japan. I just wore my black track pants and a pink nylon sports shirt with a picture of a nikki shoe on it.

" When your commander approaches…?" Germany asked.

" I'll salute him." Italy said " Then ignore him, sing, eat and go to bed like an italian." I sighed, of course. That what all Italians do.

" I only want you to salute!" Germany corrected. Then Japan raised his arm nervously " Um, Germany, your strange western ways are confusing."

" Well don't worry." Germany assured Japan. " Just don't do what Italy does Ja?"

Japan put his hand to his head and rubbed it. Then Italy patted Japan's shoulder and said " You'll be okay. How about a nice massage?"

Germany glared at Italy. Then Japan murmured " Please, stop touching me…" I sighed again. We are really useless aren't we.

" Listen up! We try this one more time!" Germany commanded. Then Japan said " Um, yes-"

" No sir!" Italy exclaimed, raising his hand cheerfully. Germany yelled at Italy while pointing at him " Do you want to end up an experiment? Next lesson, what do you do when your enemy tells you to surrender!"

" That's an easy on sir, surrender immediately, kiss their butts fall on our friends and then sleep, eat and go to bed!" Italy answered.

" That's the same thing you do to me!" Germany said. " Kristina!"

" Yes sir! I would ask them to negotiate and come up with a reasonable solution to the conflict!" I answered in a solider tone.

" That's the commander's job! You only say that when you are told to deliver a message! Japan!" Germany corrected me in a harsh tone.

" Yes sir!" Japan bellowed as he raised his hand. I got surprised there. " I'll respond japanese way. Be unclear, say one thing but be something else completely opposite! Like I'll think about it! Right to them!"

Then we all cheered. Woo! That was awesome. At least we didn't train today. So the training goes on like this.

…

Italy's army really needed improvement so told Italy to send his troops. I haven't met the troops before but what I've seen from Italy, I think they will be as lazy as Italy. Germany's definitely going to fail. Germany decided the best place to host the training was in a desert. A desert? How is that a good place to train? I think it's a horrible place to train.

So we marched all the way to Africa to the Sahara desert (That's the name right?). It took us days to march there and Germany said we were too slow. Well of course! With the sand putting us down and the unbearable heat, we won't make it in a day. Germany says his army can do our distance in a day, or so he says.

The trainings weren't as good ether. Most of the time the soliders were distracted or sleeping. I tried to help them not get in trouble with Germany but they still carried on. I tried to help Italy especially since he is suppose to be the leader but he won't budge ether. So most of the trainings ends up Germany scolding the army like hell and the army running away. Once they thought they saw an enemy and ran away, only to find it was just a dog. It was so cute! I ignored Germany afterwards because of that.

Soon, I became as lazy as Italy. But it wasn't entirely my fault. Germany said, as I found out later, said if we could stand such hot barren climates, we can survive any climate. I think that is just ridiculous. They need to start with the basics, not the extreme. The heat was unbearable in the day and extremely cold at night. That was probably one of the only times I am glad Italy sleeps next to me since he radiates some warmth.

Once Italy tried to hug me while sleeping and I didn't even bother. He said he was cold and told me not to hit him. Well I was cold then and my warm clothes wasn't enough so I just let him. Seriously, Germany is just crazy. It feels colder than snow at night.

Italy have had enough. He had planned a major escape so that we can run away easily. I can't believe Italy was so political when it comes to escape plans. I immediately helped him since I was desperate to get out of the desert soon. We decided to prepare to leave during the day secretly and at night we run as fast as we can! We would have a pit stop in Egypt and then continue. Looks like I will meet Egypt now. I hope he helps us. We only need the perfect timing.

" You Italians, you are on look out tonight." Germany said. Then the entire army and Italy groaned " Tired…"

" Oh come on! You guys were just sleeping earlier. You guys didn't even train at all! Have some backbone! Now move it!" Germany said.

" Does that include me?" I asked.

" Yes." Germany said.

" But won't it be dangerous! I'm just a girl!" I exclaimed.

" You are at least fifty times better than Italy and his army, in fact you can be ferocious. I trust you to keep an eye on them. We germans have been taking the night shifts many times so we need rest too. Goodnight." Germany told me and went into his tent.

Italy sighed. Then he quickly whispered into my ear " Now is our chance!"

" I'll pack my things!" I whispered back and quickly went into my tent, and technically Italy's too since he always sneak into my tent. I wonder if Italy still has nightmares, or was he now using it as an excuse to sleep with me… Please don't tell me he's becoming purvey like France.

After an hour or so, I was wearing my warm clothes and my backpack was filled with my things. Done! Then an italian solider reported to us " All the germans are asleep!"

" Great! Now we can carry out our plan!" Italy said, giving commands to the italian. As the italian set off I turned to Italy and said " Are you sure this is a good idea, leaving Germany and his army alone in the desert, it sounds wrong."

" Relax Kris~ I've done this many times while training with Germany. Don't tell me you want to stay." Italy said. I thought of the sudden climate changes, the scorpions, the rigorous training… I will leave!

Then soon, all off us were running out of the desert as quick as horses. Some escaped in hot air balloons Italy made, to check if Germany and his army would follow. I was running easily through the sands, but the sand kept sinking my feet into the sand. It started to get harder to run. Italy was running slower since he has less stamina but now he wasn't that far behind.

" You okay Kristina?" Italy asked as he stopped beside me, panting.

" Yeah… I'm just tired." I said.

" It's okay, just run a few more steps, I think we will be near Egypt's place soon." Italy told me.

" Will Egypt help us?" I asked Italy.

" I'm sure he will! He knows me and will surely help us!" Italy said with bursting confidence.

Then I could see the pyramids in the distance when I just started running, with Italy beside me. Yes! We ran along the Nile River until we reached a city surrounded by huge walls. We all, with the army, collapsed at the city gates.

" Alright, you guys can rest for half an hour before we start running again! It should be easier now since our ships should be nearby!" Italy said. " Good job everyone."

" So what do you plan to do now?" I asked.

" We go into the city and ask Egypt for help!" Italy explained simply.

" Just like that? Italy, everyone in Egypt is asleep and I don't think Egypt himself doesn't want to be disturbed. Especially at… 4 o'clock in the morning." I said then yawned. " I know I wouldn't."

" Egypt's super friendly, so you don't need to-" Italy said before suddenly, an army of men with baggy uniforms and cloth like hats holding guns jumped out of nowhere and surround us in no time!

" AAAAAAHHHH! Please don't hurt me! Please don't hurt me! We surrender! We surrender! Just don't kill me!" Italy exclaimed. The army was filled with fear. I did something more sensible.

" We are not here to attack! We came to ask for help! Please do not attack!" I yelled.

" Ask for help in the middle of the night? Are you crazy?" A new voice boomed from the army surrounding us. A man about 24 years of age came out of the crowd. He has fair skin with dark brown eyes staring at us. His head was covered with a cloth hat and was wearing a brown tunic with brown pants with white wrapping around his legs. He also wore black shoes and looked very angry.

" Hey Egypt! How have you been!" Italy said, putting his hands up in excitement.

" Disturbing my people in the middle of the night! To just ask for help? Do you know how your arrival have scared my people!" Egypt exclaimed as he walked towards us. " You have got to have a good explanation for this."

" Oh! We were trying to escape from Germany from his training program and decided your place will be a good pitstop. Can you help us move faster? We've been moving on foot since we left." Italy said.

" You could have sent me a notice you now! So at least we can be prepared to help you!" Egypt said.

" I told you we should have done that." I told Italy. Then Egypt looked at me and his face soften. " Oh. Who are you?"

" I'm Kristina, a friend of Italy's" I said. I hope this time Egypt doesn't assume I'm Italy's girlfriend like all the other countries.

" Are you trying to run away like Italy?" Egypt asked. I nodded. " I'm Egypt. Sorry about my angered presence. I wasn't expecting Italy to terrify my people!"

" Sorry about that? Will you still help us though?" I asked. Egypt was silent for awhile and said " I want to get back to sleep soon so I will help you. We can take horses. Even though Camels are good for this kind of climate it isn't as fast. Besides, I think your ships wouldn't be far off if you made a pitstop here."

" That's right!" Italy said.

" Very well, your army isn't so big but I still don't have enough horses even with two riders. Some of the soliders will have to run or we have to use the jeeps. I will follow you so that I can return with the horses." Egypt said.

" Thank you Egypt!" I said. Soon, most of us were riding horses to the docks. Some of them used the jeeps which could have been faster for all of us but Egypt said that fuel was hard to get for him and he couldn't use solar energy. Italy rode on a sabino arabian stallion which he said he wanted to try to ride by himself, which I now see him failing at first. But he got the hang off it when we were nearing the docks.

Egypt didn't trust me with Italy since Italy's horse didn't like Italy so I sat with Egypt on his white horse. Italy can ride a horse since Spain taught him but he fell off three times. I guess the horse really doesn't like Italy. I hope one day Spain would teach me to ride a horse, I love horses!

I was filled with joy as we ran across the desert on White Pearl, Egypt's horse. Egypt was actually very friendly to me as Italy said. We talked about the horses and a bit about myself. Egypt's a really nice guy. He also loves his family, but his mother Ancient Egypt disappeared a long time ago. Sad.

By sunrise, we managed to reach the ports. Egypt then gathered the horses and I told him " Thanks for the horses and jeeps Egypt. We might repay you some day."

" No problem. Just tell me before hand when you need help. I don't want to be awaken in the middle of the night unless it is really an emergency." Egypt said. Then, he rode off with the horses and the jeeps, with a few of his soliders, followed. We reached Italy by noon and I didn't even bother taking a bath. I sleep right to sleep. Italy this time didn't bother to go to my room, he slept by the door. That, was so tiring.

…

" Kristina." A voice said.

" Italy… how many times did I tell you to not wake me up. Especially since yesterday." I said.

" Kristina." the voice said again. I ignored it. Then it started to shake me " Kristina wake up!"

" Italy! I told you to stay on your side of the bed! I know it was an exception in the desert but seriously!" I said.

" KRISTINA!" The voice yelled.

" Okay I'm up, I'm up." I said as I got up slowly, eyes still closed. I slowly opened my eyes to see Germany at the foot of my bed with Italy over his shoulder. I jumped slightly in shock.

" Germany? What are you doing here?! And why is Italy on your shoulder?" I said.

" You guys escaped the desert…" Germany said.

" How did you expect us to train in extreme when the italian army doesn't even know the basics. Really? You shoulder have done it in a field or something." I said.

" I choose the desert because it would make them become tougher." Germany said.

" Well now we see that moving to a more extreme place makes the italian army run away faster and better. You really should just start with the basics." I told Germany.

Germany sighed and said " I guess it can't be helped. We should start with the basics. But I don't think the italian soliders will come by to train soon. Hey… what did you mean by ' your side of the bed' and ' exception'?"

I blinked. Oh no, how in the world am I suppose to explain this to Germany? I started to stutter and blush " W-well, y-you see…"

" Let me guess. Italy for some reason always sleeps besides you but there's nothing going on between you two." Germany said.

" How did you know?" I asked Germany. Germany looked disturbed and said " Because we are on the same boat." Oh, right. Italy always sleeps with Germany when we are at his house.

" Hey Kristina! You should touch these cheeks! They are soft!" Italy called out to me. Now Germany looks more disturbed than ever. I leaned to the left to see Italy patting something which isn't cheeks.

" Italy… that's Germany's butt…" I said. Italy ignored me. Then I realised something.

" Hey, how did you get into the house Germany?" I asked.

" Hey! You got Italy down yet! Now GET OUT YOU POTATO BASTARD!" I heard Romano yell. Oh, I see. Romano actually hates Germany, because Italy stayed with him for years and is like Germany's dog. Romano's jealous of Germany for being so close to Italy so he tried to do bad things to him, only failing. He once asked me to make a moustache to put it on Germany, an italian moustache, the type Mario wears. He came back crying and told me he Germany told him it looks like he was wearing the moustache instead of himself.

Germany sighed and dropped Italy on the bed, right beside me. Italy looks happy to be on my bed.

" I'll see you tomorrow." Germany said before leaving the room. I could heard Italy say softly " Ve~…" Oh Italy…

* * *

Ha ha! Italy… always trying to find ways to escape and have fun. The next chapter will come soon! But it doesn't seem as exciting, sad. But on the bright side, get ready to meet Canada! I nearly forgot about him! I feel guilty. :( Next chapter is coming up soon! :)


	8. Chapter 7: Spying on the allies

Hey guys! Who's ready to meet Canada and with pet Kumajiro! I know it's slow for you Kris to meet the countries but don't worry, Kristina will be meeting many more countries very soon! ;)

* * *

Chapter 7- Spying on the Allies

" Alright, since you can't master in anything we can use, you will be spying on the allies." Germany said to Italy. Italy went into shock and said " Why me! What if the allies attack me! Please don't send me! Please don't send me!"

We were in another one of our axis meetings, Japan and Germany were trying to figure out what to do with Italy. That was actually one of the main topics of our conversations. Once we were doing another meeting and then I was taking notes and giving in my own ideas. Japan and Germany were the most involved. Italy was just sitting down, staring at the three of us. I sat down next to him and tried to explain to him as simply as possible. He just looked at me confused.

Then Germany and Japan noticed it and then soon came the meeting to help Italy understand meetings. I was totally against this idea. Even I couldn't understand their so called tactics as well. Italy was no better. I nearly slept! And that was Italy's thing! Then Japan asked if he understood the meeting. Italy collapsed unto the table and I face palmed myself. Obviously it didn't work…

" Well you aren't good at anything else so you might as well do the easiest. You have no way of handling guns, since you nearly always surrender. Kristina, you will go with Italy to spy on the allies." Germany explained and then looked at me.

" Me? Why me?" I asked.

" Well first off I also don't trust Italy with spying since he is too easy going and lazy. He might even expose himself. Second the information he collect might not be useful so I need you to be there to guide him. Lastly, with Italy's relation to France and you being Chinese, you two might be taken more lightly compared to Japan and I." Germany explained.

" I see, so… where is the meeting place?" I said.

" I heard it will be in France, Paris. So it would be easy to get there. But the building itself we have to bring you there and then leave. So you have to go back on your own. Is it clear?" Germany said.

" Alright… anything else?" I asked.

" Just make sure Italy is not exposing himself and beware of the allies…" Germany said.

" I hope you will come back safe." Japan said.

…

We arrived at the allies meeting place an hour early to find a hiding place. It was pretty easy sneaking into the meeting room since there was no one about. We stepping into the french meeting room which was plainly designed but nice. Well, Paris is the city of fashion and love.

" Okay… we need to find a place to hide…" I said.

" Why not there?" Italy asked pointing to some curtains at one end of the room, away from the chalk board at the other end.

" Not a good place to spy. We need to be near the chalk board." I told Italy. " Maybe we should hide under the table"

" Ve~!" Italy agreed easily. " But won't we be hit by the allies feet?"

" Just don't go too close. Anyway, Italy, whatever you do, do not say anything to the allies or talk aloud. Just whisper to me softly. And remember every word they say." I told Italy.

" Oh, okay." Italy said " Can we go for pasta breaks?"

I was about to face palm myself when suddenly, I heard some footsteps.

" Quick Italy! Hide!" I told Italy. Italy panicked and quickly went under the table. I followed after him. Maybe hiding under the table isn't a good idea… Then I saw America walk in. Shoot! What is he doing here so early! Then I realised he was carrying a huge teddy bear. And his face was more kind. Is this really America.

This America look-alike had slightly longer blond hair in a mopey mess and has a small curl of stray hair. He has a rounder face and bigger innocent eyes. He was around America's age. He wore a plain brown suit instead of a bomer jacket and dark brown pants. His skin was much paler and his eyes were of a bright blue. His… um… teddy bear was of a snow white and looks so cuddly. I nearly awed if I hadn't stopped myself.

Then the America look alike saw us. Oh shoot. Shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot shoot! I quickly whispered to Italy " Move back!" Italy saw the American and quickly moved back. I followed suit. The America look-alike us looked at us, approached to the table and squat down. Sigh… the table was a bad idea after all.

" H-hello?" The American loo-alike said. His voice was gentle and sweet. He seemed like the person who you can easily get along with.

" Ahhhh! America has spotted us! Run!" Italy yelled and scrambled out of the table. I just sat there, staring at the new character in the room. I think I know him… he's from Hetalia… if I'm correct…

" I am not America, I'm Canada…" the man said. " It's okay, I won't hurt you. What are you doing under the table?"

I just stared at the man, I knew it! It was Canada! Wow, I can't believe I forgot about Canada as a character in Hetalia. Wow. Everybody does forget Canada. Even me… I can't believe I can't remember such a sweet guy.

I crawled out of the table and then I called for Italy " It's okay, this guy isn't America. It's Apparently Canada."

Italy came out of the curtains, of course. He told me to hid behind the curtains, which doesn't seem to be a bad place to hide now. Then he came out and said " Who?"

" Canada. A country." I said. Canada's eyes went wide and stared at me. Then he stuttered " H-how did you know I'm a country?"

" I've heard about it." I told Canada, facing him. " Maple leaves, nice scenery, nice people… yeah. I know you are a country."

" Wow, I can't believe you can see me, even more surprising talk to me." Canada said. Italy was no longer afraid and walked toward Canada.

" What do you mean? You are a country, surely someone must have recognised you." I said.

" This is the first time I've met you Canada! Hello! My name is Italy!" Canada said.

" Hello Italy, not many countries recognise me because most of the time they think I'm invisible or ignore me. America takes a lot of advantage of that, since Iook like him. What's your name?" Canada said.

" Kristina, I'm not a country just to tell you first off. That's sad for other countries to ignore you. It must be lonely." I said.

" Not very, at least France talks to me once in awhile and Britain at least tries to remember me. And I've got my polar bear Kumijima here." Canada said, showing me the teddy bear which apparently is his polar bear.

" Aw~ It's so cute!" Italy said, rubbing it's head. It looked up at me and Italy. Aw~ Then it looked at Canada and actually spoke " It's Kumajiro, who are you?"

" The bear talks?!" I exclaimed a little too loud.

" Yes, And Kumajiro, I am your owner Canada." Canada reminded Kumajiro. Poor Canada… his polar bear can't even remember his owner. Well, not as much as Canada remember's Kumajiro's name.

" So what are you doing here Canada?" Italy asked, standing up straight.

" I'm here for the meeting, but it seems I'm a little too early." Canada told us.

" The meeting, I thought there were only five people in the Allies?" Italy said.

" Yeah… I thought if I came to the meetings, they would start to notice me. But it hasn't worked so far. Once Russia sat once me and farted right there…" Canada said. Poor Canada…

" Anyway, what are you two doing here?" Canada asked.

I was about to come out with some excuse ( probably a stupid one since I'm bad at lying) when Italy said " Oh! We are here to spy on the Allies!"

" Italy! When you are trying to spy, you don't tell people who you are spying on or if you are spying or not!" I told Italy. Canada then looked at me and said " So are you part of the axis powers, I heard of them."

" Well Italy is. I'm just helping Italy in exchange of letting me stay at his house, until I find my home." I said.

" Are you lost?" Canada asked.

" Yes…" I said.

" Well anyway, you can't hide right near the table, otherwise you can be easily spotted. Why not you hide behind the curtains than later hide under the table for a closer look." Canada said.

" Thanks Canada! Wait, why are you helping us?" I asked Canada.

" Well, I am not exactly in the Allies yet and I don't think I'll ever be." Canada said. Then, I heard footsteps again.

" Italy! This time we have to hide!" I quickly whispered to Italy. Italy jumped up in shock and quickly hide behind one of the curtains. I quickly hid behind the other one. Then I saw the real America sneek in, not noticing Canada, and started scribbling something on the chalk board. What is America doing?

I started to make out what America was drawing. It was really bad drawing of the Allies, at least I think it is. It wasn't drawn properly. Then America laughed and said " Ha ha ha! Yes! I'm a genius! Let's see how Britain's art is like compared to mine now!"

Whatever Britain's art is like, it's definitely better than America' I realised the better drawing of the axis powers below it. Well, Britain's drawing is so much better. Then I saw my drawing next to Italy's. Wow, I look pretty good in that portrait. Great, I sound egoistic don't I?

America just chuckled to himself and then he sat down in his seat. Soon, most of the allies are in the room, gaping at America's art work. China, who was the last to arrive (very late) finally made a reaction when he saw the drawings.

" W-what is with these strange drawing?!" China exclaimed. The other allies came to their senses. Then most of the allies, I think you know who the fifth ally isn't included, went to the chalk board and stared at the drawings. I saw Russia holding a pickaxe. I hope we don't expose ourselves… I don't want to be killed by a pickaxe…

" Someone put us up there too! How the hell did this? My beauty in the picture cannot be expressed at all!" France exclaimed. Well, at least I'm not sounding egoistic like France

" They sure messed up my eyebrows…" Britain said, What, it's easy to draw easy eyebrows, but they look too thick.

" The ones at the bottom look familiar though." China said.

" If this drawing is suppose to be of me," Russia said looking at his own portrait. " I'll guess I'll just bore through a hole in the chalk board."

China, Britain and France quickly turned to Russia and exclaimed " Don't!"

Then America dared stand up and spoke, not hiding his proud look and sniggers well, " Man! What a letdown! I can't believe there's someone among us that would draw us like that! With such polished technique with skills that were developed in New York… Drawings are softly cute with American Pop art! How unforgivable."

America, too obvious, wayyyyy to obvious. Britain looked at America in an annoyed way, went behind America, putting a hand on his shoulder and said " So it was you."

China looked at America extremely annoyed and said " All right, Since you guys are fighting over drawings, I guess I'll draw them for now on."

Then we watched as China drew a great portrait, a realistic one, really quickly. Then when it was done. I saw a picture of a chinese woman with flowers in the background and a flower in her plaited hair. Immediately, all the allies exclaimed " What?! That's you China!"

I was about to exclaim myself when I covered my mouth. Italy, as I can see, just look blank. I quickly jotted down on my notebook I brought: China- good at drawing but suspect China's a girl…

" Yes, what's wrong?" China asked. No one dared to answer. Is China a guy or a girl… I hope it's a guy…

" Never mind, why are you here late China?" Britain asked. " It's not usual for you to be late."

" I didn't plan on being late." China said as he faced his allies " But I was busy making Zui Xie. However, I do not regret what I did."

" Psst! Kris! What's Zui Xie?" Italy asked me.

" A crab soaked in wine. Pretty good to eat." I said quickly.

" It doesn't matter anymore, just sit down." Britain said as the allies took their seats.

" Understood, please wait a moment." China said then he went to the door and called out " Come in! Brothers!"

Then suddenly, a whole group, I mean a huge group, of chinese male workers went into the room and started building something immediately at the side of the room. What is going on? Is there an end to these workers.

" Christ, is cooking crab really more important than the summit?" Britain said, grumpy.

" I prioritise eating over everything else!" China protested. I wonder if China's is really the oldest in the group. He even sounds girly.

" Oh come on… Fine… give me one of those crabs." Britain said.

" Me too." France added.

Then soon, a China town was built in the meeting room. WOW! How fast are these workers? Then a chinese man carrying a tray of crabs came to the allies and said " It's thirty dollars for one."

" Don't just build a city in the conference room." Britain said.

" I'll have one of those." America said as he took a crab and tossed the money to the man. The crab was gone in seconds! Wow, americans can eat. Italy waved at me to get my attention. I looked at him and Italy pointed to the China Town happily. Italy's distracted. I shook my head and Italy pouted. Sorry Italy, but you have a job to do.

" Well, I want to feel like I am at home so why not build a town in here?" China said. Sigh… this meeting isn't going anywhere. Then, they finally started discussing about the plans. Yes! This is what we came for. I gestured Italy to move under the table. Italy nodded and we quickly went under the table.

Italy accidentally bumped at the top of the table with his head and fell underneath. I quickly went after him, falling unto the ground. Shoot! Why are we so clumsy. Italy was about to moan in pain but I quickly covered his mouth.

" Hey, did you guys hear something?" France said. Oh shoot.

" Nah, it's probably nothing. Anyway…" America said and continue his discussion. Phew… I removed my hand from Italy's mouth and I saw Italy crying slightly.

" Ow… It hurts~…" Italy said.

" You okay?" I asked. Italy nodded.

" Can you kiss my injured part to made me feel better~" Italy asked. I blushed, not this attempt again. Every time he hurts himself badly he will ask for a kiss from me. He maybe able to seduce other women but not me. Remember, single for life. But Italy always makes me feel different.

" Nice try but no, speak softly." I said in a whisper. Italy showed a pouty face and I sighed, he just going to get himself hurt until he gets that kiss huh?

" Fine…" I said and I kissed the top of his head. " Happy?" I was blushing way too much.

Italy smiled at me and said " Ve~" Well, nothing much happened after that. It was starting to get boring since France and Britain was fighting nearly all the time. Finally after awhile. It was the middle of the meeting. That was the scariest moment so far.

" All right! The middle of the summit has gone perfectly!" America announced. " … is what I want to say but just a moment." I pricked my ears. What is America going to say?

" Don't you feel like there is something strange going on around here?" America said. Oh shoot! We've been caught!

" Kris…" Italy said to me.

" Just keep quiet…" I whispered to Italy.

" I feel it." Britain said. " Like there is someone other than us here."

" Kris…" Italy said more urgently.

" Wait!" I hissed.

" It's probably like a spirit behind his back," France said pouting at Russia " or General Frost or his previous Emperor or whatever."

" Eh? Me?" Russia said innocently, which sounded pretty scary the way he says it. Chills went down my spine. Were we found out?

" I also feel something strangely uncanny. I'm scared." China said.

" Jeez! This is too scary!" America exclaimed then calm down and said to to China " China, you can eat your crab now."

" Okay!" China said but before he could start, France exclaimed " I just counted one more country than there should be in here!"

" We're found out!" Italy whispered to me.

" Wait… he said one more, not two. Maybe he's referring to someone else." I told Italy.

" But who? We are the only spies here. Unless, there is really a ghost in the room!" Italy exclaimed. Then I remembered someone. Of course! Canada! They must be talking about Canada!

" You're kidding! Nobody knows who the other country is!" Britain said, scared to the bone.

" It's not us." I told Italy. " They finally found Canada." I said.

" I wonder when it'll be my turn to say something… I'm looking forward to it…" I heard Canada murmur. Wow, Canada is so shy. Poor Canada…

" Who are you?" Kumajiro asked Canada. Kumajiro forget his master's name so fast?

" I'm Canada." Canada said softly.

Soon, the meeting was over, and Canada wasn't noticed. America made the final announcement " All right, let's dissolve this summit here." Phew… finally! Now all we have to do is wait for the allies to leave and we can go home. The meeting was soooo boring.

" Everyone, I'm sure you understand." America said as he put all the files into one pile. " but since what we discussed is top secret, you should be very careful and not leak anything. That's all."

Then suddenly, before I could stop Italy, he rised up from the table, across America, right infront of everyone and said " Okay."

Stupid Italy. I saw Canada looking at Italy, in a sad way. Everyone was staring at Italy like the way Canada looked at Italy. Oh what the hell? I rose up and scolded Italy right there. " Italy! What did I say about no commenting! What's more you exposed yourself! What kind of spy are you!"

The allies were all speechless. They all looked depressed, they each tried to say something but only weird noises came out. Russia was the only one who stayed calm and look at Italy and me like it was an everyday thing.

" Hey, hey! Are we eating after this? We are eating aren't we? Food would be great. Food right? If there's pasta I'll be really happy! We're having pasta right? Pasta would be greta." Italy asked the allies. I face palm myself.

" They aren't going to treat us to food Italy…" I said. " Run!"

" Why is Italy and Kristina sitting at the table?!" Britain said as he got yp, so did the other allies. I quickly grabbed Italy's arm and dashed for the door.

" Hold it! What are the guards doing?!" France yelled. America quickly went in front of the door. Shoot! We were trapped.

" What guards?" I said. Then ran off again. Only to be blocked by Russia.

" Ahh! Please don't hurt us! Please don't hurt us!" Italy yelled, not letting go of my hand. Actually, he held my hand even tighter.

" Ouch Italy! You're hurting me!" I said. Italy ignored me. Oh shoot, what should we do? What should we do?

" Great! We caught the two. Now we have to make sure they won't leak our secrets." America said.

" Oh yeah?" I said, " And how are you going to do that?" Then suddenly, Britain pulled me away from Italy, Italy yelled " Kris!" Before being strapped down to a chair, I was strapped down too.

" So what should we do?" China asked.

" Harm the girlfriend and let them go. That would teach them a lesson." America said. I sighed and said, blushing " For the hundredth time, I am not Italy's girlfriend."

" I know that! I'm just doing it to tease you!" America said. This is getting annoying. Then I remembered something. I have a walkie-talkie in my pocket. I can contact Japan or Germany!

" It's not a good idea to hurt a girl." Britain said.

" How about we hurt Italy instead?" America said. " Maybe my plan works the other wa around."

" Let us go!" I yelled as I struggled to get the walkie-talkie out of my pocket. Come on… just a little more…

" Kristina, are you okay? Over." I heard Japan's voice over the walkie-talkie. Yes. The allies quickly looked at me but with my strength and determination, I managed to send my message " Send help! Now! Over!"

" Oh bloody hell! Germany and Japan's coming." Britain said.

" Take the two with us and let's bail!" China said. Russia grabbed the two chairs happily and we were carried easily. How strong are there allies! The door burst open, Germany and Japan came in with their weapons drawn.

" Japan! Germany! There you are! How did you get here so fast?" I said.

" Let Kris and Italy go." Germany said as he pointed his gun a Russia. Russia just put us down and then drew his pickaxe. The allies were drawing their weapons. Then I got an idea, my legs weren't tied to the chair! I quickly stood up and hit Russia and China with the chair. It wasn't easy but I did it!

America, Britain and France to distracted and turned to look at me and Germany shot a bullet over their head, making them fall unto the floor to avoid the shot. Japan quickly cut the ropes that tied both Italy and I to the chair.

" Thanks Germany, thanks Japan. Now let's get out of here!" I said and we four dashed out of the room. We didn't stop running until we were at Germany's house again.

" What happened?" Germany asked in deep breaths.

" Ask Italy." I said looking at him. Italy gave a guilty look and said " Sorry…"

" It's alright." Japan said " So long as you two are okay."

" How did you two get into the meeting room so fast?" I asked. Germany and Japan remained silent.

" We… were outside the building…" Germany said. What? Germany and Japan were hiding there all this time? Then why were we spying. I didn't care now, I was too tired.

" Hey, can I see the notes?" Japan said, trying to change the subject. I threw the notebook towards Japan. He barely caught it and then read the notes. He looked a little disturbed and said " What do you mean China could be a girl…"

" Don't ask…" I said. Next time, if anyone asks me to spy on the allies, I'll run!

* * *

I know, slightly boring but just wait. The next chapter is more exciting! April fool's day chapter! I have made my own changes so Italy and Japan will be in it too. ;P try and guess what Kristina has to wear… poor Kristina… stay in tune! We are in the middle of the fanfic already!


	9. Chapter 8: April fools!

Yay! Short chapter but a fun one! Can't wait? Read now!

* * *

Chapter 7- April fools, the worst yet

What the…

I felt something wrapped around my body. I opened my eyes and looked down. Two arms were around me. Huh? Where did this come from. I was about to sleep again since I was so sleepy when I turned my head and found Italy's head right next to mine. What the heck?

Then I realised what happened.

" Italy! Stay! On! Your! Side! Of! The bed!" I exclaimed as I accidentally kicked his… um… crouch as I struggled to get free. Italy immediately woke up and went backwards. I sat up, blushing and glaring at Italy. Italy fell off the bed when I kicked him. He stood up, looked at me and said " What did I do~"

" You were using me as a teddy bear when I was sleeping. I told you to stay on your side of the bed!" I said as I stood up. From all the times it had to be the time when I wearing this kind of pyjamas. It was a long blue shirt, very thin, with a picture of a brown bunny and matching shorts which… tends to go up when I sleep. I will never wear these pyjamas when Italy's with me again.

" Sorry…" Italy said.

" It's okay Italy. Just don't do that again." I said. " Come on, let's go get breakfast."

I didn't know at that time that that incident would haunt me later.

…

April 1st, April fools day. I don't really celebrate it but maybe I should play a prank on Romano for the fun of it. But Spain says he and Romano have to go somewhere, Romano protested but Spain sort of forced him. After drawing the scenery like I usual do, I went into my room to relax a bit before going for Lunch. I don't see any of the tomato lover in sight.

When I went to my room, a letter and a package was left on the table for me. A letter, for me? I wonder who sent me a letter?

I opened up the letter and read the message:

_If you do not do as the instructions, this picture in the letter will be spread throughout the world and I don't think you want that. Ha ha ha! Go to the city park, wearing the bikini with cat ears in the package, before the day ends and stay there until the day ends. I want to take a picture of this…If not obey, you know where this picture will be. _

_P.S It must be visible on what you are wearing._

What the? Who sent this letter? I looked into the envelope and saw a card like object. I pulled it out, it was blank. I flipped it around and gasped. It was a picture of me sleeping in bed, and Italy hugging me, sleeping. Whoever sent me the letter must have taken the photo when I was sleeping! Oh no! I can't let whoever it was send this to everyone. This is blackmail!

I opened the package and there it was, the bikini. It was a plain white one. I hate wearing those things. I think you should know that since I'm very conservative. I need to find a loophole for this.

Then I looked around the room, how will I do it. I saw my school hoodie with the words 'wedding singer' at the back. I got that when the school was selling merchandise for the school muscial. It was really cool so I brought it. Wait… he never said anything about wearing a jacket, and it seems cold outside…

I grabbed the jacket, the cat ears and the bikini and went to change. At least I'll be covered up when I wear the bikini. Yes! Loophole!

After I was done, I looked in the mirror. The bikini was slightly too small so the suit was a little too tight. My butt was shown a little. Stupid person who made me wear this. But at least I look cute with the pink cat ears. I quickly wore my jacket and zipped it up, much better.

I sneaked out of my room, trying not to be seen, I took the letter with me just in case. I made my way to the city plaza, trying not to be seen. Soon, I came to the plaza. But I saw something unexpected.

First I saw Britain, trying to beat a small child with long blonde hair who is apparently naked, wearing a nurse's costume. Then I saw America, shirtless and only wearing blue shorts, a collar with cuffs, a tie and teddy bear ears. I went towards them.

" What the heck are you wearing?" I said as I approached them. Then I realised my costume, shoot! What am I doing. The child then looked up at me with cute eyes. Wait a minute… is that France?

Little France managed to escape Nurse Britain's grasp and went towards me. Then, when he came close, he lifted up my jacket and put his head in. What the hell! I quickly unzipped my jacket then then kicked him out screaming " What the heck!"

Little France was kicked to the ground and then I stopped. Little France groaned " Ouch… my crouch…" Seriously? Why did he try to go under my jacket, looks like Little France is as perverted as the normal France.

" I would say the same to you Kristina." America said to me. I looked confused at first then blushed. I looked down at my clothes, oh shoot! I forgot! I quickly zipped up my jacket, put the hood over my head and said " Don't look at me!"

" Why are you wearing like that? In a plaza?" Britain asked me.

" What's with the nurse's costume." I asked.

" Well, to answer your question, I received this outfit and a letter this morning. It said that unless I come to the plaza down the road in this outfit, they'll spread the most embarrassing picture of me." America said blushing. Well we all are since we all are in embarrassing costumes.

" Canada received the same letter but he wasn't concerned." America added. Wow, Canada, looks like your picture wasn't as embarrassing as mine.

" He's easy going…" Britain said.

" I received a letter like that too!" I said.

" I received the same letter!" A voice came from a new. Britain, America and I looked up to see China, his hair let down and wearing a red congsam dress. What the… looks like China got into the same tricky situation. He was blushing a deep red.

" China!" We all exclaimed.

" Why do you look like a girl…" I murmured.

" Seriously, who's pulling such a stupid stunt? An embarrassing picture like that…" China said, then he dropped down from the tree in front of us. " It's really annoying!"

" Ah! I'm relieved!" A new voice came into the scene. We turned around and looked. It was Russia, coming out of the drain wearing dog ears. I couldn't see the rest of him but it was pretty freaky. " So you guys are in the same boat too!"

" Uh! Russia! Why are you coming out from a weird place like that?!" China said as America laughed out loud. " Come out of there already!"

" I'm too embarrassed!" Russia said before he disappeared into the drain again.

" Oh! Looks like all the allies and probably the Axis powers are in the same boat." I heard a familiar voice said. We all turned around. It was Japan. He was wearing a blue swimsuit shorts with an open jacket, basically shirtless. Japan was blushing a deep red. I blushed too, darn… why is he looking so cute. Snap out of it Kris!

" What happened to you dude?" America asked.

" I got a letter from someone saying if I don't dress up like this and go to the plaza, my most embarrassing picture will be spread!" Japan said.

" Join the club…" I said.

" Ve~" Another voice came. I turned around and saw Italy, wearing a maid's dress and scarf, making Italy look like a girl.

" You too…" I said.

" Ve~ I don't mind. I wanted to wear this! Bring back ooold memories! Hey! Who want to see my embarrassing picture?" Italy said as he took out a card like object. I went to him, took the card out of his hands and looked at it. Then I teared it apart.

" What did you do that for?!" Italy exclaimed as I threw the picture's remains away.

" Because your embarrassing picture is the same as mine…" I murmured.

" Wait a minute… Li An… what are you wearing?" China said to me. I blushed deeply and said you don't want to know. I saw Britain and America blush too. France didn't seem to mind. Gah! Stupid perverted France.

" So what now? Where's this person who sent us?" Japan said.

Then Britain turned around and exclaimed " It's France! He did this!" I looked at France who was trying to look innocent and walk away. They all chased him around the plaza, for quiet some time.

" Wa-wait for me!" Russia said coming out of his drain. I could see his full costume now. He was not only wearing doggy ears but also a dress.

" Th-that outfit is super embarrassing…" China said.

" At least he isn't underdressed." I said.

The four guys stared at me and all asked " Are you…"

" Don't ask!" I said, blushing a deep red.

America and Britain finally caught France and tied him up. We all surrounded him and them America approached him saying " Now, small France! Give it up and give us the pictures."

" But I'm not the ringleader!" France said.

" Then, who is it…" Britain said.

Suddenly, someone burst out of the bushes behind France. I screamed! Who the hell was that. I swear the eyes were glowing red! It was Spain! He was apparently very well built. I blushed again. I swear, if I see any more guys shirtless…

Spain was shirtless as I said and was wearing black shorts with a bunny tail, rabbit ears, a collar and cuffs. He walked towards us in a burly fashion " So your the one who's…" Britain tried to say when he was interrupted.

" Hm? Yeah, that's right. It's me." Spain said in a low voice. " And I'm very mad right now."

" W-why?" I asked.

" Hey big brother Spain!" Italy said, waving his hands. I sighed, Italy can be cheerful on any day.

" This isn't the right place to meet up! It's the plaza, right?!" Spain said. What? " On top of that, you guys are dressed funnier than I am!"

" Huh?" We all said.

" Oh, but just you guys coming here makes me very happy!" Spain said entusiatically.

" Spain! Explain what's going on!" China demanded.

" Yes, and why you made is wear these costumes…" Japan added.

" Remember? It's April Fool's Dat today right? I wanted to do something different. So my plan was to get everyone together and take an impossible picture. I thought it would be funny!" Spain explained. Then he showed us a picture of him and Romano, behind a cardboard cutout with the picture of two tomato people with the caption ' Tomato village'. Wow, how in the world did he make Romano do that?!

" But France," Spain said, turning to little France " To think that you gathered this many people… What kind of letter did you send out?" France went into shock.

" So basically, you wanted to take a picture of us like this because it's April fool's but you wanted the plan to be small. France made it a big deal by blackmailing all of us." I said. Spain nodded.

Britain turned to France and said in a evil tone " How about you and I have a little talk?" Then I made a fist in one hand and continuously beat it against the other saying " Can I join in?"

France started to panic and called out " Aaah! Pierre!" Suddenly, a white dove flew passed us and it's sharp beak cut through the ropes. France was completely exposed again and he said " I knew you guys wouldn't have come if I invited you in a normal way, so… anyway, I'll dispose of your embarrassing pictures so don't worry." Then he showed us a stake of photos.

" Oh no, I don't trust you, Give it up!" I said but it was too late. A strong gust of wind blew the picture out of France's hand. He did that on purpose! " Ahh! My embarrassing picture!" We all yelled. Oh shoot! Oh shoot! Oh shoot! A picture landed at my feet and I picked it up. It was mine! I quickly teared it into pieces. Phew, at least mine wasn't shown.

The rest weren't as lucky. Most of the embarrassing pictures were of them sleeping in bed with a soft toy. What's so embarrassing about that? It wasn't as embarrassing as mine. I wonder how everyone else got the letter and actually do it?

I later saw Germany wearing a Maid's dress on the way home… poor Germany…

I now officially hate April fool's day…

* * *

Oh… poor Krisitna! Having to wear that outfit! Anyway, I know you'll like the next chapter. I had to divide it into four parts! Who ready to meet many countries! The first part, we will meet Prussia and Hungary plus the return of Austria! There will be cute moments between Hungary and Prussia since I'm a Prussia x Hungary fan. If you don't like it, too bad! Sorry I shoved that into your face… anyway, I hope you like the next chapter! :)


	10. Chapter 9: Meeting countries (p1)

HURRAH! Meet the countries chapter! This chapter has to be my favourite so far! Let's meet the countries. Ready to meet Prussia and Hungary? Who wants to meet Austria again. OOH! Who want to see Italy and Japan dance!

* * *

Chapter 9- Meeting countries(p1)

" Oh hi Japan." I said as I saw Japan enter through the front door with a suitcase. " What are you doing here?"

" I thought I should come to visit, I'm travelling around the world to learn more about other countries." Japan explained to me. Then I heard Italy coming down the hall. I turned around. Italy was wearing his usual long sleeved button up shirt and dark pants like usual.

" Hey Japan!" Italy said " You're here! Let me show you to your room!"

" Room?!" I exclaimed. Italy looked at me strangely and said " What's wrong… oh! I forgot to tell you! Japan is staying here for a few days to learn more about the Italian culture!"

" Oh really? So you are on around the world culture learner journey?" I asked Japan.

" Um… I guess you can say that." Japan said.

" Ve~ let me show you to your room!" Italy said as he took Japan's luggage. Then, Romano appeared at the corridor saying " Darn Kris! You scream too loud! When will you learn how to control your voice?"

" Sorry Romano, was I interrupting you or something?" I asked in a slightly mocking tone.

" Like I was to hear shrills of agony while I'm doing my work." Romano grumbled.

" Sorry…" I said softly. Then Romano noticed Japan's presence. " Hey… what's the Japanese guy doing here?"

" He's going to stay with us a few days~" Italy said. Romano was alerted with shock. " What! Not another one… Please tell me you aren't as loud as Kris…"

" Um… no." Japan said. Romano snorted and walked away.

" Sorry about Romano Japan. He's usually just grumpy but he's actually a nice guy inside. He just doesn't show it. He is even helping me to find my home!" I explained. Japan nodded. I noticed again about his face. That same guilty look… from that night in the SOS island…

" Alright! This way Japan!" Italy said. Japan and I followed Italy to Japan's room. I followed because I was just bored and had no idea what to do. Spend time in the house is fun but I always get the same routine so it can get boring sometimes. Then we went down a familiar hallway and Italy tried to kick open a room. Wait a minute…

" Italy… that's my room…" I said. Italy looked up at me. Oh don't tell he's… I could see Japan blush a deep red.

" Oh! Wrong room! Sorry… I mixed it up! I thought this was the room, it's down the hallway." Italy said. Japan and I heaved a sigh of relief. At least Italy had some common sense.

Japan's room was at the end of the hallway, so is wasn't so far. Thank goodness Japan won't be staying in my room. What a dreadful mistake if that actually happened. This time I helped Italy open the door. Japan's room was pretty simple. It was like mine except the walls were painted of a bluish-white and the floor was wooden.

I went out of the room later because I had my own things to settle in my own room. After I was done, I decided to write in my diary which I made a habit of doing. Looks like doing nothing sparks a habit. I can't believe I managed to write one after so many times. The notebook, with a hard black cover and white lined pages inside, was already halfway filled. It was a pretty think notebook too. I opened the book and started to write:

_Drama never stops in Hetalia. Of course, then why would it be a TV show or an Anime? I wonder if Italy still tries to read this, that would be strange but Italy is honest so I guess I don't have to worry. I had a surprise this morning. I was on my way to the garden when I saw Japan come through the door with a suitcase. I was shocked but apparently Japan is going to stay with us for a few days to learn more about the Italian culture according to Italy. Japan says he's going around the world to learn more about the world, I wish I could do the same too… Since I'm Hetalia and travelling is so much easier here._

_Did you know that Italy thought Japan's room was my room? I was so shocked, and embarrassed, when that happened since I was the one who pointed it out. Japan was blushing when I mentioned it, I hope he didn't see how red _**_I_**_ was. Then Italy realises his mistake. Sigh… Italy…_

_I wonder if I could travel around the world with Japan. It's just a thought but maybe… I'll ask him later, if I have the courage. It would be nice to meet other countries. For some reason, I'm usually slightly shy around Japan. But I quickly hide it with my personality. Why? Actually, I have never felt this way about anyone at all… not since I had a crush on Liang Hao. Come to think of it, it comes the same with Italy, only that I'm braver around him._

_I wonder… no. It can't be, I can't have a crush. Not after that. If my crush on Liang Hao had gradually fade and yet still hurt, who knows what real heartbreak is like? But… if I do really have a crush, on a country, who? Maybe I do have a crush… nah. If I did, who is it? Italy? Japan? Or is it… both? Darn! I sound like a slut or something! It sounds like Jackie in My life with the walter boys! And I have no one to talk to about these feelings! All the people I've met are guys! I wish I could meet a girl country. _

_I wonder how my family and friends ar-_

" Kristina!" I heard a voice boom in my room. I blushed a deep red, quickly slammed my book shut and hid it under a pillow. Yes, a pillow, from all the hiding places. I looked up and saw Italy.

" Yes?" I said quickly, trying to relax my wide eyes.

" Japan and I will be going out to town, do you want to join in?" Italy said.

" Okay, just let me get my things and we can head out." I said as I got a few important things.

…

Japan enjoyed his time in Italy, but he was extremely shy. I had to help him get into the spirit, but of course at the same time not making him too nervous. One the first day, we met Germany and Japan contemplates how worried he is about everything being too big so he carries a camera everywhere. I understand what he means. Most asian are short compared to europeans but he is pretty tall for his age. He is slightly shorter than Italy, around my height.

But as the three days went by, Japan became more open to people. Main because it was ether 1) Italians habits are contagious or 2) Japanese are easily influenced. If it wasn't for me, Japan would have a more italian attitude and I already had enough from Italy and Romano. Trust me, Japan with an italian attitude is scary…

On the first day, we just went sightseeing and eating out. It was pretty relaxing. It was the second day which caused Japan to be overly shy. It was the evening and we just finished eating at this nice restaurant. I had something other than pasta for a long time since I was nearly sick of it. When we were finishing our meal, I heard music in the background.

" What is that?" Japan asked.

" Oh! It's today! How can I forget!" Italy exclaimed.

" What?" I asked Italy.

" Today is the renaissance arts festival! I was planning to bring you two but it slipped off my mind! Well Japan? Would you like to go, I know Kris would." Italy said as he wiped the sause on his face.

" Um… okay." Japan said.

" Yay! Let's go!" Italy said as he stood up. Japan and I stood up and followed Italy to a stoned street. Apparently the festival is on the streets, and it was nicely decorated. Colourful neon lights brighten up the setting scene of an old 15th century styled street. Along the wide cobbled road were stalls on various food, paintings, games and many more related to the arts of Italy.

" Wow, this is amazing." Japan said. I couldn't speak. It was really amazing.

" Well come on! Let's try the food first!" Italy said.

" But we just ate!" I said.

" Come on… the food…" Italy moaned.

" You go ahead, I'll get some later." I said.

" Same." Japan answered.

" Alright, hey Kris, since you know the streets, can you show Japan around first. I don't want to waste your time." Italy said.

" Okay." I said. Italy salut to us and then went off to eat. I smiled, how much can this italian eat. Then it was strangely silent between Japan and me. Well, what now?

" O-okay, do you want to walk around or go after Italy." I said, trying to avoid looking Japan in the eyes.

" I don't know, I guess walk around?" Japan asked.

" Alright, let's go then. Just try not to get lost okay?" I said, finally being able to look at Japan. Japan was now wearing a green hod die with a beige collar shirt and black pants. Darn, why is he looking so cute. Wait, what did I say? I couldn't stop myself from smiling or blushing.

We walked around the city's festival. We see various artworks and stalls and even one guy singing at a corner. It was a pretty nice song, too bad I can't understand italian. I would learn the language but I stink in learning languages.

" So… how is life in Italy?" Japan asked me as we walked, I swear I heard him stutter a bit.

" Fine, it's fun and all when I go out but most of the time I'm stuck at home and doing nothing." I said.

" I can tell you are comfortable at Italy's home. You are even addressing it as your own home now." Japan said.

" Really? Oh yeah… I guess I am." I said. I have grown to like Italy's home. Romano and Spain are like my older brothers to me. Italy is like my closest friend and maybe something else I don't know. Japan smiled, but it was sort of sad. Huh? Oh I just remembered something.

" So you'll still be here tomorrow right? Before you are headed off to Germany?" I asked.

" Oh yes, I also want to more about Germany's country too." Japan said.

" Um… Japan?" I asked. Japan looked at me, shoot, eye contact. I quickly looked away blushing.

" Yes?" Japan said.

" C-can I come with you? On your journey I mean." I said. Japan looked at me curiously.

" Why do you want to do that?" Japan asked. We had stopped walking and were in a plaza where for some reason nearly bare.

" Oh, I wanted to visit new countries for a long time. Back in Malaysia, my family never travels a lot since it costs a lot and they have to take care of my autistic brother. I've always wanted to go abroad and experience new things. Besides with all these countries I don't know of, I think it's time for me to meet them." I explained.

" I see… well, I guess you can come along but it's a very long journey and I have to ask Italy…" Japan said but before he could finish, I quickly hugged him and said super fast " Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou!"

" Your welcome, um… Kristina-san, you can let go of me now." Japan said. I quickly pulled away blushing stuttering " Sorry, I-I didn't know w-what came over me and…"

" It's alright." Japan said. Then suddenly, a rush of people came into the plaza , bumping into me and Japan. I was turned around and when I tried to find Japan, he was gone. Oh no! How can I lose him! OH no, oh no. I was starting to get dizzy and then I thought ' Am I the one who's lost?'

" Japan! Japan!" I called out. No answer, the voices of excited people drowned my voice. They all have made a circle around the plaza and two people were asking the people to make way.

" Japan! Where are you? Japan!" I exclaimed. " Italy? Japan? Anyone? Oh no… Japan! Italy! Japan!"

Then suddenly, someone touched my shoulder. I yelped and jumped in fright. I turned around to see Italy, with Japan behind him.

" There you are! I was looking everywhere for you two." I said.

" We were trying to find you! I saw Japan in the crowd looking lost and I asked him where were you. You had me worried there Bella!" Italy said, hugging me.

" It's okay Italy, I'm fine. Maybe next time I should get a phone to find you guys." I said. Italy released me and said " Ooh! The dance is starting!"

" What dance?" I asked as Japan tiptoed to try and look over the crowd, I was trying to look over the crowd myself.

" The Italian folk dance. Around this time there will be traditional performances! Let's watch!" Italy explained and faced to where the crowd was looking. I did too. About five couples of dancers went to the center of the plaza, wearing maid dresses and handsome suits, and started dancing an interesting dance. I smiled, it was a good dance. Music filled the air. Many people were videoing or cheering. I think I saw Italy trying to dance too. I laughed. This is so hilarious!

After ten minutes, the dancers were in their final pose and we all clapped. Suddenly, the crowd moved backwards and the circle was now bigger, with me, Italy and Japan inside! What is going on?

" Okay! Now time for the dancing rave! Anyone may join along, looks like some people already did! Now let's dance!" Then pop music started to fill the air. Huh?

" Oh!" Italy said.

" I forgot to tell you something?" I finished for Italy.

" Yeah! After the traditional dances is the dancing rave where we can dance all we like!" Italy said. " Hey! I'll ask some of those girls to dance with us! Hey girls~" Then we went off to meet the girls who entered the circle.

" I'm not much of a dancer…" Japan said.

" Well I'm a party pooper, shall we sit aside?" I asked Japan. Japan nodded. We sat at the edge of the circle while we saw the young italians dance to the music, including Italy. Those girls seem to like Italy.

" Hey, do you know what I read about the festival?" Japan said. I remember the time someone gave us a flyer about the festival while we were walking around.

" What is it?" I asked.

" These so called dancing raves is like a meeting place for young people to meet up and dance to their hearts content. I also read that this is where young people try to find their… how should I put it… their other half." Japan said.

" Well, I don't need one anytime soon." I said. Japan looked at me and said " Why?"

" Well, Japan, you won't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you right?" I asked.

" I promise." Japan said.

" I used to have a crush on one of my guy friends. He was so funny and friendly but people misunderstand him. I stood up for him and they all thought I like him. After spending some time with him, I did start to fall for him. It was quite a time too. But when I found out he likes someone else, I was heartbroken. But not as much since my crush on him was fading. I didn't want to experience real heartbreak because I know people who want to find love would always fail in reality, I don't want to be like that, searching endlessly for my so called other half. It's not easy, so why not don't take the challenge at all?" I told Japan. Japan was silent.

" Hey Japan?" I asked him.

" Yes Kristina-san?" Japan replied.

" Are you looking for your other half?" I asked. Darn Kristina! What are you talking about? Why did you ask Japan that question.

Japan blushed a deep red and looked away. After a long while he answered " I-I guess…"

Then Italy came towards me, crying. " Italy? What's wrong?" I said standing up.

" The girls have boyfriends and they b-beat me up!" Italy wailed.

" Oh Italy, it's okay. You didn't know. I'm sure you will have better luck next time." I said, patting Italy's shoulder. Italy soon stopped crying and the song ' I wanna dance with somebody' came out. Wait, what year did ' I wanna dance with somebody' came?

" Come on Kris! Let's dance!" Italy said as he grabbed my arm.

" But I don't dance." I said.

" Come on, it's easy! Let's go!" Italy said as he pulled me into the circle. Italy lead me into the center of the circle. Then I quickly protested " I'm bad at free style!"

" It's okay! It's easy. Hey, why not you follow me first?" Italy said as he started dancing simple , I was starting to like the dance. Then Italy did more complicated moves which I could do easily.

Soon, for some reason was on us. Oh my gosh! Are they all staring at me and Italy. Then he took my hand. I blushed. Then he put it over my head and he twirled me. I twirled easily and then Italy said " Free style!"

Wait what? I turned around to the side and steadied myself. Everyone was staring at me. It seemed like it was only me and Italy in the circle except the dancers at the side. Okay, I'm freaking out. I took a deep breath and then started to dance. Don't lose control, don't lose control. Do it right. People then started to cheer. Wait, My dancing is actually good. Italy was smiling.

" Go bella~" Italy exclaimed. Wow! I'm actually enjoying myself. Italy himself was dancing which was kind of goofy. I laughed out loud. Then I saw Japan sitting at the side smiling. Then I went to Japan, who became alerted. Then I pulled Japan to his feet and said " Come on, you too!"

" But-but…" Japan stuttered.

" I got pulled into it, so you have too." I said. Then I pulled to the circle. Then the same chorus came. Then I told Japan " Follow me."

Then I did the simple moves. Japan was reluctant at first but when he saw the crowds, he danced a little, becoming more smooth at each move. I did what Italy did to get me to dance and then Japan himself was dancing the moves I taught him. I laughed out loud. I never seen Japan so happy.

" Ve~! Go Japan!" Italy said as Japan danced.

" I have no idea what I'm doing but I like it!" Japan said. I laughed and continued dancing.

" Same here!" I exclaimed. The song was starting to come to an end. I did a kind of lousy final pose and the people cheered. I saw Japan quickly slip away and I followed him. Italy remained in the circle, blowing kisses to the crowd before realising we weren't there anymore. It was a fun night.

…

I woke up in the middle of the night. I don;t know why but I feel like something is wrong. I already asked Italy about the trip and Italy looked a but uncomfortable but he cheerfully said I could go. I wonder why Italy seemed a little… upset?

I looked at Italy beside me, his eyes were squeezed shut and his body was slightly curled in a ball. Looks like Italy wasn't having good dream.

" Italy…" I whispered as I sat up and shook him. Still sleeping. " Italy."

Italy woke up in an instant. He looked at me then around the room. Yes, Italy was still sleeping in my room. But this time, Italy seemed distressed as the first night. The dreams he had are coming back I think.

" Hey Italy." I said as he squinted his eyes at me. " Are you okay?"

Italy was silent for a while, sat up and said " I'm fine…"

" No your not. What did you dream off again?" I asked. Italy sighed and said. " I should have told you earlier. Did you know Germany made an alliance with Russia?"

" Yes, why?" I said. A week ago, Germany had made an alliance with scary Russia. I didn't know his reason. But come to think of it, the nightmares had started a week ago.

" Well I have been dreaming the past few days the same dream over and over again. I was walking in the field with a cool flower when I saw Germany, Japan and you. You three were talking about going to the next mission without me. I was so sad. Then Romano came up and told me that war is about winning, even if it means to loose close allies. I went up to Germany and told him I would do my best but he just walked away without looking at me! I was so sad. I did the same for Japan but he too just walked away. And when I came to you…" Italy explained then hesitated.

" Yes?" I asked. Italy looked at me sadly and said " You-you said you-you didn't need me anymore and-and that I-I was the pain in the neck. It hurts so bad and then you walked away too…"

" Oh Italy… you know I would never do that to you. You are one of my closest friends. I would never ditch you like that." I said then I hugged him. Italy cried on my shoulder.

" I-I'm afraid t-that Germany wouldn't need me anymore and-and we won't be friends anymore since he has Russia." Italy cried out.

" Germany isn't just your ally, he's your friend! One of his first in fact. I'm sure he won't ditch you ether." I said. Italy just sobbed. I sighed and said " Why not you tell Germany and Japan that. Maybe it might help you feel better. Or if you don't have the courage, write it down and say it to them."

" Okay… hey Kris… you won't forget about me right?" Italy said sitting up. I smiled and said " Of course. Good night Italy." I said then I went to sleep. After a while I felt someone wrap their arms around me. I wanted to protest but then thought awhile and let him be. He needs my support now…

…

" Good, now this house can finally be silent." Romano grumbled as I put my backpack on my shoulders. My backpack was big enough to fit all my things, not that I need much anyway. Spain and Romano were here to say goodbye to me and so was Italy. I was wearing the niki shirt with blue loose jeans and a red scarf like headband.

" Really? I think you make the most noise in the house due to your screaming." I said.

" What, why you little-" Romano was about to curse when I stuck my tongue out at him. He grew angry. Time to run! I ran into the corridor while I hear Romano chasing after me screaming " Kris! I will get you!"

I laughed out loud as I looked back at the steamed Romano then I accidentally tripped. I think you know what happened next.

" Kris! Are you okay?" Romano exclaimed as I heard his voice soften in panic. Then he squatted beside me and I got up " I'm fine, it just hurts a little."

" Well don't you go running off like that again okay?" Romano said as he hit the side of my head. I laughed and stood up.

" Hey Kris! Romano! You done yet! Japan is going to leave soon!" Spain called out to the two of us. I started to run and then Romano said " Don't run or you'll end up like a dead rodent again!"

" Alright _Dad_, I'm not a little girl." I said as I started to jog to Italy, Spain and Japan. Romano wasn't far behind.

" Well goodbye Kristina, call me if you need any help." Spain said as he turned to me.

" Alright, goodbye guys!" I said as I waved to Spain and Romano, then I turned to Italy and asked, " Will you be alright?"

Italy got the message " Yup! See you soon Kris!" Italy said.

" I say see you never!" Romano said.

" It's okay Kris, Romano just doesn't want to admit that he'll miss you." Spain said.

" Like I could miss the klutz!" Romano yelled at Spain. I laughed.

" Thank you for letting me stay at your place. I will be heading off now." Japan said and then bowed to the three tomato lovers. Then Japan looked at me and said " Ready to go?"

" Yup! Let's go!" I said and we both went out of the door.

…

" Well, It's nice to see you Japan… Kristina? What are you doing here?" Germany said. We were both at his front door and Germany was wearing his military suit. He seemed to be thinking a lot until he saw Japan… and then me.

" Well, I'm following Japan on his all around the world trip." I said.

" I see… well that's new. Usually I'll see you with Italy. Is he here?" Germany asked.

" Nope, still in his land." I said.

" Huh, well come in and make yourselves at home. Do you want me to help you carry your luggage?" Germany asked. I shook my head and Japan said " It's okay, I'm fine."

" All right, I'll bring you to your room, or rooms in this case now that you are here Kristina." Germany said. We went into the house and then I heard a weird sound. It went 'Keeeeesesese~'

" What was that?" I asked. Germany sighed and said " Keep on walking."

Then a 22 year old man with bleach white hair and pale skin with red eyes came into the hallway. He was shorter than Germany by an inch. He wore a a black army suit and had his weird smirk. The man then put his arm around Germany's neck and said " Oh, so you are trying to ignore the awesome me! No one can ignore my awesomeness!"

" Hello West." Germany grumbled.

" Now why such a sad face, aren't you happy to see your older brother?" The egoist said. Wait, older brother?! He looks so much younger than Germany! Germany seems so much more mature than the egoist. Then the albino man noticed us and said " Hey Japan! What are you doing here? And who is this chic?"

I took a deep breath and said " I'm Kristina, a friend of the axis powers."

" Hey I heard of you! Hey Germany, how come you never told me she's cute?" Prussia said to Germany, nudging his shoulder. I blushed, what the… is he flirting with me?

" Yes, that is Kristina, now will you excuse me I need to bring Japan and Kristina to their rooms." Germany said and shrugged the man's arms off.

" So… who are you?" I asked the egoist.

" Call me the Awesome Prussia! Keesesesesesese~!" The man exclaimed. Oh, of course, the so called awesome Prussia who is a big pervert.

" Too long, I'll just call you Prussia." I said and kept walking. Please don't tell me he was flirting with me earlier. Germany led us to our rooms, dropping me off in my room first. I was unpacking my things when suddenly I heard Prussia yell " What are you doing here?!"

" To visit Germany of course." I heard a familiar voice said. Wait, I know that voice. Where did I heard that before?

" Why would you visit Germany for? He prefers being alone." I heard Prussia say. Hey, now I remember that voice. It's Austria!

" Why? Is there something wrong?" I heard Austria said.

" There's nothing wrong, except why did you bring _her _here!" Prussia exclaimed.

" Why? Can't I visit Germany as well?" A new voice came into the room, a girl voice. " I didn't expect to see you here."

I stood up, shoved my backpack aside and went out of my room. I knew Germany's house well so I easily made my way to where Prussia was. I saw Prussia arguing with a woman about his age. She has long brown hair down to her waist. Her hair was held back with a white scarf and wore a green maid's dress with an apron. I saw Austria at the side, shaking his head.

" Who says? I just came here to visit him. What's with you and your stupid speculations!" The woman yelled.

" Well whatever it is, I don't want to see you here!" Prussia yelled.

" It's not your house! You can't kick me out like that!" The woman exclaimed.

" Alright you two, stop fighting. Oh, is that you Kristina? It's been a long time. I see you got out of that island." Austria said. I didn't notice I was not hiding. Prussia and the woman, then looked at me. Prussia relaxed and said " Hey Kristina! Miss me already?" I rolled my eyes. I may have unknown feeling for Japan and Italy but this guy has a long way to go.

" See, even she's annoyed with you!" The woman said.

" But she was eyeing on me earlier!" Prussia said.

" I wasn't eyeing on you Prussia. It's not common to see someone who is albino. So who are you?" I asked the woman.

" Oh! My name is Hungary. You must be Kristina, Austria as told me about you." the woman said walking towards me. Hungary! That's my favourite character in Hetalia! She's so awesome!

" Yeah, Austria there left me and the Axis Powers behind on that island, of course he'll know me." I said sarcastically.

" Aw come on, Austria's not that bad. He's actually a pretty nice guy, unlike the so called awesome guy over there." Hungary said, pointing to Prussia over her shoulder. I sniggered.

" Hey! I can hear you from here!" Prussia said.

" It was meant for you to hear!" Hungary said. I smiled, this seems really common. Prussia just gave her the stink eye.

" So you are here to visit Germany right?" I asked Hungary. " Yeah, how did you know?"

" I could hear you and Prussia arguing from my room. And I thought I was loud." I said. Then I realised Prussia was talking to Austria. The two didn't seem to be on friendly terms. Austria just looks annoyed with Prussia. Then I heard Prussia said " Hey, don't nab her. Kristina's vital regions are mine."

What the hell? So that's why Prussia was flirting with me, to get into my pants! I blushed deeply and my heart pounded. I grew angry. Hungary was too. " What the hell!" I exclaimed.

" Oh… Kesese~!" Prussia said trying to act innocent. Then I saw Hungary draw something.

" Hey, is that a frying pan? Can I borrow it?" I asked Hungary. Hungary looked at me confused. I saw Prussia freak out when he heard frying pan but then became confused when I asked for it. Hungary passed her frying pan to me. The moment Prussia realised what I planned to do, I was already raising the frying pan above him, throwing the first hit.

" Keep! Your! Hands! And! Vital! Regions! To! Your! Self!" I exclaimed as I blew Prussia every angry hit. Prussia howled in pain as I hit him and he curled into a ball. Austria was walking backward, surprised by my aggressiveness. Hungary seemed to enjoy every moment. Then I heard loud footsteps and Germany's voice grumble " There she goes again…"

" K-Kristina-san?" I heard Japan voice. I stopped and looked up, still blushing a deep red and anger was released from my face. I guess I did a bit too much. I passed the pan to Hungary and said " Thanks."

" Oh, my, gosh! You were awesome!" Hungary exclaimed. I smiled brightly. " I think you and I will get along well!"

" Ouch…" Prussia groaned.

" Serves you right!" I said to Prussia. Hungary was still smirking.

" Kristina-san… you are really scary…" Japan said.

" What? The pervert said he wanted to invade my 'vital regions' so I had to beat him up!" I said as I stretch. Germany looked at Prussia and sighed. At least Germany is ashamed of his porn-ish habits, Prussia is too open about it.

" Hey Kristina, can I talk to you?" Germany said. I looked at him and nodded. I followed him into another hallway and asked " What's wrong?"

" Hey… has Italy been acting strange to you?" Germany asked.

" Why do you ask?" I asked back.

" Recently, Italy seems to be more agitated and scared of me. I don't know why. Once he jumped on my bed screaming ' Don't forget me!'. Do you know about this?" Germany said.

" Well… he has been having bad dreams." I mentioned. " Other than that he's still Italy."

" I see…" Germany said. Then Japan came down the hall, in a… cleaning attire and said to Germany " Germany, I found this while I was cleaning."

" Cleaning? Why are you cleaning?" I asked Japan.

" You know, you don't have to clean for me. I keep the place clean on a regular basis. In case don't worry too much." Germany said.

" Yeah, call Germany a clean-o-holic." I said.

" No. I'm a guest here, after all." Japan said.

" Relax Japan. I know it can feel like you are bothering the host but seriously, relax." I said.

" But more importantly, look at this." Japan said showing us a piece of paper with folded lines. Huh?

" What is that?" I asked.

" A note, it appears to be encrypted. It's for you Germany." Japan said as he passed the paper to Germany. I looked over his shoulder to see the letter. It was from Italy, it said:

_To Germany:_

_Hello, this is Italy. I had a nightmare recently. Okay, nightmares. In the dream, you completely forgot about me, along with Japan and Kristina. Now, I worry if you become friends with Russia, you'll forget about me. Friends forever okay? Oh yeah, and your sausages taste like shit._

_From Italy Venenciano_

I sighed and said " So this is how you decide to do it Italy…"

Germany looked at me and said " What do you mean. You knew this all along?"

" Italy told me about it two nights ago. He told me about his nightmare and I told him to tell you. But I guess he was afraid to tell you so he wrote a note instead." I said. " He's really scared."

Germany sighed and I heard him mumble about making wurst. Wurst? Are those the German sausages? Don't tell me Germany is actually thinking about his cooking more than Italy…

…

Austria and Hungary decided to stay with us for a few days to get to know me better. Germany wasn't too happy about that but after Austria's constant nagging, Germany agreed to let them stay for a few days. Well, at least he's off the relief of Italy's strange behaviour. He and Italy made a 'Pact of Steel' which is a full alliance. Thank goodness Italy could handle that himself.

Austria is actually not a bad guy. He just likes to be prim and proper that's all. He brought a violin along and I told him about how I can play the violin. He was pleased that I could play classical tunes so nicely and how I can sightread well. At least me and Austria are on good terms.

Prussia is another issue. Yes he is a large pain in the neck but we can get along, so long as he isn't trying to flirt with me or invade my 'vital regions'. He's actually a fun guy, other than his usual annoyance and perverseness, I wonder why Hungary hates him so much?Speaking of that, apparently Hungary and Prussia are also best friends. That's weird… Prussia also has a bird named Gilbird which follows him everywhere. It is so cute! Once Prussia asked if he was as cute as his awesome bird and I slapped him for trying to flit with me again. Sigh… I hope he has given up on trying to get into my pants…

Hungary on the other hand, has become a close friend these few days. We talk a lot and explore a lot. We also do adventurous things. Other than that, I would explore Germany's land with Germany and Japan. Hungary is like my best friend to me. I'm just relieved I finally met a girl country.

Someone I can finally can confine my feelings with. And apparently, someone she can find her feelings with!

Hungary and I were talking in Germany's garden and we were talking about how Italy was like when he stayed at Austria's house.

" Italy was so cute back then. When I saw Roman Empire take in interest in Italy, I was freaked but then I actually encouraged him to go for Italy. I wonder why he likes Italy so much then?" Hungary told me.

" So where is Holy Roman Empire now?" I asked Hungary.

" I have no idea. After he left for a quest, he never came back." Hungary told me.

" Hey Hungary, are you like, Austria's wife or something?" I asked Hungary. Hungary looked at me weirdly and said " No, we're just close friends. I may live with him but that doesn't mean I like him that way! Why does everyone think of it like that? Well, I guess I can understand since I used to be his wife…"

" Oh my gosh! Same here!" I said, lifting up my hand and she high-fived me. " Ever since I lived with Italy and followed him around, or the other way around, everyone keeps thinking I'm Italy's girlfriend!"

" I know how you feel, so are you?" Hungary asked me.

I blushed and exclaimed " Of course not! Wait, you used to be married to Austria?" She nodded.

" Well, what happened?" I asked again.

" Well, it was half the alliance cause and half because, well, we do care a lot for each other but we aren't exactly in love. So I guess you can understand that. Yeah, he's very close to me but it didn't work out that way so we divorced in good terms." Hungary explained

" Oh, I see…Hey Hungary? Do you like anyone?" I asked

Hungary blushed a deep red and I smiled, so she does like someone. " Guess it if you can!"

" Hm…" I muttered. " It can't be Austria, he doesn't seem to be your type and you did divorce him… is it… Prussia?"

" What?!" Hungary exclaimed, blushing even deeper. Yup, it's him. " Why would I like a jerk like that?!"

" I should be asking you that!" I exclaimed. Hungary looked at the ground. " You've been found out."

" Okay! Okay! Stop bothering me! Fine, I admit it, I l-like Prussia… I don't know why but I just do!" Hungary vented out, blushing madly. I smiled and said " I knew it."

" How did you guess so easily?" Hungary asked.

" Well it's kind of obvious to see how the way you two argue. It's like those love hate relationships. It's so cute!" I exclaimed.

" No it's not!" Hungary said.

" Yes it is! I'm trying not to aw now!" I said.

" Kris…" Hungary warned. " Hey… what about you? Who do you like?"

I blushed a deep red, do I really like anyone? Is my feelings really starting to show? " I-I don't know…"

" You don't know, that means you obviously like someone! Tell me! Please! I told you my crush!" Hungary begged me.

" I'm not even sure if I do have feelings for him! I'm trying to stay single!" I exclaimed.

" And you think I wasn't? Come on, tell me and I'll tell you if you like him or not." Hungary said.

" But the things is, I feel it around two guys… not one… I feel like a slut for saying that." I told Hungary.

" Two?! Well… just tell me okay." Hungary said. I sighed and told her " Well, for the first guy, I seemed too shy around him sometimes and then I blush and my heart beats fast. Also he can get into my mind. Well the other, the same thing minus the shyness."

" Oh my gosh… you like them both…" Hungary said. I looked at her shocked, both of them?! I like both Japan and Italy?! That's not possible, is it?

" I-I do?" I asked to assure myself. Hungary nodded. Oh my gosh… oh my gosh…

" Let me guess… hm… not Germany or Prussia definitely… I know! Is the other guy Italy?" Hungary asked. My eyes went wide, wow, is she reading my mind or something.

" That was fast!" I said.

" I knew it! I knew it! The moment I saw the way you talk about Italy I knew something was up! Aaaaaww!" Hungary said.

" Darn, I should have said aw to annoy you when I heard your piece of news…" I mumbled.

" But I have no idea who the other guy is though… please tell me!" Hungary said. I sighed and said " Only because you guessed the second. The guy is… J-Japan."

" Japan? You have weird tastes Kris." Hungary said. I looked at her and said " Says the girl who has a crush on a guy she hates."

Hungary zipped her mouth then. I thought deep about my feelings. It seems like Hungary tells the truth. I like both Italy and Japan. I never wanted to fall for anyone but this time, I'm in a deeper pit than before. I don't think ether of them like me that way… more heartbreak… then why do I seem so… hopeful?

" P-please keep it a secret." I stuttered.

" I will. Cross my heart. So long as you keep a secret about my crush on _that_ guy." Hungary said. Then I felt like someone was behind us. Then a loud voice said " Who's Hungary's crush?"

Hungary and I jumped in shock and turned around. It was Prussia. Oh my gosh, from all the people to interrupt, it had to be him! At least it wasn't Japan or Italy…

Hungary was blushing a deep red, mouth wide open, unable to speak. I couldn't help but smile big instead of looking annoyed.

" Oh, nothing you should know about." I said as I sat forward and swung myself forward and back for fun. But I accidentally swung way too back so I started to fall backwards " Woahh!" but then suddenly, I felt two hand under my face and my face was below Prussia's.

" Hey! Be careful! That's not a good move to impress a guy." Prussia said then he winked at me. Oh what! He really is still trying?! I quickly punched his face. Prussia let go of me and covered his face, yelling in pain. Oh no! Not again! Then Hungary quickly grabbed my arm and I stopped falling, my heart beating wildly with fear.

" Thanks Hungary." I said as she and I pull myself up. Prussia, who had fallen because I beat him, stood up, with a bleeding nose saying " Oh so the awesome Prussia doesn't get the thanks for saving you in the first place."

" Sorry and thanks. The only reason I punched you was because you tried to make a move on me again. Won't you ever give up!" I said.

" Alright alright, I'll try not to do it again." Prussia said, pushing my shoulder making my whole body rock. I snorted, yeah right. " So who's Hungary's crush then?"

" Like you would wanna know? Why so curious?" I asked Prussia, then I did something totally stupid while joking around. " Don't tell me you like Hungary."

Prussia and Hungary looked at me weirdly. Hungary looked at me like she wanted to kill me right there. She was blushing madly. Prussia looked at me in a confused way, but he himself was blushing. Wait a minute… does Prussia really?…

" Hey! I was just joking! Juuuuuust joking." I said. Prussia and Hungary relaxed and heaved a sigh of relief.

" That was just awkward… well the Awesome Prussia will leave now!" Prussia said as he stood up straight and walked off, laughing. Hungary glared at me.

" Sorry…" I said. " At least I never hinted you like him or anything." I said.

" Says the girl that likes two guys…" Hungary said. I punched her shoulder and she yelped " Hey!" Hungary… my best friend in Hetalia.

…

" Thanks Germany, for everything." I said.

" No problem. Are you sure you want to go to Russia's house?" Germany asked concerned.

" It will be fine, I'm sure." Japan said.

" Be careful of Russia." Hungary said. She and Austria were leaving today too.

" Hey, with these strengths and skills, you have nothing to worry about!" I said energetically.

" Alright, good luck." Hungary said and then she winked at me. I got the message. I looked at Japan and blushed hard, Hungary was so right. I was falling for Japan, and Italy…

" All right, ready to go?" Japan asked me.

" Yup!" I said, pushing away my shyness. " Bye everyone!"

" Bye Kristina and Japan." Germany said.

" See you soon, you can't possibly stay away from the Awesome Prussia!" Prussia said. I smiled and rolled my eyes.

" Goodbye." Austria said.

" I'll see you soon Kristina! I know we will meet again soon. Oh and bye Japan!" Hungary said. Then, Japan and I were set off to the cold country, Russia. The scariest of them all. And boy were they right.

* * *

Woohoo! Finished the chapter! I love it! It has a little PruHun in it so don't judge! I bet you want to know what happens in Russia's house… BTW the war had ended to yeah Japan and Kristina will be traveling safely… or not! Stay tuned to find out! :)


	11. Chapter 10: Meeting countries (p2)

Who's ready to meet the Baldics and Russia's sisters! Oh, how about Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Sorry I posted so early, I am going to be very busy later so that's why I posted so early. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 10: Meeting countries (p2)

We were at Russia front door, just staring at it. Not one of us had the courage to knock on the door. The last time I met Russia he had captured me again, probably planned to put a weapon near me if he hadn't been holding Italy too.

" Japan, you knock." I said as I made a step back.

" I thought you said you could handle it with your strengths and skills?" Japan said.

" Until I remembered the last time I met Russia. That guys seems to like to capture me and possibly torture me." I said. Japan smiled and then turned to face the door. He gave two loud knocks. The door opened to reveal a boy about 14 years of age, but he was about half my height. Wow, I am way too tall to be fourteen.

The boy had sandy brown hair and bright blue eyes. He was wearing a drummer boy red suit with yellow paddings on the shoulders. The boy looked very nervous the moment he saw the both of us. He stammered in his not yet matured voice " H-hello?"

" Hello Latvia, it's Japan, may we come in?" Japan said to the little boy.

" O-of course. W-what do you mean 'we'?" Latvia asked, then he noticed me.

" W-who are you?" Latvia stammered.

" I'm Kristina, a friend." I introduced myself. " Can I come in?"

" Y-yes. B-but R-Russia hasn't told me about two guests." Latvia said as he stepped aside and we went in.

" Sorry, I will tell Mr Russia about it." Japan said.

" I-is R-Russia back already?" A new voice said as a man about 25 came into the room. He was slightly taller than us. He has straight blonde hair and rectangular glasses. He was wearing a blue suit. He was surprised by our arrival.

" Oh! Japan's here." the man said. He seemed a little braver than Latvia. " B-but who's this?"

" Kristina, a friend of Japan's." Latvia told the man.

" But won't R-Russia be upset to find two guests?" The man replied.

" That's what I thought. Do you think we should call Russia about this?" Latvia said.

" Call Russia about what?" a new voice said. A man with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes came into the room. He was wearing an apron over his blue shirt and beige pants.

" Lithuania, there are two guests." Latvia said to the brown haired man.

" T-two?" Lithuania. " What's your name?"

" Kristina, a friend. Why are you all so jumpy? I mean I know Russia is a scary guy but that doesn't mean you have to act scared around us. I won't hurt you." I said.

" Like how you beat up Prussia?" Japan asked, worried. The three men looked scared to death.

" That was another story, he insulted me so badly I had to beat him up. I won't do that to you guys, you seem nice." I said, smiling nicely to them. The three relaxed.

" Oh, hello Japan. Oh, and Kristina too." Russia said as he came into the room. Latvia, Lithuania and the other man started to act scared again. I just looked at Russia. Please don't tell me he's going to attack me again.

" Sorry I forgot to inform you Mr Russia. I forgot to tell you Kristina has joined me about the trip." Japan said as he bowed to greet Russia.

" Please, call me Russia. Don't need to be so formal." Russia said. Then he turned to look at the blonde man. The blonde man started to freak out but he tried to stay calm. " Estonia, will you help Kristina and Japan with their bags?"

Estonia jumped in shocked and stammered " Y-yes R-russia." Then he took Japan's suitcase and my backpack and went down the hall. " F-follow M-me."

" The rest of you can go back to work, I'll be in my office." Russia said and he went upstairs. The trio seem to start breathing again.

" That was close!" Lithuania heaved out.

" I thought Russia would be mad." Latvia said.

" Me too, well Japan, Kristina, let me take you to your rooms." Estonia said. We followed him down the corridor, Estonia seemed to have a little trouble with the bags.

" Um… if you can't carry the bags I can carry them myself…" I said.

" No! Um… I mean, I can h-handle it." Estonia said as he carried on.

" Are you really that scared of Russia?" I asked.

" When you live with him, it can be a nightmare." Estonia replied.

" How did you end up living with Russia anyway?" I asked again.

" Have Russia ever asked you to become one with Mother Russia?" Estonia said as he turned his head around. I shook my head.

" I did, and look at me. That's how Latvia, Lithuania and I became the baltic trio." Estonia said. Well, at least now I know what to do when Russia asked me that.

" So that's why he ask me that question…" Japan said.

…

The door made a knocking sound. There was no one else coming near the door. Looks like I have to answer the door. The knocking became even louder. Then I heard a kind voice ad a… boing, " Calm down Belarus, they will come."

I opened the door to see a 16 year old girl who was an inch or two shorter than me and looked very cross the moment she layer her eyes on me. She had long blonde, no very light brown hair and blue eyes. There is a blue ribbon in her hair and she wore a black maid's dress with a blue ribbon around her neck. She glared up at me. She looks scary, i swear I saw a dark blue aura around her.

Behind her was a grey haired boy cut 23 year old with blue eyes like the mad girl. She wore a white blouse with a blue ribbon at her collar. She also wore blue jean overalls. She seemed like the opposite of her short sister. She was really tall and had huge… chest area. I wonder what made the boing noise?

" Oh, hello. Who are you?" I asked. The girl gritted her teeth and drew something out of her pocket, a dagger. What the heck. She quickly charged at me, trying to stab my chest. I quickly moved aside, falling. The girl stumbled and the looked at me. That was scary. I quickly grabbed the coat hanger and put it in front of me. What is this girl doing.

" Belarus! Stop!" The woman came in, trying to stop the girl. Belarus didn't listen. Her gaze was fixed on me. Then she yelled " Stay away from big brother!"

Then she aimed her dagger at my chest. I quickly blocked it with the coat hanger. Woah! She's damn strong! I tried to hold as long as I can before she drew back her dagger again.

" Belarus!" the woman called out again.

" Shut up Ukraine!" Belarus exclaimed. Ukraine put a hand to her mouth again and another boing sound came. Her eyes started to fill with tears. Wow, looks like Ukraine is super sensitive, a lot more than me.

" Wait, who's your big brother?" I asked.

" Russia of course!" Belarus said as she attacked again. I quickly protect myself with the coat hanger again. Of course, Russia's sisters. His younger sister Belarus and older sister Ukraine. This is all too scary.

" Believe me, I try to stay away from Russia as far away as possible." I said as I blocked another attack.

" Then why are you at my future husband's house!" Belarus said as she strike again only to be blocked.

" Future husband. You are hardly of age to marry!" I said as I blocked another attack.

" Don't steal him from me!" Belarus exclaimed as she strikes again. Oh! I get it now.

" Woah, steal him. You got the wrong idea. Yuck." I said as I blocked another attack.

" Then why. Are. YOU. HERE!" Belarus said and struck at the end of each sentence. The coat hanger broke into half. Uh oh. Belarus gave a creepy smile. Why does everyone mistaken me in a relationship with someone?

I didn't have time to answer my own question because Belarus grabbed my neck and shoved me to the ground. Her dagger held up high.

" LIAR!" She shouted. I stared at her in fear. Ukraine quickly went next to Belarus, trying to pull her away from me screaming " Belarus! Let go!"

Belarus only shoved her sister aside and she hit a wall. Ukraine couldn't do anything, only stutter in fear and watch. Belarus then glared at me and said in a scary whisper " Any last words?"

" JAPAN! HELP! ANYONE! PLEASE HELP ME! JAPAN? HEEEELP!" I exclaimed as I struggled to get out. It was no use. She may be smaller than me but she's too strong. She is also sort of chocking me.

" You've made your choice." Belarus said. Then she let her dagger down, I squeezed my eyes shut. They say when you are about to die, you see your life flash before your eyes. Not for me, death was too quick. But instead of a pain in my chest, I heard a clash of swords. I opened my eyes.

It was Japan, his samurai sword was blocking Belarus' dagger. His eyes glaring into Belarus eyes. " Let, her, go." Japan said. My lips tremble in fear.

" Kristina-san, you okay?" Japan said. I couldn't answer. Soon, Belarus drew her weapon back. Japan and I stood up.

" Run, I'll handle Belarus." Japan said. I quickly ran away. I stopped to look at Ukraine, I can't help her now. I quickly ran down the hallway, only to bump into Lithuania. We both fell down and then Lithuania groaned in pain. I quickly stood up and help Lithuania stand up.

" Hey Kristina, what's wrong?" Lithuania said " Don't tell me you said yes to Russia…"

" Belarus is trying to kill me!" I exclaimed. Then I heard Belarus exclaimed " I can hear her!"

" Run to Russia's office and stay there. That should help you." Lithuania quickly said. Then Japan ran down the hallway, Belarus seemed to be just around the corner.

" She's crazy!" Japan said.

" We get that a lot." Lithuania said, shaking. I see, Lithuania is also scared of Belarus. Then Belarus came around the corner, time to run! Japan grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hallway, I quickly followed. I said out of breath " Russia's office!" Japan got the message. We made our way to Russia's office. When we were near, Russia came out of his office and said " What's going on?"

Japan didn't listen, he pulled me passed his office. Past his office? I thought we were suppose to go into Russia's office. Belarus came around the office but then suddenly her face soften.

" Russia! Marry me!" Belarus exclaimed. Russia went into shock, the first other expression I saw from Russia. Russia quickly entered his office again and locked it. Belarus went to the door and started scrapping it with her bear fingers! Russia's going to need a new door.

" Marry me, marry me, marry me, marry me…" Belarus kept chanting in a scary voice. Japan and I just stared at her. Then Japan whispered in my ear " Let's get out of here." Then he pulled me away. When we thought we were far from Belarus, we collapsed in the living room. Japan finally released my hand. I was blushing but I didn't care. So long as I was far from Belarus.

" That was a close one, too close." I said, taking in deep breaths.

" I know, that girl is scary…" Japan said as he put his samurai sword back in it's scabbard.

Then I heard various boings. I turned around, it was Ukraine. I think I know where the boings come from. " Hi Ukraine…" I said in a lazy tone. Ukraine came to my side and she quickly hugged me tight. This is slightly disturbing.

" Oh my gosh! I can't believe you are okay! I'm so sorry about Belarus! She can't control herself sometimes!" Ukraine exclaimed as she hugged me tighter, can't breathe!

" Um, Ukraine, you can let go now." I said. Ukraine let go of me and i could breathe again. Thank goodness I brought my inhaler. Yes, I have asthma.

" Oh! Sorry! So, I'm sorry I didn't get to introduce myself properly, but I guess you know who I am. So, who are you? Are you a country?" Ukraine asked.

" No, I'm not a country. I'm just a girl. My name is Kristina. Hey… does Belarus do that to every girl she sees?" I said.

" No, she only attacks girls who seem to threaten Russia." Ukraine said and sighed. " Why can't she look for other guys…"

" I guess she's… overprotective." I said.

" So what are you doing here in Russia's house anyway?" Ukraine asked.

" I came here with Japan to learn more about other countries and their cultures." I said pointing to Japan. Then Ukraine started talking to Japan. I didn't listen because I fell asleep.

…

It was nice to talk to the baltic states and Ukraine, something to do other than looking around in Moscow. Russia took us around Moscow which was nice but Russia himself… let's say I try not to talk much like Japan. He asked me once ' the question' and I quickly shook my head. I didn't want to be the fourth baltic state.

Belarus finally understood that I wasn't here to get close to Russia, but she still got the wrong idea.

" I am sorry I attacked you. I didn't know you were already taken." Belarus said to me.

" What? I'm not exactly ' taken.'" I told Belarus, still slightly wary. Belarus had be talking to me earlier about normal things, trying to calm me down.

" Then why did you come with Japan?" Belarus said. My mouth dropped open. Oh no… not another misunderstanding.

" I'm not Japan's girlfriend." I told Belarus but Russia happened to be around the corner so Belarus ran off before I could even tell her. Sigh… maybe it's best she knew that. Otherwise, Belarus would be stalking me twenty four out of seven!

Ukraine is a nice girl and we usually talk about ordinary stuff. Anything about family, crushes and hardships were never mentioned. I knew I shouldn't since Ukraine is so nice. I don't want her crying all over again. Thought she does cry a lot.

The Baltics really like me. We usually hang out and I'll secretly help them out with their chores when Russia's not home. The Baltics were surprised I was Latvia's age since I was so tall. Latvia was about two inches shorter so it was easy to mistaken me as an adult or Latvia as a child. They may be shy but they are really nice. They don't usually have fun so I tried to play games with them when they were free, only to act scared when Russia interrupts. Sigh… this will take time.

Poland, Lithuania's friend came in one day. The Baltics and I were trying to play pepsi cola which is a game where you tried to step on each other's foot. I have no idea why it's called pepei cola but it's fun. I can't believe the Baltics are good in this.

" Hey Lithuania, is Russia in?" Poland said as he entered the room. Poland was around Lithuania's age and has straight blonde hair with green eyes. He wore a pink long-sleeved shirt and white pants. I coined him as the third guy I knew who wears pink, other than my brother and dad.

" No, but I think he might come soon. Oh no! Did we finish everything!" Lithuania exclaimed.

" I-I think so." Latvia said.

" Hey, who's this girl here?" Poland asked me.

" Kristina, I'm just staying here for a few days, how about you?" I asked as we stopped playing.

Poland coughed, put a hand on his hip, push his hair aside and said in a divaish tone " I, am Poland."

" Oooookay." I said then I whispered to Lithuania " Is he okay?"

" That's him." Lithuania said and sighed.

" I want to get to know you better, oh Lithuania you can join us. Sooooo, what do you want to do? I've got a pony outside so do you want to see it?" Poland said. Oh my god, he sounds so much like the diva Julia. Let's say I don't really like her that much.

" Um… okay." I said and Poland pulled me outside. It was nice meeting his pony, Summer. Poland himself was nice but he was just so diva-ish and wanted to talk about girl things. When I told him I wasn't a girly girl Poland looked depressed. But we did get along after a while before he left when Russia came. I might see him again, whether I want to or not.

Soon, it was time for me and Japan to leave. " Goodbye Kristina, goodbye Japan. Are you sure you don't want to become one with Mother Russia?" Russia said.

" I'm pretty sure." I said.

" Um… R-Russia, B-Belarus is c-coming." Latvia stammered. Russia's face was struck in fear and ran into the house again. Latvia smiled and said in a super scared voice " He's going to kill me when he realises I lied."

" Not if Belarus does come. I think I saw her coming earlier, maybe she saw Russia and chased after him." Estonia said.

" I guess we will see you next time." Lithuania said.

" You can count on that! Good luck with Russia." I said.

Then, Japan and I set off to Greece to meet Greece himself.

" So, how is Greece like?" I asked after a few hours of travelling. We had already passed Germany and would soon reach a port where we can easily travel to Greece on a boat.

" I am not sure, but I heard he is a very relaxed guy and loves cats. Looks like things won't be too exciting there. I had enough drama." Japan said.

" Like that would happen." I snorted. " Don't you get the idea, visiting countries isn't a relaxing trip."

Japan sighed. " I know… I'm just hoping Greece isn't as dramatic." Japan said, we were now walking in a nice garden. Huh, nice plants and trees. We were staying silent, watching the beautiful greenery. That is until suddenly, a loud gun shot came. I stepped back. There was a hole in the ground.

" What the heck?!" I exclaimed.

" What is it now?" Japan said as he held his samurai sword and drew it slightly. Then another gun shot came. I screamed and moved more to Japan. I really need to get a weapon, it seems like I'm being attacked where ever I go! Who is shooting us?!

" What the heck are you doing in my garden! You trespassers!" A new voice boomed. Japan and I looked up. It came from a window of a house next to the garden. It was a fairly big house. In the window was a man about 23 years old. He has longish short blond hair in a bob cut and bright green eyes. He was wearing a green military suit and held a… huge rifle!

" Your garden?" I asked.

" Yes my garden! Now get out of here!" The man yelled.

" We better go, Switzerland isn't too friendly…" Japan told me.

" Who?" I asked.

" Switzerland, the one with the gun. He is very protective of certain things." Japan said.

" I will be able to move if Switzerland stops pointing his gun at me. I've nearly faced death once thanks to Belarus." I said.

" Big Brother! What are you doing?" A new voice came in the tensed scene. I saw a girl about 13 years old appear next to Switzerland. She has a haircut like Switzerland's except it was of a dirty blonde and bright green eyes. She also wore a blue ribbon at the side of her hair. She wore a redish-pink dress. Her eyes looked worried.

" Oh, intruders again. Let me handle it." Switzerland said as he aimed his gun at Japan and I. Not again!

" Big Brother! Don't shoot! How would you know they are a danger! Maybe they came into your garden by accident." The girl said.

" That true, we did come into your garden by accident." Japan said.

" It's okay, sorry about big brother. I'm Liechtenstein and this is my big brother Switzerland. Who are you?" The girl said.

" My name is Japan and this is my friend Kristina-san." Japan introduced us.

" Hey, come in. I have heard of Japan before and I want to get to know you better!" Liechtenstein said excitedly.

" What! How can you just do that?!" Switzerland said.

" But, they aren't attacking us…" Liechtenstein said. One look at Liechtenstein and Switzerland sighed. Then he faced us and said " Come through the front door."

Then Switzerland moved away from the window, Liechtenstein first waved to us happily and followed her brother. Japan and I looked at each other. I shrugged and made my way to the front of the house. Japan just followed behind. When we were at the front door, I knocked and Liechtenstein opened the door, giving us a kind smile. As I went in, I put my bag aside and then heard Switzerland say " You are just too kind to strangers."

" Do they look scary to you?" Liechtenstein said as she pointed to Japan and I. I just smiled to try and assure him I won't do anything bad. Switzerland just snorted.

" So Kristina-san, Japan, why did you cross our garden?" Liechtenstein asked.

" Oh, don't need to call me Kristina-san. Just Kristina, or Kris if you like. Japan likes to add san to the end of my name for some reason." I told Liechtenstein.

" Oh, I see Kristina." Liechtenstein said.

" What were you doing crossing my garden in the first place?" Switzerland asked as he sat on a chair looking at Japan and I.

" We were on our way to a port to go to Greece and I guess we accidentally wondered into your garden. I am sorry." Japan said bowing.

" I guess I can understand that…" Switzerland said. " Well I don't want to waste your time. You can stay for awhile but make sure you leave today. You probably have plans on your hands."

" Please stay for today! Please!" Liechtenstein begged me as she shook my arm. I smiled and said " Why not? I wanted to meet other countries anyway."

" Yay!" Liechtenstein cheered. I smiled. I sat down on a chair and we started to talk. I told her my visit to Germany's house (minus the part where I hit Prussia or Prussia talks about invading my vital regions. Liechtenstein is too innocent for that), and the visit to Russia's house. Oh, and I told her first about the part where Japan goes to Italy's house and how I got into the adventure.

" That sounds nice! I wish I had adventures like that!" Liechtenstein said.

" You better not. It's not worth it… trust me…" I said.

" I wonder why Belarus stopped disturbing you. I mean I've met her before and she was really nice. I haven't met Russia though… I heard he's scary…" Liechtenstein said.

" Bingo. He is scary, very scary. I can see why Belarus is nice to you. Oh and Belarus stopped disturbing me because she made another misunderstanding but that misunderstanding helped me. Otherwise Belarus may be stalking me this instant." I said.

" What was that misunderstanding?" Liechtenstein asked. I stopped and blushed. Shoot, Japan was in the room. He was looking at the painting in the room when he heard it. Japan looked at me. Shoot, I blushed even harder. How am I suppose to explain that Belarus thought I was Japan's girlfriend.

" Well… Um… you see… ur… it doesn't matter now." I said. Japan looked at me for awhile before looking around the house again. Phew. " How about you Liechtenstein. You seem to care about your brother very much."

" Yes! He takes care of me. When I was poor and hungry, he took me in. You see, one time my country was in need of food, shelter and water. I was very poor so I had no idea what to do when I can't even take care of my own self. Then Switzerland found me in his land in the rain and took me in. He took care of me even though he was poor himself. I am really grateful for big brother!" Liechtenstein said.

" He seems a little overprotective don't you think?" I said.

" Yeah… but he only does it because he really cares about something." Liechtenstein told me. I smiled. I wish my older brother was like that. A pain struck my heart, I really wish I could see my family again. I'm not even sure what is going on in my world.

" Kristina?…" Liechtenstein asked. I looked at her. " Are you okay?"

" I'm… fine. Don't worry." I said. Liechtenstein looks like she wants to say something but closed her mouth.

Every fan would wish that they were in the story of their choice. I did too, but not like this. I mean it's nice to meet all the characters and experience new things but what about home? Friends? Home? All those things you yourself made in your world. That makes you stay instead find a way to get there. It's not a dream come true, it's like trying to make a new life and ignoring the past. But what if you still want the past?

Soon the evening came and Liechtenstein begged her brother for us to stay since night was coming. Again Switzerland reluctantly obeyed. I had a small room but that didn't matter. I was on my way to bed, Switzerland's room door opened in front of me and Switzerland came out, wearing pink pyjamas. I quickly covered my mouth and tried not to laugh.

Switzerland first looked at me funny then realised why I was acting this way. " P-please don't tell anyone…"

" It's okay, you're the fourth guy I know who wears pink. Poland strangely likes to wear pink publicly." I said. " The other two are my dad and brother."

" Yeah, like that makes me feel better…" Switzerland said.

" Why are you wearing that kind of pyjamas anyway?" I asked Switzerland.

" Liechtenstein gave it to me as a present for helping her. I don't actually like it but I didn't want to upset her so I wore it. I guess it's like normal clothing now." Switzerland said.

" I see…" I said. " That's nice. Doing things to make people happy."

" I'm doing it not to upset her." Switzerland said.

" But you still want to see her happy and safe right? She is your little sister." I said. Switzerland nodded.

" Hey, how do you know. You've been hardly here for a day yet you can read my feelings." Switzerland said.

" Well, I guess I have read a lot a books and write a lot. When I read stories, I understand everyone's point of view and how they react. So when I see it in real life, I can try and make out the story myself." I said.

" I see, so you're an expert on reading people?" Switzerland asked.

" Not really, but it's easy to tell after a long while. You were pretty easy to read and Liechtenstein talks about you. Other things isn't so easy." I said.

" Hey, do you know how to shoot a gun?" Switzerland asked.

" A what?" I asked.

…

' Bang!'

" Not bad." Switzerland said. It was early the next morning and Switzerland was teaching me how to use a gun. It wasn't easy since the gun got hot every time I shoot. But my aiming was improving in each shot. Switzerland had grown to like me last night. He was actually a pretty nice guy, just a little too over protective that's all.

" Thanks for the pistol Switzerland. Looks like I can defend myself now. I've been improvising on weapons since I was found by Italy." I said as I looked at his pistol. It still works pretty well.

" I don't use pistols much anyway, I tend to go for rifles and machine guns." Switzerland said.

" Just to think years ago I thought guns were just a boys obsession." I said as I tried to aim at the bullseye on the target practice. It was a board that you use for arrows. I shoot again, near the bullseye this time. I dropped the gun and blew on my hand. Ouch! That's hot!

" You still need to practice though. But that was a good shot." Switzerland said looking at the target practice. Then Japan came into the garden.

" Good morning Switzerland, good morning Kristina-san. What are you doing up so early? You usually sleep in late." Japan said as he walked toward us.

" Oh, I woke up early surprisingly and Switzerland thought me how to use a gun. He even gave me his pistol." I said as I aimed my pistol at him. Japan recoiled back a little. I laughed.

" Relax! It's not loaded. I only have a few cartages in my bag and I'll only use my pistol for emergencies. After the attacks I've been though, this will sure come in handy!" I said as I spun the gun around my finger. I must have triggered the trigger because a gun shot came and I quickly let go of the gun. Switzerland and Japan ducked while I jumped up in shock. Luckily, the bullet didn't hit any of us but hit the target practice, bullseye!

" Hehe… I guess I forgot that there was a bullet or two still inside. But at least I got a bullseye!" I said. Switzerland and Japan slowly stood up. Switzerland then said " Never, do that again."

" Big brother! What happened? Did you shoot someone again?" Liechtenstein said as he ran out of the house.

" It was me this time Liechtenstein. I made a mistake. Remind me to keep the pistol unloaded." I said as I opened the cap and emptied it's contents.

" Kristina, that was you? That was really scary!" Liechtenstein said.

" No joke." Switzerland said.

" Kristina-san, we have to get to the port soon. The ship will leave this afternoon." Japan said.

" This afternoon! Then we have to leave now!" I said as I ran into the house.

" Calm down Kristina-san. It's still early in the morning. We will make it on time." Japan said.

" Sheesh, don't worry me Japan." I said as I walked slower. Switzerland and Liechtenstein laughed. We left after we had breakfast, it was time to meet Greece… and Turkey as I have come to learn of later…

* * *

Half way through! I think you will like the next chapter, most of it is completely written by myself and it has a really awesome plot! Stay in tuned, get ready to meet Greece, Turkey, the Nordics, Belgium and Netherlands!


	12. Chapter 11: Meeting Countries (p3)

Yay! I know some or most of you are a fan of the Nordics so here you go! But we'll meet Greece and Turkey first. This is so cool! I hope you enjoy it. BTW: I don't know which is my favourite chapter now. :P

* * *

Chapter 11: Meeting countries(p3)

We finally got into Greece. It is a nice day, the sun shone brightly unto the greens, there was a strong cool breeze to cool us off. Greece's house shouldn't be far as Japan told me. I just hoped that Greece was okay. Well… okay with me I mean. I know who Greece is already. The calm, cat loving guy.

For some reason, I can't remember all the characters of Hetalia until they are mentioned. Usually I can remember most of them. Let's see who I remember: The axis powers, the allies, Romano, Spain, Prussia, Hungary, Austria, the baldic trio, Russia's sisters, Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Finland, Egypt and now Greece… I feel like I'm missing so many characters.

" Kristina-san, we are here." Japan said. We stopped in front of a greek styled house, like the ones you see in in ancient times. Wow, it looks amazing. Japan knocked on the door. No answer. Japan knocked on the door again. Then we heard a loud snore from inside the house!

" Looks like he's asleep." I said.

" So what do we do?" Japan asked.

" Easy, we wake him up!" I said, then I knocked on the door constantly, shouting " Greece! Greece! We're here! Wake up!"

" Kristina-san… I don't think we should do that." Japan said.

" Well, I don't think anyone else is in the house other than Greece." I said. Then I heard a meow from the other side of the door. Then scratching sounds. Japan and I looked at the door.

" Maybe something does live with Greece." Japan said. The cat was always constantly meowing until we heard another voice from the other side of the door say " Okay, I'll get the door."

Then the door opened and a few cats came out. About three of them: One white, one black and a small brown kitten. They were all so cute! " Aw! These cats are so cute!" I said as I squat down and took the small brown kitten in my hand. It looks up at me and cuddle in my hands. Aw!

Then I looked up. I saw a man about 22 years old looking very tired. He was slightly taller than me as I guess. He has shoulder length dark brown hair with dull tired green eyes. He wore a plain blue t-shirt with beige pants. He has a white and brown cat over his head. " Hello Japan, and hello to you. Looks like you're here. Sorry if you had to wait long, one of my cats woke me up because she was scared of some loud noise."

" I know where that loud voice came from." Japan said looking at me.

" What? Sorry… I forgot to learn to be considerate. But we had to wake you up. I'm Kristina. Aw! This cat is so cute!" I said as I cuddled the cat in my arms.

" Yes, she was just born a month ago. Come in, make yourselves at home." Greece said as he went in the house. I guessed it was Greece, who else could it be. We were lead into your rooms. Greece didn't mind the me being in the house. He said he lived alone so it was nice to have more people once in awhile.

The house was more modern than I expected inside the house. The only thing significant was there were lots and lots of cats. Soon, I was sneezing like mad.

" Kristina-san, are you okay?" Japan asked me.

" I'm fine, achoo! I guess I got too close to fur. I'm not allergic to cats or anything, achoo! It's just sometime it triggers a bit of sneezing or cough sometimes since I have asthma. But now I'm fine, it won't happen often, achoo!" I said while pausing to sneeze now and then.

" Are you sure the cats won't bother your health?" Greece said.

" Not at all. I just don't have to put the cats directly under my nose that's all." I said. Then the kitten looked up at me and meowed. Aw! It's really too cute!

" Hey, I want to show you too something. So get ready, you can take the kitten along if you like Kristina. She seems to like you very much." Greece said. I looked at him and nodded.

Without carrying other things, Japan and I (carrying the kitten) followed Greece a long way out of town. Darn, I should have worn track pants. Soon, we arrived in some area in ruins. It seemed to be the ruins of an old city. It wasn't much. Greece was a lot fast than us, which is surprising for someone who just woke up. Then he started digging. We waited behind him for awhile until he stopped digging. Did I mention he had a white cat on his head when he left? I wonder how the cat hangs onto Greece's head while he's digging.

When he stopped digging, he turned to us and said " Hey Japan, I'm glad you came, you too Kristina. Check this out, I found something interesting and I want you two to be the first to see it. It's cool, just like you."

I took the chance to look around, Greece was right, it is cool. It feels like I'm in a movie or I'm back through time. Except it looks like the town had just experience and earthquake.

" Wow. That is neat!" I said as I look a good look. The kitten meowed.

" It's amazing. They said you have discovered ruins, but I had no idea." Japan said. Then there was silence.

" Yeah… I didn't ether." Greece said.

" Its amazing you found a lost city. It must have taken lots of time to dig it all up, it has such nice architecture." I said.

" Agreed." Japan said.

Then Greece went to a short stone table and said " I found a stone table bench thing I can sleep on whenever I want."

" Oh! Is this not ancient ruins of your mother's city?" Japan said.

" Did you dig this place up just to find a place to sleep?" I asked. That seemed useless. It should be studied or even made a tourist attraction. Anyone would give anything for a view like this. Ancient Greece of today… which was now made into a sleeping ground. " I'm guessing Ancient Greece is your mother and I think you should treasure it."

" Mhhm, can you can sleep right next to me, you too Kristina." Greece said, patting the stone couch/table. I don't think he gets it.

Japan turns around and contemplates a bit. While Japan did that, Greece took the while cat on his head, sat on the stone couch/table and lay on it. Soon, he fell asleep. Wow, is he really that tired? He just woke up about an hour ago. Then Japan says and turn around " (Sigh) Excellent job. You got me. For a second I though you were serious… woah!"

I chuckled and said " Yes Japan, he was actually serious." I looked at Greece and smiled. He seems peaceful. The cat was now resting on his stomach, pulling on his shirt trying to wake Greece up. Isn't that ticklish?

Japan seemed to smile also and said " Poor Mr Greece… at least your cat loves you."

" What do you mean?" I asked. Japan and I both sat down on some steps of the ancient ruins of Ancient Greece.

" Greece is the lonely type, so he is not very sociable. I think he must be very lonely, ever since Ancient Greece disappeared." Japan said.

" Hey… I have heard a lot of the ancient countries. Roman empire, Ancient Egypt and now Ancient Greece. All of them seemed to have disappeared. Mind explaining to me?" I asked Japan.

" Well, once there wasn't the allies or the axis powers. There were many countries who didn't exist in the past and many countries that did exist. During that time Ancient Egypt and Ancient Greece weren't known as Ancient. So that was a long time ago. There was also Roman Empire, Britania who I think you know it Britain, Gaul, Germania, Franconia, Holy Roman Empire and Prussia are some of them." Japan explained.

" Holy Roman Empire?! Prussia?!" I exclaimed.

" Yes, they were ancient countries. Although Prussia isn't so ancient as you think because he only lost his role as a country 60 years ago." Japan said.

" So it seems like Prussia is the longest country that had seemed to hold." I said.

" No, China is. Remember, he's the oldest country." Japan said.

" I see… so what happens when you no longer are a country?" I asked Japan.

" Well, first, there will be no land for the country, then the title is gone. Second you start to grow weak and more sick. Then afterward it isn't known. You are forgotten mostly, only significant in history. Then you… disappear." Japan said.

" Wow, no wonder Italy told me he was scared about no being a country anymore. It's like every country's nightmare." I said.

" Yes, It's surprising that Prussia has survived for so long. Holy Roman Empire disappeared faster than we know it." Japan said. Yeah, Prussia withstand so long because the creator of Hetalia made him stay.

" No wonder he's albino, because he isn't a country and due to that he's becoming sick. Well, sort of." I said. " Hey Japan, are you afraid of disappearing?"

Japan was silent for awhile and then he said " I think it's too early to think of all this. Only time will tell. So, shall we wake Greece up?"

I looked at Greece sleeping soundly. Then I though, if there are ancient countries, aren't the countries now their children. I wonder how the countries with families cope with a missing parent or sibling. Greece seems to handle it well.

" Nah, I'm not in a rush. Besides (Yawn) I'm a little tired too." I said. Then I lay my head down on Japan's lap. Japan sort of freaked out. " Please Japan, I don't want to rest my head on stones…"

Japan didn't reply but looked ahead. I was too tired to see his expression. I felt myself blush, what am I doing? You've gotta think before you do Kristina! Then the kitten which I put down snuggled next to me. I put myself on a lying down position and murmured " Good dreams…" Then, I fell asleep.

…

We were staying in Greece for a week, mainly because Greece was so nice to us and there was so much to see. He would take us to museums and nice places in his country. But most of the time we would sit next to him on the hill looking at the sky. There was this one time we were surrounded by his cats. They were all so cute! but sort of noisy.

" I love cats, is there something wrong with that?" Greece asked. He had a cat over his shoulder. I had the kitten in my arms and pet one of the other cats with one of my hands. Japan picked up a brown cat and said " No, they are irresistible."

Then there was silence, then Japan asked " This is one, here, what name did you give to him?" Greece was silent for awhile. Maybe he has so may cats he has to try and remember the cat's name?

Then he took the cat, showed it to us and said " His name … is Larry?"

" It seems you just made is up on spot." Japan said.

" Don't you bother to name your cats?" I asked Greece.

" There are too many of them…" Greece told me.

" Then put name tags on them. You've got at least give them names. I think I'll name the kitten… Caramel, because she is the colour of Caramel." I said and tickled the kitten's chin. The kitten meowed and raised her paws in the air, I laughed. It is so cute.

" Nice name… you are so good with animals." Greece said.

" Only domestic animals. I'm good with kids too, the nice ones. Crazy ones like my sister? Don't even start on that!" I said.

Greece laughed and said " No one could handle those. Maybe you'll grow up to be a great mother someday" I jumped and blushed. Then I looked at Greece, what did he say again. For some reason, Japan is agitated too.

" Nah, not me. I'm just going to stay single." I said as I put the kitten down. The kitten went to me again and pawed at my legs. I smiled, Caramel really loves me doesn't she.

" Oh, why is that?" Greece asked me.

" Because it's just going to be sad and difficult just trying to find your so called other half. Yes it's cute and all but it's pointless trying to find it. It's best not to find it at all." I said.

" But isn't it what everyone is looking for? The reason why they find it is because it makes them feel wanted, loved. I think it's worth it to find a loved one." Greece said. I stopped to think. Worth it? But what about the pain with it, what about the heartbreak? Isn't it worse to experience heartbreak?

" Come on, let's start naming the cats." I said.

" Alright, I'll name this one… Snowflake." Japan said pointing to a white cat.

Greece also wanted to make Japan feel like he's at home, so he learnt Japanese words. He also learnt chinese words so he can try to make me feel like I was at home too. Unfortunately, Greece only know common Japanese words in english. Greece couldn't remember any Chinese words ether, except hello but he got it wrong.

We also travelled a lot. Once we went to Sparta, the once strongest city in Greece.

" It might not look like it, but this is the very spot where the great warrior city state Sparta once stood." Greece introduced as we stared at Sparta from a hill. It was all just soil, dirt, a clay ruins. Not much, but it was still interesting. " Now everyone here just grow stuff like they are their grower people or something."

" They're call farmers." Japan and I said at the same time. Then we look at each other. " Jinx! You owe me a soda!"

" What did you just say?" Japan asked.

" Oh, usually when people say the same thing at the same time, we usually say ' jinx! you owe me a soda!' It's just a fun saying." I said. Wow, Japan is really out of date.

" So do I say jinx too?" Greece asked. Sigh… wow, these people are so out dated. Like my dad. " No, only the people who say the same things at the same time." Then we just watched the scenery.

" Did you know, my people adopted the Spartan kind of education for awhile." Japan said, adding as subject for us to talk about.

" That sounds scary. I can't imagine what spartan training was like. It sounds like school would be hell." I said.

" Hm… really?" Greece said " So tell me how it felt to study, to train in combat and hunt with other men, naked."

" We didn't do the naked part!" Japan said, alerted.

" Naked?!" I exclaimed. " What were you guys thinking in the old days…"

" We really didn't do that! Our teachers just scream at us a lot, this spartan education sounds very invigorating." Japan said.

" Looks like you chose the wrong choice of words." I said.

" Yes, they do the man strip down to the bottom for physical inspection once every ten days in front of another solider or friend." Greece said.

" Really?" Japan asked.

" That sounds cruel… and disturbing." I said, trying not to imagine what Greece just explained.

There was silence for awhile and the Greece said " Do you want to try it?"

" Thank you, no." Japan said quickly.

" No thanks… I think I'm fit enough." I said.

…

Remember I said something about Turkey? Yup, around this time, we met Turkey. We were walking around the streets when I saw a man approached us. He looked very weird. He was taller than me definitely, around Greece's height. He wore a green hoddie so I couldn't see what his hair was like, he was also wearing a half mask so I could't see his eye colour ether. He also wore baggy track pants.

" Japy, what's up dud? I heard you were coming to here so I though I'll come sulk in your mojo." The man said to Japan.

Japan then noticed the man and said " Hello, Mr Turkey."

" Oh, hi." I said. Greece didn't great Turkey at all. Looks like I've met a new country. Greece wasn't pleased with Turkey being here. Of course! They are sort of enemies now that I remember. Greece went into shock.

" Oh broke!" Turkey exclaimed and went to Greece " What the holy hell are you in here feather brain?" Then Turkey grabbed Greece's shirt and pulled him upwards. I guess Turkey is so much taller then I expected.

" Listen Jerkucles! You better not be pulling that naked spot and pull shit on my buddy." Turkey said. Looks like they don't get along well.

" Um, big korio…" Japan said, trying to stop they two from glaring at each other. I went to the conflict and could only stay quiet for now.

" Hands off Turkey, this shirt was expensive. He was seeing my sights." Greece said calmly.

" Um, yeah…" Japan said which was barely audible.

" Your lying~, my friend doesn't sightsee, do you?" Turkey said in an aggressive tone.

" No, but…" Japan said but I interrupted.

" That's what he has been doing these past few weeks." I said. " So what do you think?"

The two didn't seem to listen to my answer " Why don't you leave Japan and Kristina alone, you stupid head." Greece said calmly.

" Japan and me have been buds for years but your brain was just so dense!" Turkey yelled.

" Now hold on." Japan said as Greece put on his cat ears. Before, Japan gave Greece some cat ears when he told us that he wanted to live again as a cat.

" Hey Turkey, guess what. Japan and Kristina digs my sexy cat ears." Greece said tauntingly.

" I said more of cute, not sexy." I told Greece.

" You aren't making things any better Kristina-san." Japan said.

" Oh whoopee." Turkey said sarcastically " Japan says my mask is retro cool but not hipster chic!"

" Oh yeah, he still likes me the best." Greece said.

" In your dreams!" Turkey yelled.

" Wrong." Greece said quickly.

" He likes me!"

" No."

" He likes me best!"

" No, it's me."

" I'm going to crush you…"

" This isn't working out Japan~…" I said.

" I know, I know. Hey, I think I'm the only one who knows who it really is." Japan said. The two stopped arguing and then Turkey said " Which one is it Japy?"

" Which one is it." Greece said in a softer tone.

" Bad move Japan…" I said.

Japan was quiet for awhile. Then Japan said " Rock Paper Scissors for it?"

" Oh sambo!" Turkey exclaimed.

" Woah, calm down okay." I said. The three men looked at me. " You two," I said pointing to Turkey then to Greece " are acting like children. Stop arguing about trivial matters. Sheesh."

" Sorry." Greece said.

" Hey, who are you anyway? A new country?" Turkey asked.

" Nope, I'm just a girl. My name's Kristina." I introduced myself. Turkey looked at me closely and then said " Who's girlfriend is this? Let me beat the crap out of that country and knock some sense into him."

What is this?! Why does everyone think I'm some country's girlfriend?!

" No one's. I'm just a friend of Japan's and Greece's. Your's too if you like." I said.

Then guess what, they started arguing about who I like better, sigh… you don't want to know what it was…

Turkey has decided to follow us to get to know me better and to ' keep an eye on Greece'. Sigh… those two really do hate each other. We were just walking along the streets silently. Greece and Turkey were annoyed with each other while Japan looks disturbed and guilty. Me? I was annoyed by the arguers. This is not hanging out.

" Hey, Japan? You okay?" I asked Japan.

" It doesn't seem like the two would be in a good mood anytime soon." Japan said.

" Let's try to cheer them up." I said.

" Yes, I've got a really good trick." Japan said. " Maybe that will cheer them up."

" You know tricks?" I asked Japan.

" Sure, now watch." Japan said. Then he ran in front of the three of us, turned around and said " Oh, hey guys. Look at this. Please keep your eyes on my thumb." Greece and Turkey look at Japan as he did his trick.

Japan put his right hand in front of his body and used the other hand to grasp his thumb. Then he started to make sounds as if he was trying to pull out something while he brought his thumb back. Then, he pulled away his left hand, which no thumb on his hand. Then he exclaimed " Oh no, hey, I broke my thumb off." He was smiling. My eyes went wide then I shut them and laughed.

" Ha ha ha! Good one Japan! I thought for a moment you actually pulled out your thumb!" I said and looked at the two men behind me. Greece and Turkey looked shocked, they they freaked out. I cover my ears so they won't be damaged. Wow, they were really convinced.

" Wow Japan, you really tricked them." I said.

" It was just a joke…" Japan said.

" Relax you two, his thumb was still there." I said, showing them his right hand, with the thumb attached of course. Greece and Turkey heaved a sigh of relief. I sighed, maybe we should cheer them up in another way.

" Hey guys, I'm one of the fastest runners in school. I bet you three can't beat me!" I said.

" Ha! Is that a challenge Kristina?" Turkey said. " I'm older and a man. I can definitely beat you."

" Who's says being older and a guy is an advantage. I beat nearly every single guy in class for running. Why not we race from here to the end of the street? Come on, it'll be fun!" I said.

" Why not, I will definitely beat you all!" Turkey exclaimed.

" Oh yeah? What if I beat you?" Greece said.

" Let's make a bet. If I win, I get to ride on your back all the way back to my land!" Turkey said.

" What if I win?" Greece said " If I win, you have to stop wearing that mask for a day."

Turkey gasped and said " Why you stupid, f-" I wouldn't want to repeat the rest.

" Hey you two! I think you are forgetting the third and fourth wheel here!" I said. Turkey and Greece looked at me and then I said " If I win, you guys have to admit I'm faster than you two and… stop arguing for a day. How's that? How about you Japan?"

" Um… I don't want to race." Japan said.

" Okay… but remember you are going to have to catch up with us." I said, Japan was quiet for awhile then nodded. Greece, Turkey and I got into our positions. Japan was going to give us the signal.

" Okay, 1…" Japan said. Greece focus on the distance ahead.

" 2…" Japan said again, Turkey snorted. I smirked, I may not know if I win or not (most likely not, Turkey was right about his advantages despite my protests) but the prize is worth it.

" 3." Japan said and we took off. Yes! I got a good head start. I ran as fast as I could. I could hear the men running behind me, including Japan's clumsy steps. I could feel Turkey and Greece catch up. I quickly ran faster. Thanks to adrenaline, I boosted myself forward and unexpectedly, I won!

" Ha! I bet you two men! I told you I could do it!" I exclaimed as Greece and Turkey passed me. Japan was taking deep breaths as he passed me about two to three seconds later.

" You are fast Kristina-san." Japan said " You seem to be an athlete."

" I'm not. But both my parents were athletes so I guess I got their athletic skill." I told Japan. " Now, Greece… Turkey… I won. Looks like you can't do ether of your bets!"

" Alright, you won. Good job Kristina. Your Awesome." Greece said. Turkey remained silent.

" Come on Turkey, be a good sport…" I said to Turkey. Then I tried to pout.

" Your pouting stinks." Turkey said as he took a final big deep breath. I sighed and said " I'm hopeless at pouting okay?"

" Fine, you are faster than me which is awesome. Happy?" Turkey said. I smiled and nodded. Turkey then finds himself smiling too.

" I think I need to go now, got lots of work to do." Turkey said. " See you later Kris, bye Japy. Bye Greece." Then Turkey ran off. I wonder if he left on purpose so that he and Greece won't argue for the rest of the day. Oh well, I wonder if I'll meet him again. Now the countries I've met have been added on my list. I wonder how many more I will meet. And possibly, meet Malaysia and ask for his or her help to get home.

…

We soon were leaving to visit the Nordics. Nordics… oh! I finally remembered. It's Finland, Sweden, Norway, Iceland and Denmark! How can I forget? Anyway, we were leaving the house today.

" I hope you had a nice time here in Greece." Greece told us.

" Yup! It was fun!" I said enthusiastically.

" It was the best time I had since the previous visits." Japan said " It's much more relaxing."

" You can say that again!" I said. Then I felt something pawing at my feet. I looked down and saw Caramel. She was looking up at me with big eyes, telling me not to go.

" Aw, Caramel. I'll miss you too." I said as I squat down and pat Caramel's head, soon I was rubbing her belly and Caramel was trying to grasp air with her front paws again. Aw! I wish I could keep her!

" I would like to give you Caramel Kristina, but Sugar doesn't want to be parted with Caramel." Greece said. Sugar was the name of Caramel's mother. " So I decided to give you this." Greece gave me a huge box. I wanted to open it since I thought I heard meowing from inside the box but Greece stopped me.

" Not here, I'm afraid Caramel would get upset if you do." Greece said. " If you don't like the gift, you may return it to me."

" Thanks Greece. I hope I'll see you soon." I said and smiled.

" Me too. Well, you two should go now. The Nordics can be a noisy bunch and I don't think one of them is the most patient type." Greece said.

" Arigato Greece. Goodbye." Japan said then he bowed and opened the door.

" Bye Greece." I said and we both went out the door. When the door was shut. I opened the box. Japan, who was also curious, looked over my shoulder to see what was inside.

It was a kitten, a few months older than Caramel. It was white as pure as snow and had a red patch on it's back as red as a cherry. There was also one on her right ear. The fur seemed to be as smooth as silk. The kitten looked at me with it's brown orbs. Aw! It's so cute!

I put the box down and Japan squatted next to me. I picked up the cat and the cats focused it's eyes on me. I haven't met this one before.

" It's cute. Look, there's a note inside." Japan said as he picked up the note, Then he read " Dear Kristina, this cat is for you. It reminded me of you. I haven't given it a name so you can name it. I hope you like it. Greece."

" Thanks Greece." I said. " I'll name… her… Ruby! Since she as a huge red patch." I said and smiled. Japan put the box aside as I stood up. Then, we made our way to the port, where we will take a ship to Iceland, our next stop. I held Ruby all the way there.

…

' Knock knock knock'

A guy about my brother's age, which is twenty, opened the door. He was slightly shorter than me. He had greyish-white hair that fell over his eyes which were of an icy blue. He wore a long black coat, a white long sleeved shirt with with a loose ribbon in front and black pants. He also wore white boots. I wrapped my red jacket around me. Darn it's cold here.

" Hello Japan. Who is this?" The guy said.

" That's Kristina, the one I told you who is to come with me." Japan said.

" I see, you must be freezing Kristina." The guy said again.

" Like hell!" I said. Then Ruby popped out of my bag and gave it's cute pouty look at the guy.

" You didn't mention about a white and red cat." The guy said.

" A last minute member, may we come in? The snow is starting to become heavy." Japan said.

" Of course, come in." The guy said. I wonder if this guy is Iceland? He seems to match the description. But that didn't matter now, I was freezing. I feel like my fingers and toes are about to drop off. My lips were frozen. Ruby was no better, Japan too. But he seems okay with this.

We went in and I quickly put my things down. Now that I wasn't freezing all over, I took Ruby from the backpack and cuddled her in my arms. She was wet to the bone. The guy handed me a towel. I thanked him and wiped Ruby.

" You aren't used to the cold right?" The guy asked me. I looked at him and nodded. " I live in warm climates before so I didn't experience much snow, actually none at all."

" So you are from the tropics?" The guy said.

" I live near the equator so there aren't any seasons in my country." I said.

" I see, here it's nearly always winter. My name is Iceland." the guy introduced himself.

" Hey Iceland." I said. Then I heard a squawking and a scratchy voice " And don't forget me! Mr Puffin!"

A small penguin flew into the room and unto Iceland's shoulder. It had a huge beak with a dap of red on the front of it's beak and was mostly black except it's face. It's 'hair' was pointed at the back. I started to freak out " Your penguin talks?!"

" You don't say! Of course I can talk!" Mr Puffin said.

" Sorry but I have never met any talking animals before, except for Kumajiro." I said.

" Do you want to warm up by the fire?" Iceland said.

" Yes I would love that. Where is it?" I asked.

" I'll show you." Mr Puffin said and flew down the corridor, I quickly followed after him, not bothering to take my things with me. We went into a living room with a carpeted red floor, an antique sofa and chair, cupboard with books and a fire place with a roaring fire. I quickly sat in front of the fireplace and placed Ruby in front of me. Ruby stretched and put itself in a sleeping position in front of the fire.

I smiled, Ruby looks so cute. I rubbed my hands together to warm myself. I was wearing proper winter wear but I was still cold. I wore a long sleeved black sweater with blue pants and red socks. I took out my shoes at the front door. Uh oh, I forgot. Usually, we asian don't wear shoes inside the house because it's respect and much cleaner. I guess I should have taken my green boots in with me.

" Hey stupid! You forgot your shoes!" Mr Puffin said.

" Oh, sorry. I'm not used to wearing shoes inside the house. Usually I'll wonder around the house without shoes or socks. That's what I always do. I'll get them." I said as I stood up.

" You said you live in the equator, do people there walk inside the house barefooted?" Mr Puffin asked as he followed me to the front door to get my backpack.

" Yeah." I said as I took my backpack.

" Your country is weird. Are you a representative of the country?" Mr Puffin asked. " You know you don't need to tell me your human name."

" I'm not a country." I said.

Iceland, who was still there with Japan, said " You aren't a country?"

" Nope. I'm just a regular girl who managed to live a long time." I said as I looked at Iceland.

" Are you sure?" Iceland asked again.

" I know, it's weird at first but she does. And she's still fourteen." Japan said.

" Fourteen? I thought she was seventeen." Iceland said. " And where are your shoes?"

" Yes fourteen. I get that a lot. And they are inside my bag. Sorry if it disturbs you in a way, I'll wear then now." I said as I took my sneakers out of my huge backpack and wore my sneakers.

" You are strange." Iceland said.

" I get that a lot. Well, I'll go by the fire now, it's so cold!" I said.

" If you want to meet the other Nordics, they will be coming later. But please don't go to the dinning room. We're having a meeting, it's confidential." Iceland said with a slightly disturbed look on his face.

" It's okay, I get it. See ya." I said before going to sit beside the fire. After awhile I heard Japan come to sit beside me and said " Your room is next to mine."

" Okay." I said. Then Ruby woke up from her short nap, look at Japan and ran to him. Japan was surprised but the moment Ruby snuggled between Japan's crossed legs, he smiled. Japan himself was wearing a green hoddie, a plain white shirt and long pants.

" Ruby really likes you." I said.

" Yeah, Ruby seems to like me." Japan said as he rubbed Ruby's back. She meowed.

" Hey Kristina, I know you are not a country but do you think you are one?" Japan asked.

" I'm not sure. I don't think I am. But if I was, wouldn't I have known it already?" I said looking at Japan.

" I guess so… what country do you think you are if you are a country?" Japan asked.

" I don't know… maybe Malaysia?" I asked. Japan shook his head and said " Taken."

" There's a person named Malaysia?!" I exclaimed. Japan nodded.

" Do you think we can meet her during the trip?" I asked Japan. Then he looked at the cracking fire. There it was, the guilty look. Malaysia is a real character… Malaysia's a real character! Maybe he or she would be my ticket out of Hetalia! Maybe I can actually find home!

" Japan?" I said, a little hopeful. Japan then managed to say " Malaysia has been dealing with Singapore's independence for awhile. So she must be busy. I don't want to intrude."

I looked at Japan more carefully. What is Japan hiding? Should I ask? Or do I already know? Why didn't Japan mention about Malaysia during our World War Two meetings? What is really going on? I didn't want to ask, I was afraid. I didn't know what but I was afraid, I was afraid to know why.

Then Japan left to settle his things. I play with Ruby by the fire. Mr Puffin had left long ago to the meeting since the rest of the Nordics have arrived. But I didn't see who they are. Then Ruby started to get curious. She ran around the room. I smiled, Ruby is so adventurous. Then, I saw her slip out to the corridor.

I quickly stood up and said " Ruby! Come back!" She isn't. I went out to the corridor. She went down the hallway.

" Ruby!" I called out. She didn't respond. I sighed and ran after Ruby, calling her name. She was damn fast for a small kitten.

" Ruby!" I called out for the final time. I couldn't see where she went. But I did hear growing voices, one of them was Iceland's.

" Big brother."

" No."

" Big brother."

" Stop it."

" Big brother."

" I won't say it."

" Big brother."

" Oh whatever! "

Wow, Iceland must be really mad. I looked around again, went up and down the hall and I still can't find her. I heard other voices in the room too but I didn't bother. Then I saw Ruby slipped into a room. Ah ha! I got her now! I ran into the room and pounced on her. " Ha! Got you Ruby!" The cat the licked my face. Ha I felt as if someone was staring at me. I looked up. Iceland was staring down at me weirdly, then he looked made and stormed out of the room.

" Hey, It was just a joke Ice! Come back!" A new voice beamed. I looked in front of me. There were four guys sitting at the dinning table. I recognised one of them, isn't that Finland the Santa guy?!

They four were staring at me and I just stared back, having no idea what to do. Ruby kept meowing in my hands demanding for a released. For some reason I found myself blushing, why? Oh yeah, I am in this awkward position in front of four sort of cute guys, oh, except the one with glasses, he looks scary.

Then I slowly stood up, I turned around to see Iceland peeking from behind a wall. He was sort of blushing, which is obvious behind his whitish skin. He hid again, then went back facing backwards sayings softly " Big Brother…" then he quickly went. Then I saw him show a thumbs up, then it quickly changed to a thumbs down. Then after while, I concluded he officially left.

I raised an eyebrow, that was weird. But I had a problem of my own. I turned around to face four astounded guy who were surprised at my entrance. I smiled awkwardly, which then turned into a real smiled and said with my courage " H-hey. M-my name is… K-Kristina." My instant courage sucks.

" Hey Kristina! Remember me? Finland? We met on that island!" Finland said.

" Yeah, I remember you." I said.

" You know this chic?!" A guy with spiky hair put aside said. He looks about 18. He was blond with bright blue eyes and wore a shiny suit with a red tie. He was also really tall, way taller than me! I think that guy is Denmark…

" Yeah! Remember I told you I had to go to an island to deliver Christmas presents? Yeah, she was on that island with the allies and axis powers." Finland explained, pointing to me.

" So your the girl Finland talked about. It's not often to find girl countries." Another man said. This guy looks like Iceland, expect slightly different and a year older. He has light brown hair with a small curl and dull blue eyes. He was wearing a suit minus the jacket and a blue tie. He also has some cross hair clip in his hair.

" Oh, I'm not a country, I'm just a girl." I said.

" A girl who hasn't aged. I met you years ago yet you look like your the same age as when I met you. Well I guess it wasn't a proper introduction." Finland said.

" Yeah, I haven't aged at all for some reason." I said. " So… you guys are the rest of the Nordics?"

" Yup, minus Ice since he just went." The spiky haired guy said. " I'm Denmark! The leader of the five!"

" No your not anymore. I'm Norway." The guy who looks sort of like Iceland said.

" And I'm Sweden." A man who looks like he's 24 said. He was blond too except his hair was shorter than the rest and wore rectangular glasses. He has blue eyes but his expression was creepy, like scary. Not like Russia's, Russia's out of this world. He also wore a suit but with a dark brown sweater underneath. " And this is my w-"

" I'm Finland!" Finland said quickly before Sweden could finish. I already knew what Sweden was trying to finish. " This is the Nordic five! Minus Ice since he's not here. Call me Fin!"

I smiled then I left something pawing my sneakers. I looked down and saw Ruby. I picked her up and said " Oh, this is my kitten Ruby! She's the reason why I wondered in here. She's pretty adventurous, hence the reason why I was on a wild goose chase and find myself here."

" Aw! What a cute kitty!" Finland said as he walked over to me and Ruby. He stoked the top of Ruby's hair and Ruby meowed at Finland. Ruby swung her long tail slowly side to side.

" Cool. Can I touch her?" Denmark said coming towards us. I put Ruby down and let Denmark and Finland stroke Ruby. Ruby seemed pleased with the attention. Luckily, Norway and Sweden didn't ask if they could stroke the cat too, otherwise Ruby will be stressed out.

" So, what are you doing here in Ice's house?" Norway asked.

" Oh, Japan and I are here to visit and learn more about other people's cultures. We just came from Greece's house a while ago. Hence the kitten." I said as I looked at Ruby, she really likes getting rubbed.

" Hey Finland, thanks for the books. I forgot about it till now." I said looking down at Finland. Finland looked up and smiled. Then he stood up and said " No problem! It was Christmas anyway."

" Speaking about the presents, how did you know my favourite genre?" I asked Finland.

Finland just smiled and said " Magic."

" From Norway?" I mummbled under my breath. I couldn't stop myself, it was a random guess. But it wasn't under enough. The Nordics looked at me. Oh shoot! This is the first time I slipped about my information about the hetalia characters! I wasn't suppose to know that yet!

" How did you know Norway does magic?" Sweden asked.

" Um… well… you see… um…" I stammered, shoot! How will I get out of this mess!

" Are you stalking Norway or something?" Denmark said.

" No, I'm not a stalker. I… um… heard it from someone." I said. Wow, it's the first time I actually told a good lie!

" Who?" Sweden said. Darn Sweden, you just have to make me nervous again, due to both the question and the stare!

" Um… Britain. I heard it from Britain." I said.

" I thought you were fighting with Britain?" Norway asked.

" World War Two is already over so we aren't fighting anymore. We lost so yeah…" I said.

" I see." Sweden said. Why do I have a feeling Sweden is suspicious of me.

" Well, isn't it cool Norway can do magic!" Finland said.

" Awesome!" I said.

" Alright Finland, stop flirting. If you want to know more about her please don't flirt." Denmark said as he finished a huge mug of beer on the table. Wow, that mug is huge! Wait, what?

" Denmark, you will never see a girl like me flirt." I said.

" I said Finland, not you." Denmark said.

" I wasn't flirting ether. I think the most likely one to flirt is you." Finland said.

" Whatever, let's do something cool." Denmark said.

" You sound a lot like America…" I said, reminding myself of the egoistic hamburger loving dude.

" He's one of my buds, along with Prussia." Denmark told me. Oh of course, the 'Awesome' Trio. How can I forget? I remember a few groups also, like the Bad Touch Trio which consist of Prussia, France and… oh… Spain. I will question Spain about that when I get home.

" Come on, let's do something." Norway said " Now that the meeting is over is not like there is anything else to do. And now that Kristina is here we might as well stay for awhile."

" And Japan. He's here too." Sweden added.

" Speaking about the meeting, I heard something about ' Big Brother'. What was that about?" I asked the Nordics.

" Oh, Nor here and Ice turned out to be brothers." Denmark explained " According to the DNA results Ice got today. So they were arguing about Ice calling Big Brother again like when we were little. But Ice thinks it's childish so it took some time to call Nor that again."

" Brothers huh? No surprise there." I said. " You look kind of similar so yeah."

Norway just looked at me as if I was crazy. " What? You do look similar." I said.

" Alright, stop the tension, let's go have fun!" Denmark said he he put an arm over my shoulder and over Norway's. I quickly shoved his arm away, and Norway flicked it away. I picked up Ruby and left the room and we went out to guess what? Go to the snow. I left Ruby inside the house because I knew she couldn't stand the snow.

The snow was starting to cease. The snow was beautiful outside the house. It reflected the sun's rays and I smiled. Snow, something beautiful. I smiled, I love the scenery. Then I heard Denmark exclaimed " Look up!"

I did and a snowball hit my face. It was rough and wet. I quickly shook of the snowball's remains off my face. I looked at Denmark and said " Oh! This is so on!" I exclaimed and tried to make a snowball, I threw it to Denmark's direction but it broke apart the moment I threw it. Denmark laughed at me loudly.

" Hey! I live near the equator so I don't experience snow often!" I exclaimed. Finland went to my side and said " It's easy to make one. Just get some dry snow and wet snow…" He did just as he said " Squash it into a ball…" He pressed the snow against his hand. He looked up at me, our faces were close but not that close of course. He smiled. " And get revenge!" Then he took a few steps back and shoot the snowball at Denmark. It hit Denmark's shoulder.

" WooHoo! Go Fin!" I exclaimed. Then Fin was hit by a snowball on the face. I laughed and made a snowball of my own. I hope this works… I shot it at Denmark again and it landed on his leg! Yes!

" Wow Kris! You are learning fast!" Denmark exclaimed as he shot a snowball at me. I moved away quickly. But I was hit by a snowball from Finland! It was a frantic frenzy! Soon, Sweden and Norway were shot and joined in the fun! I didn't know Sweden was good at snowball fights. He once shot a huge one on me and Denmark! I may be wet to I was having so fun it didn't matter!

When Norway shot a snowball at me, I ducked and hit something behind me. I looked behind and saw Iceland, with snow on his face. The snow slid off his face. I stepped back and said " Your Big Brother did it." while pointing to Norway. He was silent at first then actually smiled! Then he did something with the snow and in his hands were two snowballs. Uh oh.

He shot a snowball at me first and then at Norway. I got hit on the shoulder and Norway got hit on the chest. Iceland laughed and then we all started aiming for him. It was really fun! All of us were smiling, then when we all tried to shoot each other at the same time, three of our snowballs hit someone we didn't expect.

" Woah! I didn't expect that!" Japan exclaimed as he swiped off the snowball off him. We were all just staring at him. He looked from Sweden to me then smiled. He made a huge snowball and threw it to me! I couldn't avoid it and was hit by his big snowball. I smiled and shot a snowball at him! We continued playing in the snow, everyone had snow all over themselves now. Sweden and Norway were actually smiling brightly!

Then Japan somehow lost his footing and started to fall, unfortunately on me. I screamed as we fell down and Japan managed to stop himself from landing on me with his arms. Now he was on top of me, our faces so near I swear we were staring into each others eyes. I blushed a horribly deep red and I thought I won't need to warm up since I was so heated up. We were breathing so heavily that our visible breaths were combining into each other.

" I, have to stop getting into these weird falls…" I said.

" Make that two…" Japan said. He himself was blushing a deep red and tried not to look anywhere disturbing to him, which is nearly impossible.

" Japan…" I said. Then suddenly, a huge pile of snow landed on top of me and Japan. I screamed again. Then Japan finally got up and yelled " Denmark! Finland!" Then he grabbed more snowball and looked me. Then he said " Sorry…" and ran off to get revenge. I tried to shake that image out of my head, grabbed more snowballs and chased after the two.

I guess you know what happened. We all got soaking wet and then we all sat by the fire, with new clothes after a warm bath and drinking hot chocolate with marshmallows. I smiled down at the marshmallows, SOS island… Ruby was snuggled against me, making me feel warm. We all had blankets around us. I was wearing my school hoddie, a long sleeved brown sweater and thick pants.

" That, was awesome." Denmark announced.

" I know right." I said as I took another sip of hot chocolate.

" That was the most rigorous activity I had in years." Sweden said.

" Agreed, I hadn't had this much fun since I went to Italy, but this is better." Japan said.

" Nah, I think seeing you dance is more entertaining." I said then chuckled.

" Dance? You dance Japan?" Finland asked Japan.

" N-not really…" Japan stammered and I chuckled again.

" It was like when we were kids isn't it?" Norway said who was the last to enter the room. " Hey Ice, you still have to call me Big Brother."

" No." Ice said.

" Burn!" Mr Puffin exclaimed before eating another marshmallow from his cup of hot chocolate. Yes, Mr Puffin is having hot chocolate.

" Agreed!" I said.

" Hey, so where are you going next after us Japan?" Denmark said. " I heard you went to Italy, Germany, Russia, Switzerland, Greece and now Iceland. Where to next?"

" Well, the journey is pretty much over by now." Japan said then he looked at me and said " But there is one more stop we should make."

I looked up at Japan with curiosity. " Maybe it's time for a family reunion. Japan said."

" Reunion?!" I exclaimed.

" Yes, why not you meet my family? I know you've met China but there are other people you probably want to meet too." Japan said.

" Wow Japan! That's cool! Thanks!" I exclaimed.

" Don't thank me, China told the rest of the family about you so they are eager to meet you. I took me some time to calm Taiwan down because of that." Japan sighed.

" Can't wait to meet them then." I said.

…

The Nordics were cool, they all may be different but they all share a thing in common, their spirit. It may not look like it but they show the Nordic spirit. Some of them visit me one or two days later. Denmark and Finland visit me nearly everyday. Around this time, I met another girl and her brother.

' Knock knock.'

" Meeeeoooww!" Ruby meowed as she went to the door. I followed closely behind. " Okay Ruby, calm down." Then I hesitated. What happens if I open the door? Will I met a psychopath like before? I took a deep breath and opened the door.

There were two people at the door. One of them was a woman who was around Spain's height but shorter and had shoulder length sandy hair tied by a green ribbon. She also had bright green eyes. She wore a long blue coat with a turquoise blouse inside and a very long skirt. She had a nice smile.

The man behind her is different. He was so much taller than her, around Denmark's height. He has blond hair which points at the top and narrow green eyes. He had a scar over his right eyebrow. He wore a beige coat with black pants and a blue and white scarf.

" Oh, hi." I said nervously. Darn, where's my courage. I think it disappear down the road after meeting so many people.

" Oh! Who are you?" The woman said.

" I'm Kristina, I'm just a guest here." I introduced myself. " And the cat's name is Ruby."

" I'm Belgium and this is my brother Netherlands. We went to visit Denmark but there was a note saying he went to Iceland's house so we decided to visit Iceland too." the woman said.

" Congratulations, you are also meeting Japan, Finland and me." I said. Then I felt someone put a hand on my shoulder and exclaimed " Hey Bel! Hey Net! Good to see you here!"

" Denmark! My shoulder hurts!" I exclaimed as I turned my head around to see Denmark.

" Oh, sorry." Denmark said as he let go of my shoulder. I stepped aside so that Belgium and Netherlands can enter.

" So you are the girl I've heard off." Belgium said as she hung her coat.

" From who?" I asked Belgium.

" Spain, we're close friends. Actually, from everyone. Your name has been a popular topic among the countries. The girl who isn't a country yet live a long time like us. You are pretty popular now." Belgium told me.

" What a waste of money to travel here, we should have just went home…" Netherlands grumbled. Talk about rude.

" Now now brother, it's not a total waste. Denmark's here and we get to meet Kristina." Belgium told Netherlands. " Isn't that a good thing?"

" I guess…" Netherland said.

" Oh, I see Belgium and Netherlands are here." Japan said as he entered the hallway. Ruby must be afraid of being stepped on because she ran into the living room.

" Where's Norway?" Belgium asked.

" Here, I see you and Netherlands came to visit." Norway said as he came in.

" I guess coming all the way here isn't such a waste, but it did waste time." Netherlands said. Something tells me he wanted to finish that sentence.

" Oh come on Net! Don't be a spoilt sport, you are here now so might as well enjoy it!" Denmark exclaimed.

Then we all went into the living room to talk. Ruby grew to like Belgium so she rested on Belgium's lap as Belgium stoked her. It was nice having tea by the warm fire.

" So you are living with Spain and the Italian brothers?" Belgium asked.

" Yup. The hard worker, the one who loves past and the grumpy one all in the same house plus me." I said.

" I know Spain's the hardworking one, pasta loving guy is Italy but who's… oh! You're talking about Romano!" Belgium said. I nodded eagerly.

" You know, when I went to visit some centuries back I first met Romano as a child. He looks adorable!" Belgium said. I coughed on my tea. Adorable? Romano? Yeah he's sort of cute but really? Adorable, I don't think he looks adorable as a child.

" Don't be surprised, he was. You should have seen him. He was standing there shocked as I talked to Spain. Then Spain introduced him to me. Then before he could, Romano ran towards me, tugged on my dress and begged ' Kiss me! Kiss me!'" Belgium said. I smiled widely and chuckled.

" Romano huh, are you sure? I want to ask him about that when I get back!" I said then laughed out loud.

" Then did you low what I did?" Belgium said.

" What?" I asked eagerly.

" I told him if I could kiss him on the cheek sweetly and he blushed a deep red! Then he ran away behind Spain!" Belgium exclaimed and I roared with laughter.

" Stop laughing so loud, my ears are about to burst." Netherlands said holding his hands to his ears. That made me laugh even more, but softer.

" Sorry brother." Belgium said.

It was a fun time with Belgium. Netherlands practically ignored me. So I guess I don't get to know him better. It was time to leave the next day, time to meet the asian Family, and possibly Malaysia…

* * *

Sorry I did a lousy introduction of Belgium and Netherlands. Anyway, who's ready to meet the asian family! Vietnam's coming! My favourite girl character next to Hungary! It's also sad because Kristina finds out something about Japan, but the mystery isn't solved yet! Something about his past… can't wait? I will post it soon! :)


	13. Chapter 12: Meeting countries(p4)

Hey guys! I hope you like the final part of meeting countries! But I have sad news, I won't be able to update as fast now that the holidays are coming to an end. :( But I will still update! I got a review asking about Philippines, Indonesia and Singapore. Well, let me tell you Philippines, Indonesia, Singapore and Malaysia will be character in the fan fiction! See for yourself!

* * *

Chapter 12: Meeting countries (p4)

We were on the way to meet Japan's family after we landed somewhere near Japan's homeland. We weren't stopping at his home just yet since we said we would come today and it's nearly noon. We would have made it on time if Japan didn't have a fan.

" Hi Japan!" A boy who was about fifteen called out. Japan and I looked at him. He was pretty short for a thirteen year old, he has light brown hair and turquoise eyes. He wore a blue burette with a sailor's outfit: a white shirt with some kind of collar and blue shorts. He also a thick eyebrows. Oh, another former british country.

He ran towards us breathing heavily. " Hello…" Japan said trying to remember his name.

" Sealand! My name's Sealand. Don't you remember? I'm a country." Sealand said. Oh, Sealand, he's not a country! He's a micro-nation!

" I don't think you are… you look more of a micro-nation." I said. Oh shoot! I wasn't suppose to know that! I slipped again! I should be more careful.

Sealand didn't seem to mind I know that fact but Japan did. Japan looked at me weirdly while Sealand exclaimed " I am a country!"

" No your not. Not yet anyway. How can you be a country with only four people on a oil factory?" Japan said. " How did you know he wasn't a country?"

" Um…" I started, shoot. Not again. This time I have to think of a good lie. " America told me! I was wondering how many countries were a british colony before and Sealand's name was mentioned. Just that he told me Sealand's not a real country."

" But… I didn't even know America knew Sealand." Japan said. Shoot, I slipped again. I couldn't think of another lie so I just stayed quiet. Japan narrowed his eyes at me, this was second time I slipped. Before Japan could say anything, Sealand then said " I will be! Hey Japan! Your power rangers are so cool!"

Then Sealand showed Japan the red power ranger, I smiled, one of those common boys who loves TV shows and gaming. Then Sealand said " Can you make me one?"

" Sounds like the time Italy asked you to shrink him." I said.

" Um… I don't know…" Japan said.

" Please Japan! Please!" Sealand begged.

" Hey Sealand, why not you try to make yourself a power ranger?" I told Sealand. Sealand's acting a lot like an eight year old. I wonder if he matured yet? He's just a year younger than me. " Have you ever thought that you can try to become a power ranger by yourself?"

" Really?" Sealand said looking at me. " I can?"

" Well with the right materials and skills, I guess you can." I said.

" I see! Hey… who are you? I haven't seen you before." Sealand said.

" My name's Kristina." I said. " I'm just a friend of Japan's."

" So… are you a country?" Sealand asked again.

" No, I'm just a girl who lived a long time, and didn't age apparently." I said, frowning at 'and'. I'm starting to think who I am exactly now. I mean I know who I am but I mean my position. Am I really a country, or am I just a girl who has lived a long time and hasn't aged?

" Your not a country?!" Sealand exclaimed.

" Yeah, I'm not." I said. " Um… Sealand? Can we go, we have to go somewhere." I said. Sealand was quiet for awhile, smiling brightly. I wonder what he was thinking.

" …Oh! Sorry for holding you. See you later!" Sealand said before running off, probably to his sea oil factory or something.

Then, we soon got to China's capital. It was already four o'clock in the afternoon. That was a pretty long trip. Ruby had slept in my backpack most of the time. I wonder how she slept through Sealand's loud voice. She must be a real sleeper like me. Greece was right, Ruby is like me.

Then Japan knocked on China's door. China opened the door and said " Oh, hello Japan, hello Li An. You're here already."

" Li An?" Japan asked.

" It's my chinese name." I explained. Then Ruby popped out of my back pack and jumped into my arms. Yup, Ruby's super athletic, more than me.

" Aw! Who is this! You are so cute aru~" China said as he took Ruby in his arms and rubbed her. Ruby was immediately relaxed and liked China immediately.

" That's my kitten Ruby, I got her from Greece." I explained.

" Aw~ oh! I forgot! Come in, South Korea and Taiwan are already here! They are so excited to meet you again after such a long time. They are even more excited to see you Li An." China said as he made way for us to enter. I let China carry Ruby since he likes her so much. I remembered China liking cute things.

Then suddenly, a guy about 16 years old came into the room and yelled " Japan! You're here!" He has brown hair with a curl and dark brown eyes. He was slightly shorter than me and wore a white kimono-like robe, with a blue like sleeveless jacket. Underneath he wore baggy white pants.

" Good Afternoon South Korea…" Japan said, not sounding pleased.

" Hey, not pleased to see me older brother?" South Korea said as he went beside Japan and put an arm over his shoulder. " Hey… is this Kristina I've heard off?"

" Am I really that famous among the countries now?" I asked, well, anyone.

" Yup! I've heard a lot from Taiwan." South Korea said.

" Taiwan? Are you sure she's telling the truth…" Japan said. " She tends to mishear things."

" I'm pretty sure I didn't mishear about Kristina, Japan. It's good to see you again." A girl about 17 years old came into the room. She looked like a chinese girl like me. She has dark brown hair down to her waist and dark brown eyes like mine. She wore a pink dress which looked like a congsam blouse with a flowing pink skirt. She also has a pink flower in her hair.

" Hello Taiwan. Nice to see you too." Japan said, back to his usual mood again.

" Whaaaaaat? And you're not happy to see me?" South Korea said. " That's unfair brother!"

" South Korea, what happened to respect to your elders?" Taiwan said putting her hands to her hips.

" Sorry…" South Korea said as he put his arm off Japan. Taiwan smiled and then looked at me. " So let me guess… your Kristina right? Belgium told me about you. It's so nice to meet you!"

" Same! It's nice to meet a girl. Just to think at first I never saw a girl country in a long while and now I have met a lot of girl countries! I wonder why there are so many guy countries…" I said.

" I don't know ether. Hong Kong will be coming late but Vietnam and Thailand are coming soon. Philippines is pretty busy these days and so is Indonesia. Malaysia's sick so Singapore's taking care of her." Taiwan explained.

" Malaysia?!" I exclaimed too soon. All the asians looked at me.

" Yes, Malaysia. I know it doesn't look like we are related but we are. Is there something wrong?" Taiwan asked. Malaysia… there is a character called Malaysia… then… does that mean…

I looked at Japan, the same guilty look. The room became quiet. I wonder why Malaysia is sick? World War Two ended not too long ago, could it be because of the damage Japan has caused Malaysia and Singapore in the real world? Then I looked at Taiwan, she seemed to read him too, but in a way she is also communicating with him in silence. Japan didn't answer at all.

" Well… it's good Singapore is taking care of her. Singapore has recently gained his independence yet he still takes care of his sister." Taiwan added. Singapore gained independence… what year was that? 196… I can't remember. Is it 1950s or 1960s? Wait, this is screwed up. I don't even know what year it is anymore. Wait, Malaysia's a girl? Score!

" That's nice of Singapore." I said " Too bad I can't met him and all the others that couldn't come today."

" Maybe it's for the best…" Taiwan said looking at Japan again. Japan was quiet. There was something going on. Something Japan did. Something Taiwan knows… and China by the way China looks at Japan. South Korea just seems confused by the silence.

" So, just to be clear. Are you Japan's girlfriend?" Taiwan asked me. I blushed a deep red and exclaimed " No! Where did you hear that?!" Japan was also blushing but I squeezed my eyes shut so I wasn't very sure. Why does everyone think I'm someone's girlfriend!

" I just assumed, sorry…" Taiwan said.

" Meow!" Ruby exclaimed from the noise I made as if to say ' Stupid girl!' Yes, I got to know Ruby so well in a few days I know what she would say. Ruby's so much like me.

" Aw! Cute Kitty!" South Korea said as he touched Ruby's head. China cooed over Ruby too.

" I would like to do the same but I feel like the boys are pressuring her and if I go she will stress out." Taiwan said.

" No, Ruby likes the attention. She has been getting a lot recently." I said.

" I like you, but don't harm Sensei or Japan okay?" Taiwan said.

" Why would I?" I asked. " And who's Sensei?"

" I heard how violent you are. I call China, Sensei. He told me how you knocked him out repeatedly every time he attacks you when you were shipwrecked. I heard how violent you are so of course I'll be worried." Taiwan said.

" Wait, you aren't worried about your other relatives?" I asked.

" South Korea's needs a kick or two from trying to find boobs in guys, Vietnam can protect herself. Hong Kong has fire crackers and Thailand needs a kick too to do some work." Taiwan said. Sounds sort of cruel. Wait, what?

" What do you mean by ' find boobs in guys'…" I said.

" He gropes guys sometimes trying to find the 'fake breasts' in guys. He has done that to China and Japan, one of the reasons Japan's not too excited to see Korea. Oh, he did it again, to China." Taiwan said. I closed my eyes and tried not to look. Taiwan whispered to me when it was over. Ruby ran over to me and I carried her.

" He doesn't do it to girls… does he?" I asked, worried.

" Nope, not yet anyway…" Taiwan said.

…

Taiwan, Ruby and I were sitting next to the pond filled with Koi fish. I already found my room and I would be staying here for three days. I sat with my legs crossed, looking at the fish and sometimes touching the water for fun. Taiwan sat next to me on a short stool since she doesn't want to get dirty. A true girl from the heart. Ruby was trying to catch the fish with her paw. I laughed softly and sometimes flick drops of water on her to disturb Ruby a bit. There was a small table between Taiwan and I which hold two teacups of _Bo Lei_ tea ( the only non bitter chinese tea) and a teapot.

" That's interesting. I wonder how you got into Italy's forest anyway?" Taiwan said after I told her my tale.

" I… don't really know." I said.

" I heard from China you came from Malaysia's land, is that right?" Taiwan said.

" Yup! I was actually hoping to meet her… maybe she could help me back home…" I said. Taiwan was then silent, she took a sip of her tea and I took a sip of mine. Why is it always wary when we came to the topic of Malaysia.

" Now's not the time. She's sick and she still has to rebuild her country." Taiwan told me with a straight look.

" I know… it is world war… world war means the whole world. I'm sure everyone is trying to recover from the war." I said. Taiwan was silent again.

" Taiwan… what is going on?" I asked her.

" What do you mean?" She said looking at me.

" What happened to Malaysia, I mean really. Japan seems to be quiet every time we mention her name. I thought there wasn't a representative of Malaysia until now… why is everyone so quiet? What… did Japan do? What did Malaysia do?" I asked. I had to know, I had to know what Japan did. The memory of the real history came to me, did Japan really hid something from us we don't know? During the meetings when we talk about the territory in Asia, Japan was always quiet. I hated territories, and Japan was always quiet. Italy didn't care while Germany didn't take it seriously.

Taiwan was quiet again, using her focus on the koi fish. Then she said " Are you close friends with Japan?"

" Yes." I replied simply.

" Do you… really want to know?" Taiwan said.

" Yes." I said simply again. Taiwan was quiet for awhile then murmured something I couldn't hear.

" Malaysia is not sick, but injured. She has a terrible injury on her arm which would leave a terrible scar. Like mine on my back. She's depressed and angry right now. She doesn't like Japan much anymore and with Singapore's independence, it's too much for her to handle. She does have Indonesia and Philippines but they too have their own problems, especially Philippines. Malaysia says she would never forgive Japan on what he's done, and he's guilty." Taiwan explained. I wash about to answer when she carried on.

" It wasn't Japan's fault! His boss made him do it! He had no choice! We countries may have power but the bosses decide on our actions. They don't usually bother with us since we do our job but when they ask us to do thing like those… I can't bear it but we have to do it! I hate bosses! Even mine sometimes… I just hopes Malaysia forgives Japan soon… China too… I hate to see my big brothers fight. I mean yes they stop fighting but I've seen them fight. Oh Japan…" Taiwan said. She put her hands to her face, as if she was about to cry.

Then I touched her arm. She put down her arms and looked at me. I looked at her calmly and seriously. Then I said " Taiwan, what did Japan do… to Malaysia?"

" I-I can't tell you, especially you. I promised." Taiwan said. The place became purely quiet. Ruby was now looking up at me and Taiwan, the fish barely moved. I sighed, I can't rat Taiwan out like this. But whatever Japan did, it was horrible enough for Taiwan to act like this. What did you do Japan?

Then the fish started to swim quickly again. Ruby went to me and snuggled between my legs. I stroked her head and remained silent for awhile. Then I said " It's okay… maybe one day I'll learn it myself." And I will, because I think I already know. The Japanese Occupation in South East Asia…

" And I hope you won't find out. If your homeland is Malaysia… I'm afraid you'll hate him forever like Malaysia herself…" Taiwan said. Then I heard loud voices inside the house.

" Oh! I think Vietnam and Thailand are here!" Taiwan said going back to her cheerful mood. " Let's go meet them!" She's trying to distract me. Something that would make me hate Japan forever…?

We didn't need to go inside the house, because a girl about 16 or 17 ran into the garden to meet us. She had long black hair like mine down to her waist with the top half of her hair in a ponytail. She also has dark brown eyes too. Her skin was fair and she wore a straw hat which is shaped like a rounded based pyramid. She also wore a green congsam dress with white pants underneath. She also carried a long oar. An oar? Sounds like China with his wok.

" Hey Taiwan." the girl said as she approached us. Then I realised something, most of the asian countries are much younger than the european countries. I wonder why?

" Hi Vietnam! Looking cute again huh?" Taiwan said. Vietnam rolled her eyes. " I'm not cute at all."

" Sigh… you really are trying not to impress anyone huh. Well, look here! Another modest one! It's Kristina, the one we've heard about." Taiwan said as she introduced me.

" Kristina? The one dating our brother?" Vietnam asked. I blushed again and said " I'm not dating anyone. Why does everyone think of that?"

Vietnam shrugged and said " Taiwan's the one who told me."

I looked at Taiwan and Taiwan protested " I said she maybe! I didn't say she was!" I sighed… Taiwan is really a girly girl.

" Well, I am just going to guess what I mostly heard off is true. I like you. At least you aren't all about manners and all that junk Taiwan does. I like a tomboyish sort. I laughed out loud the moment I heard the story of you beating up Britain and America! Ha! The egoist deserves it!" Vietnam said. I smiled, looks like I can get along with her well.

" Only because you have a crush on him…" Taiwan teased. Vietnam glared at Taiwan, with a slight blush and exclaimed " NO! I hate that American! We had wars against each other Taiwan. Be a matchmaker somewhere else okay?"

I laughed, oh, not this again. " You sound exactly like Hungary! Just the asian version. Hey Taiwan… I never heard you talk about any guy. Well, I did just get here."

" Got none so far. Most of the guys are such a bore! Not my type." Taiwan complained. I laughed. She sounds a lot like my friend Alyan.

" Hey, I wanna test your skills. They say you're strong and I take that as a challenge." Vietnam said as she swing her oar around, showing her skills. Then a hand was placed on her head and a guy voice said " I know you are excited to meet her Vietnam but why can you not do it tomorrow. I'm sure she is tired from travelling."

It was a boy about 18 years old, he has dark brown hair which is tiled to his right and dark brown eyes. He was way taller than Vietnam, who was about my height. He also wore rectangular glasses. He wore a white suit with a flower brooch on his chest. and a nicely made scarf over his shoulder.

" But she doesn't look tired Thailand…" Vietnam complained.

" I'm fine with it. Sitting on a ship trying not to get seasick is boring." I said.

" So… you are Kristina is that right?" Thailand said.

" Yup! Wait, Taiwan you didn't tell him the wrong information right?…" I asked Taiwan. She squeezed her eyes shut. I sighed. " How many people did you tell?"

" Nearly everyone in the family except the good girl trio and Singapore. And Japan obviously." Taiwan squealed.

" I am not Japan's girlfriend to clear things up." I said.

" I was going to say something about that." Thailand said. Oh Taiwan…

" So, ready to fight?" Vietnam said as she pointed her oar at me as if it was a pole. I smiled, this is going to be fun.

…

' Chack!'

Vietnam and I have been fighting with bamboo swords for sometime. I may not have much experience (except the time where I play with one of my guy cousins with sword fighting and actually won. He was such a wimp) but I was good. Anything I try I would ether have a natural talent in it or I learn it quick. We were equally both were tired and breathing hard.

" Chack, chack, chack." Our swords clashed. Ruby was sleeping in the corner so I guess we weren't so loud, or Ruby was a heavy sleeper. We were constantly moving around the room. Thailand, Japan, South Korea and Taiwan watched as we fought. China was there too to see the match, and to see Ruby of course.

Then when I thought I got a chance. Vietnam tripped me with her leg and I fell. Then she used her Bamboo sword to swipe my bamboo sword out of my hand and said " I win." She smirked. I smiled and got up then said " You're really good."

" I would say the same to you, not bad for a first timer." Vietnam said.

" Well if you were attacked suddenly one too many times you tend to learn fighting skills quickly." I said, looking at China.

" Don't look at me Aru." China said.

" Well, you've got my trust. That's a good thing. It's not so easy I trust people so quickly." Vietnam said.

" Or is just that you trust people too easily." A new voice came into the room. We all looked at the doorway. Ruby woke up and looked.

It was a boy about sixteen years old, looked sort of 'cute'. He has long brown hair down to his chin and brown eyes. He has slightly thicker eyebrows compared to the rest of us. He wasn't so tall ether, just reaching my height. He wore a red congsam shirt with black pants. Oh did I forgot to mention nearly everyone's sleeves or too long? Anyway, he was leaning against the doorpost, looking bored.

" Hong Kong! You're back!" Taiwan yelled as she ran over to him, South Korea did the same. Soon, the two hugged their brother, youngest probably, and it looked like they nearly strangled him. All the family members went to greet him. China was the happiest, I swear he was crying. Ruby walked up next to me, confused as I was. Why were they do doting on Hong Kong?

" So, you are finally a country of your own huh?" South Korea said.

" Yes. Now I have stupid thick eyebrows thanks to Britain." Hong Kong growled.

" They aren't that thick…" Vietnam said, trying to cheer him up but failing. Hong Kong rolled his eyes. I wonder why… oh. I remember. China told me Hong Kong was under Britain's rule in SOS island.

" Okay, okay. Stop worrying. I'm fine." Hong Kong said. " Hey. Who's the girl over there."

" It's Kristina." Taiwan said without explaining.

" So your girlfriend stopped for a visit?" Hong Kong asked Japan. Japan, I swear I saw it, blushed and said " N-no. She's just a friend who travelled with me."

" I see. Taiwan misheard again." Hong Kong said.

" I said might! You guys misheard me!" Taiwan said. I sighed. Taiwan.

" Well it's nice to see you Hong Kong." I said. " I've heard of you from China. So it seems you are finally independent."

" Yes, just a few days ago." Hong Kong said. " One of the reasons we are having a family gathering." Family, great, I feel like the odd one out. Wait… Kristina don't slip again.

" Well, Kristina is sort of like family I guess. She is Chinese right?" Taiwan said.

" Huh? Me?" I said, pointing to myself.

" Well… Li An is a Chinese Malaysian so I guess that counts." China said.

" She's a Malaysian?" Hong Kong asked. China nodded. Then Hong Kong looked at Japan and asked " Does she know?"

Japan shook his head, another guilty look. It's like a secret message. Thailand didn't seem to know, so does South Korea, or are they acting like they don't know?

" So no one else is coming?" Hong Kong asked.

" No. The trio and Singapore are busy so they can't come." Thailand explained. I realised that Thailand seemed to be the odd one out. He may be an asian country but he isn't like the rest. He come from South East Asia.

" Come on, I think the rice is done. Let's eat!" China said.

" Yay! Food!" South Korea cheered as he went out of the room with China, followed by Japan and the rest.

" Hey… who wants to play with fireworks later?" Hong Kong asked. Fireworks?

…

" Woohoo! I haven't done this in a long time!" I exclaimed as I ran around the garden. We had finished our delicious Chinese dinner and went outside the starry night. The garden was lit with beautiful lanterns. The koi fish didn't sleep. I was holding a stick which one end was lighted and sparked with fireworks. I call it a firework stick. One of the most harmless fireworks meant for kids.

South Korea, Thailand, Taiwan and Vietnam were playing with them too. China and Japan just held it in front of them and watched. Hong Kong was trying to set up the other fireworks for a big surprise. It was super fun, I even tried firework stick fighting with Vietnam. It would have been fun if the firework sticks didn't so out so fast.

Then we started trying the more fun (and dangerous fireworks) Like this huge stick which you point in the air. Then when you light it, ball of the fireworks will come out and burst in the sky. We all tried one. Japan was startled with his first but got the hang off it. Taiwan tried too and then told us she would stick to firework sticks.

" Da-ze! This is fun!" South Korea exclaimed as he shot his last few fireworks in the air.

" Hands up!" Vietnam said pointing the huge stick at South Korea. South Korea screamed and ran away, shooting the last firework in the tree. We all held out heath, no fire. Phew.

" Relax South Korea, it's not lit." Vietnam said.

" Thanks to you we nearly had charcoal, of the house!" South Korea exclaimed.

China then tried the firecracker without Hong Kong help and his shirt nearly got on fire! After that we decided to use sticks on fire to light the firecracker. It was a great sight. Ruby was too scared of the fireworks so now she's in the house sleeping.

Then Hong Kong ran to us and said " Really for the big surprise?"

" Bring it!" South Korea exclaimed excitedly. Then Hong Kong brought out a remote control and pressed a button, the only button. The sky was soon filled with fireworks. We stared in aw.

" Wow, that's amazing." Thailand said.

I smiled, it was a great day. I get to meet so many countries, and I counted I met twenty-four of them since I started the journey. But I didn't get to see Malaysia. I wonder when I will get to meet her? When will I be able to finally go home? I then sat down next to Japan, bored.

" How do you like my family?" Japan asked after a while.

" Great! You have a nice family." I said.

" That's good. It's been some time since we've all been here in one place. Well, it's not all of us but mostly this is the family." Japan said.

" So you are related to Malaysia?" I asked.

" Distant relatives." Japan said.

" Do you think… she can help me? Maybe she can help me find home." I said. Japan was silent for awhile.

" I know, not the time. She's sick." I said before Japan spoke. Then he looked at me, I blushed. Why was I falling for Japan? Or Italy? Well, I've missed Italy the most because I haven't seen him much. I miss Romano and Spain too. Just to think a few months ago I thought they were just characters in a TV show. I miss my family and friends too.

" Do you… really want to go home?" Japan asked. I nodded. Japan was silent again. Then he asked " If you do get home, will you visit us some time? I mean everyone you've met."

I was silent this time. What will I do when I do get home? Get back to life? That's what I plan to do… or did. It's been a long time I spent with everyone in Hetalia. Will I get a chance to visit when I do get home?

Then Taiwan ran to me and said " Come Kris! You have to see this!" Then she pulled my arm to get me to stand up. I looked at Japan, he was looking at me. We were both hiding something. Taiwan noticed it. That's why she helped me. I'm sure she wants to know too but how can I explain myself?

_If your homeland is Malaysia… I'm afraid you'll hate him forever like Malaysia herself… _

Forever? If I do find out what Japan did to Malaysia, will I really hate him? But what if I like the guy I have to hate? Yes, I admit, I like Japan. I closed my eyes, I am such an idiot. I'll be heart broken again. Stupid Kristina. But, what about me? I'm hiding a secret from all the countries, the ones who think I'm a great person? Will they… hate me too?

I wish I never came to Hetalia.

Do I really wish that? No, that's not it. I wish I never fell in love again. But I did it, with two guys. Both who are my closest friends. Stupid Kristina.

…

I stayed for a few days in China's home. I got closer to the asian countries then. Taiwan, Vietnam and I will usually hang out. But the choice really depends who takes control of the day. Taiwan and Vietnam are poles apart, yet they get along well.

South Korea is like a child too, something like Sealand but older. He introduced me to his Korean drama, making me cry. It was really good! We sometimes hang out, but I kept my distance from him just in case. Sometimes we play the xbox he brought, most of the time with South Korea winning. He's cool. I just wish I could beat him in gaming.

Thailand was a nice guy. He may be very formal but super kind as well. He has a pet baby elephant named Toto. Ruby was slightly scared of Toto so she usually hides behind me as Toto comes. We talk sometimes and play with each other's pets. Once Toto hit my face his his trunk and Thailand laughed. He said he loves elephants and takes care of them.

Hong Kong is okay, but he doesn't take to me much. He is pretty rebellious, especially to China. Usually Hong Kong will annoy China in a relaxed way. Sometimes he would talk to me, annoying me sometimes too. But with so many annoying people I got used to his calm teasing. He was also a bit of a prankster, like South Korea, but does it in a silent way. Once he scared Taiwan with a eggshell bomb which is completely harmless but scared Taiwan to death. Let's say he's a guy who just looks for entertainment.

Soon, it was time to leave. It was the end of Japan and I's journey. I asked Japan if I could visit his country for a day and he agreed. So we were off to Japan's house, if Taiwan and South Korea didn't hugged me so hard.

" It's okay, We'll see each other again okay!" I said, protesting. Ruby meowed repeated in my backpack.

" Yeah, it's not like it would be the end of the world." Vietnam said then she looked at me and said " See you soon. If you don't visit soon I'll be after you."

" You can count on it." I said.

" Why does it sound like a bad thing?" Hong Kong said. I sighed and said " I'll miss you too Hong Kong, better?" Hong Kong just looked away.

" Goodbye everyone." Japan said bowing to his family.

" Bye! See you next time!" I said as I waved goodbye. Then we left for Japan's home. The last stop for me before I got back to Italy to see the italian brothers and Spain again. I wonder how they are doing? I wonder how my own family is doing?

Japan's house wasn't far so we didn't need to travel a long way. By the time we got to his home, Pochi, Snow and Japaneko came to greet Japan. I too was greeted by the pets and my face was licked by Pochi. The pets seem to except Ruby really well.

Then, after I got my room to stay for the night, Japan took me out to sightsee. Japan lives alone in his house, that's sort of sad. I wonder if most of the countries live in their own house alone. Isn't it lonely?

This was the last day of the journey, the day I found out each person has a past before they became countries, a real life.

It was late at night and Japan was having the bath so the house seemed empty other than the pets. I myself was alone, walking around the house to explore. I know it's bad to snoop around but I was trying to familiarise myself with the house to feel more at home. It was a pretty big house. How many rooms are there? It seems lonely this way.

Then suddenly, I tripped and fell. Ouch! What the heck? How can I slip just like that? I got up and saw what I slipped on. It was a wooden tile, slipped out of place. I groaned, I can slip on such a little thing? I took the tile and tried to find the gap.

I found it nearby in a corner. But it wasn't a small gap. It was pretty deep, deep enough to hide something small. I could see the object. I put the tile aside and picked the object up. I looked, it was a manuscript. Huh? What would a thing like this be doing here? It seemed to be read from right to left, since the title was at the front. The title read ' My past'

_My past_, I wonder what this is. I started to open the first page. It was a manga, and the first page of a small boy that looked like Japan sitting next to a pond of koi fish, with a cherry blossom tree shading him. Next to the picture was a caption saying: I wasn't very sociable.

…

_I wasn't very sociable. My mother keeps telling me to make friends like all the other kids but I don't want to. They ignore me. She keeps telling me we are in a new country, the start of a new land and I have to make friends for the sake of the next generation. What are we anyway? What race is this? We have our own language, traditions, clothing, nothing like the others. _

_How can I live a life, when I am the shame of my family. The only child, who is never great in anything. Only locks himself in the room, doing nearly nothing. I tried to please my father, doing the traditions and respecting my parents. It just doesn't seem enough for him. He wants me to be a samurai, something I would never be. Though I may not like it, I try everyday to be a good samurai. But… I can't get it right._

_" Honda-san!" A voice called out. I looked up._

…

Honda… who's Honda? Honda as the car? No, not that. Oh… Japan's real name. Honda… Kiku. I remember that. Each country had a real name. Maybe I should stop reading this. But something told me to keep reading on. I looked around, there was no one, I started to read again.

…

_I looked up. There was a girl with a pink kimono and had a cherry blossom in her hair. He had the most dedicate features. She looked at me with great curiosity. I have heard of her. She's my new neighbour. Tanaka, that's the family name._

_" What are you doing here alone?" The Tanaka girl asked me. I didn't answer, I tend to be shy. Why is she talking to me? I'm a family disgrace. The kids insult me. _

_" Are you my new neighbour?" Tanaka asked. I nodded. " My name is Tanaka Yuki! It means happiness. But it can also mean snow. What's your full name?"_

_" H-honda K-kiku." I stammered._

_She smiled at me. She said " I heard from the other kids some nasty things about you. But you seem nice. Let's be friends okay?" I looked up at her, why does she want to be friends with me? Then she gave me a doll, it was a bird. It wasn't very pretty but for some reason, I smiled. She smiled back. Tanaka… Yuki. _

_" Come on Honda-san! Let's play!" Tanaka said pulling me up._

_" Okay Tanaka-san." I replied._

_" Call me Yuki!" Tanaka said._

_" O-oh. Yuki…-san…" I said again._

_…_

_A few years have past. Yuki-san and I have become the closest friends. She was my only friend. She respected me despite me being a failure. We would always play with each other. Yuki-san was very famous among everyone. She's beautiful, kind, virtuous, anything you could want in a girl. Yet, she chose to spend her time with me. We were both sixteen, most of our friends has been married*._

_* Children in those days marry at a very young age, youngest is thirteen._

_It was time for us to find someone too. Every time Mr and Mrs Tanaka tried to bring up the subject of the matchmaker, Yuki will leave the house and go to mine, begging me to stay the night. My parents weren't having much luck ether. I was the underdog, no matchmaker though of a suitable woman who would marry me. _

_" You are such a disgrace! If you didn't fail the test, you would have been a samurai! Then we wouldn't have such a problem! You worthless son!" My father yelled at me as I tried to run, but I can't. I have to stay._

_" Please Honda!" My mother yelled at father. " Let him go!"_

_" Stay in your place Riko!" My father yelled and started beating me again. I hated my father. I hated him so much. Can't he see I'm trying to do my best. He has always ill treated me. But I have to stay, for tradition sake and for the sake for my father to acknowledge me. But it never came. I never got to hear the words before that night._

_…_

_" Yuki-san. What are you doing here? Are you running away from Mr and Mrs Tanaka again?" I asked her as I saw her at my doorstep. She looked up me at me. I never mentioned this to my parents for they fear I shame the family more. I am in love with Yuki. She's the only girl who has been there to me. If I brought it up, I am afraid I'll be beaten some more. It was a childish dream._

_" Kiku, Come with me." Yuki said as she grabbed my arm and pulled me away from my house. What is going on? I haven't seen Yuki so serious. Her face was a deep red. Her eyes filled with tears. I could bear to see Yuki in such a state._

_But then I noticed she was wearing an expensive kimono, she was completely clean. She wasn't wearing any make-up. She didn't need it, she has a beauty of a goddess. I love everything about her. But all my hopes are of a childish dream._

_Then we stopped. It was the place where we first met. Next to the pond of koi fish and under the cherry blossom tree. A wind blew past. Then she looked at me. Then she started to speak " Kiku-san… I-I love you."_

_I couldn't believe my ears. Did I hear her right? She… loves me? My heart pounded, my face got red. It was not often the girl proclaims the love, it would usually be the guy, me. Then I tried to speak " Y-yuri-san…"_

_" I'm sorry. That was too sudden. But I had to let it out." Yuki said. " Something happened today. I have love you a long time from a distance, afraid what you will do when you found out. When my parents mentioned about the matchmaking again, I finally burst. I told them I didn't want to marry any man, because my heart belonged to you. Of course, my parents were furious. They said they could not let me marry off to an unworthy man."_

_" They did something worse. They had already agreed to an arranged marriage to a samurai. Someone who I know is cruel. He has bullied me a lot. I cannot marry such a man. Samurais… are evil. I know you are trying to be one Kiku but… they really do evil silently. I couldn't bear it. So I'm now here. I just want to know, do you… love me?" Yuri said. I was silent. Another breeze blew past and a cherry blossom landed in front of my feet._

_I picked up the cherry blossom and walked towards Yuki. She blushed a deep red and looked down. Then I put a cherry blossom in her hair and said " I have love you since forever. I wanted to tell you but how could you love a man like me, useless and shunned by society. I never though you'll choose me, over a powerful samurai. I love you, Yuki."_

_Then she hugged me. She cried on my shoulder, murmuring " I love you." I smiled, this is a dream right. Is this real? Is this a childish dream. No, it's real. We shared a kiss under the tree, a long compassionate one. Then I stopped and looked at her. She was smiling. " What about your parents, the samurai, my own parent?"_

_" That's why I'm here. Let's run away, away from all this. They don't understand us. My parents don't understand, they don't understand at all. We can run away, then we can get married there. Not here. We can run away to somewhere where, we can do our will." Yuki said._

_" But-" I started to protest but Yuki interrupted._

_" I know, traditions. We are suppose to take care of our parents. I know you only do these to prove you are not a failure but your father wouldn't understand ether. How do we even know the traditions are right?" Yuki said. It was silent for awhile. I thought hard, then I looked at the beautiful Yuki in front of me._

_" I'll be back. I need to get my things, then, we will run away." I told her. That night, I didn't even say goodbye. I kissed my mother's forehead when she's in a deep sleep and say nothing to my father. That night, Yuki's life and mine changed forever._

_…_

_One year later. We have moved to a village far from our home. Life was peaceful. We even had our own house and life. I have married Yuki when we came to the village. I got a job as a painter, work and selling was slow but paid enough for the two of us. Yuki and I were happy together. I didn't expect our past to haunt us._

_One day, three horses rode into the village. Their riders were samurai, powerful ones that work for the king. Their leader was ruthless, tuning stall upside down and threatening the villagers. Samurai respect, not raid. I quickly went out of my stall to see what has happened. Then the leader announced " Where is Takana Yuki!"_

_Yuki… the samurai were after Yuki. Is this the samurai she was suppose to marry? He was six years older than me, and far more powerful. I quickly ran off, I had to get home as soon as possible. When I rushed into my house, Yuki looked up at me and asked " What is going on?"_

_" The Samurai, he's here." I told her. Yuki didn't hesitate to hurry. I quickly packed a few stuff and my samurai wooden stick. I hope it may protect Yuki and me. We ran off, running away again. How, how did he find us. I heard the sound of horses behind us._

_" Yuki! Run!" I told her and she ran faster. Then men were close now. We were near a stream, the village stream. Yuki fell. " Yuki!"_

_" I'm fine." Yuki told me. Then, the men caught us. They surrounded us. The leader got down from his horse and growled " Tanaka Yuki…" Then he looked at me " Honda Kiku… return my bride-to-be."_

_" No…" I said, hugging Yuki, she was crying many tears._

_" I order you to give her to me!" The Samurai yelled. I glared at him. Then the other two samurai dragged me away from Yuki._

_" Yuki!" I yelled._

_" Kiku!" She called out but was beaten down by the leader. No… no… _

_" You monster! Let her go! Let her go!" I yelled out in pain. The Samurai glared at me, Then he drew his sword and started walking toward me. Yuki was crying, trying to get to me. I struggled to get free but the samurais' grip was tight._

_" You will pay for taking her." The samurai said._

_" She was never your's." I said._

_" Then, die!" The samurai as he put down his sword, I closed me eyes, I heard a scream, but it wasn't mine. I opened my eyes, Yuki was in front of me, with sword right at her chest._

_" YUKI!" I exclaimed. The sword withdrew, she fell right in front of me. We all stared at the body, draining the life away. The samurai's men let go of me out of shock and I quickly went to her. I cradled her body in my arms. Tears poured out of my eyes. Yuki, oh Yuki…_

_" Kiku…" Yuki said ever so softly._

_" Yuki! Yuki, please don't leave me! Yuki!" I cried out. Then she touched my wet face and murmured " Kiku, I love you…" Then her life left my arms._

_" Yuki…Yuki wake up…Yuki. YUKI!" I exclaimed. She's dead, she died right in my arms. The one I love… gone… I cried and cried. I didn't know what happened next, because I can't remembered anything after that. I think the Samurai killed me. Because the next thing I knew, I was a child again._

_…_

_I had forgotten everything about my past life. I am now a country as I was told. The country of my own country, Japan. That is my name now and forever. I was reborn into this life so I could not remember anyone or anything about my past life, I even forgot about Yuki. But one day, as I went to a spot near Tokyo. It was a nice garden, I was told a village used to be here. I found myself next to a koi pond, under a cherry tree. Why was this place so… familiar?_

_Then, I started to cry. I didn't know why but I did. Then I saw her face again. Tanaka Yuki… Yuki… I was confused. Who was she to me? After that, my memories of my past life came to me. Little by little. The more I remembered, the more pain I had. Then, I visit China. My older brother who was the first to find me._

_" So… you remember things you know you haven't done before Aru?" China asked me. We were at his house, drinking some tea. I nodded._

_" I see… looks like it was time…" China murmured._

_" Time? For what?" I asked China. China looked at me seriously and said " Each one of us had a life before we a reborn as countries. Most of the time, they are sad. Something meant to be forgotten. But one day they would come back when we are ready. Something we need to know." _

_" So… I'm remembering my past life." I said._

_" By what you told me, it's not a good one." China said sipping his tea. I remained silent. most of my memories of my past life came to me, Yuki…_

_" What should I do?" I asked China. China told me " I don't know, what will you do?"_

_" Have you remembered your past China?" I asked him. China nodded._

_" Can you tell me yours?" I asked again. China was silent first and then said " Next time, you aren't ready to hear other's past yet. You are still dealing with you own."_

_" I understand. Arigato China. I will be taking my leave." Then, I left._

_I took a lot of time thinking of Yuri. She was dead, no one remembered her except me. What would I do? The only thing I can do is to live on. I will always love Yuri, the one who saved me from my failure. She gave me a reason to try and succeed. But, I cannot love again. What is love when bad will happen. Even if I do love again, the one I love will leave me again. I could live forever but my lover would not. I will never love another one again._

_That's what I thought throughout my life, until one day. _

_I met her._

_…_

" Kristina-san." A voice interrupted my reading. I jumped in shock. I dropped the manuscript unto the floor and turned around. I saw Japan, looking at me, wearing his brown kimono. He looked confused, he blushed and said " Please don't read that… I don't want you to. How much have you read?"

I stood up and stammered " I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to. I s-sliped and, and I saw the gap. I-I was curious and, and." Japan went to the manuscript, picked it up and the looked at me. He asked the same question, blushing even more than me " How much?"

" Nearly everything." I said, Japan held his breath " I saw the past part and then the part where you talked to China. But that's it."

Japan started breathing again. Then he said " It's okay I guess, just don't do it again. It's sort of… personal." Then he hid his manuscript again.

" I'm sorry I read it. I didn't know." I said. Then Japan stood up and looked at me again. Darn he was cute, I blushed a deep red again. Japan then said " It's okay Kristina, I would have done the same if I found something hidden."

" Hey Japan?" I asked " Is it… real?"

Japan was quiet for awhile and then said " Yes. Yuki is real, my past is real."

" Oh… I'm sorry Japan…" I said.

" It's okay… go to sleep. Good night." Japan said then he went to his room.

" Goodnight, Japan." I said. Then, his door shut closed. I couldn't sleep for awhile in my room. Japan suffered a lot. All the countries past are sad? Then, what was Italy's past? Germany's? China's? The allies'? So many more I could list down. It doesn't sound like being a country's nice at all.

But there were three words that I couldn't get out of my head: I met her. Who was Japan talking about? Something that made him doubt his thoughts. Something that changed him. I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep like Ruby.

_I met her._

…

" Kristina!" Italy yelled as he ran towards me and hugged me. Japan had left me at the front of the house and left already. I didn't ask anymore questions about yesterday but I thanked him for the trip. Spain was the first to open the door and greet me. He hugged me tight. Wow he's strong.

" Hey Italy! I missed you!" I said hugging him. " Um… Italy, you can let go now."

" Ve~ sorry." Italy said as he let go of me. He hasn't changed a bit, I blushed a deep red. Was I falling for Italy too? Oh gosh, I sound like a slut.

" What's with all the noise!" I heard Romano shout as he stomped into the hallway.

" Kristina's back!" Spain said.

" Kristina!" Romano said excitedly and then ran and, you won't believe this, hugged me. " You're back! You're back!"

Then he came to his senses and let go of me. " You're back, great. More noise." I laughed, typical Romano. Then Ruby climbed out of my backpack.

" Aw~ cute kitty!" Italy said as he picked up Ruby and stoked her. Ruby meowed in admiration. Spain was also swayed by her cuteness and rubbed her head.

" Great, you just had to come back with a kitten, just great." Romano said.

" Her name is Ruby. Greece gave her to me." I explained. Romano snorted.

" Well, I'll welcome her anytime!" Italy exclaimed. Ruby meowed in happiness.

" Hey… we haven't been able to hang out often have we? Come on. Let's do something together. All four of us. Oh, and Ruby too! Let's go to my country!" Spain said.

" Yay! We're going to Spain's country!" Italy cheered.

" I don't want to go to that filth again." Romano complained.

" Is that okay to you? Are you tried?" Spain asked me.

" No, it's fine. So what will we do then?" I asked.

" Hey! I never agreed to this!" Romano exclaimed.

" Well too bad! Unless you want to stay at home and grumble how Belgium doesn't notice you." I said. Romano went as red as a tomato.

" Who told you that you bastard!" Romano yelled.

" Belgium of course. I went around the world remember?" I told Romano. Romano remained silent and then said " What are we doing again?"

" Hey Kristina, remember how you told me you wanted to ride horses by yourself?" Spain asked me. I nodded. Ruby looked up in interest.

" Well, get ready for your first equestrian lesson!" Spain announced.

* * *

Aw! Poor Japan… he suffered so much. I know some of you want to meet Malaysia, Singapore, Indonesia and Philippines but relax, we may meet them soon! Italy's past will be revealed next! I may do the other countries too, but it really depends on the storyline. We are officially half way through the book! I swear. About 8 to 9 chapters left! I promise you the other half is as exciting as it is so far. Also, the timing here is wrong I know but remember Hetalia is just a five-minutes show so time may be fast here. Even I myself don't know what year it is! But just to say, the war ended quiet some time ago since everyone seems so friendly and this is around the 90s, probably near the end. Sorry about the confusion!


	14. Chapter 13: Ride away!

Yay! We get to see more of the tomato lovers! While writing I found out that Italy's past is revealed! Now just to say I made the pasts up. Also, as you know the hetalia characters are not my OC and also Spain's horse Aztec is my friend Nadilla's OC, not mine. I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 13: Ride away!

Spain, Romano, Italy, Ruby and I entered the stables. The wooden boards made creaking sounds and the ground was littered with hay. The horses in their boxes neighed loudly to greet us. Ruby, having an adventurous side, was curious at the animals before her.

" Welcome to my stable." Spain announced. Wow, I knew Spain was famous for rearing horses but these, wow.

" Don't you even bother to keep it clean?" Romano asked as he looked at the ground and kicked the pile of hay.

" Much better than you expect from other stables." Spain answered him. " Now, let's start the lesson. You can choose any horse except mine. He's name is Aztec."

Then Spain went to the end of the stable, unlocked the door and a beautiful stallion came out proud and tall. Wow, it's like an Aztec warrior, that's less bloodthirsty of course. His black mane shone in the light and there was a white patch on his head.

" Wow! Aztec looks amazing!" Italy praised. Ruby meowed in amusement in my arms.

" He is. You should see him run, he's my best horse. Go on, choose your horse then we can start the lesson." Spain said. Romano gritted his teeth before protesting " I don't want a stupid horse!"

" Unless you want to be kicked around by one you should ride one. Horses can kick your ass out of here." I told Romano. Then he pointed to the horse behind him, which was a chestnut horse and said " Fine I'll take this one."

" That was fast." Italy said. Then the chestnut stallion hit his head. Ouch. I'll experience that once in the zoo but the stallion seemed to do it on purpose, which is worse.

" Hey! Keep your head to yourself you stupid horse!" Romano yelled as he turned around, only to be hit by the head again and fall.

" Meow…" Ruby purred and rubbed herself at Romano's legs. Romano glared at Ruby and spat at her. Ruby quickly moved away, got unto my shoulder and hiss at him.

" Wow, you can even make Ruby get mad at you. She's usually very friendly." I said, rubbing Ruby's head to calm her down, which was easily done. Ruby was now purring again.

" Oh shut up." Romano said getting up, before being hit by the horse again. Spain, Italy and I laughed out loud.

" You sure you want Noel? He doesn't seem to like you." Spain said.

" Now I don't." Romano grumbled.

Then I continued looking around the stables, trying to find the right horse. Wow, there are so many, how can I find the right one? They all looks so beautiful. I didn't know which one would like me.I remember the horse at the zoo when I was young, yeah, that didn't go well.

Then I heard Italy exclaimed " Hey Spain! Who's this?" He was patting the nose of a beige horse, that means a dark brown horse, with a brown coat and a pitch black mane. It was just right for Italy.

" His name's Knight. He's as brave as one and as dark as the night sky, in terms of looks." Spain said " You can ride him."

" Yay! Thanks Spain~" Italy said.

" How about you Romano? Any luck?" Spain said, looking at Romano who as been hit by the head again by some horse.

" Horses just hate me." Romano grumbled.

" How about Eric? He seems okay." Spain said. Romano looked at the horse Spain pointed. It was a stallion with white and black patches with long white hair with bits of brown. " He's a mix but he can be quiet stubborn."

" So long he doesn't hit me it's fine I guess…" Romano said, looking at Eric again.

" How about you Kristina? Any luck?" Spain said, turning to me.

" Nope, not yet." I said. I continued to look around as Spain helped Italy and Romano with their horses. Italy had some experience with horses (remember the desert escape?) and this time he was lucky the horse likes him. Romano… he can't get the horse to move. Spain could I mean but Romano himself can't.

Then, I got to the last stall and saw a beautiful mare which was pure white, both fur and mane, except for the ends go her hair and feet. I know which horse I would take. Ruby seems mesmerised by her too.

" Hey Spain, what's her name?" I asked Spain after he finally helped Romano get Eric out of his box.

" Oh, that's Misty. A beauty isn't she. When she rides it looks like she's riding on mist." Spain said going to me. " You want to ride her right?" I nodded. Then Spain opened the door and let Misty out. Ruby was intimated by Misty's size and hid in my backpack.

Misty herself wasn't to sure of me. She came out of her box slowly and towards me. What should I do? I then reached out my hand, Misty recoiled a few steps. Then I stopped and drawback my hand. Misty looked at me again and then went a few steps forward. I put my hand on her nose and she didn't move away. I started to stroke her nose and then she started to like me.

" Alright, now that we got our horses, I'll get the equipment. Romano, can you help me?" Spain asked.

" Why me!" Romano complained.

" Because you aren't going to make any progress on making Eric obey you." Spain told him. Then Romano cursed under his breath and followed Spain. " Take care of the horses." Spain told Italy. Then, it was just me and Italy in the stables.

I looked at Italy as he got Eric's rein, Eric stood still. I also got Aztec's rein. I looked at Italy, why did he had to look cute? Stupid Kristina! What are you thinking. I wonder… do I really like Italy that way? How can I like two guys? What a mess I'm in. I found myself blushing as I looked at him. When he looked up at me, I quickly looked away.

" So how's the trip?" Italy asked.

" Okay." I said.

" Who did you meet? I'm sure you have met a lot of people." Italy said. I was finally able to look at him, blushing slightly too much.

" Lots! Prussia, Hungary, Austria, the Baldics, Russia's sisters, Switerland, Liechtenstein, the Nordic… I could go on!" I said.

" Wow! That sounds like fun!" Italy exclaimed.

" Most of it is. But I had to run away twice because some people attacked me without thinking." I said, remembering Belarus and Switzerland.

" It was nice of Greece to give you Ruby." Italy said. Then Ruby got out of the backpack, went to Italy and asked for a rub. I laughed " Looks like Ruby likes you."

" Ve~ I wish I have a cat of my own." Italy said.

" At least Ruby was good company along with Japan." I said.

" Hey… how did Japan take it?" Italy asked.

" Ether fun or overwhelming for him." I said laughing.

" Maybe next time I should go for an around the world trip!" Italy announced to me.

" Don't! It may be fun but trust me! It's way too tiring!" I said, " Drama never stops here."

" Hey… did you find your home on the trip? That's one of the reasons you went on the journey right?" Italy asked. I held my breath. I never thought of that. The moment I heard Malaysia's name I thought I had a chance to go home. But something was going on which I couldn't interfere with my own problem. I didn't think the trip gave me that chance.

" No… unfortunately. I think I might have found a way but it's not the right time." I said.

" What do you mean Kris?" Italy asked. Ruby realised something was wrong and looked up at me.

" I'm… not even sure I can go back home…" I said. My eyes started to be blurred with water.

" Hey… Bella… It's okay. You will find it soon." Italy said. " Besides, You've been here so long that it seems like home right?"

" Really? I still feel a little like I shouldn't be a burden to you." I said.

" A burden? No! You help us a lot! The past month it feels weird like something was missing. It would seems so weird when you are gone. Isn't like home to you?" Italy asked. Then he came to some realisation and looked down " Ve~… sorry for saying that. It sounds like I'm trying too hard to welcome you."

I blushed a deep red and then smiled. " Thanks Italy… I do feel like I'm home. It's just that… I miss my own home. But here, it feels like a second home. You treat me as if I was your own sister. Thank you."

Italy looked up and me and smiled, blushing slightly. Then I realised something " Hey… how long does it take to take equipment?"

" Hey! We're back!" Spain came into the room with two saddles and a bunch of other things on it. Romano came in with similar things, cursing under his breath. It took them this long? I wonder what happened… or what were they doing.

" Now, let me help you with the saddle Kristina, Italy, you help Romano." Spain said as he brought me the things I need. He then helped me put on the blanket first as I took the saddle. Then I asked " What took you so long?"

" Huh? Oh, um… I couldn't find the… one of the saddles. Yeah, that." Spain said. I narrowed my at Spain as I passed him the saddle.

" You're lying." I said.

" At least I'm better at lying than you." Spain said. Then I remembered something.

" Hey Spain, your part of the BTT, aren't you?" I said, taking as step away from Spain. Spain looked at me and then blushed. I knew it.

" Relax Kristina, I won't do that to you. Yes I am part of the BTT but you are like a little sister to me. Relax." Spain said and I heaved a sigh of relief.

" Sorry I asked. I just wanted to make sure, since I met Prussia and France. I guess you're the least… um… dangerous compared to the others." I said. Spain hit my shoulder and I laughed. " What? It's true!"

" Do you want your horse or not?" Spain warned me smiling.

" Of course! Thanks for the lesson." I said as I tried to secure the saddle. Spain told me to move aside, squat down and he helped me fix the saddle. I stood up again.

" Not yet, we haven't even started." Spain said " You're a nice girl."

" Thanks." I told Spain.

" Oh, and one more thing." Spain said. I looked at Spain, then he stood up and said " It's okay, you aren't a burden to us. We can't imagine home without you." Then Romano called " Tomato Bastard! The horse won't stop moving!"

" How did you know that was on my mind?" I asked Spain but Spain had already went to help Romano. Was he spying on me and Italy earlier?

Soon, everyone was fine and got unto their horses (Romano got a little struggle getting unto Eric but he did it finally) but I struggled to get unto my horse. It took me a few minutes before Romano grumbled " Hurry up Kristina!"

" I'm, trying!" I said as I did my hundredth attempt, literally. It is my hundredth attempt. Then I moaned " Help?"

Spain, Italy, and I swear Misty laughed out loud. Ruby was already on Misty, darn the white kitty. Why is she so agile!

Then Italy got off his horse and asked " Need some help?"

" Yes." I admitted. Then Italy grabbed my waist, making me blush, and held me up. His arms were shaking. So I quickly got unto the horse. Yes!

Italy let go and I asked him " You okay? Your arms were shaking." I said.

" I'm fine, I'm not so strong. But you are pretty light for someone your size." Italy said.

" I know." I said.

" Okay Kristina, do you know how to ride?" Spain asked.

" No…" I said in a weird tone. Spain laughed as Italy got unto his horse. " Okay, first you get into position, make sure you grip unto the horse tight, then fall the rein to make the horse walk. You can give the command. Then pull your left hand to go left. Same with the right."

" Alright, I'll try… giddy-up Misty!" I shouted and flapped the reins. Misty got alerted and started to gallop out of the stable. Oh shoot! She's going too fast!

" Help!" I yelled and I gripped on the reins tightly. I could hear a gallop of horses tightly. How do you stop a horse? Let's see… what do they do in movies… of darn the movies! I pulled the rein at the same time and Misty reared back, making me fall.

" Aaaah!" I screamed as I hit the grass. Ruby fell beside me.

" Kristina! Are you okay?" Spain exclaimed as he got off his horse and ran towards me. Italy and Romano did the same. Spain squatted beside me and asked again " Are you okay?"

" My arm and head hurts but nothing broken." I said as I got up, pain shot through my head and my vision blurred, but it soon went away. " I drink lots of milk so I'm fine."

" That was random for a painful moment." Romano said.

" Milk strengthen bones, less injury?" I reminded Romano. " Where's Ruby?!"

" Meow!" Ruby said as she walked toward me, phew, she's fine.

" I'm not dumb Kristina, you okay?" Romano asked.

" I'm fine." I said, Misty was now beside me and nudged my arm, I recoiled a bit and said " I'm fine Misty."

" Maybe we should have thought you how to stop." Italy said.

" That would have helped a lot." I said.

" Can you stand?" Spain said. I quickly stood up and said " Yup! I was lucky."

" Okay, this time, tell Misty to go slow, she tends to ride fast." Spain told me. Then I (tried to) got on Misty, after awhile Italy had to help me again. Ruby got on with ease. This time she sat in front of me.

" Looks like I'm too short for horses. And everyone said I was tall." I said.

" You're of average height." Romano said. " You aren't tall at all."

" That's because you europeans are naturally tall. Most of the asian are shorter so this height is pretty tall for a chinese girl." I told Romano.

" Asians are so short." Romano said, probably thinking asians are dwarves.

" Okay, this time I'll ride ahead. Let's go." Spain said and Aztec rode off. Italy and Knight followed soon behind. I took in a deep breath and said " Okay Misty, walk this time." Then I flapped the reins gently and then Misty walked after Aztec and Knight. Romano was struggling with Eric until finally Eric trot to catch up with us.

It was a nice slow ride, we were walking along the fields near the stables. IT was so beautiful. I soon got the hang of riding Misty. Wow, I guess Misty was an easy horse, which is why Spain let me ride her. She didn't go anywhere else. I can't believe I can ride a horse!

Spain and Italy seemed to be doing well to. Italy was just saying " Wow" or " Ah" every now and then. Romano isn't so peaceful. Eric would purposely stop or eat the grass or do something which annoys Romano. Then after awhile Eric would move again, making me giggle every time I see that. But it was pretty quiet.

Then we stopped by a stream with an apple tree nearby. Then Aztec stopped and I pulled the reins gently to stop Misty. Good thing I learn things fast. Then Spain turned his head around and said " We'll let the horses rest here." Then he got off Aztec. I could easily get down Misty. Then Italy got off Knight. Romano was about to get off when Eric neighed and ran towards the stream, making Romano fall off.

" Romano! Are you okay?" I asked as I ran to him.

" I'm fine klutz!" Romano said as he got up, rubbing his rear.

" Klutz? You should see yourself." I said.

" That was the damn horse's fault." Romano grumbled. I looked at Eric and the I swore I saw Eric laugh at Romano. I sighed, looks like everyone would hate Romano when they first met him. I wouldn't blame them, I did myself too. I sighed and then left Romano. I sat under the apple tree and looked at the stream where the horses were drinking. Most of their gear have been put aside so they can relax but their blankets and saddles are still on. Ruby was playing with the butterflies flying around.

" Hi Kris." Italy said as he sat next to me.

" Hey." I said and then closed my eyes, it's a pretty hot day today.

" So how's it like to ride a horse on your own for the first time?" Italy asked.

" Great! I finally get to ride on my own." I said. " Hey, how did you know how to ride a horse."

" Just like you, I learnt it from Spain." Italy said. " Shortly after I left Austria's house."

" Oh, so it's like a welcome back gift right?" I asked Italy, he nodded. Then Italy said " Ve~ I was able to meet Romano and Spain again. At that time Romano wasn't even grumpy about me being around! He actually missed me. He misses you too. He just doesn't show it."

" I know. Hey Italy… do you have a past?" I said, then I mentally slapped myself. Darn! Why did I ask him that.

" What do you mean past?" Italy asked.

" Well… Japan told me that each country has a past life. But… never mind, you don't have to tell me. It's probably disturbing for you." I said.

" No, it's fine~… but it's not very good." Italy said.

" If you don't feel like telling, it's okay." I said, looking at him again. Why did he had to look cute? Snap it out Kristina!

" Well… I want to tell you. I remember most of it but not all." Italy said " I was a normal person, like the person I am today. The only thing was, I wasn't flirting or looking for love like I do now. I am doing it now, I didn't have a reason before but when I remembered, the reason was because I didn't want that chance to slip away again. I have had many friends then, I was pretty well going with everyone. Especially my friend Julia."

" She was very shy around people but she's a great artist. During my time was the start of my country. I met her one day drawing and she looked very lonely so I decided to become friends with her. We became great friends, she even taught me how to draw! That's why I'm so good at art now. I also introduced her to Romano…" Italy explained.

" Romano?!" I exclaimed.

" Ve! Surprisingly, when I got my memories, Romano told me he was… well I can't tell you his real name. You could tell how shocked I was. We were related in our past lives, but we were just distant cousins. So I introduced Romano, who you won't believe was so shy and timid then. The three of us would play often, and hang out more often when we were teenagers." Italy continued. I can't believe Romano and Italy were actually related during their past lives.

" Then it was the time we find ourselves a lover. I had no problem but the problem is, I wasn't interested. I didn't want to fall in love like the other guys. I just wanted to have fun and feel free. Julia wasn't even noticed, so I always cheer her up. Romano himself had no luck due to his past, but that part is another story. He was starting to act mean to us and then Julia cried when he slapped her. I had to fight Romano. Then, he ran away from our town. It was only me and Julia then."

" Even then when we lost Romano, I still remained the same. But inside, I was broken, Romano then was my bestest friend. I didn't know why he changed. But I couldn't see Julia suffering more than me. She was casted out and I didn't realise her feeling at all. I regretted it. Then one day, Julia revealed she was going to move to another country for her studies in the arts. A pain struck my heart. I already lost Romano, I couldn't lose Julia too."

" Then on the very last day, I spent the entire day with her. I wanted to make the most of every moment. But I couldn't ignore the pain inside me. I didn't know why. Then at the end of the day, she confessed to me that she was in love with me. I didn't know how to respond. After that, I could bear to see her leave. But when she did, I finally realised I was in love with her too. I should have confessed that day when she confessed to me. After a long while, I decided to go after her."

" I took a long time travelling, I was alone. Robbed once and I was often injured. Travelling that time wasn't the safest thing but I really wanted to meet her again. When I finally arrived at the town where she would have been, it wasn't over yet. I still had to find her in the big town. The school she was suppose to be in, they told me they never heard of her. After a week or two, I found out what happened to her. She was rejected from the school and was robbed soon after. She had to work before she could travel back again. But she got ill and died. She was buried outside of the town."

" I went to visit her grave and weep there. I wish I had a chance to tell her, but it was too late. That day she confessed was the last day I saw her. After some courage, I decided to go back home. But I myself got trouble. When I got home, I found Romano, bleeding on the streets. They say he was attacked by thieves and was killed along the process. I quickly ran to him and held his dead body in my arms. I cried out loud. I felt like my hope was gone. I also found out my family perished in the fire that was set on the house."

" I cried for help from my friends but what did they do? They ignored me as if they didn't know me. I became a begger. I had lost all hope. With Romano and Julia gone, there wasn't much left for me to live for. I was beaten down a lot so I started to beg for mercy. Then, after that, I don't know. I guess I died from starvation. So you had no idea how relieved I was to find out Romano was the distant cousin in my past life. So now, I just hope I have a chance to find someone who loves me again. So it won't slip past my fingers again." Italy finished. I swear I was near to tears. Is this really Italy's past? It's so sad for someone like Italy. He doesn't deserve this kind of past.

" How can countries pasts be this sad…" I muttered under my breath.

" Did you say something?" Italy asked. I shook my head.

" I'm going to freshen up." I said, standing up. " I won't tell anyone Italy, if your worried."

" Oh! Hey, let's play catch! Your it!" Italy said as he tapped my shoulder. What? Catch?! I hate that game. I saw Italy smiling again, I see… he want me to distract him. I smiled and exclaimed " Watch out! I'm going to get you!"

Then we chased each other around the field. Spain just watched us as he took care of the horses. Romano just looked at us as if we were crazy or something. As I was being chased I saw Romano's expression, surprised and confused. I wonder what's going on in his mind? I wonder what Romano's past was like. By Italy's past, I don't think it ended well ether.

We ran up a hill. Italy is gaining on me. Then I started slip, oh shoot! Not again! Italy also slipped and we fell down the hill. Then Italy grabbed me and we finally stopped. Italy must have managed to stop us from falling. But then… we were in a weird position. Italy was on top of me, the space between us was close and small. I just lay beneath him. Italy supported himself with his arms. Not this again. I blushed a deep red and I swear I saw Italy blush himself.

" I really should stop falling." I managed to say. My heart raced as Italy looked at me, Oh god…

" You okay Kristina?" Italy asked.

" Yeah…" I answered. Then we were just staring at each other until I finally managed to sputter, blushing " C-can you get off me?"

" Oh sorry…" Italy said. We both tried to get up at the same time but the grass must be muddy or wet because we fell again, this time Italy was literally on top of me. I blushed even harder.

" Italy… I think you get up first." I said quickly. Italy then got up and offered a hand. I took it, butterflies flew around my stomach. I really am falling for Italy… oh no… I do like two guys… But who do I really like?

Then when I finally got up, Italy started to walk but he fell, pulling me too! So now I landed on him. Shoot. I just tried to push myself up with my arms when I heard Spain said " Hey Kris! Italy! Are you- woah. I'm I interrupting something?"

Romano wasn't far behind ether. " Where- oh god not here. Please not here."

I quickly got up and so did Italy. I blushed even more and exclaimed " It's not that! I accidentally fell on him!" Then I started up the hill, only to fall again. Yup, it was muddy here, most of my clothes are muddy.

" I see… I just thought…" Spain said then I shot a look at him. Spain stopped talking.

" Hey Kristina! I challenge you to a race!" Romano announced.

" When your horse won't even obey you? Are you sure?" I asked when I finally got to the top of the hill.

" My horse hates me, you're a beginner. I think we're evenly matched." Romano said.

" You're on!" I exclaimed then I ran to Misty and told her " Hey, ready to race?" Misty neighed in delight.

" Alright, let's race!" Romano said getting unto Eric, who the moment felt Romano and kicked him into the stream. I laughed out loud. Romano swam to the surface and glared at Eric. Then he got out of the stream and said " Maybe later."

After Romano dried out, I got unto Misty and Romano got unto Eric. This time Eric decided to obey Romano. Spain then told us " You will race from this apple tree to the next apple tree, Italy will be there with Ruby to decide the winner. Ready?…"

Misty moved her front leg. " Three… two…"

Eric snorted. Eric must be a race horse to be his obedient.

" One…" Spain said. Romano and I looked at each other then forward, where we could see a small figure of Italy and Ruby.

" Go!" Spain exclaimed. Romano and I hit the reins. Misty and Eric lifted their front legs and set off. Romano had a bit of a head start. Eric must be a racehorse to be that fast!

" Come on Misty!" I said and flapped the reins again. Misty ran faster, I struggled to hold on. Soon, Romano and I were neck and neck. We were about to reach the apple tree. Italy looked freaked when he saw Misty and Eric galloping towards Italy. I saw Ruby quickly run up a tree.

Then Eric gave a sudden dash, Misty noticed and dashed too. Eric passed the finishing line, Romano won! But… Eric suddenly stopped and Romano flew out of his saddle! He landed on the ground. Misty tried to pull a stop but I fell too, well, side ways so you could see me holding unto the rein while being dragged a bit. I fell when I let go. I saw Aztec and Spain riding towards us.

I got up and went to Romano, who was already being helped by Italy. Romano grumbled again. " You okay Romano?" I asked.

" I'm fine. Stupid horse!" Romano yelled. I swear I hear Eric laugh again, or neighed in laughter. We spent the rest of the day racing beside the stream and Ruby started to doze off so I had to carry her in my backpack as we brought the horses back to the stables. At night, I didn't even read to help me read. I fell right to sleep.

It's good to be home.

* * *

I hope you like it, poor Italy! For the next chapter, Romano's past will be revealed! Wow, I made up so many… I think I should stop with it. Anyway, the ned chapter sort of stinks so sorry about that! ~ I promise the chapter afterward will be more fun. I also received reviews on Nyotalia(did I spell it right). Yes there will be a short scene on Nyotalia but it will be a bonus in one of the chapter which I expect to be short. It will come soon! I hope you like Ruby!


	15. Chapter 14: Stuck in Italy

Hey people! Sorry I don't update as often anymore. School has started so I will be updating a little slower now. :( But I hope you like this chapter, let's see Romano's side of the story past! I also got a lot of reviews about Ruby, I can't believe Ruby is so popular! So I decided to add a bonus chapter of Nekotalia (yes! I got the spelling right!) to excite things up! Enjoy~

* * *

Chapter 14: Stuck in Italy

Both Italy and Romano are weak. Everyone can see why Italy is so weak since he always retreats but Romano on the other hand, he may look strong but he's actually a wimp too. Italians stick together… which is why I never expect them to capture Britain, from all the people, it was the one they were scared off.

" Darn you stupid macaroni brothers and stupid Chinese barbarian!" I heard Britain exclaimed behind the jail bars. " You can't get me locked up like this I'm an english man! You better let me out right now or I'll swear I'll produce documentaries on your stupid radios! You hear me!"

" Isn't macaroni's american?" I wondered. I was the only one standing in front of the jail cell looking at the angry and practically hopeless British man. Romano and Italy were hiding behind the wall, completely bruised. I wonder what happened to them.

" Can you two explain to me how you got England captured?" I said to the two.

Then they came out looking at me then Italy said " Aren't you afraid of Britain?"

" Of course not. He's not actually powerful himself so you can relax, besides he's behind bars." I said " What did you guys do?"

" He's the one who caught him! So he will take care of Britain!" Romano said pointing to Italy. Italy freaked out and exclaimed " No! There's no way I could do it alone, why won't you help me!"

" Okay enough. Just tell me what happened and why you did this." I said, turning my back against Britian. " I can't help you if I don't know what's going on." Then I heard grunting noises. What the heck… Is britain crazy about scrapping through tiles?

" Well… someone dug a hole in front of my house so I found him fallen in there and I didn't know what to do with him. So I put him in the dungeon and called you guys!" Italy explained.

" I wonder… Did Britain dig that hole to trap one of us?" I asked.

" Well maybe, he would be stupid enough to fall for his own trap." Romano said.

" You listen to me little brother," Romano said as he grabbed Italy's shirt and lifted him up, Italy looked terrified. " Next time you find Britain trapped somewhere and you bring him home I am going to make you into home pudding."

" Romano, stop it. What we need to do now is what to do with Britain. World War Two is over so we have no business with him. Unless you have some grudge against him we could do something. For now just keep him locked up." I explained.

" I'm scared stiff Kristina so you think we can just watch over him like that!" Romano said, tears starting to come out. Wow, he is scared.

" I'm scared too Romano but please don't hurt me! I won't do it again!" Italy exclaimed.

" Oh come on! If you two are so scared I'll take the first shift okay! But next one it's one of you." I said.

" To what?" Italy asked.

" Watch over Britain of course, It's not a high tech prison so it may be easy for him to escape." I said.

" Okay… wait what!" Romano said as he put Italy down. " I am not going to watch over the horrible cook!"

" Well you are pulled into this and you are South Italy. That means you also have a responsibility." I said " Unless you want to take the first shift."

" Of course not! I just don't want to be involved!" Romano exclaimed.

" No! Don't leave me and Kris alone! I need your help!" Italy exclaimed. Then Romano and Italy are left arguing. I sighed and sat down. Maybe I'll close my eyes for a bit. Then, I dozed off. This is so tiring…

When I woke up, I saw Romano and Italy leaning against the wall, sleeping. Britain's belonging's are gone and I saw two dug out holes, one inside the cell and one outside the cell. Oh shoot.

" Romano! Italy! Wake up! Britain's escaped!" I exclaimed. Romano and Italy quickly woke up and Italy exclaimed " Oh no! He's escaped, he's going to get revenge!"

" I guess that's a good thing, we don't know what to do with him after all." Romano said.

" I thought you wanted revenge for Britain pushing you down like that?" I said.

" But, but what should we do now? Look for Britain or just leave it be?" Italy asked.

" Well… let him be and he might come back for revenge. Get him again to prevent that but… what are we to do with him afterwards…" I thought aloud. This was harder than I thought. " Shall we ask Spain?"

" Won't it make the situation worse?" Romano asked. Oh, good point. Then suddenly, I saw Germany burst into the room, with a terrified Britain tied up in his hand.

" Seriously, I caught him a couple of blocks away from here. Are you guys sure you're okay?" Germany said.

" We were, until we all fell asleep. I thought one of them would take my shift when I fell asleep." I explained. " So what should we do with Britain?"

" I'm a civilian so next time I'll come in with a spatula!" Romano exclaimed, Italy clung unto Romano, scared at the sight of England.

" How many times have I told you to talk to me first before you try anything like this because you'll probably screw this up without me." Germany said. " It's too late now and I'm cleaning up your mess."

" Oh pooh…" England said.

Then Romano started kicking Germany's leg out of frustration and Italy started begging for forgiveness. I sighed, these guys are hopeless, and I thought Italy was enough.

" We are going to have to start your training from the scratch. This time I can't treat you like little babies. Will you shut up when I'm talking!" Germany yelled.

" I don't think you can get the two to a powerful standard. They are who they are. You think I haven't tried to improve them. I have seen your methods, they won't work on the two. Beside I remember when you tried to train Romano, you two just ended p fighting each other." I said. " Just let me handle them…"

Germany looked at me and then said " But you don't know what to do also right?" I didn't say anything. Then Germany continued with his lecture.

" Okay first thing's first. You have to know what you have to do incase of capture or danger or-"

" But I don't wanna die!" Italy suddenly exclaimed.

" Stop interrupting!" Germany yelled at Italy. Poor Germany…

" Wait Germany, where's Britain?" I asked now that I noticed. Germany looked down and gasped. Britain wasn't in his grasp anymore. A bunch of ropes were scattered all over the ground and a hoe came from the ground.

" Not again…" I said. " Should we let him go?"

" Of course not. Don't you want revenge for Britain attacking you so many times?" Germany asked.

" Well… world war two is over so I don't want any trouble. Plus I'm a very forgiving person and the two are terrified. I think it's fine to let him go." I said.

" You don't get it do you. Britain has allies, so he may come back for revenge with them, or in this kind of country with no allies at all." Germany said.

" So are you saying we could spark another war if we let him go just like that?!" I exclaimed.

" It may be possible. But it's okay, look after the two while I find him again. It shouldn't to difficult." Germany said and then walked out. Romano cursed under his breath and exclaimed " Yeah you better run Potato Bastard!"

" He didn't run, he left. Can't you just admit he actually helped us and wasn't such a bad guy. You heard what happened if Britain escapes." I said.

" I don't care! I hate the stupid German Bastard! Ever since Italy met him he's been going on about Germany this, Germany that. It's annoying! And even when he's not talking about Germany he's talking about you! It's like Italy doesn't care about his family anymore." Romano exclaimed. Oh… so that's what this is all about. I smiled, oh Romano…

" What are you smiling at?" Romano said.

" Why can't I smile? Sigh… what happened in your past life…" I said then stopped. Past life… there I go again.

" None of your business. Wait… how do you know about past lives?" Romano said calming down.

" Japan told me about it on our trip, the Italy told me about his." I explained. Then Romano got angry and turned to Italy, exclaiming " You told her about your past life! That was suppose to be a secret!"

" Wahh! I don't see the problem so I told her! She actually listens to me, I trust her!" Italy exclaimed.

" So you told her about Julia? About me? Isn't that personal?! It's like you don't care about your own life. Before you had to think hard before you even told me about your past. And you took no time to tell her about it! So how can you trust her so easily? She's not even a country!" Romano exclaimed.

" B-but hasn't she lived with us long enough to understand?" Italy asked.

" That's not the point! Italy, you know what happens when countries like us fall in love with humans. They die before we do and then what?" Romano said. I started to blush, what was Romano thinking, did he think Italy… likes me that way? No, it's not possible.

" B-but, w-what does that have to do with anything?" Italy asked.

" Don't play dumb with me Fe…Italy, how can you just trust her like that. Don't you tamper with anyone's heart okay?" Romano exclaimed.

" Romano! Italy! I'm right here!" I exclaimed. Both italians looked at me, I was blushing way too much but I had to calm Romano down.

" Romano, get mad at me. I asked him about it. I didn't mean to, it slipped out. Italy said he didn't mind, it's his past. Relax okay?" I told Romano. Then Romano sighed heavily and loudly then he rested against a wall and sat down.

" Sorry… I guess I was just worked up that's all. Since Italy told you his past… I guess I can trust you too. Trust to me is hard to gain. I think you know a part of mine since I was friends with Italy and Julia in my past life. Italy must have kept his part and tried to leave my past out as much as possible." Romano said. I sat down next to Romano and asked " Are you… telling me your past life as well."

Romano glared at me and said " Don't make me change my mind, I just want to let it out." I smiled. Then Romano started telling his tale.

" If you compared me to Italy and Julia, they were the lucky ones. I wasn't. My mom died when I was born so I had to work for my drunken dad. I was abused by him everyday. I was very shy and timid that that time. My father shut me up, but I couldn't stop the hatred boiling within me. Then I met Italy, who was my distant cousin. Of course I wasn't named Romano and his name wan't Italy. But I can't reveal you our names since it must be a secret, only to be told to countries or a loved one."

" Italy, I hate to admit, showed me kindness. He was one of my only hope. Don't get your hopes high Italy. Then he introduced me to Julia. We three became the best of friends, Italy led us with courage. I was the closet with Julia… and then I fell in love with her." Romano said. What? Romano fell in love with Julia?…

" You, what?" Italy asked. Romano glared at Italy with tears in his eyes. Italy slowly sat down next to Romano. " That's why I didn't tell you what happened to me. But now I'm just frustrated. Maybe I shouldn't continue."

" No it's okay, continue." Italy said. " Sorry~…" Romano ignored him and continued.

" Yeah. I did, but I didn't have the courage to tell her. When she told me she was in love with Italy, I grew jealous of you. On everything, how perfect your life was. The problem is that you never noticed her love for you, I knew you would love her back. I was just the third wheel. Didn't I deserve something better? I was afraid that Julia would hate me if I said it so I never told her. I knew I was never meant to be with her."

" Then one day, my father wanted to kill me. He said he wished I was never born, that I was the reason my mom died. I had to do it out of defence. I killed him right there, cursing that he would go to hell. Then, I became a criminal. I hid my father's body so I won't be found out. But I started to change. I became more brave, I started to insult more people, letting it out. It felt good. But then I started taking it out on Italy and Julia. When I hit Julia, that was it, I knew I had lost her, and probably Italy too. So I ran away. I had already stolen many things and on that same day, I killed another person. I became a criminal and left home."

" So, that's what happened…" Italy said. " You know if you had told me… none of this would have hapoened. We would be there for you."

Romano ignored Italy again and said " Afterward, I joined a band of robbers, robbing everyone that came through our path. There was a girl there, she looked like you Kristina, only a lot less asian. She taught me everything to know about being a bandit. I decided to get over Julia, Italy and everyone in my past and move on. I even started to fall in love again. But then. she used me. We were going on a raid then the girl, Alessandra, and I were captured. She then put on an act to make her look innocent and I was the criminal. I cursed and I wanted to kill her."

" Then I escaped and ran after her, wanting revenge. On the way, I met Julia. I didn't have feeling for her anymore but when I saw her, I felt guilt on what I've become. I didn't even say anything to her. Then I finally found Alessandra. She created her own gang and had robbed those who accused us. She was a monster. Then I started to attack her. She took me on one on one. But in the end, when she found out my feelings for her, she didn't even care. She killed me right on the spot. That was what I remembered."

Italy and I were silent. No wonder he hated me so much when I first met him. I reminded of him of Alessandra, the girl criminal he fell in love with then hated and killed by. Italy was also shocked. I guess it was his first time hearing this too. I think this is the first time Romano told his past to anyone. Then Romano glared at me and said " Don't get any ideas…"

Then I laughed out loud. " Why would I!" The I stopped when I realised what I was doing. Stupid Kristina, he just told you his painful past and you laugh? Stupid.

" Sorry… no wonder you are always mad at Germany or me. You just don't want to lose those who care about you, isn't it?" I asked. Romano nodded. I smiled. " Oh Romano…"

" Hey Romano. You had no idea how happy I was to see you again. I don't care about your past, I'm glad I got you back! Ve~" Italy said.

" Gah! You guys made me cheesy. I need to rest, tell me if the German bastard comes again. I'll kick him out of here!" Romano said as he stood up. So now I knew what Romano's past was like. I wonder if I will find out anyone else's past? Maybe not. Maybe one day, I'll reveal mine to Romano, so he won't feel used. Italy already knew, since he read my diary.

Then the door opened again to reveal Germany, with Britain in some fancy suit in his hand. Oh, Germany was right. He managed to catch Britain again. But why was Britain wearing a fancy suit. Germany threw him into the jail again. Romano was about to kick him out but I quickly whispered to Romano he should rest, so should Italy. So now it was just me and Germany in the room.

" Damn it what is wrong with the country! I can't make a disguise that fools you!" Britain yelled behind the bars. Well, looks like I'm up for the first shift.

" Disguise?" I asked.

" Britain tried to disguise as an italian man but by the way he acts I could easily tell it was Britain." Germany said.

" Looks like Britain's not going to be a good spy at all…" I said.

" Tell me your secret before I lose it!" Britain said, I sighed and said. " Yeah, how did you see him through?"

" He didn't react when pretty women came through." Germany said. Oh, I see.

" Ha, it's really very simple Britain." Germany continued. " I'm familiar with the Italian way of life, that is all."

Then Britain stopped trying to pry the bars and I said " By what Germany told me you were way to obvious."

" Ha, I don't believe you two. You can't tell me what I did wasn't perfectly italian." Britain said. He so got it wrong.

" Um… let me think about that." Germany said.

" No need. You made one obvious mistake. I've seen italian men do it all the time. Every time a pretty or beautiful woman passes through, italian men would flirt in a way like Italy does. Don't tell me you never notice that. If such a woman passes by and the men doesn't flirt the italian way, it's obviously not an italian man." I said.

" Italian also talk differently. Normal people talk normally and explain things while italian talk nonsense." Germany added.

" Not really." I said " They are just super relax and don't bother to explain things."

" Anyway, how they flirt in cold weather when a pretty woman comes by is also different. People would just say ' what a pretty woman' while italian just put hand in their pocket and not do anything since it's so cold." Germany finished.

I opened my eyes, I closed them because I felt tired and I felt dust in my face. But I saw a hole in the ground. Then when Germany was mumbling about something different about italian men and ordinary men, I quickly shook Germany and exclaimed " Britain's escaped again! Stupid me! I should have kept an eye on him. Oh forget it! Let him escape! You can have him Germany."

" What should I do with him!" Germany said. " I kept capturing him for your sake!"

" I don't know! Ask Italy or Romano then!" I said as I left the dungeon. I hate this thing. I'm going to relax…

Don't ask what happened next, all I found out was Britain nearly crossed the Italian border when he met Germany, unknown of course. Then when Britain asked for beer, in which he called ale, Germany captured Britain again. Then as Germany was going to take Britain to our house to ask what to do with him, America came in by plane and rescued Britain, but in a way which Britain was hung by a rope to the plane.

I heard of this when Germany told me over the phone. Sigh, I didn't care, I was just glad I didn't have to deal with Britain anymore. I swear if I found the person who dug the hole, I'll kill him or her.

…

*** BONUS * NEKOTALIA**

Hello, my name is Ruby. I am Kristina's cat! I was once one of Greece's cats but I didn't like him very much. I wasn't named Ruby until Kristina got me. Stupid Greece, I was one of the last cats to be named. I wonder why Greece gave me away and not Caramel. Caramel looks at Kristina like an idol, she kept going on and on about her. She sounds a lot like me.

I'm an adventurous cat, I am also very athletic, funny, friendly, quick-tempered and a bunch of other things. I have snow white fur and red patch on my right ear and a big patch on my back. Hence the name Ruby, I like my name! It's like I'm Kristina's treasure.

I travelled to a few countries with Kristina, Kristina herself was like me. Except in human form and much older than me. She was a chinese with shoulder length hair. She was also very naive and innocent. That's her only weakness I saw so far. Caramel's right, she is like me. I was also travelling with Japan, some guy with black hair. He was so kind to me, he must have at least a pet of his own, For some reason Kristina has an interest in Japan, I can't believe she is so blind and won't make a move! Japan isn't going to budge any time soon!

I also met Japan's cat Japaneko. He was a pure black cat with a white patches on his mouth, feet and the end of his tail. He was an older kitten and can earn the trust of humans easily like I do. It's called cuteness as the humans say. I also met other cats like Taiwan-neko, Vietnam-neko, China-neko, Denmark-neko, and several others. I now live in a house with Kristina along with three other humans and their cats. The humans are Italy, Romano and Spain. I suspect Kristina also has an interest in Italy, Kristina… my human…

The cats are Italia-neko, Romano-neko and Spain-neko. Italia-neko is a beige colour cat with pale orange patches on his head, back and tail, he also has a curl on his head like his owner. Italia-neko is around my age so we play a lot. But Italia always courts so many cats, sometimes me. But it's okay, I'm not interested yet. Romano-neko looks like Italia neko, except with brown spots and is bigger as well as much more grumpy. I usually annoy him when I'm bored until we chase around the house. Spain-neko is a white cat with pale spots all over his body. He is about three years old in human years so he knows more than us, he is like my big brother!

I was also meeting more Japaneko more often along with Italia's friend Germany-neko ( a human named Germany's cat). Germany-neko was a black cat with his country's ribbon on his neck, he was also bigger than all of us, about three years old too. I always hang out with the three since Kristina, Italy, Japan and Germany always hang out or have meetings.

One day, I followed Italia around Germany-neko's neighbourhood. Italia wanted to court some female cats again, except me of course. Italia tried that today but I stopped him. Hey! I was just a kitten nearly two years of age! I wouldn't go for a friend, great, I think Kristina's feelings might have rubbed unto me. Why are we so alike?

Then we saw Germany-neko, sleeping on the streets. He seems to be calmly asleep, no wait, his face still looks tense like every other day. I better not…

" Hey Germany-neko!" Italia exclaimed as he walked to Germany-neko. Great, it's too late now. I walked after Italia. Then Italia pounced unto Germany-neko, making Germany-neko wake up in shock! " Come on let's play!"

" I'll rip your throat out!" Germany-neko grumbled ay Italia as he turned his head around. " Oh, it's you Italia-neko. And you too Ruby. I wasn't sleeping, I was working out our battle plans in my imagination. It keeps the old war machine active. It could turn peaceful, like Rome once said."

" Battle strategies? Come on! Only humans do that, yeah we cat fight some times but seriously?" I whined. Italy became alert.

" Meow! I know what you mean! If I eat fast food for awhile my legs would swell up like sausages." Italia said.

" I was trying to expose to you to new foods, we can't always eat pasta." I said. " It wasn't easy begging for scraps from Kristina."

Then Italia started playing around with Germany-neko's tail. " Don't worry, I know how to entertain myself in any situation!"

" I should ban you and drop you off at China-neko's house!" Germany-neko yelled. Poor Germany-neko… he knows. Sometimes he plays with my tail and I play along, Germany-neko wasn't so entertaining.

" How about I just roll around next to you then!" Italia said rolling around Germany-neko. Oh no, Germany-neko getting mad.

" Hey Italia! Germany-neko's not going to play, let's play without him." I said.

" Nope! this is fun!" Italia said. That's it, Germany-neko reached it's maximum tolerance.

" Shut up! Your messing the perfect tank formation I was making in my mind!" Germany-neko exclaimed. Then Italia stopped rolling around and said " Oh Germany-neko, you're so silly without your army stuff, agonising- oh! Silent Ninja cat quiet…" Finally, now what to do…

Then I heard Italia come to me and said " Ve~Meow! Ruby! There's Japaneko! Let's ask him to play, and maybe Pochi too!"

I turned around and saw Japeneko get up to a sitting position, then Pochi licked the side of Japaneko face, ew. Seriously? Why do dogs only like to lick? We cats only do that to clean ourselves or lick the ones we like. Disgusting. The thing is Japaneko didn't do anything about it.

" Hello Italia-san, Hello Ruby-san. Nice to meet you here." Japaneko said. Pochi barked at us. None of us can understand dog except Japaneko, since he lives with him.

" What are you doing here?" I asked.

" I was travelling around for awhile to see what Germany was like. Then I took a rest. Pochi wanted to come along." Japeneko said and Pochi barked.

" He says he want to see Germany too." Japeneko. Italia lost interest in the conversation and went to disturb Germany-neko again. " How about you."

" Kristina is here with Italy again to meet Germany again so Italia and I were walking around too. Except Italia wants to find other female cats to court." I explained.

" Doesn't Italia already have you?" Japeneko asked. My short fur stand on ends. What?

" No, Italia and I are just friends." I assured Japeneko. Japeneko nodded. Then I heard screaming in the distance, a cat scream.

" Italia-neko!" I shouted.

" Calm down Ruby, I'm sure Italy is okay." Japeneko said.

" But what if he met an angry dog, no offence Pochi, or what if he got captured!" I exclaimed.

" Relax Ruby. I'm am very sure Italia-neko's fine. We'll go to him and see what's wrong." Japeneko said and then jumped unto Pochi. " Do you want a ride?"

" Are you sure about that?" I asked looking at Pochi. Pochi barked twice.

" He says he's very loyal like many dogs. Since you are a friend he will take care of you." Japeneko said. I hesitated at first but then I jumped unto Pochi behind Japeneko and Pochi walked towards Italia in the distance.

" Hey, what is the matter?" Japaneko asked as we reach Italia and Germany-neko. Germany-neko was using his body to squash Italia. Italia was lying on his back struggling. Japeneko was right, Italia's okay… I think.

" Hm?" Germany said as he looked up. " Oh, hey Japeneko, hey Ruby. You want to know what's the matter? This guy that's what."

" Meow~ Germany-neko is squashing me because I might have touched his spouse." Italy cried as Germany continued wrestling Italy. I got down Pochi and so did Japeneko.

"Mine…" Germany-neko grumbled. Italia… what were you thinking? Ew… I am just a kitten and I know this stuff… stupid human conversations.

" Oh… well… that would upset anyone!" Japeneko said.

" Of course." I agreed. " Germany-neko, stop strangling Italia, he didn't mean it."

Germany stopped strangling Italia, got up and groaned. Then he looked at Italia and said " Damn my tight… Don't ever do that again!"

" Ve-meow, okie-dokie." Italia said getting up and wagging his tail.

" Okay, now that that's done, let's play! Japaneko? Germany-neko? Italia?" I said.

" No thanks, I have to soon get back to work." Japeneko said.

" I don't feel like playing." Germany-neko said.

" Aw! You guys are no fun!" I said.

" I would play with you! Let's go over there and play for a little while!" Italia said. Then he ran off in a direction. I followed after him. I could hear Germany-neko sigh before I took off. I could hear him say " Why is Ruby like that?"

" She's still a kitten Germany-neko, let her play." Japeneko said. " Watch out for bicycles!"

" We will!" I answered back before running off again.

Italia and I played for awhile. That is, until a kitten a few months older than me came along. She was of a pure pink and had a red bow around her neck. I frowned. I wish I had a ribbon, one especially for me. I don't really like fashion since it's unnecessary but I want something to show me. Germany-neko had a ribbon of his nation's flag and this cat has a nice red ribbon. The only thing special about me is my red ear and back. I guess that's unique.

Meanwhile, Italia wastes no time flirting with the cat. Italia went up to the cat and started jumping around saying " Meow~ You're cute! You're cute! I like your bow! Are you a magic mushroom because you're making me grow! Do you wanna come and have some tuna with me? I have come canned food too, what do you say?" I was just sitting aside nervously. The pink cat sat down and looked at Italia weirdly. I swear she was sweating, poor cat…

Then Germany-neko came out of no where and hit Italia face to the ground. The pink cat and I stared in shock. That was scary. My hairs stand on ends. " Germany-neko!"

" What? I was doing her a favour." Germany-neko said.

" Still, you don't have to be so harsh!" I exclaimed. Oh Germany-neko…

…

" Japan, calm down." Kristina said over the phone. I looked up at her. I was sleeping on the couch when Japan called Kristina. I think Japan is freaking out because I can hear his voice a bit over the phone.

" Alright, alright, I'll be there." Then Kristina put down the phone and looked at me. " Hey Ruby, wanna meet Japaneko for awhile?"

" Meow." I said happily and jumped on her shoulder. Did I mention I was very athletic? Kristina laughed and stood up. Then we went to Japan's house. I wonder why Japan was so freaked out. Too bad Kristina doesn't understand cat language. We cats can speak english but we wouldn't want to rouse suspicion.

When we went to Japan's house, Japan opened the door. He was wearing a yellow shirt with blue pants. He seemed to panic.

" Japeneko talking, really?" Kristina said to Japan, blushing slightly. I rolled my eyes at Kristina, just tell him you like him already! Well, she also likes Italy so I can't blame her, I just wish she has more courage like me. Wait… Japaneko speaking?! I got down Kristina and entered into Japeneko's house.

" Ruby! Wait!" I heard Kristina shout. I ran to Japan's garden and saw Japeneko eating salted tuna sashimi. He didn't noticed my arrival.

" JAPENEKO!" I yelled in english. Japeneko looked up at me, shocked.

" What is it Ruby?" Japeneko asked.

" Why were you speaking english in front of Japan?! You know we cats can't talk in front of humans!" I said walking towards Japaneko.

" He did? Oh no, I am so very sorry. It's just was so grateful for the delay of the tuna ban I couldn't help myself." Japeneko told me. A few days ago, all the cats had a meeting and it was suppose to be about banning tuna due to the low stock. Japaneko was protesting against this though he's usually quiet.

" Still! You could have done it when humans aren't around!" I exclaimed, sitting down.

" Meow~ Ruby…" Japaneko said in our cat language again, looking behind him. I calm down and looked behind me. I saw Kristina and Japan standing there, shocked. Kristina's mouth was wide open. Japan then said " See! I told you!"

I didn't know what to do then. I just stared at them the I turned around, sat down again and gave then a cute innocent face.

" First Kumajiro, the Mr Puffin, now my own cat… I think I'm going crazy." Kristina said.

" You're not. I hear it too." Japan said. I wanted to swear so badly right now.

" Tuna?" Japeneko offered me. I shrugged, took a slice and ate it. Mmmm… Tuna…

After that, Kristina and I stayed in Japan's house for awhile to visit. I got a bowl of milk, yay! I love milk, even more than Kristina! I gave Japaneko a good scolding in cat language. Next time he does that, I will scratch him!

* * *

Poor Romano! He was just a confused guy in the past. No wonder he was so mean to Kristina at first, yeah, Kristina looks a bit like Alessandra. I also pity Kristina since she is already paranoid about talking animals. I hope she gets used to it. Anyway, I am curious readers. Who do you think Kristina should end up with?

1) Italy x Kristina

2) Japan x Kristina

3) Some other pairing?!

First tell me which you prefer, Italy x Kristina or Japan x Kristina and then tell me if you just somehow thought of a few other pairings in the story. :P Also, just for your info, there will be Prussia x Hungary, America x Vietnam and a few others along the way. See you in the next chapter!


	16. Chapter 15: Japan's Training

Hey guys, I will update once a week. The chapters left: 9. Yes, I planned ahead. Now for the results of the questions I asked about the pairings: It's a tie between Italy x Kristina and Japan x Kristina. O-o I know right, but I guess one of the reasons is not many people review to give a real poll. I also got interesting answers and an unexpected pair… I am thinking about it… anyway, hope you like this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 15: Japan's training

We went to Japan's place today. It's his birthday today, or as they say his national day. I didn't know countries still have birthdays. Italy got a huge bouquet of roses for Japan. I didn't know what to give him so I just got him a plain notebook to draw his anime on. I wrote that note on the first page. I wrapped it up and follow Germany and Italy.

It's been awhile since I met Japan again. The last time, Japan alerted me that Japaneko could talk. When I got to his house with Ruby. Ruby jumped off me and Japan and I had to run after her. We only arrived just in time to hear Ruby scream at Japaneko in english. Japaneko also talked in english. Wow, now I have a talking cat. Ruby was asleep when I left.

" Hey Japan!" Italy called out to Japan. Japan looked around. " I wanted to wish you a happy birthday!"

" I think you mean happy national foundation day? That's a lot more important than a simple birthday." Germany said.

" Well, it's sort of Japan's birthday so happy birthday!" I said as I presented my present to him. He took both the present and the flowers and said " Oh, I thank you for your kindness. They are pretty, I don't anyone has given me such beautiful flowers before."

" No problemo!" Italy said " So spill the beans tell me how old are you going to be this year?"

" Saying that you are all countries… I think everyone lost track on how old they are…" I said.

" It seems like forever." Japan explains. " I am not certain I will be able to remember. When I was small I was happy to celebrate my birthday. But now I just look at it and say, well, here comes another birthday."

" Now you are kinda starting to sound like my grandpa." Italy said.

" Aren't birthdays suppose to be happy?" I said.

" Getting old is not for the weak world. Things started falling off." Japan said but Italy interrupted " Disgusting!"

" Japan, be happy! It's your birthday!" I exclaimed.

" Besides, I have high blood pressure. If I am not careful with what I eat I could end up breaking a maraton." Japan continued.

" Stop! You're freaking me out!" Italy paincked.

" Japan… are you sure you are okay? You aren't old, I guess. You still look pretty young." I said.

" Um… no. You'll be fine." Germany said. " Just go easy on the salt."

The day after, Germany decided to do something for Japan. He announced it during training.

" Starting today, I shall rule your diet as if you are a defenceless bloated country!" Germany shouted to Japan.

" Why?" I asked " Japan's fine."

" Remember what he said about high blood pressure? I'm trying to help him." Germany told me. Then I saw Japan eating a pickled yam in front of me. What the…

" Wait! I'm already eating this picked yam! And I had one for breakfast too is that okay?" Japan asked while eating.

" That thing would be killing you inside from your bloated face!" Germany shouted.

" What?" Japan exclaimed, presenting some sausages. " Then what about some salted hot roll?"

Germany just looked for them for a second and said " No way! Throw it in the trash can."

" What about caviar?" Japan said showing Germany some caviar. " Caviar is okay right?"

" Ah, of course it is if YOU PREFER TO DROP DEAD!" Germany exclaimed.

Then Japan took out some fish and said " I can't like without sardines!"

" I will break you in half!" Germany yelled.

" My sushi!" Japan said clinging unto Germany's shirt. " Please don't take my sushi away. Listen, I'll go insane without it!" About this time, Italy came into the room and stared at the three of us.

" Are you guys doing a meeting again?" Italy asked.

" Germany, I understand most of the foods contain salt but fish hardly contains salt at all. You are getting ridiculous." I said.

" Have you heard of naturally occurring salt?" Germany asked. I kept quiet. I wonder if Germany is trying to reduce the amount salt or get rid of it.

Germany was even more strict to Japan in training too. He is really serious about the diets. I'm starting to worry about Japan. Yes I know having high blood pressure is dangerous since I learnt that from my grandma but that doesn't mean you have to take into a diet state. We were just finishing training when I finish my final lap. We finally were able to do five laps around Germany's city, Berlin. It was tiring but at least I'm starting to have more stamina. I was wearing my usual pink niki shirt and track pants. Italy and Japan caught up with me and Germany was just waiting for the three of us.

" Okay, that will be all for today's group training." Germany said putting his cap on. He was wearing his jacket on his shoulder and wore a white singlet with pants.

" Yay! Finally!" I cheered. I was getting tired of Germany's trainings. It was crazy! Sometimes I ran away with Italy to skip training because I was so tired.

" Super yipee!" Italy cheered with me. He was wearing a suit minus the jacket. I wonder how he ran around like that.

" You stay." Germany said pointing to Japan, Japan was wearing his yellow shirt and pants. " You will be getting my undivided attention." Japan just blinked.

" Ur… yes sir." Japan said. Germany told Japan to do even more laps around the city. Poor Japan. Germany was close behind, yelling Japan to hurry up. Germany followed after Japan.

" This is getting really weird~…" Italy said.

" I know, Germany is pushing Japan too hard. I mean he does all the time but this time he's doing that more." I said.

" Why is that?" Italy asked me.

" You don't know? Germany is training Japan due to his high blood pressure remember?" I told Italy. Italy looked at the ground and said " Huh? What's this doing here?" Italy picked up a piece of paper and read it. I did too:

_Dr Steiner, 98 xxxxxxxx_

_Do light training everyday. Proper amount of exercises. Aerobatic exercises such as jogging and yoga. Avoid taking too much salt. Lay of the drinks, too._

" Wow Germany… you are taking this way too extreme." I said. " He should really read these things properly." But I also wondered one thing, where was the date? Why are there x's?

Then Japan appeared in front of us, stopped and panted heavily, his hands on his legs.

" Japan, are you okay?" I asked.

" Not really… I'm tired…" Japan said. Poor Japan… Germany went in front of Japan and said " Another lap."

Japan freaked. Germany is pushing Japan way too much. I'll tell him about this later… or should I now? No, I don't want Germany to get me to exercise again.

In the evening, Italy and I found Japan on the hill, looking at the sunset. Italy wanted to tell Japan about the real training exercise, I followed him since I didn't have much to do at home. Yes, I now treat Italy's home like my own.

" Sigh… I am not liking this at all." Japan mumbled as we went to him. Italy sat down next to him, pat Japan's back and showed him the piece of paper we found. Japan read it and said " What is this?"

" What!, it's that simple!" Japan exclaimed when he finished reading. I sat next to Japan, legs to my chest and said " We found his on the street and it was the health solution for high blood pressure. Germany was working you too hard." I explained.

Japan was quiet for awhile and then said " No, I don't think so. Germany is the health buff so he should know best."

" But he's working you too hard!" I exclaimed.

" Yes but it is for my own good." Japan explained.

" Japan…" I said. Then Japa stood up and said " I'm tired, I need to go home." Then, Japan left us on the hill.

" I really worry about Japan, I hope Germany doesn't get too extreme." I said.

" Ve, I hope so too." Italy said.

…

I had borrowed a few books from Britain's library. Apparently he has a lot of fantasy books since he too loves fantasy. He even told me he could see magical creatures. I'm not sure about that part but I was happy that Britain let me borrow some books. I was rereading a good angel series called halo. I was reading the first book. Ruby was cuddled in my lap as I lay on the sofa. I was reading the part where Bethany, the most human angel in the story, tries to stop her friend Xavier from trying to start a relationship with her even though she loves him and Xavier was about to kiss Bethany when I heard a familiar voice say " What are you reading?"

I turned my head to see who called me and saw Prussia, squatting down next to me and staring at me. I yelped and Ruby woke and freaked out due to my sudden jump of surprised. The book slipped out of my hands and landed on my face. Ouch… I lifted the book off my face to look at Prussia and said " Oh god you scared me."

" What are you reading?" Prussia asked as he took the book from me. " Some angel thing?"

" Give it back!" I said trying to reach out for the book but Prussia stood up and read the page. Shoot. Ruby ran out of the room trying not to get hurt. Then Prussia read the page as I tried to grab the book back. " This book stinks! It's all those romance things. Yuck!"

Then I grabbed the book from his hands and said " It's a good story! It's just the beginning! The rest is so intense!"

" What, like they sleep with each other?" Prussia asked. I slapped his face and said " Pervert."

" Hey! Stop hitting me! You are like another Hungary you know?" Prussia exclaimed, rubbing his cheek.

" How did you get in here anyway?" I asked Prussia.

" Oh, Italy let me in." Prussia explained. " Anyway, the awesome me needs your help!"

" What's wrong?" I said as I sat on the couch again and tried to read where I stopped.

" West is not drinking beer!" Prussia said.

" Uh huh." I said. It took me some time to process that information into my head " Wait, what?! Germany isn't drinking?!"

" I know! I heard about it and I decided to confront West. But then he said he didn't want any! I tried to convince him to drink but he wouldn't no matter what!" Prussia exclaimed. I stood up again and said " What is wrong with Germany?!"

" I don't know! That's why I came here, I thought you might know, since you and Italy are his friends and all." Prussia said.

" I wonder what's going on?" I said.

" Well, did something strange happen? Or something different?" Prussia asked.

" Hm… Germany did start training Japan harder than before." I said. " Where's Germany now?"

" The last time I saw him he was eating raw tomatos with Japan…" Prussia said " So not cool."

" What is Germany thinking? Why is he eating tomatoes?" I asked.

" If he wasn't, I wouldn't have asked for help." Prussia said.

" Italy! We're going to Germany!" I called out for Italy. Soon, with Prussia following us, we went to Germany's land and entered a bar. It was a pretty decent one, it was bright and colourful. Wow, I thought all bars were dark and crowded. Many germans had looked at Prussia, Italy and I as we come in. I saw something really surprising.

Germany and Japan were sitting at a table in one corner. There was a bowl of sliced tomatoes in front of them and they were eating it. That… is weird.

" See what I mean Kristina?" Prussia said. I was just too shocked to speak. I know I eat raw tomatoes once in awhile thanks to Romano and Spain's influence but I don't eat that much. Are they crazy?

Italy spent no time running up to them. I quickly followed behind. " Heeeeey! You guuuuuys!" Italy cried out as he ran to them. Germany and Japan looked up at us.

" What are you guys doing?! This is not like you!" I exclaimed at the two. " Prussia told us about you two, you guys are seriously taking this too far!"

" Why aren't any of you drinking beer? And why are you two only eating tomatoes? Where am I? Where am I? I feel like freaking out in the twilight zone!" Italy screamed hysterically.

" If you guys keep eating too many tomatoes, you will fall sick!" I exclaimed.

Japan and Germany stopped eating for awhile and looked up at the two of us. " It's true! I've seen Spain and Romano. I know it's healthy and all but once in awhile they actually fall sick from eating too many tomatoes." I explained " What happened to eating the right amount of food from each food category? Did you forget the for pyramid? Exercising in extensive amounts and eating only tomatoes will make you even worse off than before!"

" Everyone should eat and drink all the time. It makes you healthier. And I think it will make things easier to stay liking me too. Eh~?" Italy said.

" He's right." I supported Italy. Japan and Germany were thinking for awhile then looked at each other. Then they just continued eating.

" No way, I am Japan and I will never surrender to food." Japan said as he ate.

" Well said, once you come into something you have to come all the way." Germany said. Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no.

" YOU GUYS STOP!" Italy yelled.

Well, I had no other choice but to do one thing. I had to take charge of both Germany and Japan. I could easily lead Italy because he is easy going, Germany and Japan are a challenge.

I grabbed the bowl of tomatoes in front of them and threw it away. Germany and Japan were shocked and looked up at me. I gave them and angry glare and they both sat quiet, scared of me.

" YOU IDIOTS! DID YOU NOT LISTEN TO A WORD ITALY AND I SAID! You can't be eating tomatoes all the time or exercising all the time! There is a balance of work and rest! You are going to get sick not getting the right nutrients just because tomatoes are healthy and barely contain any salt! All you need to do it exercise in your own pace and not eat too much junk food! You are exercising till you drop and eating something raw! You aren't healthy if this keeps going so drop those forks, leave your so called healthy routine and live your life like before!" I shouted at the two.

The bar suddenly became quiet and stared at the angry me. I was breathing in and out heavily. Italy, Germany and Japan were staring at me, surprised by my outburst. Japan dropped his fork, stood up and then bowed at me saying " I am sorry Kristina-san. I was taking things too far. I guess I was too concerned about my own health."

Germany was silent for awhile and then said " I am sorry too, for worrying you two and Japan. I guess I was so caught up in the training exercise than I even lost myself in it."

" Yay~ now let's abandon the exercise and party!" Italy said.

" But I did learn something else." Germany added.

" And what would that be?" Japan said.

" Do not mess with Kristina's bad side." Germany said. I tried to stop myself from laughing but I couldn't help myself. I laughed out loud.

" Oh Germany… come on, drink some beer already!" I said, even though I'm against alcohol drinking.

" Keesese~ Kristina! What happened?" Prussia said coming towards me.

" Thanks to some of my wits, your brother is drinking beer again!" I announced. Prussia smiled and then hugged me.

" Thank you! Thank you! I was so worried!" Prussia exclaimed.

" Prussia, can you let go of me. You are sort of squeezing me…" I struggled to say.

" Alright, now that Germany is better, I'll go and get drunk again! Really, thanks Kris." Prussia said and went off to get a drink. I sighed, it wasn't easy. I went to the table where Germany was now drinking a huge cup of beer and Italy and Japan were sitting next to him. I took a seat next to Italy and said " Good to see you are finally drinking beer."

After a long dink, Germany put down the cup, sighed and said " I'm really sorry Japan. I should have never pushed you so hard."

" It's okay you were just worried about his health." Italy said standing up and patting Germany's back. I nodded in agreement. " But next time don't get so carried away."

" Apologises. I wanted to get better too fast. Instead, I ended up becoming stubborn. I should have listen to your advice from the beginning." Japan said to Italy and I.

" It's okay, it's good to know that tomato eating is not a trend." I said and laughed at my own joke.

" It's my fault." Germany said. " I'm the one who started it. Please forgive me it won't happen again."

" How nice~ We're sorry but can we move past this now?" Italy said. Germany was quiet for a second before saying " No, I still think it is important to consciously maintain a healthy lifestyle. But all habits die hard so it's not easy."

" I agree! Now let's get drunk!" Italy said.

" I don't drink, underage remember? Besides who wants to taste bitter stuff?" I said.

" Listen to me you lazy vob." Germany said to Italy. " You should go under self-control and go under significant training as well." Italy then got into a depressed mood. I sighed and patted his back.

" You too Kristina." Germany added. I started to protest " Wait, I've been doing training okay by now! Do you want me to overwork myself?!"

" You've been doing the least amount of exercises I can offer. It's time to improve." Germany said.

" Urgh! You sound like my dad again." I said. " He always likes to say ' Push to your limits'"

" Yes, he's right." Japan said and we all looked at him. He was eating a salted salmon. " Let's start a new training. I learn to do what I want."

" Japan! You can't eat that!" Italy exclaimed and I groaned. This is going to take forever.

" Oh Japan…" I said. I wonder if Japan will have a heart attack when he's older, which i don't know when.

* * *

Okay, this chapter sort of stinks, except for Prussia's part. I hope you like the next chapter, it's SOS… again! Yes! Stay tuned to find out!


	17. Chapter 16: SOS again!

Sorry for not posting a chapter for so long! I didn't have a lot of free time! I had so much homework! Anyway, I decided to open the voting until the end of the book because I really want to know the results accurately. I didn't give enough time. It may help me write the book, okay it is to decide the end of the story. So if you want your favourite couple to be successful, vote now! One vote for each person! Now, back to the chapter, who's ready to meet Seychelles!

* * *

Chapter 16: SOS Again!

" So that's Britain's new encampment." Germany said as he spied on Britain behind some bushes. We were on another island spying on Britain again for some kind of work. I wore a light green t-shirt and dark green track pants, perfect for this forest like environment. My hair was tied up in a ponytail and I wore a green cap so that the sun won't get into my eyes. I also carried around my backpack, which I dirtied with mud so it won't be so stunning.

" Remind me why are we doing this again?" I asked Germany.

" It find out about Britain's information without any attention, he could turn against us anytime." Germany explained. I heard Italy humming the ' Hattefu Parade' in his version.

" Still, this seems bad. Why can't you just ask him?" I said.

" Yeah, like he would give me such personal information. This is for our own good." Germany said. I frowned, this just seems wrong.

" Italy… will you please stop humming." Germany said. Italy then stopped and looked at Germany. " Great, you, Kristina and I are the only ones here. You aren't good enough to do anything productive, thank goodness Kristina's here."

" Give Italy a chance, I'm sure he can do _something_." I told Germany as Italy kept patting Germany's shoulder trying to get his attention.

" Hey Germany I have a question." Italy said.

" If it wasn't for Italy we could have gotten the information we need already." Germany said " What is now Italy?"

" I have a question! About Italy's divorce rate. Do you know why it is so so low?" Italy asked. I shrugged. I read plenty about Italy's statistics.

" Hm? Please don't use that true love baloney to explain it." Germany grumbled.

" Huh, not a big fan of romance I see." I said.

" No no, no love. It is because divorce is a very difficult process." Italy said. What? That seems ridiculous reason. I was hoping for the true love one. Then Italy giggled. I started to hush them quiet.

" Stop laughing Italy!" Germany whispered. Then he quickly covered Italy's mouth before he could laugh even louder. I sighed, really Italy? He is really bad at keeping quiet. Then he drew something on the ground with a stick and then seemed to ask Germany another question. We both looked at the drawing. I think I get Italy's question.

" I don't know. What is it?" Germany asked.

" It's normal Germany drinking with happy chirstmas time Germany!" Italy said loudly and then Germany covered Italy's mouth again.

" Quiet you two. Britain must have heard us by now!" I hissed at the two of them. Then I used Germany's binoculars to look at the british camp again. A solider was talking to Britain. I could hear bits of their conversation.

" Shoot, we've been spotted." I said. " They are talking about us."

" What? Really?" Germany asked in a low voice.

" I'm sure, let's get outta here. We don't really need that information." I said then started crawling my way out.

" Right, this place might be a battle field one day so I want to observe this island as well." Germany told me. I nodded and made our way out of here. After a few hours, we had been through every inch of this island and got our knowledge of the island.

" I think I grasped this area's geographical features." Germany told us. " And now I have something to tell you."

" Of course you grasped it, it's an island with a forest like environment. I thought that would be obvious to you." I said. " What's the news?"

" Is it about the ladies because in my mind-" Italy said but was quickly interrupted.

" It does not!" Germany said. Then I realised the brown cat on Italy's shoulder. I miss Ruby already…

Then Germany started walking through the forest and we followed him. Italy carried the brown cat along with him. " I will have to do- agh, never mind. Basically I have bad news and really bad news."

" How could you have both big bad news!" Italy panicked.

" That doesn't sound good…" I added.

" Was it even worse than the time when you found out I wasn't a box of tomatoes maybe?" Italy asked.

" I remember that, and Italy, to be honest a box of tomatoes in the middle of a forest doesn't make sense." I told Italy.

" It is." Germany said " First of all, it appears that we won't be able to drink beer for now on."

" That doesn't sound too bad we can just drink wine!" Italy said.

" No wine ether!" Germany growled. Italy cried.

" That's not bad. Well, for me anyway. What's the other news?" I asked.

" Don't freak out you two. I don't want to panic when you hear this." Germany said as he came to the beach. The boat that was suppose to pick us up… wasn't there. Wait, how long were we on the island? Don't tell me…

" It seems as usual we got lost yet again. I except full responsibility. We are stuck, again." Germany said. I was about to freak out when Italy put down the cat, threw away his military suit and ran down the beach (wearing a long-sleeved black shirt and yellow shorts. ) saying " What are you talking about! This is great!"

" Oh shoot. NOT AGAIN!" I exclaimed. Germany sighed " Yes, looks like your outfit will be another SOS clothing like you said the last time."

" Talk about it." I said.

" Do you know what this means? This means I can screw around again!" Italy exclaimed and cheered. I sighed, looks like I have to try and be as excited as him, but how can I…

…

I was told to go and search for food on the island while they try and find help. I wanted to go to Britain's camp and ask for help but Germany told me he wouldn't want Britain to rouse any suspicion. Even though world war two might be over, we still have small wars afterwards. We wouldn't want Britain to think we are going to start a war with us.

So I spent my time trying to find fruits and such things around the island. Luckily, I remember the part of the island where there was abundant food. I also ask Germany for a knife so I marked my tracks so I won't get lost. I had… a very… disturbing surprise when I got back.

" Hey Germany! Italy! I'm bac-" I said then stopped, I dropped all my food. Italy turned around and I screamed. I quickly covered my eyes and exclaimed " ITALY?! WHAT THE HECK! WHAT THE ******** ARE YOU DOING?!"

Before I covered my eyes, I actually saw Italy, only wearing his shirt unbutton. He wasn't wearing anything else. I blushed a deep red, where in the world is his dignity? Then I heard Italy panicked " Oh no! Now god won't forgive me!"

" Please put on some clothes!" I exclaimed " I still wanna remain innocent!"

" Do it now!" Germany commanded.

" Yes Germany…" Italy said. Then after a while, Germany said " You can open your eyes now."

I moved a hand from my face slowly from my face and I saw Italy finally wearing his yellow shorts, I sighed. Then I covered my face again, biting my lip saying " How can I get rid of that image from my head?"

" I know what you mean Kristina-san." A voice said.

" Japan?! Why are you here?" I asked.

" To rescue you three… but it seems I have become lost too." Japan said.

" Great, now what?" Germany said.

" Now, we go and swim!" Italy exclaimed. I finally put my hands out of my face. I saw Japan and Germany watch Italy go near the sea. Then Italy, now clothed, turned around and said " Hey, why not we all strip down and-"

Germany put Italy in a headlock and then wrestled Italy on the sand. Italy cried out loud for help, I didn't want to help him for once. Mainly because it was a ridiculous suggestion and two, I am still trying to get that image out of my head. Then Japan took out something that says " Japan's Journal" and used the barrel near the sea (where did that come from? I wonder how Japan got here) as a table.

" You write a journal too?" I asked. " Isn't that the notebook I gave you?"

" Yes, only when I am lost or disturbed. This is a fresh page. I thought it was good to bring one just in case I am lost." Japan said.

" I know, I brought mine with me. It's a comfort zone and helps me to try and not miss home…" I said.

" Oh… I see…" Japan said, then he sat down on the sand. I did the same.

" I hope you find your home soon." Japan said.

" Hey Japan… do you think Malaysia will help me?" I asked him. Japan looked at me with shock and exclaimed " Why would you think that?!"

" Hm? Why not, my home is in her land remember? I told you the last time we were stranded." I said. Japan looked down in his journal again. There it was, that guilty face. What did Japan really do to Malaysia. It was something, well Malaysia is recovering from an injury…

" I don't think this is the best time. Malaysia is struggling with things in her own country so it's not the right time." Japan says. I nodded. Then he started writing. I looked at Germany wrestling Italy in the sand. What else to do? I took out my journal and started to write with my spare pen:

_Hey Journal, guess what? We are stuck in another isolated island, again. But this time, we aren't completely stuck. The only reason why we are stuck is because Germany is stubborn. I wanted to go and ask Britain for help but Germany says it might bring suspicion. Well there wouldn't have been any if we didn't spy on Britain._

_Germany wanted to get some new information from Britain about his new camp and the island he camped in so in case if Britain attacks, we are prepared. I just wanted to relax at home with Ruby but no… Germany just had to do this. Thanks to Italy's loud humming and annoying questions, we were found out easily but weren't exposed. So Germany, Italy and I escaped in peace._

_But then Germany asks to scot around the island to again information before giving us bad news and worse news. Bad news is that there is no alcohol. Not much a bad thing for me but the worse news hit me. We were stuck on an island again. That's not the only bad thing. After a while I was sent to get some fruit but when I came back, I accidentally saw Italy, naked. I had to cover my face and yell at Italy until Italy finally put on some clothes. This isn't a vacation island Italy._

_Japan's here too. Don't ask me how he got here but he is suppose to be here to rescue us. Unfortunately Japan himself got lost so now all of us are stuck here with no help. I wonder if I get help from other countries. Anyway, now Germany is wrestling Italy on the sand for a ridiculous suggestion( don't ask what) and Japan's beside me writing his own Journal._

_I asked Japan if I could ask Malaysia to help me. Japan said it wasn't the right time. I wonder what Japan really do to Malaysia, I heard Malaysia is healing from injuries from Taiwan. Did Japan… hurt Malaysia? As in physically? No, it has to be more to create a tension between the asian family. What is Japan not telling us. I need to know exactly when Japan did. Wait… now that I come to think of it, isn't Germany hiding something too? I mean according to history WW2 is a time for Hitler. Italy isn't keeping any secrets. If Germany does have a secret he's doing a pretty good job at hiding it._

" Kristina-san?" Japan asked. I jumped slightly and looked at him, blushing slightly.

" How do describe Germany and Italy?" Japan asked. " Because for me to summarise them in one words is…"

" I, have no idea ether." I told Japan.

…

Shoot, we lost Japan and Germany.

I was roaming around the jungle/forest environment with Italy, we seemed to have lost them from lagging behind, mainly because Italy got tired. We were trying to find a way off the island when we were attacked by a flock of animals (don't ask what because I have no idea!) then now we all are separated. The bad thing is… I lost track of my bearings so we really are lost. We have been on this island for a few days now and I am not staying here for a month like before.

" I can't believe we are really lost this time. Not only do we have to find back home but also Japan and Germany." I said as I tread through the leaves and trees. Italy was making noises.

" Kri- ti- na-." Italy said in a break of each syllabus.

" What is it Italy?" I said as I stopped and looked at him. He was covered in leaves and dirt and bits of leaves were sticking out of his mouth. He spat out the leaves and said " Don't whack the plants in my face please…"

" Oh! Sorry Italy! I didn't know!" I exclaimed, then I heard something in the distance. It sounds like something was walking through the trees. Then I heard a muffled voice.

" Italy! I think we found ether Japan or Germany! Ether them or we found Britain." I said.

" Britain! Ahhhh!" Italy exclaimed.

" I don't think it's Britain, Italy. Why would he be roaming around the forest? Most likely we found them. Come on…" I said. Then we tread towards the moving person. After treading for awhile, a white dove swooped about us, nearly touching our heads. We had to duck so that we couldn't get hit. Wait… haven't I seen that bird before?

" Wow, that was one fast little birdie~" Italy said.

" Let's keep moving." I told Italy, " We should find them soon enough."

Then I heard a familiar voice " There may be nothing but pure danger ahead of me now, but a brave never says quit before his death am I right?"

" Wait a minute… is that…?" I saw a blonde man in the distance. Oh no, from all of them it had to be him… at least he's better than Russia…

" France!" Italy yelled as he ran towards him. Shoot, I quickly ran after Italy. Then Italy stopped when he was near and said " I was wondering when I was going to find you France! Over here! It's me! Italy!"

" Plus Kristina…" I said the moment I caught up with Italy.

" Thanks a lot you just ruined my delusions of competence." France said.

" Don't say that to me, say it to the Italian, hey… what are you doing here anyway?" I asked.

" What's wrong France? Did you get shipped-wreaked here like the rest of us?" Italy asked as he walked towards France, I just followed.

" Um yes, I'm stuck here also but unlike you, I was trying to have a little time to myself." France said.

" Why does it sound like an excuse…" I said.

Italy smiled and said " Really? So you're not punching me? So I guess we're friends. Why don't you come over to our place? You know there's an italian proverb my uncle told me growing up: love your neighbour as yourself."

" We can't even find our place and you are inviting France?" I said. " Italy, common sense."

France looked at Italy and was quiet for a moment. Then he said " Never trust the italians with a sister or a proverb."

" It sounds like you just made that up!" Italy exclaimed.

" Because he did." I said. " Well it's not a time for proverbs. You can come and join us since you say you are lost. We need to find Germany and Japan."

" Germany? I don't think he will be pleased to see me…" France said.

" So you want us to leave you here?" I asked. France panicked and said " I'll join you. I hope Pierre delivers my message." Pierre? Oh, the bird. I remember seeing him last during April fools, the bird that released France.

So, the three of us walked together, trying to find our camp or our allies. Hopefully, we won't bump into Britain. Wait… that might be a good idea since we slowly became friends the past few months. Speaking of time… what year is it now? I really lost count, it seems like years even thought it just feels like a year or so. I wonder how I haven't aged. I wonder how time is going on in my world?

" For someone who is stranded, you sure looks like someone who is having a really good time." France said to Italy who was walking in front of us. I wasn't really comfortable around France, since he had threaten to rape me the first few time we met. But has the time goes by, he hasn't done anything suspicious. I guess he isn't that bad…

" Remember the last island we were stranded in, yeah, he was excited about a holiday of some sort so he is pretty happy it's happening again." I said.

" I see… well, it is like a nice holiday. Beautiful scenery, lovely animals, who could ask for more?" France told me.

" Yeah, if I could have a home here I would, except there are plenty of annoying mosquitoes." I said.

" Oui, they ruin my complexion. Ah! There's one now! Go away you stupid mosquito!" France said as he tried to swipe away the mosquito. I laughed.

" They are harmless France, unless they carry the yellow fever or dengue. But most of the time it's just an annoying itch on the skin which is what they cause." I said.

" But still! Why are they attacking me and not you?" France asked.

" I don't know, maybe because you're sweating a ton. Mosquitoes are attracted to sweat." I said.

Then we came upon a clearing, then Italy said " But despite all that, it is a really nice place! I could take a siesta whenever I want. It's perfect! I just wish there was more people with us."

Then we saw three people in front of us, mainly Germany, Britain and Russia. What the hell would Britain be doing here? What happened to his camp, and why is Russia here? I glared at France, crossed my arms and said " A little time to myself huh?" Britain was trying to punch Germany and Russia was just annoying Germany by poking his head. Germany seemed really annoyed. All their clothes were tattered.

" Germany? Are you okay?" Italy asked in distress.

" Guys? What are you doing?" France asked.

" Germany, how are you enduring this and what are you two doing here." I said. After that it was a whole lot of noise. Britain and Russia 'attacking' Germany, Italy trying to calm everyone down and France yelling at them. I just covered my ears to block them out. This is getting stressing.

Then Japan came around and said " What is going on here?" He looks stressed as well just by looking at the situation.

" Japan! There you are! Where have you been?" I asked.

" I would say the same." Japan said, then I heard noises in the bushes, I turned around to see China and America. They were wearing plain clothes and seemed to enjoy watching the scene. Japan quickly tried to calm everyone down. I started to get angry.

" ALRIGHT! EVERYONE SHUT UP!" I exclaimed at the top of my voice. Everyone completely stopped and looked at me. I was angry now and breathing heavily. I was getting a migraine thanks to them. Russia poked Germany once more for fun. I gave Russia a look and he just smiled.

" Okay, first, China! America! Come out." I commanded. China and America come out of the bushes slowly.

" Good, now, tell me how you allies got here." I said. The Allies were silent until Britain calm down and explained " I saw you three spying on us the other day so I got suspicious but I saw you guys posed no threat. Then I called the Allies over but they seemed to have been stranded on the way here. As for me, there was a huge storm and the camp was ruined. I tried to find civilisation instead I found Russia, followed by Germany."

" Why did you call your alliances?" I asked.

" To find out what you were doing here of course! What else?" Britain said.

" Um… hello?" A voice said, we all looked at a certain direction. We saw a girl, about 16 years old. She has long gown hair down to her waist which were tied into pigtails using red ribbons. She has bright brown eyes and wore a blue flowery dress with white sandals. " Are you lost? Because I spotted you from up there from my town to see you nine act like children. And… you look like you haven't seen civilisation for days."

We all were just quiet for a moment, staring at her. France seemed to be the most surprised. He narrowed his eye at her, she tilted her head in curiosity. " Wait a minute… is that you Seychelles?"

" You know her?" I asked France.

" Yes… France? Britain? What are you doing here?" Seychelles asked.

" We got stranded, thanks to some storm." Britain said.

" Oui, and we've been trying to find civilisation since." France said.

" So France… who are these people?" Seychelles asked.

" Oh, this is China, Russia, America, Italy, Japan, Germany and Kristina." France said pointing to each person. Seychelles tiled her head and said " I think I've already forgotten most of their names…"

I laughed softly and said " Yeah, I get that all the time too."

" Hey… I have never heard of a country named Kristina…" Seychelles said.

" That's because I'm not a country, I'm just a human girl, who has surprisingly lived a long time." I explained.

" That's weird. Oh well, you nine must come to my home! You must be tired after spending your time in the wild!" Seychelles said as she gestured us to follow her. We all look at each other. Another country I've met. I think one of the last known girl country I haven't met, Seychelles. I wonder when I will meet Malaysia…

…

" Thank Seychelles, I think I'll go crazy if I ever did that again." I said after I told her my tale of the SOS island. Seychelles' home was a nice home, it was like a summer house. It was near a white beach and there seemed to be many tourists.

" You're welcome! I have heard so much about you! It's really nice to meet you." Seychelles said. " I've heard a lot about you from Belgium. She really likes you."

" Really? That's nice." I said.

" Hey, I've heard you are dating a country. Who is it?" Seychelles asked.

" What?! Who told you that?" I exclaimed.

" Taiwan. She has reliable sources." Seychelles said. I sighed, looks like Taiwan's gossips has gone far and wide.

" I am not dating a country Seychelles. That was a misunderstanding." I said.

" Oh, I see. Thank goodness. Do you know what happens when a country falls in love with a human?" Seychelles asked.

" I'm not so sure… but I have heard about it." I said. " They say the human will die before the country does, making the country depressed right?"

" That's not the only thing. If a country falls in love with a human, their happiness can't last long since countries are practically immortal. Countries can't marry humans ether because of this. I mean they can date and all but once the human dies… the country will go into depression and ignore his or her work. That is bad news for the country itself then." Seychelles explained.

" That's… really sad. It seems like it sort of like a curse to be a country this way." I said.

" Not really, countries can fall in love with each other. You've seen Austria and Hungary, well that was before they divorced but yeah, you get the idea." Seychelles said.

" Hey Seychelles, you were a french colony before?" I asked Seychelles.

" Yes, that's how I know France. But then I became a British colony, because of some fight. But soon I get my independence. Sigh… but I am not as good, I can only entertain and use this island as a tourist spot. Thanks for saving me earlier Kristina." Seychelles said, smiling at me. I smiled.

If you were wondering, earlier that day I had just came out of the shower with my new red hawaiian t-shirt and black pants when I saw Seychelles running down the hallway, trying to put her dress which seemed to have fallen off back on. I wondered what happened when I saw France around the corner. Oh no he didn't! So guess what, the moment Seychelles passed me, I went out and beat France up! He may be okay but he really should control his peevish habits.

( A/N this is true. As I saw in the hetalia articles, France has made moves to ether undress her or grope her, poor Seychelles…)

" No problem, France should just keep his hands to himself!" I said.

" Hey Seychelles~ Hey Kristina~" Italy said as he came into the room. He was now wearing a blue shirt with his yellow shorts. " Seychelles, your island is so nice~"

" Thanks Italy, oh, your boat should be leaving soon!" Seychelles said as she looked at the clock. I did too, she was right.

" That's why am here, we have to go Kristina." Italy said.

I hugged Seychelles and said " I hope I can see you soon."

" Me too. Next time, can you teach me how to fight like that? It might be useful to me one day." Seychelles asked. My eyes widen with surprise, Seychelles wants to learn how to fight.

" Sure, see you next time!" I said as I waved goodbye and left the room.

Finally, SOS is over. I hope it stays that way.

* * *

Yes Kristina, I hope so too. I hope you like this chapter. Poor Seychelles, the fact I put is true. I saw it in the hetalia archives. The next chapter will be fun as well! It has Japan's P.O.V! Well, not exactly but yeah. Stay tuned!


	18. Chapter 17: Horror night

Hey people on Fanfiction net! Yes I'm uploading a new chapter early! This is to make up for the long timing I have made. Remember, the poll is still going on! I hope you like the new P.O.V. This will be a traumatising night for Kristina! :) Poor Kristina… I have received comments about the movie : Paint it, white. Yes there will be such a chapter! But not in what you expect. It won't appear here but it will in the story… what do I mean? You'll see.

* * *

Chapter 17: Horror night

This, is the worst night of my life. Why? Because I hate horror. Let me explain. America had been insulted by France that his horror movies are bad so France decided to have a horror movie night. To prove his are the only ones which are weird. And I was dragged along for the movie night. I, hate, horror.

" No no no no. Please Italy! I don't wanna go!" I complained.

" Come on Kris, it will be fun Ve~" Italy said.

" You sound a lot more like Italy now." Germany stated. The Axis Powers and I were now on our way to America's house, with Italy dragging me behind. I was surprised he managed (or struggled) to pull me at least halfway to America's house.

" I don't care!" I exclaimed. I managed to wiggle my hand out of Italy's grasp and run again. But then Italy caught me again and said " Come on Kris! Please! Just for me!"

" No." I said as I struggled again.

" Please Kristina-san. Calm down. You don't need to watch the movies." Japan said. I stopped struggling and looked at Japan.

" What do you mean?" I asked.

" You may watch the movies if you want to and if not, you may cover your eyes. It's that simple. Besides it will be nice to meet the other countries again." Japan said. I sighed and nodded. Italy let go off me and I didn't run off.

" I swear if I have nightmares tonight, I will blame you." I said as I walked forward, pass Japan.

" You may do so. I do not mind." Japan said.

" Ve~! Thanks Japan! Now we can all watch scary movies together!" Italy cheered as he ran ahead.

" Says the guy who always retreat in battle." I said. " Hey guys, what movies did you bring?"

" I brought some of my best horror movies from my country." Japan said.

" Um… you'll see. How about you Kristina?" Germany asked.

" I… had some trouble downloading the movie. You know how internet is like now, it not as good." I said. It was now 2007 in Hetalia so there was the internet. It wasn't easy downloading the movie and putting it in a CD. I have downloaded the malay movie Potianak. It is about this scary female vampire who lures men into being her prey. A classic horror.

We soon arrived at America's house and Italy knocked on the door. America came to the door, he was just wearing a blue t-shirt and pants. At least America is all causal. I have seen countries wearing their uniforms twenty four out of seven. " Hello dudes and dudette! Welcome to my home! Everyone's here already! Hey guys! The Axis are here!"

The Axis? Didn't he forget to mention my name? Am I considered a part of the axis now, like a real member? I didn't question myself any further as I went into America's house. Nearly everyone was there. There were the Allies, Spain, Canada with Kumajiro, Finland( surprisingly), some guy… and finally, us. I wanted Romano to come to but he said he didn't want to waste his time watching horror movies. I guess he was just scared, like me. Well I can't run now.

The guy was about my height and has short brown hair with two curls on the side. He also has thick eye brows and bright green eyes. He wore a yellowish shirt with beige pants and brown shoes. Huh, a new country. Who is this?

" Hey everyone~ We're here!" Italy exclaimed. All the other countries looked up.

" Okay! Now's let's start this movie night!" America exclaimed. I'm going to be up all night isn't it? " I'm going to prove my videos are scary!"

" We are here to prove you're movie aren't scary you know." I said as I sat on the ground and grabbed a pillow for me to hug. " It's more of an adventure movie if you ask me."

" I agree. America is actually scared of horror." Japan said as he sat down. " I have heard from America many times asking for help…"

" I can stand horror!" America defended. I looked at him and thought " No you can't. You're America."

" It's okay, I'm scared of horror too." I said. " Which is why I am hugging this soft pillow."

" Who is the girl?" The guy with the brown curls asked.

" Huh? You haven't met Kristina? Kristina, this is New Zealand. New Zealand, Kristina." Britain introduced. New Zealand huh… I haven't read much or watched about New Zealand but if I remember he just has a cheery personality and a pet sheep.

" Kristina? The girl the other countries have talk about? Hi Kristina! I heard about you from Australia! It's nice to meet you." New Zealand said.

" Same! But… it's horror movie night. Not exactly the best place to meet for me…" I said.

" It's okay. There's nothing bad about a movie night! It should be fun!" New Zealand said. Yeah… fun…

" What's the deal, asking us to 'bring a horror movie' at a busy time like this?" Germany complained as he held up his horror movie.

" I thought it would be fun to compare." America said giving everyone a wink.

" This is to prove to America that horror movies at his place are strange." France reminded us.

" What about ' The Conjuring' ?" I asked. " That was a good American movie right?"

" ' The Conjuring'?" America asked " There is no movie like that."

" Of course there is. People say it's-" I stopped myself. Oh shoot. It's still the early 21st century or the late 20s. The Conjuring hasn't been made yet. " Never mind…" Japan seemed to look at me suspiciously.

" Then, I want you guys to watch the movie I brought first!" said Italy who was sitting in this curved concave green was just wearing a white shirt and shorts. Then he showed us his video which had the name ' hysteria' " My place is famous for Spaghetti Horror."

" Your horror is like a joke or something, right?" France said. France was wearing a brown jacket with a shirt with pants.

" You shouldn't make light of this horror movies." Germany stated.

" What?" France said looking at Germany. Britain looked too.

" Simply put, it's a chaotic bombardment of entrails and naked women… especially entrails." Germany summarised.

" How chaotic…" Japan said.

" Is this true?" China asked me. I shrugged and said " I said I didn't like horror right?"

" Then why did you come aru?!" China exclaimed.

" Ask Italy and Japan. They both play a role in my place here." I said pointing to Italy and Japan.

" Is there such a thing as a horror that doesn't show entrails?" Italy asked.

" I'm pretty sure there is." I commented.

" Don't say scary things in a normal way!" Germany said in a slightly louder voice.

" What? They normally have entrails in them right?" Italy asked Japan.

" Well…" Japan said, no knowing how to answer.

Well, we watched Italy's movie and it was… I don't know how to explain. Mainly because I cover my face with my pillow on the scary and sick parts. But it sounded scary. Most of us ended up staring at the screen out of shock. I guess Italian movies aren't that bad.

" Next, I'll show you my best one!" China said standing up and showing us his CD.

China went to the CD player and tried to put the CD in. But… " Well… it doesn't go in…" China said.

" That's a video CD you moron." Britain said as Chine bit his CD for some reason.

I was surprised about China's movie. Mainly because China and Hong Kong were in it. China was the chinese zombie called Jiangshi and Hong Kong was suppose to be the 'scared victim'. Hong Kong is pretty rebellious so I wonder how China got Hong Kong to do it. Anyway, in the movie, China just sort of floated to Hong Kong, who isn't acting scared at all, and bit his shoulder. Hong Kong just says " That doesn't hurt at all." and walks out of the scene. That wasn't scary at all. I didn't even hug my pillow tightly.

" China's horror is comical." America commented.

" Basically, it's lame. No offence." I said.

" But lately, we've been making some pretty scary supernatural ones too." China said. Then I swear, something came behind China. It was like a shadowy ghost and it whispered " Explosion…" I was so scared I screamed, went to Italy and hugged him, scared. Italy hugged me back, also scared. France said " Don't bring the real one!" Everyone else seems to be silently scared of it, except Russia who is completely calm.

It was Japan's movie next. I heard Japanese moves are scary so I prepared my pillow. The introduction was calm and smooth with flute music, but yet erie. Japan is the main character and has his voice in the background for the introduction. It started off as Japan visiting his hometown and into his close (possibly haunted) school. Then, suddenly a hand appeared behind Japan who didn't notice and we saw a glimpse of a ghost.

Italy and I screamed out loud. Italy turned around, covered his ears with his hands and shivered. The rest of the countries were shivering too. I screamed really loud. I guess I screamed too loud because Britain went up to me and said " It's okay Kristina! It's just a movie. Kristina! Will you stop screaming?!"

I didn't, I still had that picture in my mind, it terrifies me. Plus the room was dark so it adds a creepier effect, making me scream even longer. Then Britain grabbed the collar of my shirt and started slapping my face. " Stop screaming! It's not real!" Britain exclaimed. When I finally got to my senses. I grabbed Britain's collar, shocking him. Then I started to smack his face continuously too. " You had to slap me?"

" Stop Kristina…" Japan said.

" You're movies are sure dark and frightening Japan…" Germany said.

" Thank you very much." Japan said.

" When I watch Japan's movie, I felt impatient. I feel like something should happen!" America said.

" Huh? Do you think so?" Japan said.

" I would totally do it all the time if I were you." America explained. " First you drive back the monster, next the monster will be more visible and easy to see. Third, make them unable to receive a signal. It's easy!"

" You should really watch more non clique movies." I said.

" That's certainly how America would do it." Russia said.

" Please stop this, Japanese monsters are quite dainty." Japan said.

Then Finland spoke up. " If you are looking for weird horror movies, my home has an amazing one!" Then he holds up his video and says " It features Santa!"

" Finland's going all out." Britain said.

" Hey who knows. Maybe Finland's movie is scary. We didn't expect a scary movie from Italy so why not Finland?" I said.

The movie… was weird. It was about a bunch of tiny naked santas. We all looked at it. That is not scary, well it is but not that kind of scary. I covered my eyes with the pillow even though it's pixel.

" Huh? Santa's a good man ins't he?" Italy said as he shook Germany.

" I guess I was wrong…" I murmured to myself. So far the only scary movies I've watched was Japan's and Italy's. I wonder if Germany's will be scary, or any other countries. Next, it was Spain's turn.

" If you want a horror movie, my place has-" Spain said as he was holding up his videos. For some reason, Britain stopped him, held his shoulders and said " Stop! Are you trying to traumatise every here?!"

" Have you seen Spain's movies?" I asked Britain.

" Yes, they are way too scary!" Britain said. " Scarier than mine."

" Eh~? I wanna see." Italy said out of curiosity.

" I don't." I said.

Well, Italy was the only one who watched the movie and the next thing we knew, Italy was in the bathroom washing his face. He had this weird look and shivered. Then Italy exclaimed " Aah! Please don't hurt me!" I, who was next to Italy, patted Italy's back and said " It's okay Italy… it's not here…"

When Italy had finally calmed down, America then asked me " Hey Kris, did you bring a movie?"

" Yeah, I did. Since everyone was bringing movies I thought I should bring mine. This is from my homeland Malaysia. It's called Podanak." I said as I showed them the CD.

" Malaysia? You are from Malaysia?" Britain asked. I looked at him and nodded.

" Malaysia used to be one of my colonies. That is until…" Britain said and stopped himself. Then he looked at Japan. There it was, that guilty look. Of course, Britain knew it too. Malaysia used to be a british colony until the Japanese occupation. " But I hardly see her anymore. She has been so busy since her independence. I also heard she herself isn't well."

" Malaysia huh? Is she hot~" France asked.

" You know Malaysia? Do you think I can meet her?" I asked Britain.

" Sure, why not. Maybe it's time I payed her a visit to congratulate her on her in-" Then Britain coughed. I blinked and asked " Are you okay?"

" I'm fine. Maybe she has heard of you. She may be able to bring you home!" Britain said.

" Home?! Really?!" I said, my face lifting up.

" Yes." Britain said. " But I am not sure her movies are scary. She didn't seem to be the type who watches horror."

I gave a smirk and said " Everyone knows Malay horror movies are scary. Do not underestimate Potianak!"

" Who is Potianak anyway?" Russia asked.

" A female vampire which lure men with her beauty before… you'll see…" I said with a fake evil laugh.

" I like the sound of this movie." France said.

" Not like that stupid." I said as I put in the video. Through out the whole movie, the countries seem to be on their feet. When Potianak started to attack Adam, the main protegist, the guys were on their feet screaming for him to run. I just covered my eyes with the pillow. Malay shows are intense. Then in the end, they look scared to death, especially Italy who was hiding behind Germany.

" Okay… Malay movies are scary…" China murmured.

" Oh, now I remember! I borrowed a horror film from India and brought it here." Britain said showing the video.

" Indian horror films, huh? I can imagine what they could be like, yet I really can't." France said. India huh. Looks like Bollywood makes horror too. I wonder what happened to Britain's movie. We watched it anyway and it was pretty good. The friend of the protegist died and then the protegist came face to face to the murder.

" The story is the soul of a dead knight that has been betrayed in his life has been resurrected, and is slaughtering the wicked." Britain explained.

" Germany! I'm scared!" Italy said as he clung unto Germany, making Germany annoyed.

" T-this is actually pretty scary." America said.

" You bet!" I said as squash the bottom half of my face, scared. I forced myself to watch.

But then, they all started dancing in this bright room with several female dancers behind them. We all got a shock. I blinked, that isn't scary, more of funny really. Then they started to sing in Tamil. Oh, of course.

" They broke into dance?!" America exclaimed.

" That is not scary." Italy said.

" I think dancing happily is not one go the things a menacing, homicidal demon isn't suppose to do…" Britain said. Then, the demon wink.

" Well… Bollywood is famous for their dances and songs in movies. But this is just weird." I said.

" I would expect no less from Mr India!" Japan said. " He does what we are unable to do in composed manner!"

" I'm so happy to see everyone watching horror movies from my home lately." Canada said. I looked at Canada and asked " Really? What kind of movies?"

" Hey Kris! Who are you talking to?" America asked me. Sigh… he can't see his own brother in the room. That stinks, poor Canada.

" Who?" Kumajiro asked.

" I'm Canada…" Canada said in a depressed mood.

Then New Zealand looked at his video called scatters and said " Oh, so this was a cadania movie~! I thought this was made in Hollywood." Oh, looks like New Zealand noises Canada too.

Canada seemed upset. Kumajiro tries to cheer Canada up by saying " Hang in there."

" Don't be sad Canada, let's see your movie!" I said, " Though I still hate horror."

" Hm, alright. I'm used to it." Canada said.

" I, big brother," France said as he put his hand on Canada's shoulder " certainly understands the charm of your films, Canada!" Then he gave Canada a wink. Looks like France notice Canada too… wait, what?

" Mr France!" Canada said happily.

" Canadian films place intense focus on the scenes and settings." France said.

" Wait, wait, wait. France, you are Canada's big brother?!" I exclaimed.

" Oui! I raised him!" France said. Raised? Then how did Canada become so sweet with a guy like him?

" Wait a minute. If America is Britain's brother, France is Canada's brother, and America and Canada are also brothers… doesn't that make France and Britain brothers too?" I asked. France and Britain look at each other. Then Britain exclaimed " I bloody hell hope not!"

" I am confused… I could add something but it might disturb Italy a bit…" I said.

" What is that?" Britain asked.

" France is also Italy's distant brother or something right? So does that make you related to Italy and Romano too?" I asked. Italy jumped in shock then said " Oh, I guess it does."

" Why are we all inter-related?" Britain asked. I shrugged.

" Come on, let's watch Canada's movie." France said.

Canada's movie wasn't that made ether. The scenery, as France said, was interesting. The scenery is nice but then it turns into something else and it's destroyed. Wow. Not exactly scary but interesting.

" I think it is smashing!" Britain complimented.

" Hurrah Canada!" I said. Canada smiled. Yay, he's finally noticed! Then it was Britain's real film. It was pretty scary and now my pillow is like dough.

" Aaah!" Italy exclaimed.

" What's the matter?" Japan asked.

" England's horror. The main character died at the very end." Italy said.

" That's… real good…" I said, still shivering.

" Why do you insist on being so perverse on such a weird detail like that?" France asked Britain. " Are you lonely?"

Britain quickly defended " That was Germany's fault, not mine! I made this film with Germany."

" It's still your movie." I added.

" Ah, German film specialties." Italy said. Now we get to see Germany's movie! It was about this huge chested lady running in the woods, chased by a vampire, and then this chubby guy with a football comes to the rescue ( in a non hero like manner). Then America laughed. France glared at Germany and complained " So this is your fault! Thanks to Mr bobbles and the camp gay guy there, I couldn't focus!"

I had my face covered at the first part because the camera was aimed at the women's chest. Look's like Germany's director had made no movement to not show Germany's purvey habits. " Not scary!" Italy claimed.

" Germany, your country has made many good movies, but this… is a shame." I said. Germany sighed, I guess he isn't good at film making.

Next, was Russia's movie. Knowing how scary Russia can be, I had no idea how his movies are like. So I covered my face with the pillow the entire time, listening only to the voices, which still was scary. Well, I knew it was Russia's the moment I saw the fur cap but Germany had no idea.

" Where's this movie from? Germany asked as Canada adjusted his glasses.

" This is psychologically scary!" Russia said in a soft whisper. " Ah sorry!" Italy jumped in shock. He didn't notice Russia squatting behind the cough right next to him so Italy must have been scared. " This is one of my movies. My mistake."

Then Italy screamed. Was it really that scary? Russia just stuck his tongue out, hey! That's my move! ( :P )

" I think, the horror films in my home aren't strange at all. Don't you think?" America said.

" Compare to what I've seen, you can say that." I said.

" Hm, you might be right about that. Everyone's films were weird." Britain said as he crossed his arms. I didn't know how long I stayed up but I know I fell asleep due to exhaustion right then. Then I heard America's voice " Kris?"

" I think she's asleep." Japan said.

" Italy's asleep too." Germany stated.

" Come on, make space for Kristina. She can't sleep on the floor." I said. Then I remembered as I was falling into deep sleep, only the Axis and Allies remain. I then felt pillow like things under me and I heard Britain say " Goodnight, or day as it seems." I didn't care what happened next because I went into deep sleep.

…

I opened my eyes slightly, I felt a lot of movement and then I saw my room. My eyes were still nearly closed so I can only make out a silhouette of the person carrying me. Japan?

" Oh, you're awake." Japan said.

" Not really… what are you doing here? Where am I?" I asked.

" In Italy's house, they say this is your room. Germany had to carry Italy to his room. We had to bring you guys home somehow." Japan said. I smiled and yawned. Then I said " Thanks…"

" Your welcome." Japan said as he put me down on my bed. Then I started to fall asleep again. Japan put my blanket over me and said " Sweet dreams." I went off to bed with a smile.

Unknown P.O.V

Japan looked around Kristina's room. It fitted like her. What she is like. Japan looked at the mysterious girl again. He never expect to become close friends with a human girl like her. Well, she isn't really human since she had live a long time. Japan smiled. Then he took his leave but then slipped on something. Japan hit the floor and said " Ouch… hm? What's this?"

Japan picked up a nice notebook and flipped it over. It had some writing on it. Should he read? What if Kristina didn't want him to see? Well, she looked in his manuscript, which was like his diary. Just one page more and Kristina would find out his… never mind. He shouldn't think of it. What was he thinking? This could be personal! But for some reason, he started to read.

_Horror movies, not my thing. I hate them. Just to think I already had enough from Yuna and Riana._

Yuna? Riana? Who are they? Japan continued reading.

_But guess what? I have to go to a horror movie night. Darn. Italy, Germany and Japan are bringing their own movies so I thought I should download one. Potianak, a great classic though I never watched it myself. Wish me luck. But I still need to know, what is Japan hiding?_

She noticed? Why couldn't she? With everyone giving him ' the look' she would have known something was wrong. Japan wished she hadn't connected the dots to Malaysia, Indonesia, Philippines and Singapore who may have a grudge on him.

_I miss home, deeply. I haven't been more homesick in my life! But at least I have nice friends who are so kind to me, I am grateful. But I just want to meet Malaysia. She could help me find home. I know I somehow travelled to Hetalia but I think going to Malaysia might give me a clue on how to get home. But, what if I can't get home? What do I do? Find a portal?_

Hetalia? That means Useless Italy in Japanese, literally. What does she mean travel to Useless Italy? It doesn't make sense. And Portal? What does she mean? Japan knew that Kristina was a strange girl since the beginning but recently he finds that Kristina is hiding something big. Something related to the future. She could predict things that was to happen somehow. Indirectly of course. She knew exactly what to do, way too often. Then a struck of guilt came to him. Kristina is homesick. She… really wants to go home. For some reason, Japan felt hurt.

" Stop it Japan!" Japan scolded himself in his head " Why are you feeling this way? You haven't felt this way ever since Yuki… Yuki. Why am I referring Yuki to Kristina-san?" Japan looked at the sleeping chinese malaysian girl in bed. Mixed feeling bubbled inside him. Japan decided to read more.

_I know Japan is trying to prevent me from seeing Malaysia. But… why? Doesn't he understand how much I miss home? What is he hiding so badly that I can't see Malaysia? I have a theory on what he could have done, but I don't want to focus on it. I just hope, I can… I have to go! I sti-_

" Japan!" A booming voice yelled. Japan quickly threw away the book into a corner and stood up to face Romano. Romano eyed suspiciously and asked " What were you doing?"

" Leaving." Japan said and tried to walk out of the room. But Romano held Japan's arm. Japan jumped, he wasn't used to being touched.

" Listen, do anything to Kristina and I will be after you." Romano said glaring at Japan.

" W-why?" Japan said. That's all he could say. " I thought…"

" Kris is a good girl. She makes Italy happy for some damn reason. The reason Italy can come home. If she is such a girl, maybe… why am I telling this to you? Just don't okay." Romano said as he released Japan and leave. Then he heard Romano exclaim " Get out Potato Bastard!"

Japan's thoughts swirled. What did Romano mean? _ If she is such a girl, maybe…_ Maybe what? Japan shook his head and thought " No, I shouldn't stoop around anymore. It's time to leave. Sorry Kristina-san."

Then he went to the door where Germany was. Then Germany asked " What took you so long?"

" Nothing, let's go." Japan said. Then, the two take their leave. Japan ponders upon something which no one should listen to. Until he reveals it of course. His own feeling for Kristina.

* * *

Hm… Does Japan like Kristina? Who knows. :) Next is Italy's P.O.V. I hope you will like the next chapter, this is where everything is getting intense. Stay tuned!


End file.
